Wind Waker: A Different Wind, a Different Quest!--Act I
by Dwarf Midget
Summary: *Please note that this is a mix of The Legend of Zelda and One Piece. Only the idea of One Piece set in the LoZ world, no One Piece characters.* This is my story of Link, who wants to leave home and become the King of the Pirates! Along the way, he will make many friends, as well as numerous enemies. Will he succeed in his dreams? R&R! ***Updated every Friday!***
1. Ch 1: The Legend Begins!

**The Pirates**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ONE PIECE OR ANYTHING OF THE SORT LISTED HERE._  
**

Long ago, in the lands among the seas, lied a peculiar boy who had a dream. The boy dreamt of sailing the seas, going on all sorts of adventures and finding great treasures. He longed to gather a crew of friends and let their names reach to the heavens.

His name was Link.

Chapter 1: The Legend is Born

The story all starts with Link's father and mother. Their island was a peaceful, small island. With only a couple dozen citizens, they had no reason to expect trouble. However, one fateful day, a ruthless band of pirates showed up. They claimed the island as theirs, and slaughtered the inhabitants.

While the dad was defending his new-born son and wife, he was killed by the captain after going toe to toe in one last defense. Before he passed, he sent his wife and son off the island on a small family boat, _The King of Red Lions._ The mother sailed south for three days until she came to small island. Without food or water on the boat, she was exhausted and without energy.

She arrived on the mysterious island in the middle of the night. She sailed the boat straight into the beach, and then leaped off the boat. She carried her son until she reached the door of one of the few cabins on the island. She knocked with all her heart until an old elderly lady in her late 50's finally answered.

The mom handed the lady her son, and then collapsed. She uttered these last words, "His name is Link…Raise him as your own, take care of him. Please…" Her voice trailed off. After fighting hunger and thirst for three days, she died on the porch of the old lady's house.

The following years of Link's youth were spent without the influence of parents. However, the old lady carried out the mom's last will. She cared for Link as though she birthed him herself. Three years following Link's arrival, another visitor came to the island. He was an old man, in his early 60's. He had been a trader of the seas for years, until recently. He ran by a small island and did his normal trading with the citizens. When he left, he noticed someone snuck in a small child into his cargo. Without the slightest clue of what to do with the child, he sailed to find a home for it. He then stumbled upon Link's Island, _Outset_, where he gave up the baby for adoption. The old lady, who Link simply called Grandma, took in the baby.

Grandma expected another son, only to find that the baby was a girl. The trader had no idea what the girl's name was, or where she came from. Grandma then decided to name the girl after her mom, Aryll. Grandma, Link and Aryll grew up happily together on Outset Island.

When Link was six, he developed an interest in the boat he arrived in years before. By the age of seven, Link learned about the origin of his family and the family boat. After he learned about his family, he decided that he would become a pirate.

His decision shocked the island. Not because he wanted to be a pirate, because in these times it was a very common thing for those to set out on the sea. What shocked them was the extent of his dreams. He wanted to be not only a pirate, but the KING of pirates. He wanted to sail out into the world and rule the seas. Being a pirate is illegal, and Link expected them to shun him and his dreams. However, they did not turn their backs. Instead, they supported his decision greatly, and in fact they trained him.

When Link was eight, Orca, the great swordsman, took Link into a great swords training routine. Every day they awoke early in the morning and trained for 2 hours. Afterwards Link would eat a healthy breakfast meant to build him up, provided by Grandma. He would carry out the chores of the island, making a training routine out of that. He would then eat an enriched lunch, followed by more chores. After evening fell and dinner was eaten, Link would then go to Orca for another hour of intense training and would proceed upstairs to Orca's brother, Sturgeon, and would study about the sea, the world and all its wonders.

Link's story has just begun. He is about to enter a world of trouble unlike anyone's imagination. He will reach great heights and fight unmerciful enemies. This is the story of Link.

**Hey guys, this is one of my first writings, so take it easy if you don't like it! I do not own anything here that is already owned by someone else.**

**This is a planned mixture between something like the anime One Piece and The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker, where one man sets out with a dream to be the King and makes friends and crew along the way. If you don't like it that's okay! I'm writing for fun:)**


	2. Ch 2: Link's First Test of Dreams!

Chapter 2: Link's First Test of Dreams! Defending Outset!

"Oi! Link!" Aryll shrieked. Link rested from his chore of cutting the grass and turned his attention toward his sister. She was in the watch tower, observing the ocean with her special telescope. "Something's coming! It's too far away for me to make it out though…" she faded off.

Link looked out toward the seemingly infinitely ocean. He could make out a small figure, but it was too small and far away. "It's probably just a trader Aryll. Let me know if you see anything else." Link's heart, however, leaped. It wasn't the usual trading season, so it may have been something else. Hopefully, someone Link could test his strength with…a pirate.

Today was a special day. Link has reached the age of 12! On Outset, there was a traditional ceremony held for the youth when they turn 12. Link was to wear the green costume that resembled the Hero of Time's outfit, and later in the day the entire island holds a feast. He had on the green hat, the green tunic with the white pants, a special brown belt with a gold buckle, and boots. He also had on special gloves. This made Link look like a hero, but the heat made him rest a lot more than usual. Ignoring the heat, he continued the day.

Link carried out his chores, taking the water from the well to the houses for the day, cutting the grass, trimming bushes, the usual daily work. However, expecting a pirate crew on the way, he withdrew into Orca's house and received his sword. "Orca, I think pirates are on the way!"

"Link, settle down, every little ship isn't gonna be a pirate. We haven't had a pirate ship in 15 years." Orca responded. He was fixing up his spear, replacing the head and polishing it.

"You never know!" Link turned around to walk out when he heard Aryll shriek and a bomb explosion. He threw open the door and ran outside to inspect the noise. The watch tower was hit with a bomb, and the top was covered with flames and smoke. The roof of the watch house collapsed, and all that was left was the ladder and the pole leading toward the fire.

Link fell to his knees. He stared into the flames, shocked at what he just witnessed. He turned his eyes toward the beach, and saw a docked miniature ship. It was about five times larger than the King of Red Lions, and carried a crew of five bokoblin. They all stood on the shore, two holding swords and shields and one holding a staff. One was on the ship, cleaning off a freshly used canon.

"Citizens of Outset!" A raspy voice yelled out. "You are under control of the Boko Boko Pirate crew, the 5th division! This island will be the new base of our crew. We will use this island for storage of all of our treasures as well as a refuge. Don't even try to resist! If you want to get away with your lives report to the beach now! If not, just stay inside. We'll find you eventually! Hahahahahahaha!"

That raspy voice belonged to the 5th division commander, Captain Mobogo. He stood 2 heads taller than the other bokoblin, at least six and a half feet tall, and was covered with a large cape. His shoulders were broad, and he stood up straight and tall. He had an intimidating scar under his right eye, as well as shark sharp teeth. His other crew members were blue bokoblin, which were the two carrying swords and the one holding a staff, and a pink bokoblin was commanding the canon. They all looked fierce, and they meant business.

"Aye, capt'n," the pink one spoke up, "look at that boy over there." Mobogo turned his attention toward Link, who was on his knees in tears.

"Why are you crying little boy?" Mobogo shouted. "This island was bound to fall to someone! It's full of old people who can't defend for their lives. Be lucky it was us, we're at least offering to spare you!" Mobogo laughed violently, as did his crew.

"SHUT UP."

"Eh, excuse me?!"

"I said SHUT UP."

"Who do you think you are that you can talk to me that way, green hat?"

"My name is Link, you goblin twit. This island belongs to us, not some ocean scum."

"You watch your mouth before you get a sword shoved in there. Green hat, I don't think you understand what you're getting yourself into."

"I don't care," Link drew out his sword. "Bring it on!"

"Bo, teach him a lesson." Mobogo commanded. The blue bokoblin holding the staff marched out to meet Link half way. Link and Bo stared at each other for minutes, waiting for one of them to strike first. Bo raised his staff back to swing, and Link jabbed forward with his sword. His sword grazed Bo's side as Bo evaded the attack. Bo jumped behind Link and hit Link with the staff in the back of the head, knocking him forward onto the ground.

"Gah!" Link shouted. He raised his head and felt the back of his head. He looked down to find the grass blood stained. Bo struck him so hard he caused a nose bleed. Link turned back to find Bo pleased with his work. Link hopped up and charged at Bo again. Link raised his sword and came down with a powerful strike.

Bo held the staff at each end and blocked Link's attack. Link stood there, frozen, for he thought for sure he had gotten Bo. Bo shoved Link back and struck once more with the staff, smacking Link across the face. Blood flew out of Link's mouth and sent him flying a few feet away. Link laid there in pain, absorbing the shock.

"Had enough yet boy?" Bo mocked. Link still laid there. Bo began to question how hard he hit Link. '_Did I knock him out?' _He questioned. Bo walked over to Link's still body and poked it with the staff. "Capt'n, I don't think he's movin!" Bo was beginning to turn to Mobogo when Link turned quickly onto his back and sliced Bo's stomach with his sword.

Bo's face writhed in agony as his stomach opened and his insides spewed out. Bo stared at Link as he fell to his knees, and then onto his face, ceasing to breath. Link laid there and admired his handy work as his foe lay dead.

"BO!" Mobogo yelled. He was astonished. No emotion could describe his feelings. "Uh, uh, ugh you green hat midget! Today you will face the Boko Boko pirate's wrath! Blin twins, kill this nuisance at once!" The two blue bokoblin then withdrew their swords and charged at Link.

Link, still on the ground, quickly rolled up and charged at the foes too. They both swung at Link, who ducked at the last minute. The first twin saw this, however, and as they moved by Link he kicked with a great force. The kick went straight into Link's stomach, and Link keeled over in agony and coughed up blood.

"You're weak, green hat." Blan, the first twin said.

"I can't believe Bo died to a failure like you." Blon, the second twin mocked.

Link slowly stood up and faced the twins. He held the sword straight back and held it there. He stared into each of the twins eyes, and taunted them. "Want me dead so bad? Come get me!" Blan and Blon charged at him, and Link put his head down. When they were only feet away and a second from striking, Link spun the sword and sliced so fast the twins didn't notice the wounds until blood had hit their faces.

Link then held his sword up and blocked the weak blows from the twins. The twins could not move, for their bodies had locked up. Link stood back and admired his work as he did his work of Bo. To his surprise, the twins did not fall. They stood as they did before, and raised their swords again.

"How are you two alive?!" Link exclaimed.

"Hehe…we aren't that easy to get rid of like that idiot Bo." Blan uttered. Blon lunged toward Link who defended himself by jumping back.

"But I sliced you guys straight through the chest!" Link then jumped at Blon, who defended with his sword. Link pushed Blon back into Blan, and they stood there, waiting to attack. They reached a stalemate, one waiting for the other to take action that would alter the course of battle.

Without warning, the canon once more went off. The bomb's victims, however, were none other than the twins. Blan stood there dumbfounded and Blon tried to duck. To no avail, the bomb hit them both, blasting their bodies backwards and sending shrapnel deep into their body. Link ducked in the nick of time and dodged the large pieces of shrapnel heading his way (these types of bombs the bokoblin are using right now, in this world, could not explode and send multiple deadly pieces of shrapnel flying. These bombs could only shoot anywhere from 5-10 large pieces of shrapnel in all directions. The blast wasn't that powerful either. If you were more than 20-30 feet away, you were safe). The twins were no more.

Mobogo turned around to find that the lonely pink bokoblin standing there, eyes wide with terror. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BOO?! YOU JUST KILLED THE TWINS!"

"Captain! Forgive me! I was aiming for the green hat boy but at the last moment I slipped and the bomb hit them!"

"To hell with your soul and to me your body!" Captain Mobogo grabbed Boo and threw him high into the air. As Boo began to fell, Mobogo ripped off his cape to reveal a muscular body hiding twin swords. Mobogo then jumped into the air and met Boo halfway, impaling him and killing him instantly. As the captain landed, he withdrew his swords from Boo and stared at Link.

"Link, you pathetic excuse for air. You've managed to kill Bo, and if that moronic excuse for a pirate didn't kill the twins I'm sure you would have done away with them as well. I greatly underestimated your swordsmanship and strength. I see a great potential from you, which is why I offer you this option. I want you to join the Boko Boko pirates. I'm sure our captain would look kindly upon you."

"You think I would even join scum like you? What kind of men go to a defenseless town of elders and take it over? I would rather die right here and right now than to work with people like you." Link, foreseeing the oncoming battle, took his battle stance.

"You'd rather die? I do believe that can be arranged. Prepare to meet your fate green hat!"


	3. Ch 3: Outset's Last Hope! Pirate Link!

Chapter 3: Outset's Last Hope! Link the Pirate is Born!

"I told you, my name isn't green hat, it's Link!" shouted Link as he swung at Mobogo, hitting the twin swords.

"Surely you don't expect to win against me, so called Link. Two is always and will be better than one." Mobogo unexpectedly fell backward, causing Link to stumble and fall forward. Mobogo gained his balance and then proceeded to strike at Link. Before the blade hit him, Link rolled out of the blade's danger and behind Mobogo. He then swung his sword at the back of Mobogo, causing a large cut from his lower left to his upper right back. Mobogo leaped in pain and away from Link.

"Agh!" He shrieked in pain. "You're in for it now." Mobogo threw one of the swords at Link, who jumped out of the way. In midair, Mobogo rammed Link and threw him fifteen feet backwards. It knocked the breath out of Link and stunned him. He lay on his back, staring at the sky.

"One of us won't walk out of this battle alive, green hat. I'd start accepting that fact." He walked over to Link and stood over him. Link, still in a daze, kept staring into the sky…

"I'm going to be the king!" Link exclaimed. After learning about his parents demise and about what a pirate was, the little six year old Link made this comment.

"Link, let's think about this," Orca retaliated, "Do you know what pirates do?"

"Yes! They sail around and have adventures! They find treasures in all sorts of places and make a bunch of neat friends!"

"Well, Link, not exactly…" Orca began.

"No Orca! That's what they do! That's why I wanna be the King! I wanna be the pirate that ever sailed the seas!" Link interrupted. Orca kept silent for a minute, and then realized that there was no changing his ideas.

"Well, okay. But I must warn you, some pirates aren't like that. All they want is money, and they'll do anything to get it. They will kill, ravage, rampage, and destroy. Link, promise me this. If you become a pirate, fight against these evils. Stand up against these people, against all odds, and fight them. I want you to defeat them, punish them, and push back this evil. If you truly want to be the king, doing this will crown you in no time. Understand?" Link nodded happily and left Orca's presence.

"…green hat, are you even listening to me?!" Mobogo was furious. "There is no need to even talk to people like you. I hope you said your prayers!" He proceeded to jump high into the air, and aimed his swords down. "I'll see you in hell!"

_"…against all odds, fight them…"_

Mobogo began to descend back to the earth.

_"…to defeat them, punish them…" _

Mobogo was only feet away now.

_"…to be the king, doing this will crown you in no time…"_

Silence fell over the entire island like a ghastly disease. Link was on his knees, feet away from Mobogo's landing place. At the last minute, Link rolled from area he was laying and Mobogo landed with his swords wedged into the ground. A dust cloud appeared when Mobogo landed.

"_Surely the fall killed him. No one can survive a fall with that great of force. I guess I've w-" _Link's thoughts were interrupted by Mobogo. He leapt from the dust cloud and tackled Link straight in the back. He sent Link flying feet away straight into a tree.

"Green hat, you sure do put up a fight." Mobogo panted. "How in the world you evaded that attack eludes me." Link laid at the base of the tree and rolled onto his stomach. His nose was broken on impact and the tree left several gashes on Link's face.

"Oh, no matter. You can only escape death a finite number of times." Mobogo lifted his swords from the ground and walked over to Link. "Hahahahahaha, what a pity. If you would have just joined us, you could have led your own division in the Boko Boko fleets!" He raised his swords once more.

"Hehe…" Link silently chuckled to himself, "How many times will you try your swords and fail?" Link withdrew his sword and met the blades of Mobogo's swords. "I'm tired of seeing your face." Link said under his breath. He let down his sword.

"Hahahaha green hat! Accept defeat?" Mobogo shouted merrily as he swung both his swords back.

"Nope. But you should have." Link lunged forward and stabbed Mobogo in the chest. Mobogo's swords dropped from his hands, and his arms then swooped down. His eyes turned white and his face pale. Blood poured from his mouth.

"Gre…green hat…" Mobogo uttered with his last breaths.

"I told you," Link prepared to withdraw the sword from Mobogo's chest, "My name is LINK!" Link swiftly extracted the sword from Mobogo's chest. His corpse then fell forward and bled onto the ground. Link single-handedly destroyed the 5th division of the Boko Boko pirates. Link's dream has just begun; he has fought against his first pirate crew!

"He…hehehe…" Link grumbled. He fell to his knees and then to his face. As he began to black out a familiar voice lingered through his mind.

"LINK!" The voice shouted. His vision blurred, and breathing got heavy. Everything went black and he passed out.

The next morning, Link awoke in his own bed. "He's awake!" Aryll shrieked.

"Ar…Aryll?" Link muttered with all his strength.

"Yes brother! It's me!"

"How did you survive the watch tower bomb? I thought for sure you were dead…"

"Me too! But as the bomb flew toward me, I grabbed my telescope and hopped out of the tower, straight into the water," Aryll began to explain. "When I was under the water, I heard the explosion. I decided to stay under for a minute, to make sure it was safe. By the time I rose to the surface you were fighting one of those pirates with the staff.

"I watched the whole thing, as did the rest of the island." Aryll said.

"Yes, Link, you fought so bravely." Grandma commented. "I'm so proud of you Link. I don't know where we would be without you." Link, without energy or enthusiasm, chuckled and laid his head down. He was bandaged all over his body, covering his gashes from the battle and covering his broken nose.

"Alright, let him sleep, he needs his energy for the Feast of Ages tonight." Sturgeon, who was in the corner, intruded. Later that night, Grandma woke Link again and bathed and dressed him. She had cleaned his clothes and his sword. Once Link was ready, she led him out to the rest of the citizens of Outset, who celebrated Link's new age and his defeating of the pirates.

Near the end of the feast, Link stood before the citizens of the island. "My family," he began. "I have decided that tomorrow at noon after lunch I will depart from the island. Tomorrow, I will set sail and rise to fame. I will assemble a crew and we will become the world's best pirates and I will become the king!"

The entire island cheered him on and his decision. They all offered him gifts; some offered money for his journey, others offered him food and supplies.

Grandma presented Link with the family shield. It was a shield held by the Hero of Time himself. "Be careful, Link. Return from your adventure safely please. I don't want you to get too hurt. Know your limits!" She said. Along with the shield, she offered Link a giant amount of her island famous soup. It was also Link's favorite soup from all of the soups she had made over the years.

Aryll gave Link her prized telescope. "Bring it back safely and in good condition, you hear! I want it back as soon as you become the king. But until then, you can use my telescope while you sail to look at islands and things!"

Sturgeon offered Link an emergency first aid kit and a map of the grand sea. "It isn't much Link, but this map covers from our island all the way up to the island rumored to hold a sacred temple. Maybe one day you can visit it!" Sturgeon chuckled at the thought of Link managing to reach such a place.

Orca's gift to Link was the sword Link had slain Mobogo's crew with. "Keep it handy at all times. You can trust this blade more than anyone in the world." Orca warned.

After the feast, Link went back to his room in grandma's house and went to bed. He couldn't contain his excitement. He left tomorrow to become a pirate. He chuckled and imagined what all he would face on the sea. Link was lulled to sleep by his dreams.

The next morning Link awoke to a giant brunch prepared by grandma. He ate to his heart's content and then went out to Orca, who was packing the King of Red Lions. Orca had also painted Link's sail. He painted the traditional skull and crossbones, but added Link's signature green hat onto the skull.

"So, find a name for your pirate crew yet?" Orca asked.

"Nope. But it sure isn't green hat." Link chuckled, as did Orca. After loading the boat with its needed supplies and gathering his belongings, Link decided to head out. He went to Grandma and Aryll, and hugged and kissed them goodbye. He then walked out and reported to Orca one last time.

"Link, I must warn you. Sometimes, the wind will not blow. I have installed a special surprise in your ship. If and when there is no wind, press this button. The bottom of the ship will open and send out a rotor. It will also eject peddles for you. You can peddle and it will move the ship. It may get tiring or slow, but it comes in handy just in case you need to hurry." Orca said, and Link took note. "So, you're really leaving?"

"Yes."

"That's a shame. Well Link…I must let you know. Outset doesn't tolerate pirates." Orca raised his spear.

"Wait what?!" Orca swung at Link, and his spear dug into the sand.

"Oh no," Orca said sarcastically, "it appears my spear is stuck in the sand. I sure hope LINK DOESN'T ESCAPE…"

Link was already ahead of Orca. He ran toward the King of Red Lions and hopped into it. He raised the sails and took off. He looked back, to see Orca and the rest of the Island there. They waved goodbye, and he waved back. He continued waving until he was out of sight.

He turned his back to the island and looked straight into the infinite ocean. He laughed happily and with much joy, as he had never done before. He adjusted his sails to the direction of the wind, which was heading toward the northeast.

"I'M GONNA BE THE KING! THE KING OF THE PIRATES! HAHAHA!" Link merrily sung to himself.

And thus, the legend is born.


	4. Ch 4: The Unfair Seas! The End Already?

Chapter 4: The Unfair Seas! Is the End this soon?!

Link awoke from a nice, long relaxing sleep after a peaceful night. He rose from the floor of his ship and observed the seas. Not seeing a sign of land, he chuckled and lay back down. "Looks like I'll be here for a while." He commented. "Hm. I wonder what time it is…looks like…" Link looked toward the sun and compared it to the center of the sky, "about 8 or 9. Just in time for breakfast!"

He turned around and opened a small door leading to the storage of the King of Red Lions. He withdrew a small ration pack labeled in big bold words "**BREAKFAST". **He withdrew his sword and wedged it into the box, popping open the top. He proceeded to take out a couple of biscuits and a small jar of jelly and another of milk.

While he ate his breakfast, he thought about yesterday. "_Mobogo…leader of the 5__th__ division_?" Link pondered. "_That must mean there are more divisions. What could they possibly be after?" _Link took a big bite out of the first biscuit. "_Can't be power. It sounds like they got that covered if they have so many divisions. Fame maybe?" _Link was about halfway done with the biscuit, and he took a swig from his milk jar.

"_They wanted the island for treasure storage and refuge? But why Outset? What about Outset drew them there?" _He finished the biscuit and began to prepare the second one. "_It's not like we have any good hiding spots. Or a place to hide wanted pirates…speaking of those pirates, what's going to happen when Mobogo doesn't report back in for a few days? How long was this mission supposed to take?" _Link slowed his eating, as he began to worry.

"_What if they send a crew of even more dangerous division or just a larger division in general? Who's going to defend the Island?! Orca can't take on that many people, he's too old. What's going to happen to Aryll and Grandma? Maybe Orca will train the other men on Outset to defend when they are under attack…" _Link took refuge in this thought. "_Surely, that's what he has to do. It's not like he'll rise up and fight. He can't handle that." _Link finished his biscuit and took another drink. He proceeded to pull out some salted bacon.

"_Ugh. Why didn't I think about this before I left? They can't possibly defend themselves! I'm not even completely healed yet. My nose is still broken and I still have many gashes and bruises from Bo and Mobogo." _Link nibbled on his first piece of bacon, and his taste buds rejoiced. "THIS BACON IS AMAZING." Link shouted out loud, forgetting that he didn't have a crew yet.

"_Huh…that's right. I'm alone. I should get a crew. Before that, I should actually have a name for my pirate crew. I mean Mobogo was part of the Boko Boko pirates…what was his deal for the whole green hat? Was he trying to start a fad? 'LOOK OUT EVERYONE, THE GREEN HAT PIRATES ARE HERE!' That's not intimidating at all." _He decided to forget nibbling and devoured the pieces of bacon he had in the box. Then Link looked around, and then noticed something; He had no idea where he was going.

He pulled out his compass from storage as well as his map. He was sailing north now, he discovered. "_The wind must have changed when I was sleeping... Eh, oh well. I should probably start exercising." _Link stripped himself of his green tunic (not naked, just in his under clothes to prevent overheating) and fell to the floor of the King of the Red Lions, proceeding to do push-ups. "_…15, 16, 17, 18…"_ Link slowly fell into a small counting trance and eventually zoned out. "…_256, 257, 258…"_ Once he reached 300, he rested to take a quick breather.

He rolled onto his back and set the breakfast box at his feet. Once in position, he started to do sit-ups, which he quickly fell back into a counting trance with. After about half an hour of pushups, sit-ups, and multiple stretches, Link finally snapped back into reality. He noticed that the clouds had gathered closer together, and that he couldn't see the sun anymore. The wind had picked up greatly, carrying Link swiftly forward.

"_Hm…I don't have a good feeling about this…"_ He pulled out his telescope and looked straight ahead. He noticed a drastic change in light had occurred and it was much darker ahead. He also realized that the wind was getting stronger, and that he could see rainfall. "_Oh, no…"_ Link quickly put his telescope up and stared into his upcoming doom.

"_A…a storm?! No no no…this can't be. How do I deal with these things?!" _The wind was too strong for Link to peddle against or sail against. It seems as though the winds have damned Link to a watery grave. "_No! This can't be how it ends!" _

At last, the wind blew Link straight into the storm. The seas got drastically rougher, at times sending Link flying a good ten feet into the air and carrying him on for a couple of feet. Link put his sails up, hoping to cease moving around so much. The seas didn't take to kindly to this. A ferocious wave slapped the King of Red Lions, covering Link with salty sea water and covering the floor with a small layer of water.

The wind still pushed Link's ship forward, forcing him to hit rough waves and sail through the air great distances. To his misfortune, Link hit a wave that turned the ship temporarily, in the air, upside down. This was not his only misfortune, as the storage door flew open, releasing days' worth of food into the ocean.

Once Link was right side up, he unfurled the sails, hoping the wind would deliver him from this monster of a storm. He quickly shut the storage door and locked it properly this time to prevent flooding or another release of supplies. His speed picked up with the sails and carried him whichever way they please. Link was at the winds' mercy.

After sailing for another five minutes, the wind changed, throwing Link and his ship into a hard right turn. Link was almost thrown off his ship, but in the nick of time he grabbed the rope connected to the anchor of the ship and pulled himself in. "_Too close! Too close!" _

Link sailed for another twenty minutes, unaware of his surroundings or the direction of the wind. The seas kept jumping and kicking at him, almost tossing him off several times. The King of Red Lions would have flooded if it wasn't for the waves knocking him completely sideways, emptying the water from the floor. Finally, as Link saw a small ray of light, he was filled with hope and yelled joyfully. The seas, admitting defeat, offered one last attack. Link was hit with the strongest punch the sea had to offer to such a small boat.

He was knocked forward, hitting his head on the head of the King of Red Lions and falling backwards, blacking out. As his vision blurred and breathing got heavy, Link raised his hand, hoping to be grabbed, hoping that someone somewhere would deliver him. As he slowly went down, he felt a small, cool breeze run across his hands. Filled with a supernatural peace, Link shut his eyes and blacked out.


	5. Ch 5: Southern Fairy Island! Rogamoth!

Chapter 5: Southern Fairy Island and the Sorcerer Rogamoth!

Link awoke hours later in the mid-afternoon. He felt his head to discovery a large bump, lightly bleeding. He went to his storage and pulled out the emergency kit and took some supplies out. He cleaned the wound and then put a bandage on it. Putting the kit back, he discovered that he had only five boxes of food left; one labeled breakfast, 3 labeled lunch and one labeled dinner. He also had 2 full jars of Grandma's soup. Supply wise, he still had everything…it was just soaked.

"_Things aren't looking to good right now..." _Link was worried. With no sense of direction and lacking supplies for a long trip, things looked grim. He took out his telescope, and looked all around. He looked South, North and West to find nothing. However, upon his observation of the East, he noticed a small, bold, faded figure in the distance (SIDE NOTE: I know I said it's the southern fairy island and he sailed east. In Wind Waker, it's possible to sail north and then east and still reach the south island due to it still being south relative to everything else on the map. Just wanted to clear that up).

"LAND!" Link exclaimed. He had never been that happy to see land. To his dismay, the sails were not picking up any wind and the ship was still. "I'm not waiting for this!" Link pushed the button Orca told him about and a propeller ejected from the ship. Small peddles appeared too, and Link began to peddle his way toward the small island.

It wasn't as fast as the wind, but it was much easier and carried Link faster than he expected. In a matter of hours with only one break, the small island became much larger, and the outline became more recognizable. The island looked like it rested on a large rock and it contained only one palm tree. "_Food…"_ Link thought. Maybe the tree possessed a couple of fruits for Link to use.

Beside the tree, Link could make out only one standing structure; a large, pink conch shell. After another couple of hours, in the twilight hours, Link arrived at the island and set the anchor up. Once landed, he hopped onto the rock and immediately went to tree. Fate was in Link's favor now and the tree bore several fruit like foods. He threw his sword up at the tree and it cut down two fruits. He cut one open and ate the juices inside.

"THIS IS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER DRANK!" Link shouted. A couple of sea gulls nearby flinched at the sound of Link's voice and flew off. Link proceeded to gobble down on the fruit he gathered, and ate the second as well. He put his sword back up and decided to scope the island. He took out his map chart and realized that the water had washed away a majority of the islands drawn. The only island that remained was Outset and another small island directly east of it.

"Oh crap…I need a navigator." Link sighed. He put the map up and kept walking around. He found that only the tree and the giant conch shell were on this island. Without option he investigated the conch. "Hey…what's this?" There were boards covering the entry way of the conch shell. Link peered in between the boards and found a small, dark hole inside. "I could fit in there…maybe there's a ladder on the way down!"

Link stepped backward and withdrew his sword and slashed the boards. The boards broke and fell to the ground. "They're rotted…" he commented. He stepped into the conch room, only to find that human sized hole and a couple of jars he didn't see before. He went through the jars and emptied them, only finding a total of twenty rupees. "Drats, no food."

He stared into the hole, hoping to see how deep it was or a ladder to climb down or back up. While he was investigating, he heard a faint echo. "_Hm?" _He wondered. He continued to hear a faint echo, almost like a sinister laughter. As he bent in to listen, the small piece of ground surrounding the hole gave in, sending Link falling downward.

As he fell, he wanted to scream but the sheer shock of the random fall paralyzed him. "_So this is how it ends…I beat some pirates, survived the seas and this is how I go out?!" _Half way down the hole, however, he stopped falling and remained floating. He was put upright and continued to slowly fall downward. He finally reached the bottom of the hole. At the bottom it was well lit with special blue rocks and had a corridor to another larger spring.

He slowly descended onto a small little pad. "_Why did I stop? I should have fallen to death…"_ Link was conflicted in thoughts. They were interrupted, however, by more sinister laughing. Link withdrew his sword and shield, and slowly walked through the corridor. He entered the giant room with the spring and stood there, observing.

"It's beautiful…" Link said in awe.

"You like it?!" The sinister voice screeched.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" demanded Link.

"Why should I? It's a sorcerer's trick to hide amongst the shadows."

"Sor…sorcerer?"

"Hehehe, indeed young one!" A shadow appeared on the ground and rose up, forming the shape of a parrot like man. He had the face of a bird, but he stood upright like a man. He wore a dark cloak with a hood and carried a staff. His staff was a long stick, and at the end it curved around a black sphere. Bright, changing colors swirled around inside the sphere.

"My name is Rogamoth the Sorcerer!" He screeched. He pointed his staff in the air and shot out fire from around him. "It is not usually a sorcerer's doing to hide amongst these fairy fountains, but I find these little fairies an excellent source of power. Hehehe…"

"Fairy fountain? So this is where I am?" Link looked around him in awe. It was rumored that such fountains sunk into the ocean, never to surface again.

"Why yes, young one. I just said that. I have some, eh…hehe, important business to attend to. Help yourself, you see like a rather nice youth." Rogamoth stuck his staff in the air and then turned into light. He swirled together into a ball and then disappeared.

Link walked around the fountain, just in complete awe. "_They exist! Aryll will be so excited when I come back and tell her about this!" _Link walked into the fountain water, and then pulled out a bottle and collected water. "_It isn't much but it'll help whenever I have to leave this island." _While Link was thinking, he noticed a little ball of light emerge from the fountain water. It had small wings, almost like a butterfly's wings, but transparent.

"WHOA! A f-" Link began, but the ball of light ran into Link's mouth, preventing Link from finishing his sentence.

"Shh-hhhh!" The little fairy exclaimed in a whisper. Link spit the fairy out into his hands and stared out it confusingly.

"But why? You're a fairy! We haven't seen you guys since the days of the Hero of Time!"

"That sorcerer, Rogamoth…he's evil."

"What? How? He's so nice!"

"That sphere on his staff, you know what powers it? Magic. You know how magic works? Magical supernatural energy. You know where he gets that energy? Fairies! He's taking all of our fairies from this fountain. Only me and the fairy queen of this fountain remain." The little fairy turned its body and sighed. "There's no telling when he's coming ba-"

"HEY ROGAMOTH! YOU PIECE OF SLOP! SHOW YOURSELF!" Link yelled in such a voice that the little fairy flinched and fled back into the water. Rogamoth's shadow reformed on the ground and then stood back upright, forming the sorcerer.

"What is it, youth?"

"Why are you stealing this fountain's fairies!? This fountain can't survive without them, and you're misusing their power!"

"You see youth, I need this power. I plan to rule the great sea, and I only see magic as the possible way to rule. Regular little dinky fairy magic doesn't work for me. I need all the fairies from each of the remaining fountains across the seas if I want to rule the seas."

"Even with all that power, you wouldn't rule the sea you evil bird thing. I'm going to be the King of the Pirates! I will be the one to rule the sea." Link smirked at this comment, and began to chuckle happily. "That is my dream and no one will stand in my way!"

"Is that so? Are you challenging me to a duel?! Young one, I'll have you know that I already possess nine of the fairies here. There is no way you can defend against me!" Rogamoth smirked as his sphere began to swirl and brighten, creating power.

"Even if you weren't trying to take over the seas like me," Link drew out his sword and shield, "My little fairy friend here is obviously pretty upset." The fairy emerged from the water and looked at Link. "And you've taken all of…uh…her? Are you a her?" Link looked at the little fairy, who floated up and down, agreeing to Link's judgment. "You took all of her friends, and that's a third reason." Link ran toward Rogamoth, and the little fairy stood there in awe of the stranger defending her home.

Rogamoth's sphere lit up, sending a beam of light straight into Link's body. Link flew backward into a wall, spitting up blood. The blast knocked the breath out of Link, but luckily did not cause any serious damage. Link stood up and began to charge at him again.

"How can this be?! I have NINE fairies! That should be enough to knock out an entire crew of pirates! And this twerp managed to stand up?! These blasted fairies are withholding their power!" Rogamoth's anger turned the sphere a red color and began to spit fire at Link. Link still ran toward him, blocking with his shield. Once Link was close enough he sliced with his sword, cutting Rogamoth's robe and creating a weak cut on his chest.

Rogamoth swung his staff and smacked Link in the side, sending him into another wall. "Foolish human. How can your puny sword possibly stand to the might of the Great Sorcerer Rogamoth?!" Rogamoth shot a fire blast into the wall where Link was, and continually did so. Blast after blast, Rogamoth relieved his anger on the wall. "That will teach you!"

Once the smoke from all the blasts cleared up, Link's body was nowhere to be seen. Rogamoth was shocked. "AHHHHH!" Link screeched. Rogamoth turned to see Link right in his face, about to strike. Rogamoth saw his end and was struck with terror. However, Link did not move. He held his sword back, as though he was charging up a nasty slice. Link's face was pain stricken, covered with affliction and torment. He fell to his knees and coughed up blood.

"What is this, young one?"

"I…" Link coughed and began to choke on more blood, "I don't know…" Vomit then flew out of Link's mouth, exposing blood and the remains of the fruits he ate outside.

"No! Green clothed man, please tell me you didn't eat those fruits on the surface!" The little fairy from before emerged from the water once more, commenting on Link's condition.

"Eh…I did…why?" Link asked, and then proceeded to gag on more blood. The little fairy and Rogamoth were both struck with compassion and pity for Link's foolish act. Rogamoth stepped back, and lowered his head. Simultaneously Rogamoth and the fairy shouted…

"Those fruits are poisonous!"


	6. Ch 6: Link's First Member! (updated)

Chapter 6: Link's First Member! Rogamoth Deafeated! (Edited Version)

"Those fruits are poisonous!" Rogamoth and the little fairy shouted.

"Sure…Surely not…they tasted delicious…" Link uttered up as he spat up blood.

"Of course it did you fool! Those fruits taste good to trick moronic travelers like you!" Rogamoth looked down. "I almost feel pity for you. But no matter. I'll just have to finish you quicker, hehehe…put you out of your misery." The staff's sphere lit up as Rogamoth swooped in, aiming for Link. Just before impact the little fairy jumped in front of Link and created a sphere of light, blocking Rogamoth's hit. "What is this you puny fairy? Why do you defend this stranger?"

"Well, he told me that I was his friend. And the fairy queen always said to help your friends."

"That's fine and all puny fairy but you've just met this boy! How can he possibly call you friend and vice versa!" Rogamoth raised his staff and attempted to strike again.

"I don't know! He showed up and defended my home, that's why he's my friend. I don't know why I'm his friend but I'll stick with it!" She created another light sphere and blocked the blow again. Link stood there, gagging on his blood, thankful for the little fairy.

"_Thank you…this right here is why you're my friend…"_ Link thought. He spat up more blood and then swung at Rogamoth, who wasn't expecting Link to attack. As Rogamoth tried to dodge, Link hit the sphere, causing it to break and spit out all the fairies.

"NO!" Rogamoth yelled. He turned his attention from the sphere and the free fairies toward Link. "I'll kill you even if it kills me!" He charged at Link, who failed to move in time. Rogamoth tackled Link so hard that it made Link fly back. Now, the poisonous fruits Link ate caused his organs and his organ systems to weaken and easily susceptible to pain. The tackle Rogamoth dealt broke three of Link's rib bones and caused severe internal bleeding.

"GAH!" Link shrieked in sheer unimaginable pain. When he landed, he stared straight at the rock ceiling, unable to move. "_This pain…it's too much…"_ Rogamoth moved over to Link and stood over him, taunting him.

"Young one…I must ask, before you meet your end, what is your name?"

"Li-" Link choked on his blood some more, "Link…"

"Well Link, it was rather foolish for you to fight. How would you even THINK to beat me? I'm a sorcerer! Magic is so much more powerful than any type of sword."

"I…promised a friend to…" Link gagged even more, "to stand against evil things…like you…"

"HAHAHAHA!" Rogamoth laughed uncontrollably. "What is with you and this stupid friendship you seem to have?" Link, out of any energy and any way to fight back, stuck his sword into the air, for it was all he could do. "You plan to hurt me this way? Link, silly young one." Rogamoth raised his staff and was going to impale Link. "Farewell Link!"

Rogamoth fell forward onto Link's sword, impaling him instead, killing him upon impact. Link laid there, in awe. "_How did he fall?" _Link thought. The little fairy stood there, floating where Rogamoth once stood.

"I…I pushed him…" The little fairy said.

"Thank…" Link gagged, "…you…" Link put his head down, beginning to suffocate on his own blood. "_It can't end here…I have to live…I need to be the King…"_ Link slowly faded out of consciousness.

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!" Link rose up quickly in a cold sweat. He looked around in a daze, shocked and confused. He looked at the fairy fountain, where the Queen and the other fairies floated. He felt his side, to find no pain. Being in his under clothes already, he took off his shirt to find his gashes from his battle with Mobogo to be gone. He was completely healed. "How am I alive?"

"Young Link," The Queen started, "After Rogamoth fell on your sword, you lost too much blood, and passed out. Your young fairy friend pulled Rogamoth off your body and then entered your body through the mouth. You were wrapped in a light cocoon and were healed of all your pain. However, when one person is healed by a fairy, the fairy must return to the fountain and replenish their powers. She is currently resting and replenishing."

Link looked into the water to see the little fairy floating under the surface, glowing as she was recharging. He wanted to thank her, but first he wanted her to rest.

"Link, you cannot leave this island yet. You are still low on blood; you are welcome to stay with us and heal." The Queen said. Link was thankful. Still exhausted, he walked over to a corner and retrieved his things. In his sleep the fairies stripped him of everything excluding his under clothes. In the corner he clothed himself and retrieved his weapons, where he also found Rogamoth's staff. He didn't think much of it, and began to walk toward the entrance.

"My Queen, I will be on the surface, sleeping. I will return in the morning." Link said as he walked out and he stood on the pad he landed on hours ago. Once he floated to the surface, he took some leaves from the poisonous tree and made a bed. It was close to midnight, and as soon as the bed was made Link passed out of exhaustion.

Link awoke about two hours before noon and went back down to the fairy fountain. There he and his little fairy friend joined together and rejoiced. "WE BEAT ROGAMOTH!" They would cheer and chant. The Queen provided Link with water from the fairy spring, which gave him the nutrients he needed and let him make more blood. Link stayed at the fountain for five days before he was completely healed.

The night before Link departed, he once again thanked the little fairy and the Queen for all they have done. He went to the surface for the night, and rested on the tree leaves once again. Once Link was at the surface, the little fairy went to the Queen. "My Queen, I've been thinking. What is a pirate?"

"Dear, a pirate is a man of the seas. He travels day and night in search of power, wealth and fame beyond the dreams of any normal man. Most pirates are evil, like Rogamoth. However, there will always be people like Link here to stop them. Why do you ask?"

"My Queen, with your permission…" The little fairy stopped, with a great anxiousness in her stomach, "…with your permission I'd like to join Link's crew as a pirate!" The Queen stared at her. "He just seems so strong and he always stands against evil. He will need the help! I can go into my human form and I can use Rogamoth's staff for attacking or power and I can also use my sense of navigation to help him travel the seas! Please my queen!"

The Queen stood there, deep in complex thought. "My daughter, you may go with this man. Aid him in every way possible and stand against evil. Always." The little fairy rejoiced and was glad. She then transformed into her human form and picked up Rogamoth's staff. To go to her human form, the little fairy was surrounded in a light cocoon, and was transformed into a girl about Link's age and height. She had long, white hair and was clothed in a light grey robe with a hood. Her eyes were a beautiful light sapphire color. She had brown sandals and she held her hair up in a bun. On one of her arms she held a gold bracelet, snuggly on her wrist to prevent it from falling off. These bracelets gave her the power to transform between her fairy state and her human state, and also gave her powers.

The next morning, Link awoke and stretched and yawned, like he did every morning. Just like the other mornings, Link fell to his face and did pushups and sit-ups. He did this for about half an hour, and it was mixed with other stretches. He then descended into the fountain, where he found the Queen…but no fairy.

"Where is my friend?" He asked.

"She is no longer here." She replied.

"What? Where?!" He looked around, not seeing her anywhere.

"I'm no longer here," The fairy began, "because I'm going with you." Link turned around to find the girl standing there, in her robes and holding Rogamoth's staff. "If that's okay with y-"

"YES!" Link shouted with joy. "I'd love to have you join!" And so, the little fairy and Link, with the blessing of the Queen, returned to the surface and set sail. A strong north wind was blowing, and they took off quickly.

After a couple of minutes, they were out of sight of the fairy fountain. They continued north, until night began to fall upon them. That's when Link started to think of something.

"Hey, do you have a name?"

"Huh?"

"A name. Like, I'm Link. What's yours?"

"I guess I don't have one."

Link was then determined to give the little fairy a name. "_She's the navigator…hm…" _As they began to lay down (the fairy near the back, Link up near the front), it finally hit him.

"You're the navigator. Your name will be…

Navi!"


	7. Ch 7: Fate's Disastrous Present!

Chapter 7: Fate's Disastrous Present!

Link awoke from his nice long sleep under the stars. As he woke up, he stared at Navi, who was still asleep. It had been three days since they left the Southern Fairy Fountain, and they each had two meals a day. Now, with only one meal left, Link knew he wouldn't be able to eat for a while. "_We better find land soon…"_

He pulled out Aryll's telescope and began to scope out the area. "No land…" Link quietly whispered in an effort not to wake Navi. He put the telescope away and then looked at the map. Navi had drawn in the Fairy Fountain, and then had marked where they were ending yesterday. They were in the northern quadrant of the map, as far as Link could tell. "Could we have possibly sailed past the map's boundaries?" Link whispered. He pulled out the compass to find where they were going. "Southwest!?" He half screamed/half whispered to himself.

Navi awoke at the sound of this to find Link in a daze. "What's the matter Link?"

"We're sailing south west; the wind changed its course!"

"So? We didn't have a course to begin with either! You just decided to sail blindly north without a clue! A change isn't bad; we can look for land better this way."

"Hmph," was Link's response. As the day unfolded, Navi ate their last meal and Link tried to ignore it by looked straight ahead as they sailed. The day, like every other, was uneventful. Link and Navi made small talk, they sailed all day, and they took naps to kill time. It was all unfolding that way, until they sailed upon a small display of rocks. "Hey, this looks like some reefs or something."

Navi observed and agreed. They decided to stop sailing for the moment and take a rest under the rocks' safety. While they were resting, however, they were soon attacked. Not by man or by a pirate crew…by the ocean. The King of Red Lions was bumped and pushed, nearly knocking Link and Navi overboard. They clinged to the sides and held on for dear life.

Once Link got a foothold on the boat, he withdrew his sword and began to scope at the area, planning to find the attacker. He looked high into the rocks, not finding anyone. That's when his suspicion was proven; a shadowy figure in the sea swam toward the boat and attacked it. Once again, it knocked the boat up so much that Navi almost fell off, as did Link.

"We got a shark!" Link shouted. "Use your magic or something! Kill it!"

"Link! I can only do a certain number of things, none of which will hurt a water creature!" Navi yelled in response. Link grew angry at this. The water creature turned around and rammed the ship once more. "The ship's going to sing if that thing doesn't stop!"

Link stared at the creature's outline in the water. That's when an idea hit him. He took his sword and made a large cut across his hand. As he bled, he took his hand and threw it out into the water. It made a large spot of blood and water, and that's when the creature emerged. It was a shark! It emerged to the surface and took a bite of the blood, thinking there was a human there.

When the shark had emerged, Link threw off his hat and jumped out into the water and jabbed the shark in the head. "I killed it!" As Link yelled, however, the shark moved and dove under the water. Since Link's sword was still in the shark, it took Link under the water too.

"Oh no! Link!" Navi shrieked. She began to freak out, thinking that he had been taken down and swallowed whole. "I'm dead." Navi said. "He's gone, I'm not sure how to sail, I'm out of food…" She began to sob.

As she sobbed, the shark hopped out of the water, high into the air. Following the shark was Link, whose sword was still stuck in it. He gasped for air as he grabbed the shark's belly and the sword. As they fell, he withdrew the sword and jabbed it in even harder. They once again fell into the water, descending into the water deep.

"_He's alive!" _Navi thought with a grin. However, after another minute, Link did not rise again. The shark rose, however, and started to ram the ship again. "What?! LINK!" Navi shrieked. As doom slowly lurked closer and close, Navi accepted the end.

Link sprung from the water and jabbed the shark in the stomach. The shark made some gruesome sound, and then rolled over and died. Link hopped onto the shark and gasped for air. "LINK! How did you manage to survive that attack?!"

"Well, under the water he tried to bite me, but I used my shield to prevent him from biting me. I used my sword to the best of my ability to slice him. It wasn't much force but it was sharp enough to cut him very easily. The shark then let go of my shield and began to swim upward, probably to attack you. As he swam up I swam closer to the ship, so that I could jab at the right time…hahaha, looks like I did it right!" Link said as he chuckled.

Navi was shocked. Any other boy like Link would have been dead as soon as the shark knocked the boat the first time. And here Link stood! Chuckling and smiling none the less! "Looks like we got dinner!" Link dragged the shark onto the ship, causing it to slow down. They sailed out of the reefs to notice a small island in the distance. They sailed toward it to find that it contained a few trees bearing fruits! The island, although small, gave Link and Navi shelter and food, one of the greatest treasures the sea can offer.

Link gathered some fire wood and Navi used her staff to catch the wood on fire. Link cut open the shark and skinned it, as well as cut off the meat and fat. Navi used small leftovers from the food boxes (salts and other spices) to cook the shark, and Link cut down fruits from the tree. Link was skeptical of the fruit and whether they were poisonous or not, but Navi assured him that they were the safe kind.

That night they feasted. The ate about a half of the shark, and they drank the juices from the fruit as well as ate all of it. Things were finally going Link's way. He had a crew member, they had food (enough to have an abundance for their travels), he had a ship, and he has defeated all of his enemies.

That night, Navi and Link were observing the map and drawing the island on their map. "Navi! Guess what is directly north of this island?"

"Uh…I guess another island?"

"Yes! In fact, it's called Dragon Roost Island. Sturgeon told me that these people live there, and they can fly!"

"People fly? I thought only fairies and birds could do that…"

"But these people _can!_ They're people but with bird like structures in their bodies. They have beaks on their faces and their arms are like mine, but they have some special wing structure on their arms that let them fly! IT'S SO COOL!" Link got very excited at the news of these people, and then shouted, "tomorrow, we set sail for Dragon Roost Island!"

Navi cheered at the news of this, for she was excited for the flying people. Link cheered along, and they rejoiced a long time that ran into the night. When the moon was a little past the center spot in the sky (for us, about 1 or 2 in the morning), Link and Navi put out the fire and went to bed.

That night, Link slept the best he had ever slept since he left Outset.

**Sorry for the boring chapter... I wanted a filler chapter before we just hopped into the whole Dragon Roost Story. Chapter 8 hopefully will be more interesting than this! :)**


	8. Ch 8: A Bump in the Road!

Chapter 8: Set Sail for Dragon Roost! A Bump in the Road!

**Sorry I didn't update in a couple of days. This chapter is about twice as long as a normal chapter. Hope this makes up for it! :)**

Link and Navi slept into the early afternoon before they woke up. Once they did, Link did his exercises and stretches, while Navi packed the ship with the leftovers from yesterday. Link got some more fruits for breakfast, and Navi got more fruit to carry on their ship. Link also cut some fruits open and emptied the juices into bottles that they had, so they wouldn't run low on drinks. Once loaded with a surplus of food on their ship and their stomach's full, they set sail directly north towards Dragon Roost Island.

Within an hour of sailing north, Link began to notice the outline of the island forming. He could make out a large mountain reaching all the way into the sky, past the clouds. "Whoa…that thing's huge…" Link said in awe. "I can't wait until we get there!"

"Neither can I Link! We just need to keep sailing north and we should reach Dragon Roost a little before sunset." Navi commented as she stared at the map. "How did you even know Dragon Roost was to the North?"

"Well, when Sturgeon drew the map he had Dragon Roost on there in a special place, where this little cut is." Link pointed on the map to a sector where Dragon Roost was originally drawn. Navi didn't notice this until now, but the section there had a small cut. "And when you were graphing that island and said we were in that sector, I looked at the sector directly above it and noticed that little cut!" Link exclaimed with a grin.

They continued to sail north, barely containing their excitement about the bird people. However, their excitement was cut short. After another hour or so of sailing, they saw a small little watch tower standing in the middle of the ocean. On the top it waved a familiar jolly roger flag, flapping in the wind. "_A pirate stop, is it?"_ Link thought. "_Maybe we can make some new friends or get some treasure there in exchange for some of our food! We could use the money…"_

Once they were close to the watch tower, Link waved and shouted, "Ahoy mates! Can we dock here?" After a moment of silence, Link decided it was abandoned. "Navi, set sail for the watch tower, we'll raid it and see if there is any treasure." As soon as the words left Link's mouth, a canon was fired from the watch tower. The cannonball hurled itself at the King of Red Lions, and only missed by a couple of yards, making a huge splash which rained on the ship.

"WHOA, WHAT'S YOUR DEAL GUYS?!" Link shouted in rage. "THAT ALMOST HIT US!" They ignored Link and fired once more, this time almost hitting the ship. It landed right next to them, and the cannonball hit the water, forcing the ship to move and almost flipping over.

"Navi! Our course is the watch tower! We're gonna teach these punks a lesson."

"Link! We don't know who these people are, they could be dangerous!" As Navi yelled at Link, a third cannonball was fired, this time directly at the ship. Link pulled out his sword and attempted to slice it, but before he could even reach it Navi used her staff and created a small shield around the ship. The cannonball hit the shield of light, causing it to break immediately. The shield, however, managed to repel the bomb before it broke, and it landed in the sea. "On second thought, you better kill them off quickly!"

Once they were close enough to the watch tower, Link jumped out and grabbed onto the ladder that led to the tower. Navi, still setting anchor, watched as Link held his sword in his mouth and climbed the ladder at an amazing pace. "_Dang, he's pretty determined about this."_

As soon as Link was at the top, he grabbed the sword from his mouth and then got his shield from his back. "WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL YOU JERKS? YOU ALMOST KILLED US!" Two pink Bokoblin turned around and stared at Link. They held spears in their hands and had a grim look on their faces. One was standing next to the canon, which was still giving off smoke.

"That's the point you moronic green hat!" The one next to the canon yelled.

"_Green hat…that's what Mobogo called me…wait a second…"_ Link's thoughts slowly connected to each other. "Are you part of a pirate crew?"

"Indeed we are," the second one stated, "We're part of the Boko Boko pirates!" He started the snicker wildly. "We stole this watch tower from the world navy, in honor of our brave captain. It's our jobs to watch these seas and destroy any pirates who dare come across our turf. And green hat, you're on the hit list."

"Hit list?" Link asked. His stomach began to hurt and his knees got weak. "How…how do you guys know about me?!"

"When our 5th division crew moved in on the island Outset, we also sent a bird with them. It was a black crow, actually. With these birds, if our people fail, they flee from the scene and report to headquarters. When they were defeated by someone that the crow described as 'a young boy with a green hat', the captain put you on his hit list. You're in his top ten, actually! Hehehehe…" The first one explained as he spiraled off into a wicked laugh.

Link grew weak and grew scared. "Did you guys send more people to Outset?" Link asked. The two bokoblin looked at each other and snickered. "Come on! Did you?" They continued to laugh. "Answer me!" They ignored him once again. "Curse you!" Link ran at them with his sword and proceeded to swing at the canon one.

"There's only one of you and two of us! You won't win!" The one next to the canon ran and met Link half way, blocking his blow. "The captain will be very pleased once we finally get rid of you!" As Link held his position with the bokoblin, the second one snuck up behind him and raised his spear, ready to strike. Link turned to see him, and thought he was doomed now.

The second bokoblin was hit so hard it threw him backwards into the rails of the watch tower. He turned around to see Navi at the top of the ladder, holding her staff. Before he struck with his spear Navi caught him and shot him with a light beam.

"There are two of you guys?!" The second one shrieked. He looked at the one Link was at a stalemate with, who had a terrified look on his face. "Oh man, I think we misjudged this battle."

"Dang right you did!" Link boasted as he pulled his sword back and used his shield to push back the canon bokoblin. Link thrust his sword at him, who dodged at the last second. Link fell forward and the sword stabbed the floor of the watch tower while the bokoblin threw Link off of him and kicked him in the gut. Link got the sword out of the floor and turned to meet the second bokoblin, still on the hand rail.

Navi shot a fire ball into the back of the first bokoblin, trying to help Link fight. "AH! FIREEEE!" He shrieked. He hopped around some, still holding his spear. Using his pain to his advantage, he jumped at Link. The fires blinded and hurt Link, who fell backward and tripped over the handrail. Before he fell off completely, he grabbed the floor of the watch tower and dangled there. Link dropped his sword on the floor somewhere, and was still holding his shield. The first bokoblin, still on fire, tripped with Link and fell as well. To Link's surprise, the bokoblin grabbed his foot and held on. "Get off of me you jerk!" Link yelled.

"Please! Have mercy! I can't swim!" He yelled back.

"Gah! Get off of me! You're fire is gonna kill us both!" Link yelled at him as he tried to shake him off. The second bokoblin got off the floor and started to stop on Link's hand. "My hand! My hand! NAVI!"

"Dude, what are you doing!? I'm gonna fall too and drown!" The bokoblin holding onto Link shrieked.

"I'm willing to make that sacrifice!" He laughed maniacally and stepped on Link's hand again. Navi ran over and swung her staff at him. It smacked him in the face and he fell backwards onto the floor. Link was relieved, but his leg was still being burned by the bokoblin. He shook his leg frantically, kicking him in the face multiple times.

"These freak won't die!" Link shouted at Navi. "Come finish him off!"

"Kinda occupied at the moment Link!" Navi replied as she dodged the second bokoblin's spear. The sphere on her staff lit up as she shot a ball of light at him. He evaded the attack and threw his spear forward. Navi made a small force field around her, which stopped the spear in time. However, she didn't have enough power alone to make a full shield, so the force field she made shattered once the spear hit it.

Link kept kicking the bokoblin holding onto him, while the bokoblin was grasping on for dear life. "Please spare me! I don't wanna die here!"

"Then you shouldn't have tried to kill us you morons!" Link kicked him once more, making him loose one hand. The bokoblin, still holding on with the other hand, began to sob.

"Come on man, please!"

"NO!" Link, realizing that the bokoblin wouldn't let go, started to panic. _"That fire is gonna get me soon…_" That's when it hit him. "Navi! I'll be back in a minute!" Link let go, leaving Navi and his sword in the watch tower, and fell into the ocean.

"_Did he really just do that?" _Navi thought.

"Green hat! NOOOO!" The bokoblin cried and sobbed as they fell toward the sea.

"It's LINK YOU PUNK!" Link yelled back, and that splashed into the waters. The bokoblin's flames were extinguished, but he splashed violently, screaming wildly and sobbing.

"Save me! Save me!" He shrieked. Link looked at him sympathetically, and became lost in thought.

Navi, witnessing Link's fall, turned to the other bokoblin, who was just as shocked as she was. "No matter!" He laughed, "It's just us now!" He raised his spear and attacked Navi, who dodged and swung her staff at him. He was again hit, and was knocked to the ground. He rolled over and looked at her, in a daze. "I'll get'cha in a second…" He spat out and then laid his head down.

Not taking the chance of him rolling over, she charged the sphere with a light ball and smacked him with it, confirming he was passed out. She walked over and picked Link's sword up, and then yelled out for him. "I'm coming!" Link grunted loudly. "This guy's pretty heavy!"

"What? Why are you carrying him back up here?"

"Well, I smacked him with my shield and knocked him out. He wouldn't shut up about how he can't swim and how I should 'spare him'. That's when I remembered that he never answered me about Outset. So, I say we take him and his friend here hostage and have an…_intense investigation_. Navi, look around and see if you can find any rope."

**_One hour later…_**

The first bokoblin, the one that was caught on fire, slowly woke up. He stared out into the ocean…except it was upside down. He began to freak out as he looked up and finally realized what was going on. Link had tied him together so he couldn't move and then hung him down half way between the top of the watch tower and the sea. He struggled to find any loose part of the rope, but to no avail. He looked over to find the other bokoblin in the same position.

"Oh good, you're awake." Link commented. They both looked up to see Link and Navi on the hand rails, looking down on them. "We're gonna have a nice little talk, alright?"

"Green hat, what do you possibly want from us?" The second bokoblin snorted.

The sphere on Navi's staff lit up as she fired a weak ball of light towards the second one. He was hit and shrieked in pain. "First off, my name is Link, NOT GREEN HAT. I don't get what it is with you Boko Boko people and that nickname, but you will NOT refer to me as green hat. Got it?" They both nodded and stared at each other in fear.

"Alright. Did your captain send more people to Outset?" Link asked. They looked at each other again and back up at Link. They remained silent.

"If all you're going to do is shoot that ball of light at us, we aren't talking." They said with a sneer. Link looked at Navi and nodded. Navi shot a small beam of fire at the second bokoblin's rope, and the rope caught fire. "WHOA WHOA WHOA, PUT OUT THE FIRE!"

"Then talk you morons! I mean it!" Link yelled. The second bokoblin struggled a lot as the fire slowly worked its way toward the ropes around his body.

"AH! I DON'T KNOW!" The second one squealed loudly. "I don't think he would! He wouldn't do such a thing! If he was defeated he woul-" He was cut short, for the fire had weakened the rope so much that it snapped and he fell into the water. He drowned quickly and without a struggle. Link turned his attention to the first one, and withdrew his sword to cut the rope.

"If you don't want to follow a similar fate I suggest you finish his sentence." Link commanded.

"He was gonna say when the captain is usually defeated, he withdraws for a while and rethinks his strategy. He doesn't blindly send in a second squad and expect a different outcome! I think Outset would be safe for now." The other bokoblin said. Link was highly relieved at the news of this, but he still needed to prevent the island from being attacked.

"Where can I find your captain?"

"WHAT? YOU WANT TO FIND HIM?!"

"Yeah…so where is he?"

"Do you really want to know? You're insane! He'll kill you in a split second!"

"We don't know that. So, where is he?" Link grabbed the rope and pulled the bokoblin up and showed him the map that they had.

"There." The bokoblin pointed, using his head, "he's in the far upper left corner of your map." Link marked an X on that part of the map and circled it. "It's a place known as the forsaken fortress. It's a rock island with a crashed ship on top of it. It's a highly militant area, almost impossible to sneak into. It's always crowded by large thunder clouds, so day break never arrives. They have watch lights guarding 24/7 at almost every inch of the fortress. The only way you could sneak in is if you were thrown in and fell into the center, where there are no watch lights. Even then, however, it's possible that they'll catch as soon as you get out of the water."

"I see…" Link began to get lost in thought again as he and Navi picked up the bokoblin and threw him back over the handrails.

"Wait a second guys! Pull me back up!" He yelled as he dangled. Link and Navi ignored his plea and walked to the other side of the watch tower to discuss their plan.

"I say we stay here for the night and gather up their treasures and food. We'll leave at daybreak and continue toward Dragon Roost. I'm going to climb up to the top and take down their jolly roger flag and personalize it. You go ahead and scout this place for supplies." Link ordered.

He jumped to the roof of the watch tower and climbed to the top. He took the jolly roger flag out of the roof and noticed a black crow standing there with him. On his back contained an open note that said "Outpost 7, South of Dragon Roost". The crow began to shriek loudly as he flapped away. To Link's amazement, the bird spoke like a human, shrieking "DEFEAT! DEFEAT! YOUNG BOY WITH GREEN HAT AND YOUNG GIRL WITH STAFF! YOUNG BOY WITH GREEN HAT AND YOUNG GIRL WITH STAFF!"

Link sat there for a moment, dumbfounded at the bird. _"Even the freakin' birds call me green hat."_ He shrugged it off and hopped back down to Navi. Down there Navi had found about three days' worth of food and a chest that she couldn't open. Link used his sword and cut the lock, and found inside the chest a small treasure. "NAVI! TREASURE! WE FOUND TREASURE!" They both rejoiced and began to count up the small findings.

Altogether, they had three days' worth of food and the treasure they found. The treasure equaled about 350 rupees. Small, but they needed the money none the less. They pulled the bokoblin back up and then knocked him out. They tightly tied him to the handrail and moved to the other side of the watch tower.

They ate a nice dinner from the food that the bokoblin's had and took any supplies needed from them. They also took the jolly roger flag that the bokoblin had been flying and added Link's jolly roger design on it: the signature green hat, the skull and crossbones. "Maybe this is why they always call me green hat…" Link finally realized as he reset the flag on top of the watch tower, claiming the outpost as their post.

Once morning hit, they feasted from the bokoblin's food for dinner and even fed their captive. Before they left they took their gathered supplies and treasure and threw the bokoblin back over the handrail. Showing some mercy, however, Link retied him so he wasn't upside down.

"Guys, are you really going to leave me like this? What if the rope breaks and I drown, or what if a pirate crew comes by and executes me?" The bokoblin cried out to Link.

"It's either this or kill you!" Link yelled as he set sail. Within a few minutes Link and Navi were long gone from the watch tower.

Dragon Roost was only a couple of hours away now!


	9. Ch 9: Dragon Roost! Medli the Rito!

Chapter 9: Arrival at Dragon Roost Island! Medli the Rito!

After leaving the watch tower and the bokoblin hanging, Link and Navi sailed north once more for Dragon Roost island. After a couple of hours of sailing, the watch tower was out of distance and the island was closer than ever before. Link had a big grin as they reached the shore of the island and hopped onto the sand. They tied the boat back down with the anchor and had a little snack of fruit. Once they finished, they set off to find the 'bird people'.

The island was different than they expected. 75% of the island was just the mountain. It stretched all the way into the sky, past the clouds. "The peak isn't even visible from here!' Navi commented, excited. "We should try to climb to the top if we get free time!"

"Eh, maybe. We have time, I'm just not sure though how I feel about heights…" Link said, as he slowly faded out. He had a flash back of the mountain on Outset, where he would escape to and practice in the night. One night, he was crossing the bridge when he almost tripped off, falling onto the hard rocks and cold water below. A board had given out from under him, and at the last minute he grabbed the board ahead of him. Link dangled there for a few minutes before finally yelling for help. Orca later came to his aid, after making him wait another half an hour to build endurance and determination.

Link shivered at the thought of this, and then looked around to see what was on the island. All he could find is a pond with a couple of bomb-plants budding around and surrounded by trees. He also noticed a sign that read "_Welcome to Dragon Roost Island! Follow the dirt path to the Public Rito Mailing System!" _

Link and Navi looked ahead at the dirt path going beside the mountain, and followed. However, they reached a broken bridge and found no other way to get across. Navi turned back into her fairy form and flew across to the other side. "Navi! That's cheating!" Link pouted.

"Hehe, sorry Link! I'm sure you can find another way across." Navi shouted back, and floated up and down, laughing. Link looked around, not finding any way to get over to the other side. Finally, Link looked over to the side to see a small little slab of concrete there, offering a way for him to cross. He looked down to the ground and felt queasy. It was about twenty feet in the air, a rather high drop for a human. He mustered up the courage he had, and began to shimmy across.

"Ha, Navi, this isn't too bad! I'm almost there!" Link smiled widely and laughed. His knees were wobbly, and his stomach was a deep pit. Half way there, the concrete slab Link was tip-toeing on gave out from under him, causing Link to fall all the way to the ground. "Gah NAV-" Link was cut short as he smacked the ground with a great force.

"LINK! Stay there, I'm going to get help!" Navi freaked out as she transformed into human form and ran off into the distance. Link lay there unconscious, with a twisted leg and many gashes on his head, along with bruises on his body. "Mam, please help us, he's hurt…" Navi could be heard explaining as her voice got louder. "Please help us!"

"Please, calm down mam. He'll be okay. I'll take him to our doctors…" An unfamiliar voice rang through Link's ears as he slowly awoke. Someone flew down to him, grasped his shield with some talons, and began to fly. They struggled to get off the ground, but once they did, the person flew back up to the top and then laid him on the ground. Navi and the other person with them carried Link up the path until they reached a wooden balcony, which led into the side of the mountain.

**_A few hours later…_**

Link awoke in a room, with Navi standing at his side, covered in sheets. He had bandages on his leg and on his face with his gashes, and he slowly observed the room. A girl stood over to the side, making a bowl of soup and a drink, probably for Link. Link looked over the Navi, who was pleased to see him awake. "Hey, he's awake!" Navi said.

The girl turned around and looked at Link. She had a bright yellow beak and talons on her feet, and she wore a dark dress with symbols of the Rito tribes written on it. She had red hair, too, and on her arms she had feathers like a bird. "Oh good, you're alright." She smiled brightly and cheerfully as she brought over the soup and drink. "I bet you're hungry, you slept through lunch and it's almost dinner!" She said as she handed Link his food. "I hope you like it, it's a specialty of mine and I made it just for you!"

Link took the soup and began to eat. His eyes grew big and his mouth exploded with flavor. This soup was almost as good as Grandma's! "I don't know who you are but thank you for everything. _Especially _this soup. It's amazing…" Link began to eat from his soup some more.

"Oh stop it, it was nothing. Once we got you off the ground the doctor and I here were able to help you easily. It wasn't a problem at all!" She said, still with a large grin. "My name is Medli, by the way. And you are?"

"My name is Link, and this is Navi." He motioned toward Navi, standing at his side.

"Oh, I know her. She and I have talked about you a lot while you were out. You seem like a pretty tough guy! Did you really fight off a shark on your own?" Her eyes grew wide with excitement and she had an adventurous look written on her face.

"You bet! What all did she tell you?"

"She also told me you fought off a watch tower full of those wretched Boko Boko pirates. I can't stand pirates! That's so cool you were able to take them all out!" She said with an excited tone. "I'll be right back, I need to go get some more supplies for you. When I get back I want to know some more stories of yours!" She bowed, turned around and walked out the door.

Link looked down, kind of sad. "She doesn't like pirates. But she likes us…"

"That's why I didn't tell her we were pirates. I didn't want to say anything in case they were going to throw us out." Navi replied. "I tell you what though, we owe her a lot. She gave us food and drinks and she attended to your leg and gashes, and then she gave us her room to stay in while we're here. Also, without her, you wouldn't be able to walk again for a long long long time. She was able to fix it temporarily and then the doctor did the rest."

"When she comes back, we have to thank her. We should also tell her about our pirate crew." Link said.

"What? Why should we?"

"She's got it all wrong. Not all pirates are bad! Just look at us! I took down the 5th division of the Boko Boko pirates, a shark, and we both took out the sorcerer Rogamoth and the watch tower of Boko Boko minions! We aren't bad, and we need to show her that." Link stated with a determined look on his face. Navi looked down and nodded in agreement. "Who knows," Link said, "maybe if we convince her enough she'll join us! She is an excellent cook and a caretaker, we could totally use her!"

"It'd be nice to have an extra hand around…" Navi said, complying with Link's wish to have Medli join.

"Sweet! Then it's agreed. However, we need to get to know her personally first before we blindly ask. We should stay here a few days and talk her into it." Link said, forming a plan in his head. While they were talking, they heard a shriek from down the hallway. Navi got up to go check what it was, but when she was almost there the door made a weird creaking noise, and then a locking sound. Navi tried to open the door, but to no success. She tugged and tugged but the door did not budge.

"Link, we got a problem. It looks like we're stuck." Navi gasped for air after she tugged on the door for a while.

"Oh this isn't good…" Link grew concerned for Medli and for the other Rito. They remained trapped in the room for another hour, worrying and plotting an escape. "If they were attacked, we have to help." Link schemed. "I say I can go out as a distraction, and pretend to fall down like I'm injured. They come up to finish me off, and then you hop out and shoot them with fire. I'll then slay them, and we'll do that until we completely beat the enemy." As Link was explaining to Navi, the door creaked, and the sound was followed by a horrid hissing. Without warning a bomb blew up, blasting the door open. Navi and Link grabbed their weapons and prepared to attack. To their surprise, there was no enemy, but in fact an older Rito man, who carried a spear, a helmet and a shield. "He's a warrior!" Link commented.

"Indeed…" the Rito fell forward onto the ground and coughed up blood. Navi ran to his aid and checked his body. He had several gashes and wounds, and he had lost a lot of blood. "Young girl, don't worry for me…but for the rest of the Rito of the island…we've been attacked by a group of the Boko Boko pirates…I don't know if you've heard of them but they are here. They took the chief Rito, his son the prince and the caretaker of the great dragon god Valoo…" He coughed up some more blood. "I believe they went to the top of the mountain, in order to get to Valoo and do something, I don't know what… Listen, I know you have just arrived here but we've heard of your tale of taking out a watch tower full of these pirates, so you must be skilled in fighting…." His breathing was labored and he coughed up more blood.

"Please stranger, you must bring them to justice. Please stranger…" he coughed up and took his last breathe. "…Save us all…" the Rito stared into the ceiling and died in Navi's arms. Navi looked at Link, whose face was grim and eyes filled with anger.

"Those freaking Boko Boko pirates…" Link gripped his sword with anger, his hands trembling. "They've gone way to far this time."

"Link, let's calm do-"

"No Navi. I'm not going to calm down. They dare attack an island filled with innocent people for no reason? That's just ridiculous!" Link stood up, stumbling on his hurt leg. Navi ran to help but Link pushed her away. "No, I don't need help. Navi, it's time we repay our debt to Medli and save her tribe. Get your staff, it's time to go."

**Sorry it took a little while for this chapter, just been busy :P**

**Happy Halloween everyone!**


	10. Ch 10: Link to the Rescue!

Chapter 10: Climbing the Mountain! Link to the Rescue!

Link and Navi walked out of their little room and down a long corridor. Once at the end, they turned their attention to a large room with a rock walkway going around the walls, providing a way to stairway up. Link looked up the stairway to find, near the top, an exit outside. "_That must be the way they've gone…up the mountain."_ Navi thought to herself. Link hobbled out into the open to find a bokoblin with a sword standing there…sleeping, actually. "_How is he really sleeping?!" _Navi stared at him in awe of how he could sleep at a time like this. Link hobbled over to him, prepared to take his life.

"_This is too easy."_ Link thought as he withdrew his sword. As he pulled it out, he lost his grip and his sword fell and hit the ground, making a large clanking sound. Before it completely fell, Link grabbed it and held it up to the bokoblin, who was slowly awakening from the sound.

"Uhr…wha…?" The bokoblin sleepily asked. His eyes popped open and he fully awoke when he saw a sword in front of his face. "Green hat?! How'd you get out!?" He started to tremble. "_I thought we locked all the doors, he couldn't have gotten out!"_

"I'm surprised you didn't hear the bomb explosion just a minute ago. How deep of a sleeper are you? Or are you just stupid?" Link gripped his sword harder and moved forward toward the bokoblin. Link's anger blurred up and he slayed the bokoblin without hesitation. When he was done, Navi walked out and investigated his handwork. Link turned around toward the rock stairway and began to hobble up the stairs, with Navi following.

They found several bodies of bokoblin and Rito warriors as they climbed the stairways. To their disappointment, there were more Rito bodies than bokoblin. _"How much of this battle did we miss?"_ Link thought. He then remembered a question he had when the Rito soldier died.

"Hey Navi. Who's this god Valoo they speak of?"

"Not sure. But I would assume he lives here…I think Medli told me a little about him. He's the sky spirit, and he rests on this island. The Rito support him and care for him, just like a kid. I have no idea why the Boko Boko pirates want him…" Navi responded as she looked down. "I really hope Medli is okay. She was so nice to us."

"I know. I need to thank her." Link grunted as they arrived to the second floor of the room. They looked around and noticed a room next to them and a little stand outside the door. Link also found a bokoblin on the ground, with a knife in his side, still struggling to prop himself up against the little stand and pull the knife out. Link refused that to happen and put him out of his misery. He withdrew his sword and stabbed him in the chest, and then stood up.

As he stood up, a bokoblin ran out from the room and tried to tackle Link off the second floor. The second floor was about 40 feet up from the ground, so the fall was going to kill Link. However, as the bokoblin charged, Link ducked and moved out of the way, stabbing the bokoblin in the process. The bokoblin, with the sword stuck in his side, fell to the ground from the tremendous height, and died on impact. "Navi…please get my sword…" Link asked. Navi nodded and walked down to the first floor extracted the sword from the bokoblin, and then returned to Link.

"That room over there should be the way out into the open, so we can go to the mountain." Navi motioned towards the door. Link nodded and hobbled to the door with Navi again following behind. Once they got to the door, it was a short little hallway until they came outside to find a large pit. Inside the large pit was a small little pond covered with a large bolder and a bridge that was meant to be cut to the other side. However, the bridge had been cut in two, and there was no way to get across with Link's leg in this condition. Two blue bokoblin stood on their side of the pit, and on the other side stood three more, one of them actually a green bokoblin.

The two on their side turned and noticed them, and began to charge. They both held swords and they had a fierce look. Link stood unwavering as he held his sword back, standing in a battle stance. "Back away Navi!" Link shouted. Navi jumped back and Link let his swords go, quickly slicing at the bokoblin, faster than they expected. The sword's slice went across their chests and they fell to the ground, bleeding. They quickly died, however.

Link ignored the fact that he just slayed them and just hobbled on like no one's business. Once at the edge of the bridge, he stared across to the other bokoblin. "Ey, green hat! Bet you can't get over here can ya?" The green bokoblin began to chuckle as did the other blue ones. Link, ignoring them, turned to find that one of the bokoblin had a bomb on them. He proceeded over to the bodies and picked up the bomb, lit the fuse, and threw it at the rock. The bomb hissed and the green bokoblin stopped laughing to see what Link was doing. "Green hat! What are you doing?" Link turned to him as the bomb exploded, smashing the rock to pieces and flooding the whole area with mucky water. Link began to laugh wildly, like the bokoblin.

"I'm comin for you, green skin!" Link yelled as he dove into the water. The green bokoblin's stomach sank and he became nervous. The two blue bokoblin did just as the green one did, and they all trembled. However, seeing that they had the advantage of Link in the water, they grabbed their swords and waited for Link to attack, so they could attack him first. Because the water was so mucky, they couldn't see Link at all. They waited in anticipation, hoping to kill him.

As they waited, one of the blue bokoblin was hit with a light beam and thrown backwards into a wall, snapping his neck and killing him. The green and blue bokoblin looked up to see that Navi was aiming for them on the other side, trying to attack. The green one grabbed a shield that he had placed on the ground and prepared for the next attack. Unexpectedly, Link came out of the water and threw his sword into the blue bokoblin, stabbing him through the head. Link swiftly emerged from the water and took his sword, aiming it at the green bokoblin. "You can surrender, if you want." Link said.

The green one contemplated whether to surrender or not for a minute, until he finally made his decision. "I won't! I'm certain I can fight off you. Your leg is wounded, you can't possibly win!" He raised his sword and prepared to fight. Navi, on the sidelines of the battle, sent a large fireball toward the green bokoblin. He caught on fire, shrieking as his flesh burned. He jumped into the water, extinguishing the flames, only to remember that bokoblin can't swim. He quickly sunk under the water and drowned.

Navi turned into her fairy form and flew over to Link. Once there she turned back into a human, and they both advanced toward the entrance of the mountain. There was a lava pit in the way, however, and Link couldn't jump across due to his legs. To improvise, he put his shield on his back and stood firmly. Navi shoot a light beam into Link's shield, carrying him across the lava pit and to the other side. It was powerful enough to carry him but not enough to harm him. Navi went back into fairy form and then flew to meet Link. Instead of changing back, though, she remained as a fairy. "Now I won't get in your way!" She said.

They both marched into the mountain's entrance to find a round, dark room. Two more bokoblin stood with staff's at the entrance of a locked door on the opposite side. One was holding the key. Without hesitation they charged for Link, who hopped toward one of them and stabbed him in his chest. The second one attempted to swing but Navi blocked the blow with a small shield, and then she used herself as a light ball and shot herself at the second one, knocking him out and against a wall.

Link took the key and walked to the door, unlocking it and walking through it. He entered a large room, which actually wasn't a room at all. It was the inside of the mountain, which actually turned out to be a volcano type area. Link hobbled toward the edge and looked over to find a floor of lava at the bottom. "Well, I can't screw up here…" He commented as he walked away. He walked around aimlessly for about half an hour, going through many doors and fighting off various animals that lurked around, such as bats. He also managed to run into a couple more bokoblin, which he killed without a problem. As he looked around, he found the entrance to a door that allowed him to advance upward, into a second level.

The stairway he had entered carried him up a long way, and he walked for another ten minutes before he finally had to rest. "Navi, where are we?"

"In a volcano…apparently." She stated the obvious. "I think we're close to the top now, actually. We've walked up for a while. It may possibly lead us to where they are keeping the hostages…" Link, after his short rest, stood up and proceeded to go up his flight of stairs. Finally, Link reached the top of the stairs and there a door stood to meet him. He opened the door to find that he was past the clouds... He was finally led to the top of the mountain!

Link looked around outside and noticed that there was a huge difference in levels where he stood. The next step he had to take was over a huge gap, and the ground on the other side was significantly higher. There was no way he could cross…unless…

"Navi, shoot me up there."

"Link?! Are you serious? That's too far! If I couldn't do it, you'd die. This isn't like that little lava pit…"

"And if I don't get up there, many others will die. Come on, shoot me up. That's an order!" Link commanded. Navi, remembering that Link was her captain, turned into her human form and began to charge the sphere on her staff. Link got his shield, and prepared his stance. "Let her go Navi!" Navi let her stored up energy loose and shot Link, who was thrown up at such an angle that he almost made it perfectly. That is, almost…

She got Link a majority of the way across the pit and almost all the way up there. However, she didn't have enough energy in her to shoot him all the way. Link was close enough to grab on, luckily, and he grabbed the side and hung there. He used his free hand to take out his sword and stab the ground, offering support. Link pulled himself up and then laid on the ground, staring at the sky. "_I almost died…."_ He breathed deeply.

Navi turned into fairy form and floated up to him. "I'm so sorry Link…"

"It's not important…" He sighed. "Shall we continue to climb?" Link got up and continued to hobble up the mountain, his knees still shaky from his near death experience. They finally reached the top of their ascent, and looked down into an arena type place at the very top of the mountain. He looked up to his right to find that the great sky spirit Valoo was sitting at the very peak of the mountain, looking down upon the arena. Link turned his attention toward the arena again, to find 2 moblin in the middle and a dozen of bokoblin standing around on the sidelines.

"Great spirit Valoo, grant us your power that we may extinguish the evils of the world!" One of the moblin yelled up toward the great spirit. "There is a pestering little runt with a green hat who has set off and caused much trouble amongst the good people of the seas. We ask you to aid us in our quest to exterminate him!" Valoo looked at the moblin and shrieked in an ancient hylian tongue. "No? What do you mean no?"

"He means that he won't let you hurt the green hat! He did nothing wrong!" A familiar voice yelled toward the moblin. It was Medli, who was locked up under the area that Valoo sat on in a prison type area. This confused Link, but he read on the side "sacrifice cell", realizing that the cell was probably meant to hold animals for sacrifices…but they were going to either sacrifice the Rito they stole or just plain out kill them. "He's a good kid!"

"Shut up! He's destroyed many of our plans! He's a worthless little runt!" The moblin yelled back. "I've almost had it with your talking, girl."

"I don't care! Don't hurt him!"

"That's it." The moblin took his spear and moved toward Medli, prepared to pierce her heart. As he charged, Link jumped down in front of the spear and blocked it with his shield. "Green hat?!" All of the bokoblin and the other moblin stared in awe. "How did you make it up here?" He looked down at Link's leg, which was now bleeding from the damage taken from jumping down. "And with a leg like that!"

"I had to thank Medli, she's the one who fixed my leg so I can walk." Link turned his head to find Medli, an older Rito and a kid Rito, probably the king and the prince. "Thanks." Link said with gratitude in his tone. "Also, I couldn't let you hurt these people. They took us in and helped us, even when we didn't know them."

"You sicken me green hat… Who's this fairy you have with you?" The moblin motioned toward Navi.

"She's my friend. Both of us are very thankful for the Rito, and that's why we're here to save them." Link said, and then crumpled a little with his hurt leg.

"Link, you shouldn't have come here! Your leg is too hurt!" Medli yelled at Link. "You don't need to help us!"

"Even if I didn't want to help you, I made a promise to a friend back at home." Link grunted some more, as his leg acted up again. His response shocked not only Medli, but the moblin and the dozen bokoblin. "I promised him that I would stand up against all the evils of the world, and this way I could carry out my dream…

To be the King of the Pirates!"

**I want to first say, I know the whole volcano climb thing sucked. The reason I didn't want to have Link do it now is I have further plans for the actual temple that rests on Dragon Roost. Again, I'm sorry to disappoint. **

** I also want to apologize, I know this chapter probably wasn't as good as you were expecting. Again, sorry. They next chapter should be better, I promise. :) **


	11. Ch 11: Link and Navi vs the Boko Boko!

Chapter 11: Battle Arena! Link and Navi vs. the Boko Boko Pirates!

"…to be King of the Pirates!" Link declared with joy in his voice. The moblin holding Link down, the other moblin, and the dozen bokoblin all stood, jaws dropped. Medli, equally shocked, was also confused.

"Link…you're a pirate?" Medli asked. Link turned around and nodded. "But…you seem so nice."

"Not all pirates are bad, you know." Link said, and turned around to the moblin. "However, people like him are."

"Oh please, don't flatter me." The moblin said. "You're the one who decided to ruin all of are hard work and effort!" The moblin put more force into his spear, damaging Link's leg even more. Navi intruded, however, and from the top of the hill Link jumped down from she fired a ball of light into the moblin, throwing him back about fifteen feet and relieving Link of his spear. "Is that your partner?"

"Yep." Link simply stated.

Medli, still shocked, stood there conflicted in thought. "_I was taught pirates are evil and greedy. But he's risking his entire life to just help us, and we barely helped him…"_ She looked down confused in thought.

"So how are we gonna do this? You can surrender is your first option," Link began, "and your second option is death." Link pulled out his sword and took his battle stance. "Make your move." The bokoblin stood still, looking toward their leader, the moblin who was still standing.

"Green ha-"

"LINK."

"Okay, jeez, 'Link', look. I'm the leader of the 2nd division of the Bioko Boko pirates. I don't think you understand what you're up against. We're the third strongest division in our whole crew. We have a dozen soldiers, and the leader of the 3rd division," The moblin motioned toward the other moblin, who stood up from the ground after being blasted by Navi. "And you have a puny sword and some girl who can shoot balls of light. How do you think this will turn out?"

"A dozen dead bokoblin and two dead moblin should be the outcome if I know anything." Link said with a cocky tone. The moblin grew frustrated and ordered eight bokoblin to attack Link and Navi. Navi jumped down next to Link, and they both took their battle stances. As they were surrounded by the bokoblin, Navi shot balls of fire out toward a couple around her, missing the one she aimed for but hitting the one behind him. He screeched in agony as his body burned, and he fell to the ground and rolled around. Navi then ran and swung her staff at the bokoblin, who met her halfway with his sword.

Link took the sideshow Navi was showing to his advantage, attacking a bokoblin next to him. The bokoblin was surprised and met his end quickly, leaving an opening in the circle that the bokoblin had formed around Link and Navi. He jumped through the opening and was followed by two bokoblin. He attacked the moblin, who wasn't expecting him. The moblin spazzed and quickly swung his weapon, a very sharp saber, at Link. Link ducked quickly, and the moblin ended up decapitating two bokoblin who had tried to chase Link. "Gah! NO!" The moblin yelled in dismay. Link used his sword and met the moblin's saber.

"Three bokoblin dead, one on fire, and one about to die by Navi. That's already five of your soldiers out for the count. Why did you have to choose the hard way?" Link laughed jollily. As Link and the moblin stood at a stalemate, a sudden cry broke through the fighting.

"LINK! Stab the ground!" Medli shrieked. Without hesitation Link did as Medli said, and a sudden strong gust of wind from Medli's wings blew through the arena, sending a bokoblin who was behind Link, trying to get a sneak attack in, flying. He was thrown so far, in fact, that he flew out of the entrance of the arena and off of the side of the mountain. He fell through the clouds, all the way to the base of the mountain, near Link's ship actually. The moblin Link was fighting was also thrown backwards, about ten feet. Link turned toward Medli, with a huge grin. He chuckled, and proceeded to attack a bokoblin in front of him.

Navi, still fighting the bokoblin from earlier, wrapped herself in a light cocoon, preventing the bokoblin from hurting her. He swung at her with his sword many times, only to barely scratch the cocoon. A second bokoblin joined in, and they both began to stab and slice at the cocoon. Finally, the cocoon exploded with many beams of light and a giant blast of fire. Both bokoblin were killed, and the bokoblin on fire near them finally burned to death. Also, the cell, which was made of wood to their luck, began to burn. "Medli! Once the cell burns down you gotta take the prince and the Chief back down the mountain and make sure their safe. Then attend to the wounded soldiers downstairs, there are many of them." Link yelled while he blocked a blow from a bokoblin. Medli nodded and Link returned to his battle.

The two moblin looked at each other and then at Link and Navi. "_How can this be? It's only been five minutes and seven of our twelve bokoblin are dead."_ The moblins' face was astonished. "Boko Boko pirates! Attack with full force!" The other four bokoblin on the sidelines screeched their battle cry and ran out into the arena, preparing to attack Navi and Link. The bokoblin Link was fighting pinned him down and proceeded to stab Link in the chest. However, Navi came to the rescue and fired a light beam into the bokoblin, throwing him into the wall. His sword was also thrust into his side from the force of the blow, killing him quickly. Link and Navi turned to meet the other four bokoblin and the two moblin.

"Hey moblin. It's been only a little and eight of them are dead. Got an answer for that?" Link chuckled. His chuckling was cut short as he fell to the ground, his leg bleeding profusely.

"I wouldn't sound so cocky green hat. That leg doesn't look like it can hurt you up much longer." The second moblin said, staring at the wound.

"Hehe, I can walk it off…" Link stood and find that he was met by a bokoblin with a staff. He took a nasty blow by the staff, knocking the breath out of Link and knocking him clean out. Link laid on his back, out cold. Navi stood, shocked. Medli gasped and covered her mouth. The cell, still burning, finally began to crack and collapsed. The Chief yelled at Medli to retreat, and he grabbed his son, the prince, and flew up into the air to escape the scene. Medli didn't budge. She stood perplexed in thought, her head down.

"Medli, what are you doing? You heard Link and the Chief! You gotta go and attend the wounded! We can handle these guys." Navi said as she turned to look at the bokoblin and moblin.

"…no." Medli silently uttered, as though a whisper.

"What? Medli! Come on!"

"I'm going to help fight, like you guys have fought for me." Medli walked forward, over the ashy wood that once imprisoned her, and stood next to Navi.

"Hahahaha captain, get a load of this. We're gonna have to fight two girls! Hahahahahaha! Aren't we screwed? Hahaha!" A bokoblin standing near Navi sarcastically joked. Medli ran forward and flung her wing toward him. The bokoblin was smacked directly in the face, and was instantly knocked out and throwing him feet away. He laid cold, his body locked up. Everyone conscious stared at her in awe and fear.

"You see, I may be a girl…" Medli began, "but I'm a caretaker for the sky spirit Valoo…as well as a protector." She motioned toward Valoo as she turned back. "Valoo granted me a special scale from his back, giving me the ability to fight with special power. I was also raised learning ancient tactics of Rito warriors, some tactics not even the warriors you all fought know. For instance, I can make a gust of wind so strong that it could throw someone nearly 100 feet away if I really tried." She doubted her abilities a little bit as she said that. "I can also make my wing as hard as iron and strike with that, almost as though a powerful hammer. That's why that guy was thrown so far and why he is out cold. If anything, the way I hit him he should be dead." A bokoblin walked over toward the bokoblin she hit and felt his pulse.

"He…He's gone…" The bokoblin stated coldly. The two moblin turned toward Medli and Navi, as did the other two bokoblin.

"I can also fly…but that's not very special." Medli finished. She raised her arms as they slowly began to shine, almost like the sun glaring off of iron. Navi raised her staff and she stood in her battle stance. Link laid on the ground, still knocked out. "_You better wake up soon…" _Medly thought to herself.

"I hope you're ready, you filthy pirates!" Medli yelled as she ran forward, followed by Navi.

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a little bit. Thanks for reading! Anyway, for your information, I have a poll on my profile for you guys to vote on. Just take a quick moment to vote please. Thanks!:)**


	12. Ch 12: The Unexpected Hero!

Chapter 12: Medli the Rito Shines! The Unexpected Hero!

"I hope you're ready, you filthy pirates!" Medli telled as she ran forward, followed by Navi. Medli raised her wings and swung at a bokoblin standing near her, and he raised his weapon, a spear, to attack. She hit the spear and it cracked in two, leaving him defenseless. He turned to flee as she ran and grabbed his shirt with her talons and flew up in the air. As she flew up, she flung him and she swooped back down to the battle. He was flung pretty far, and he fell over the edge of the mountain, down into the world below.

Navi ran toward the bokoblin off to the sidelines that had checked the dead bokoblin, and swung at him with her staff. The sphere of the staff was lit up, providing an extra boost in her swing. She hit the bokoblin in the face, sending him flying into the cell area Medli was held up in, killing him on impact.

Medli and Navi both turned their attention to the last remaining bokoblin and the two moblin. The last bokoblin ran toward Navi. She ignored him and slid past him. He turned his head and looked at her, and was then met by Medli. Medli took the bokoblin and sliced at him with her wing. His face writhed in pain as his body was thrown across the arena into a wall. Navi stood in front of the last two enemies on the mountain, the moblin. "Oh…that's right…you guys." Her stomach dropped. A moblin is five times stronger than any bokoblin that sail the seas. And right in front of Navi and Medli stood two of them.

"Come on Navi, surely you can't be scared! What would Link do?" Medli, trying to encourage her, shouted. Navi thought back to her previous adventures with Link. Even when poisoned and on his death bed, he raised his sword to the sorcerer Rogamoth. When faced with a deadly shark in a reef, he didn't give up, and he slayed the beast without flinching. And when Link could barely walk, he stood and fought off multiple bokoblin. And now that he is out for the moment, it was time for Navi to stand up and fight for Link.

"_If we die now, all that Link has fought for these past many days will be for nothing…" _Navi stared them in the eyes and grunted. "You ready to die?"

"Just like that wretched green hat, so cocky." The first moblin said as he raised his saber. To Navi's dismay, he turned and tried to stab at Link instead of her. He landed on the ground, stabbing straight through the rubble. Navi's face went pale and Medli's eyes grew wide. "Ugh…the saber's stuck! He isn't even here!" Both Navi and Medli were completely frozen in fear. "Where are you, you freaking green hat!"

"Up."

"Hu-" were his final words...or rather, sounds. Link, while the moblin, Medli, and Navi talked, managed to regain consciousness and had climbed up on top of where the cell used to stand, near Valoo. When the moblin turned to attack, and found no one there, Link prepared to charge. When the moblin found that he wasn't there, Link knew his fate was sealed. He lunged off the top of the cell and aimed directly at the moblin. The last thing the moblin saw was Link's face, swollen and determined, as his sword slowly emerged into the moblin's chest.

"Captain Suto!" The other moblin yelled. "You've done it now!" Link turned to face the moblin, unwavering in stance. "Prepare to meet your doom!"

"Not today." Link grimly said. As soon as the moblin was in front of him, Link raised his shield to block his spear. It pushed Link backwards, putting force on his legs. He screamed in agony as the moblin continued to press down harder. "_This isn't fair…."_ Link thought. "_My leg isn't in a good condition…"_

The moblin laughed viciously as he continued to press down on his victim. "Hahahahaha, you're making this too easy green hat. I would have expected you to put up more of a fight!" The moblin taunted and he and Link continued their stalemate. He pushed down harder, until Link gasped for air, his face in such an agony that not even the coldest hearted killer could witness.

"_This is…this is the death of me…"_ Link thought. His vision was blurred and his eyes began to close. To his surprise, he fell forward and onto the ground. "_That moblin must have moved back to swing…he's coming for me now." _But there was no hit, or stabbing, or anything from the moblin. Link looked up, finding no one standing there. He rolled on his back and looked up into the sky to find a mysterious figure floating in front of the sun.

"You freakin' bird girl!" The moblin yelled from up high. "Let me go!"

"Poor choice of words." Medli chuckled as she dropped him. He fell, shrieking and clawing for the sky. Valoo, the great sky spirit, reached out his long neck and snatched the moblin. The moblin's bloody cries rang through the mountains as Valoo crushed his body with his powerful teeth. Once his body was crushed and he was long gone, Valoo threw him into the air and breathed fire toward him. The fire was so hot that the flame was a bright white, and the only thing that fell from the sky was white ashes.

Medli glided back down to Navi, who was attending to Link. "_His leg is pretty bad…"_ Navi worriedly thought.

"He'll be okay as long as we can get him down the mountain quickly." Medli said, as though reading her mind. Medli picked up Link on his bad side, and slapped him back into consciousness. Once he awoke, Medli and Link began to walk toward the outside of the arena, over the bodies of the bokoblin. Navi turned into her fairy form as she followed. Once at the edge of the mountain outside the arena, Medli grabbed Link by his shirt and jumped off the mountain, gliding down to the bottom. Navi followed, floating down.

At the bottom of the mountain, Medli put down Link gently, and then stood on his bad side and helped him walk. Navi soon met with them and floated by Link. Once they walked into the entrance of the mountain into the Rito tribe, they were flooded by older Rito. One of which was a peculiar man with a picto box, who flashed his camera and took a snapshot of Link. Medli pushed them all away and yelled for a doctor to come and assist Link immediately.

Medli pushed her way through the crowd in the center, as well as walking over a couple of wounded soldiers who lay on the ground being treated. Finally she got to the entrance of the long corridor, and helped Link hobble down to her room…where she found the door blasted off and a dead Rito warrior inside. "I'm…sorry about the room…" Link huffed out. She ignored his words and put him on her bed and propped up his leg. She turned toward the Rito warrior, picked him up and dragged his body outside. Once she had done all she could do for Link, she walked out to go attend to the other wounded.

"Navi…" Link whispered out. Navi turned from fairy to human, and stood beside him. "You did a good job defending these people…"

"You were the one who took out a majority of those pirates, Link."

"But without you, I would have died, as would Medli and the other Rito. So thank you." He whispered out his words, and then laid back to rest. While he was resting, the peculiar Rito came back from earlier. He carried the picto box around his neck, as though a fancy necklace.

"Can I ask what you want? He needs his rest." Navi said blatantly.

"I'm part of the Rito tribe, I want to document this moment. You people are our heroes."

"Don't you need to be helping the wounded instead of documenting this?" Navi said, and her anger blared in her voice.

"Just smile, it'll be done soon. Then I will help the wounded." Navi, figuring it'd be better to get it over with, smiled a big smile. He snapped the picture, thanked her and walked out.

"_What a weird guy…"_ Navi thought. She shrugged it, and then attended to Link's wounds. He had a couple of cuts on his face, as well as a big gash from being smacked by the bokoblin from earlier. Obviously, his leg had opened up from all of his movement and action, causing tons of bleeding and torn tissue. To the best of Navi's abilities she cleaned the wound, wrapped it up and covered it with a special ointment to provoke healing.

After attending Link, Navi sat down and stared up into the ceiling. After a few hours, after dark had fallen, Medli returned with a doctor. The doctor checked out his wounds and fixed his tissue to the best of his abilities. However, the pain from this was horrid, and Link awoke from a deep sleep to the sheer pain. Link was calmed, however, and his leg was completely fixed.

"Well'p, Link, I hate to say it, but even with all of our medicine, it'll be about another month before you can walk completely again." The doctor said. Link looked down in dismay, upset that his adventure was struck short for the time being. Nether the less, he accepted his obstacle.

Later that night, the Rito decided to reward their heroes with a feast. Link ate his heart out, eating a meal that was probably good for six people. Navi and Medli ate like regular girls, however, eating only the normal amount of food. Link also took part in a drinking contest. Even at his young age, Link drank four giant cups of wine, beating a majority of the Rito. Link was very merry and joyful that night, more so than he had been the past weeks they had been out, and he drank his sadness of lack of adventure away.

Link slept through the next day completely because of all of his partying. 'Nuff said.

The next day, however, Link awoke mid-morning to find Navi and Medli talking. Link's leg was wrapped up and he was stuck in bed. He and Medli talked all that day, and Link, Medli and Navi hung out with each other for two weeks.

Link told Medli about all of his adventures, with Captain Mobogo on Outset, the storm he hit before he met Navi, Rogamoth the sorcerer on the Southern Fairy Island, even the shark and watch tower they ran into before they came to Dragon Roost.

Little did they know, however, that outside Medli's room in the corridor, stood the peculiar Rito. He listened to the details of Link and Navi's adventure greatly, jotting on a notebook all the things that he heard. Once Link was done describing his adventures, the Rito mysteriously snuck away, never to be seen. In fact, he wasn't even acknowledged by the other Rito. As mysteriously as he came, he left.

One night, he waited until midnight, once everyone was asleep, and flew off the island. He flew far north for hours, until he was off the map of the great sea, entering a new sea region. He landed on a small island, about twice the size of Outset, and walked into the only standing building on that island. The building was a large stone one, consisting of a majority of canons on the outside. It had a path leading down to a dock, and it held twelve small ships, each loaded with canons as well.

Once inside, he wandered around until he came to a large room, into which he entered. "Captain," He said in a low voice. "I have a new one for you." The Rito walked over to a weird machine, hooked his picto box to it, and printed out two pictures. He put the first one on a desk, and it revealed the picture of Link that he took weeks before. Link was in his normal clothes, but his face was written with exhaustion and was covered with cuts and a nasty gash on his left cheek. In the background, Navi was floating in fairy form, behind Link.

He laid down a second picture, revealing the picture he took of Navi. She was sitting in a chair in her regular attire (that is, her gray robe and hair in a bun.), smiling widely. Once the man placed the photos down, he continued to talk. "These two kids are pirates. The one in green is the captain." He continued to explain that they are more dangerous than they appear. He told the man he was talking to all of Link's adventures and battles, describing how he'd taken out the 5th division of the Boko Boko pirates alone, and how Link and Navi took back the watch tower they had lost weeks before. He also mentioned the sorcerer Rogamoth, who had a 500,000 rupee bounty, was killed by Link in the Southern Fairy fountain, and how Link bravely slaughtered more than a dozen bokoblin and the moblin leader, who had a 1,500,000 rupee bounty, of the 2nd division on Dragon Roost Island.

"Sir, I recommend we bounty this boy at once, as well as the girl he's traveling with. If they continue to grow at a rate like this, who knows how much peace they will disturb." He ceased to talk, and the captain was deep in thought.

"Place a bounty on both of their heads at once. You may name any price you wish." The captain stood up and turned around, facing a window that led out into a courtyard. "Alert the navy to head south to Dragon Roost now." He turned toward the Rito and fell silent.

"Show him no mercy."

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating yesterday, just busy with school and such. However, it is critical I get your votes in for this next chapter, to see what you think Link and Navi's bounties should be (GO TO MY PROFILE TO FIND IT). If I get no votes I'll decide for myself, but I want to hear your opinion. So please vote!:) R&R!**


	13. Ch 13: The Crew Sets Sail!

Chapter 13: The Crew Sets Sail! To the East!

"You should join us!" Link said excitedly as he sipped on some freshly made soup prepared by Medli. "We could use a cook and fighter like you!"

"Are you serious?!" Anger flared in Medli's voice. "I can't stand pirates!"

"But you like us, don't you?" Link begged. These past two weeks Medli and Link had talked often and created a strong friendship. Link's leg healed faster than anticipated and he could walk completely fine, with only a small limp that would soon fade. He and Navi had decided that they would leave the next morning, and they wanted to take Medli with them.

"Well, of course I do, it's just…I don't know. I don't think I'm fit to be a pirate like you guys." Medli looked down, ashamed of her cowardly attitude.

"Of course you are! You handled those pirates a while ago with ease!"

"You really think I could be of use?"

"I know you can!" Link half shouted with excitement. He continued to slurp down his soup as he looked to Medli, expecting an answer.

"Come on Medli, it'd be fun! Don't you ever wish to see the world with us?" Navi said, trying to help. Medli still looked down, confused by the imponderable question.

"If you could excuse me, I must go for a moment. I'll be back later." Medli got up and exited the room, leaving Link and Navi hanging. She walked into the main room, busy with other Rito, and walked up the stairway. She wandered into the Chief's main room, where he and his son stood. "Chief…" Medli began.

"Ah yes Medli, what's on your mind?" The Chief huffed out. He was a rather large Rito, larger than the others, and he was middle-aged. His wings were large and his feathers were a darker brown than the other Rito, showing his significance and leadership.

"Well, Chief…Link wants me to join him and his pirate crew." Medli continued to stare down, conflicted in thought. "What should I do?"

"Medli, there comes a time when a bird must leave its nest. It's only destiny." He stood next to his desk, holding a round, amber colored ball in his hands. "Take Prince Komali for example." His son turned his head and stared, his eyes wide. "He may be comfortable where he is, only as a Prince. But one day, his time will come when his destiny is fulfilled, and he will become the Chief of our people. And Medli, I have a strong gut feeling that you and Link's destinies are meant to be intertwined. I believe it is your destiny to leave with Link, and sail these seas."

"How can you be so sure?" Medli was skeptical of the Chief and his gut feeling.

"A little doubtful, are we?" The Chief laughed merrily. "When you were born, Valoo chose you specifically to be his protector. But you were never meant to be here permanently. He gave you your powers because he knew that one day, someone would come by and defend this island from a grave threat… and you would become their protector and helper. I remember the day he told me that, I laughed so hard, doubting that a girl would ever do su-"

"Chief!" Medli looked up and a fire blared in her eyes at his sexist comment.

"Calm down Medli, you didn't let me finish. I doubted a girl would ever do such a bold thing. But seeing you grow up and practice your powers, I believe you're stronger than I am!" He continued to laugh merrily. "That's why I believe you're meant to leave with Link. He must be the one Valoo was talking about. Just think about it, Link saved our entire island and the Rito here. He definitely defended us from a grave threat."

Medli stared at the chief, her eyes bright with wonder. "So, Valoo knew all along that I would leave with Link?"

"It would seem so, Medli. If you were seeking permission, you have it." He smiled warmly and ended his statement. Medli turned and walked out the door, and proceeded down to Link and Navi.

"Hey, Link. Can I ask where you intend to go?" Medli asked, wondering where she should prepare to go to.

"Well, I want to take down the captain of the Boko Boko pirates." Link said. "Before I ca-"

"YOU WANT TO GO T-TO HIM?!" Medli shrieked.

"Yeah, actually. He's getting on my last nerves."

"Do you even know where he resides?!" Medli's eyes were wide with fear now.

"That…uh…forsaken fortress?" Link contemplated this as he looked around, as though trying to find an answer.

"YES! The place northwest of here! Do you have any idea how dangerous that place is? People set sail for that place and never make it back!" Medli said, almost demanding Link to answer, as though she was his mother.

"They must suck at sailing then." Medli walked over and smacked Link playfully upside the head.

"No Link! It's because either the weather gets them or once they reach the fortress, they get caught and killed immediately."

"Oh, I gotcha. We simply just won't get caught then!" He said as he smiled, proud of his answer.

"_How can he be this calm about such a dark place?"_ Medli thought.

"If you would have let me finish my statement from earlier…" Link began, "before I attempt to sail there, I'm going to grow my crew some and get a better ship. I wouldn't dare try now! So see, I got a plan. It would really help if you could come along with us, we could sure use you to help us take down those pirates."

"Well, I do hate pirates…and I like you guys…" Medli looked down, and then back up at Link. "I'm coming along then!"

"Yay!" Link and Navi both shouted with joy. That night, they rejoiced happily with one another, and Medli said her goodbyes to her fellow Rito. In the morning, Medli packed her possessions and met Link and Navi outside at the ship. To their dismay, the fruits had rotted-actually, that wasn't to their dismay, they expected that. Medli returned inside for a moment, and then walked out with other Rito following her.

They brought fresh fruit and meat, as well as many bottles of drinks. Before they left, the Chief also rewarded Link. "For your efforts to protect the island we call home, we offer you these items. Please take them and use them well." Link received 500 rupees and a grappling hook. "Farewell, Link, Navi and Medli. Take care."

Once their possessions were in order, they set sail. They sailed directly east, with no particular island set in mind. Within the hour, they had lost sight of Dragon Roost. However, they were sailing slower than usual; the extra person on board slowed them down a pretty good amount.

"Guys, we either need a new ship or we need to lose weight. Group vote! What should we do?" Link asked enthusiastically.

"Oh, I know!" Navi yelled. She changed into fairy form, and then flew into the mouth of the King of Red Lions. The ship lit up, and then the head of the King turned around. "Look! I can take possession of the ship!" Link fell backwards with amazement, and Medli, who sat at the back, clapped her hands.

"That's so cool!" They both yelled. And they sailed happily and cheerfully with each other!...for about two hours. After two hours, they ran across three small ships, about six times larger than the King of Red Lions, and they had older men on deck, grasping canons and aiming at Link and his crew.

"Hault! This is the World Navy! You better stop or we will shoot!" A voice rang through a microphone and out a loud speaker.

"Stop? What for?" Link yelled back, still sailing toward the navy crew.

"You are the Pirate Link, are you not?" They yelled back. Link got weak in his knees as he continued to sail ahead. "You're wanted by the World Navy! You even have a bounty, as well as that fairy friend of yours."

"A…a bounty?" Link and Navi, who was still the boat, asked. One of the navy members noticed that the boat talked, and he freaked out and ran inside a little room on the small boat. Once he returned, he came with a large, burly man dressed in a white overcoat and black pants. He had a sword in its sheath on his left side, and he had an eye patch. He held two pieces of paper, one in one hand, the other in the other. Medli pulled out Link's telescope and zoomed in on the man. She dropped the telescope in terror as her face went pale.

"Link…you and Navi have a large bounty." Medli said. "Yours is-"

"Pirate Link, is your fairy controlling the talking boat?" The burly navy man intruded and asked.

"Yes." Link replied blankly.

"She's got a pretty bounty, you know. She's got a mi-"

"Is this going anywhere? Why did you stop us? Can we pass through now?" Link grew impatient as they slowly approached the three navy ships. Without a word, the burly man nodded at one of members of the ship he was on.

"Take aim and fire!" The canon blurred with sounds and fire as they shot at the ship. Medli jumped up and flew ahead, taking out the canon of the ship with her iron wings, and the cannonball missed Link and the ship. They stared, surprised at her abilities. "Sir! It seems Link has gained another member."

"That's right! 3 members in all!" Link boasted. Another canon shot a cannonball at the ship, and Medli knocked out that canon. However, the cannonball was still on its way to the ship. Trying her best, Navi shot a beam of light out of the King of Red Lions' mouth, hitting the cannonball and stopping it before it even touched them.

Link and Navi sailed through easily. However, as they passed, the Navy tried to board Link's ship and overtake the seemingly weak kid. Link stopped them quickly and instead boarded their ship. He withdrew his sword and fought with a navy man, probably in his late 20's. To Link's advantage, he was small, so he maneuvered quickly and sliced the man's stomach, and he fell over in pain. Link also took out the other men on the ship quickly, and then noticed that the ship he jumped on still had a canon…

Medli flew to another ship, and began to attack the crew members there. She hit them with a couple of iron wings, knocking them unconscious. The third ship was about to board Medli's ship, possibly catching her now that they knew her power. Before they got off their ship, it was smacked with a cannonball and exploded, knocking many of them unconscious and throwing the big burly man off the ship into the water.

Link sat behind the canon of the ship he was on in a daze. "Well gee, Mr. Navy man. That wasn't very hard. I would have expected this to be much harder coming from a government man like you." Navi, being the ship, turned herself around and picked up Link and Medli from the ships. They boarded the King of Red Lions and sailed away, without a problem.

"Link, do you have any idea how much trouble you're in now?" Medli questioned, her stomach queasy. "_Should I have joined this crew? What if we get thrown into jail?"_

"Medli, come on! We're pirates! Rules don't exist!" Link shouted merrily. Medli slowly agreed and thought out her decision.

"I am a pirate now, I guess. I'm just so used to the rules."

"You'll get used to it. Hey, go ahead and start trying to find an island nearby. I need to do my exercises, I haven't been able to due to my leg and I'm getting weak, that battle winded me." Medli obeyed her captain's orders and began to scout out an island.

**I'd like to take the time to say sorry about making that whole poll thing. I realized that only one of the bounty choices made sense, and the other two were just stupid. So, I'm choosing their bounty. Sorry to disappoint anyone! R&R!**


	14. Ch 14: Blackjack Link!

Chapter 14: A Fun Island! Black Jack Link!

"Medliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, is there an island yet?" Link was laying on the floor of the King of Red Lions, his tongue hanging out.

"Link, it's been a whole three hours since you wanted to even find an island! Be patient!" Medli scolded.

"But I'm tired and hungry and I need to exercise!"

"It's only…huh. I'm not sure what time it is. We left in the morning and it's only been about four hours…"

"It's lunch time! Make some food or something!" Link begged.

"Fine…hey Navi, I need you to come out here and help me cook. Your staff can provide fire for me." Navi exited the mouth of the ship, went into human form, and got her staff. Medli took out from the storage area a couple of things of pork and spiced them up with salt and seasoning. She made her wing like iron and Navi began to cook the meat on her wing.

"Are you sure this doesn't hurt at all?" Navi asked, worried that she may be burning her friend.

"No, not at all!" Medli said as she flipped over the meats. The smell tantalized Link, and he was in love with the smell.

"THIS SMELLS AMAZING!" Link shouted happily.

"It's even better to eat, I would hope!" Navi ceased heating Medli's wing and then distributed the meat onto plates that she also received on Dragon Roost. She passed Link the largest piece of meat and a fork and knife, and then she gave Medli the second largest. They sat down and began to eat their food. Link was already half way done with his meat while Medli and Navi only had a couple of bites down.

"This is the best meat ever!" Link said with gratitude. "I don't know what we would do without you as our cook!" Medli smiled at his compliment. They finished their lunch, drank some water, and then went back to searching for land. In the meantime, Link stripped down to his under clothes and was doing his pushups and sit-ups and stretches.

"_Why does he work so hard?" _Medli thought. "_He's hurt still, his leg isn't completely healed… yet he pushes himself…"_ While Medli contemplated this, she spotted a small island up ahead. "Hey guys, land! Land!" She took the telescope and zoomed in on the island. The island was small, only about a mile long and mile wide, and contained only a handful of buildings. In the harbor, it contained about seven large ships. "Hey Link, it looks like it's inhabited."

"167, 168, 169…" Link huffed and fell to the ground. He took in deep breaths, trying to control himself. "Oh, people?" He stood up and put on his green tunic and his hat. "Well, set sail for that island…let's so who they are."

They sailed for about half an hour until they finally hit the island. Link dropped anchor, and Navi exited the King of Red Lions. They walked toward the largest building they can find, and it only had one sign in the front to identify itself. "Happy Hour: Noon to 2. Black Jack Pirate Captain Tournament: Today."

"GUYS! IT'S A CAPTAIN TOURNAMENT!" Link shouted with joy. He began to run in, but Medli grabbed the shield on his back and held him in place.

"Link, think about this. You see those ships in ports? They probably belong to pirates in there. This could be dangerous." Medli said, trying to talk Link out of it.

"We're pirates too, duh!" Link broke loose of Medli's grip and ran inside.

"Oh…that's right…we are pirates…." Medli said worriedly. Her and Navi grew some guts and walked in. They saw Link, standing near the entrance, looking out into the large room. The room had about nine tables, all of them full of older men. Many other men stood around the bar, socializing or arguing. On the opposite end of the room, there was a long bar, and a bartender.

"Eh, kid, what do you want?" The bartender yelled, his voice raspy and a cigar hanging out of it.

"Oh me? I'm here for the Black Jack tournament." Link yelled back. The room fell silent and they all stared at him.

"Hahaha, this pipsqueak is a pirate captain? Are those two chicks your crew?" One of the pirates howled at him.

"Yep!" said Link.

"Hahaha! That's **hick** hysterical!" An obviously drunk man pronounced.

"Do you even have a bounty?" One man yelled.

"Does the navy even know about this kid?"

"What could he possibly be good for? His crew is only two girls!"

"20 rupees says I could take him easily!" Multiple slurs were thrown out and Link looked down, half ashamed.

"Eh guys, I wouldn't put up sucha' fight wit' this kid. Look at da' board, I put it up 'tis mornin." The bartender yelled as he pointed toward a bulletin board. The board contained about a hundred random wanted posters, containing bounties anywhere from 100,000 rupees to 10,000,000 rupees. Link and his crew, as well as every other pirate, looked over and stared at the very center. Link and Navi's jaw dropped as they stared in awe.

One poster contained a picture of Link, beaten up and exhausted, with Navi in fairy form floating in the background, from Dragon Roost Island after Link killed the divisions of the Boko Boko pirates. Under the picture contained the words, "WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE: LINK. BOUNTY: 2,500,000 RUPEES."

The next poster was a picture of Navi, sitting down in a chair, smiling widely with her staff right next to her. Under the picture contained the words "WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE: NAVI THE FAIRY. BOUNTY: 1,000,000 RUPEES."

Link and Navi were amazed. It's been only a month since Link even left to be a pirate, and yet he already had a bounty of over two million. Many whispers were exchanged amongst the other pirates. "That kid's got two and a half million…that's more than me…that girl in the robes got a million too…are those their starting bounties…man, I only got a 750,000 bounty…who is this kid?"

"Now, can I play some Black Jack?" Link asked. The pirates all nodded, and then opened up a spot on the table for Link to play. Medli and Navi walked over to the bar and sat down, and then turned back to Link.

"Alright guys, place your bets." The dealer of the table, a slim, tall man said. Link excused himself, ran out of the place, and came back with a bag of money. He pulled out about 150 rupees and threw it into the middle of the table. The other men did the same, and the total jackpot was 1050 rupees. The dealer dealt the cards, and Link looked at his hand.

"_A queen and a five…crap…"_ Link thought. "_Should I hit or stay?"_

"Eh, pass me another bud." One of the pirates asked the dealer. The dealer passed and the pirates face got red. "I bust."

"_He busted…"_ Link thought once more. "Hey, hit me." The dealer passed him a card. "_A four…_Alright, I stay." Link said. The dealer went around the table, busting a couple of people along the way. The dealer said to turn his cards and everyone left on the table turned. Link had a 19, another pirate a 17, another an ace and a 5, and the dealer had an 18.

"Aight pipsqueak, you win." Link took out his sword and helped him sweep up his reward. He decided to play again…and again…and again. He won twice, but the third time he lost his 200 rupee bet. He refused to turn away, though.

Finally, it was midnight. Medli and Navi were tired, but Link and the other pirates were still going. Link lost some, he won some. He walked in with a total of about 1.000 rupees, and now his total is 12,000 rupees. "Alright captains, are you ready for the final round?" The dealer yelled. Everyone hollered and shouted as they gathered around the table. "Alright pipsqueak, it's your turn to make a wager."

"All in." Link said. The room fell silent. A beer mug fell onto the floor, spilling booze everywhere.

"LINK! THAT'S OUR MONEY!" Navi and Medli shrieked in horror. He turned around and winked, as though he had a sinister plan working out in his head.

"Aight, the bet is 12,000 rupees. Who will match?" The dealer announced. Out of the seven players at the table, six of them (plus the dealer) folded and quit, not willing to make such a bold bet. However, the seventh member of the table looked unsure, concerned in thought.

"In all my years of playing poker at this tournament, not once have I walked away from a match." He said as he looked at his bag of money. "I only have 5,000 rupees…but I have a small ship you can have outside that can hold about four or five people. It has a big storage room and a pretty decent kitchen…" He looked down, conflicted in feeling. "I paid 7,500 rupees for it, but it's probably worth less than that now. Will you accept my offer of money and the boat?"

"Hehe, you bet man! Let's go!" Link chuckled as he turned from Navi and Medli to the man at the table.

"_That's what he was doing!"_ Navi and Medli both thought. "_How did he know that the guy only had 5,000 rupees and the boat?"_ The dealer dealt the cards, and Link took his cards. He didn't even bother to look. "_Wait, Link, no. Look at the cards." _He stood there and watched his opponent shake in his seat. "_Link, come on, look at the cards!"_

"I….I want to…h-hit." The man said. The dealer gave him a card, but before he saw the card the dealer warned him not to say anything if he bust. The man looked at the card, and put his cards down. "Your turn, pipsqueak."

"Hm. I'll stay." Link smirked, as though he knew he would win. The crowd hushed, their hearts racing and pounding. They were anticipating the next move.

"_I'm going to catch him on fire with my staff if he loses." _Navi thought.

_"I'm going to smack him with my iron wing for every rupee he loses."_ Medli raged with anger.

"Flip your cards!" The dealer yelled. Link turned his cards to find an ace and a 2. "The pipsqueak has either a 3 or a 13!" Medli and Navi's faces flashed with horror, as their hard earned money was going to go to waste because of Link's stupid decision.

"Link…" Navi and Medli gasped.

"Now, flip your cards." The dealer said to the other man.


	15. Ch 15: A New Ship!

Chapter 15: A New Ship! Sail to the South!

"Now, flip your cards." The dealer said to the other man. The man flipped his cards to reveal an 8, a 7, and a 6.

"21! 21! I got a 21! I win!" The man yelled merrily at his newfound wealth. Link's face was calm, while Medli and Navi were downcast and dumbfounded. The man shouted merrily and laughed heartily. "How can you be so calm? I just took your entire cash fund!" The man bragged on and on.

"Take a look at that six again." Link replied. The man looked at his six, seeing no sign of damage.

"I don't und-"

"Wipe off the card. It's dirty with smudges." The man looked down to his card, wiped it with his shirt, and then fell to his knees.

"No, no, no…" he started to freak out. There were multiple smudges on all the cards, but that one six card was so smudgy it blocked out 3 of the signs on the card, making it appear as six. Once he was done, he found it was a 9 card, and he had it upside down and it was smudgy. So, with an 8, a 7, and a 9, the man busted. Link won the man's 5,000 and his boat.

Link stood up, took the man's money and his own, and turned to Navi and Medli. He whispered, "We gotta go soon. He's gonna surely try to attack. Navi, take the King of Red Lions and the 5,000 and go. Medli, take the new boat and my money. There should only be one small boat amongst the other ships. Go quic-"

"You little pipsqueak! I'm gonna take you down!" The man stood up, and took a sword from his side. The man's crew, which consisted of another five burly men, also took out their swords. "How did you know you were gonna win?!"

By this time Medli and Navi had already fled from the scene and started to head down to the docks. "Oh, I actually didn't." Link chuckled with a large grin. "I just guessed."

"Don't play any tricks on us boy. I got a 4,000,000 rupee bounty, I can slam you into tomorrow! How did you know you were gonna win?"

"I'm serious, I guessed. I had no idea I was gonna win! I thought I lost until I noticed the smudgy cards." Link replied. He finally felt the tension rising in the room. He took out his sword and shield and prepared a battle stance.

"What do you mean smudgy cards?"

"Oh, these cards are so overused that the finger prints have smudged some stuff on there, sometimes hiding parts of the card. Or the ink was smeared from excessive use. I first noticed this when I lost about two hours ago. I busted, but my 3 was actually a 2, making me actually only have a 21 instead of a 22. That's when I realized these cards are crappy and overused. I wiped off all of my cards before I played, just to make sure too." Link held up a rag that contained a bunch of stains and ink smears.

"That's such a load of crap, pipsqueak!" The man yelled. "Take him out men." They gathered around Link, ready to attack and end his life right then and there. Link held his sword back and got into a battle stance. Once they were close enough, Link let go his energy and sliced many of them across the chest. Many of them fell backward, stumbling over tables and chairs. One even died on the spot from such a deep cut.

The man, noticing that Link just took out most of his crew, held his sword in his hand and charged at Link. "4,000,000 vs. 2,500,000! You're not gonna last you green midget!" He yelled as he swung at Link. Link blocked with his shield, and then jabbed with his sword. The man hopped back, only being lightly cut across the stomach by Link's sword.

He turned around a complete circle and then proceeded to slice at Link at a tremendous speed, using the momentum of turning around. Link tried to block, but to his dismay he didn't move in time. The sword hit Link's hat, throwing it off and barely missing his head. Link grabbed his hat and rolled around the man. He sliced with his sword, and he left a nasty gash on the back of the man.

The man fell forward and grabbed his back. "Pipsqueak!" He yelled. Link took the handle of his sword and hit the man in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"I didn't want any trouble!" Link yelled as he ran out. He ran toward the docks, where he found Medli on the new boat, waiting for him. Navi, for some odd reason, had freaked out and already sailed off. "Where's Navi?"

"She just left and then began to sail south! If we hurry we can catch up to her." Medli huffed as she began to work on the sails. Link hopped aboard the ship, helped unfurl the sails, and they were off. When they were about a quarter of a mile out from the island, the man ran out of the bar, cussing and screaming at Link. Link ignored him, and just stared ahead with the telescope that Medli still had. He zoomed ahead, to find Navi indeed sailing ahead of them. She was only half a mile ahead, but it would take a few minutes before they could get to her.

After about fifteen minutes, they were finally caught up and they were all together. "Navi, what the heck?" Link was rather upset that Navi tried to flee from them.

"I thought you said to sail away immediately and Medli thought you meant to wait for you but just be ready. So Medli stayed behind…" Navi said apologetically. "I also didn't want to be found by that man…I mean, 4,000,000 rupees Link, that's four times my bounty."

"Hahahaha, Navi! That's so cowardly!" Link laughed.

"Excuse me?" Navi was half-livid.

"You and Medli fought against a large group of pirates on Dragon Roost! And you're scared of some fool like that? He tried to kill me over cards! He's nothing to fear." Link had a happy tone in his voice. "You gotta be more courageous Navi! Bounty means nothing!" Link smiled. Navi looked down, half ashamed at her cowardness. "It'll get better! Just remember next time to be braver!" Link tried his best to reassure her and cheer her up. "Hey, Medli, can you make us some soup? I'm starved."

Medli walked over to Link and lightly slapped him on the back of his head…maybe not that light, though, because he nearly fell off their new boat. "You jerk! You nearly lost all of our hard earned money!"

"Our hard earned money? We walked in with a thousand, I earned the other sixteen!" Medli and Link began to argue, and it escalated to yelling. Navi looked on and chuckled at their silliness.

"Ugh, fine! I'LL GO MAKE SOME FREAKING SOUP!" Medli screeched after a couple of minutes of arguing. Link turned and looked ahead triumphantly at his winning of the argument. "I still want a share of the money we got!" Medli yelled as she walked into the small kitchen on the new boat.

"Fine, we'll all get a share of the money." Link said. He took the two sacks of money, and poured it on the deck. He began to divide the money, one stack for each person. "_I should be keeping this money…I earned it…ugh, how the crap to I divide 17,000 among 3 people?"_ Link began to think as he mentally worked out the math. Sturgeon was strict to him on Outset, making him understand math and science at a great level before he could allow Link to go. Link chuckled as he remembered his family on Outset. Finally, Link came to a conclusion.

"Alright guys, Navi gets 5667…I get 5666…Medli, you get 5667 rupees too." Link announced. Navi's eyes popped with amazement.

"That much!? What am I going to do with that much money?" Navi shrieked.

"Well, we can buy more maps, food, things like that. Or," Link suddenly got excited, "we can save up for an actually ship! Oh hey, speaking of ships, at the next island we stop at I need to put our Jolly Roger on the flag and sail of this ship." Link motioned toward the new ship's sail. "I wonder how much ships are. That guy said this one was about 7,500 rupees…crap, a large ship must be a lot more." Link began to ponder how much an actual ship would be. By that time Medli came out of the small kitchen with a few bowls of soup.

"That kitchen is so much neater than cooking with my arm." Medli commented as she handed Link a large bowl, and then gave Navi hers and hopped onto the King. "It's got a small little oven, a cooler, and a stove. Much more efficient! This guy also has food piled too! I found stuff to make biscuits and gravy for breakfast too."

"That's awesome! I'm so glad we scored this ship." Link said. "Well, I say we just sail south for a few days until we find an island. Sound good?" Navi and Medli agreed, and they ate their soup happily as they sailed for the south.


	16. Ch 16: Forest Haven!

Chapter 16: Forest Haven and its Inhabitants!

"Link, do you even have an idea where we're going?" Medli asked. It had been six days since they left the black jack island, and they had been sailing south for that long.

"What? I thought you did." Link replied, lying on the floor of the new ship, still lacking any name. Medli grew livid and nearly killed Link from frustration until Navi butted in.

"We're actually sailing south, like we have been all week, and from what I can tell it's actually really close to my fairy island! It should be the remains of a giant tree that once towered over the ancient Hylian forests. The Queen used to tell me stories about it all the time, and now we can finally see it!"

"Well, are we gonna get there soon? We only have a days' worth of food left." Medli said with concern.

"We should get there by tonight, assuming the wind keeps up like this." Navi commented, staring ahead to see if she could see any outline of an island.

"Sounds good. What do you think Link?" Medli asked. She got no reply, however. Link dozed off, his arms behind his head, so relaxed. "How can he be so calm? It's almost supernatural…" She said, a cold breeze running past their ships.

Ignoring it, Medli shrugged it off and they continued sailing for the forest island Navi was talking about. After about six hours of sailing, after twilight, they reached the Island. To be precise, it was three islands. The one on the left stood tall and wide, consisting of a small area of land going around it and then a giant tree base, while the second one in the middle was small, only holding a few trees and what appeared to be an opening on the top. The third island wasn't an island at all; it was a spiky base of a giant tree, but it was greatly decayed, giving off a deadly feeling.

They landed at the bottom of the giant tree on the left, and dropped anchor. After furling the sails, Link and the crew began to walk up the side of the great tree, following the only path there. After walking for a few minutes, they were greeted by the soothing sound of a guitar. "Where's that coming from?" Link asked.

"I can't tell. But it's so peaceful." Navi commented. The music suddenly ceased, and silence fell over the place. "I guess the person playing stopped." There was still silence. The crew shrugged it off and continued walking down the path. They eventually reached a large gap, only leading into a large pool that lead to a small waterfall. Medli flew up and Navi turned into fairy form and floated to the other side, landing on a small little island in the middle of the pool.

"Guys, really?" Link griped. "How am I supposed to get up there?"

"Use your grappling hook! Remember?" Medli told Link. Link looked down at his belt and picked up his grappling hook. He looked around, finding a spare branch sticking out from the tree. Link threw his grappling hook up there and then jumped. He flew across the gap and managed to jump to the island. Once he landed, they continued up the side of the tree. They hopped over a couple more small islands and then finally reached a small pond. The pond led to the inside of the giant tree stump. The crew looked at each other, and then proceeded inside. Link led the way, with Navi still in fairy form and Medli following close behind. The inside astounded them. It contained a giant tree, larger than any tree on this earth, and so many other trees. It was lush with vegetation, and the tree was surrounded by water.

The crew walked down the path of water, until they walked to what seemed like the front of the tree. It had a large face, and it stared down blankly at a giant lily pad. Link walked onto the lily pad, observing it, when suddenly it lifted itself and carried Link with it. It spun as it rose into the air, and then it finally faced the giant tree. The tree's face began to move and then it stared down at Link. Link fell down, terrified at the tree, thinking he was in trouble.

"Uh…urh…what are ya now?" His voice rumbled. He had a deep, calm voice, and it put Link at ease. "Whatcha doin here?"

"_Okay, good, he doesn't know we're pirates. Maybe we can get away here and get food…"_ Medli thought.

"Oh, us? We're pirates! I'm actually going to be the King!" Link announced proudly.

"YOU MORON! He's surely going to kick us out now!" Medli and Navi shrieked.

"Excuse me, I was in the middle of a sleep! But, uhr, pirates you say?" The great tree rumbled. "Ah, well welcome here!" He said. Medli and Navi were dumbfounded.

"See guys? He's nice about it!" Link chuckled with a large grin.

"Well, you all seem to be young for pirates. But none the less, I welcome all here if they intend no harm." The tree welcomed them. "I am the Great Deku Tree, and I reside here to protect the inhabitants of the Forest Haven. Show yourselves, forest spirits!" At that moment, many little tree-like people hopped from the massive branches coming out of the tree from above. They had little propellers made of leaves sprouting from their hands as they slowly fell down to the earth.

"These are the koroks. Long ago, before the era of the sea, they used to be human, just like you. However, when the era of seas swept the world, they moved into this safe Forest Haven, and took on the form of these tree-like animals. While they usually fear the outside, we will always welcome visitors." The Deku Tree announced. "Well, wait, it seems we're missing one. Has anyone seen Makar?" The Korok kids all shook their hand, unknown of his whereabouts. "Maybe he went out to practice his guitar. He's got a major role in our festival this year."

"Oh, a festival?" Link asked with curiosity.

"Oh yes! Every year we have a festival to celebrate life and the bearing of new seeds for trees to plant across the ocean." The Deku Tree answered. "We're having the festival tomorrow, so it can only make sense that Makar went out to practice. Once he returns, I will introduce you to them all." Soon enough, a young, small (smaller than the others) Korok flew down from the opening at the top of the inside of the tree. He landed in front of Link and bowed down in front of the Great Deku Tree.

"Please forgive me Great Deku! I was only practicing and then I heard some people, and I got scared and hid for a while." The little tree-person explained, hoping not to get in trouble.

"You mean like the one right behind you, Makar?" The Deku Tree responded. The little tree turned his body to find Link standing there, a wide smile across his face. Makar fell backward and rolled around.

"Oh no they found me! They found me! Oh no nonononononononono!" Makar was terrified, greatly worried and frightened.

"Whoa! These things can talk like the Deku Tree!" Link shouted in amazement. He picked up the little guy and held him out in front of him.

"Put me down! Ugh! Filthy human! Deku Tree! Help me!" Makar shrieked loudly. Link laughed merrily.

"Gosh, you're quite a coward!" Link commented, still holding Makar. Makar struggled to get free, and then, sprouting a twig with leaves out of his head, he smacked Link across the face, leaving a red mark. Link dropped Makar and grabbed his cheel.

"Makar! These people are our guests!" The Deku Tree was livid. "Apologize at once!" Makar looked up at Link, and then his face was covered with shame. Link was looking down, wondering what the little guy would do.

"I'm sorry I hit you…" Makar said, barely whispering.

"Hahaha, it's all good!" Link said.

"Makar, the guests will stay with you and Hollo in the potion making chamber." The Deku Tree announced. "Take them to their room at once. When you get them settled in, fetch them some fruits for dinner. Understand?"

"Yes Great Deku!" Makar took Link's hand and then jumped off the lily pad, still in the air. Link didn't expect to be pulled but his was thrust forward, falling off. He almost yelled, but Makar grew propeller leaves out of the top of his hand, and they glided down. He then saw the fairy Navi and Medli, and said, "Follow me, please. I'll show you where you can sleep while you are here." Medli and Navi followed him, and they entered a large room, where a single korok was stirring a large pot of potion.

"Makar, are you almost prepared for your medical lesson soon?" The korok half shouted.

"Yes Mr. Hollo, I have to attend to our guests first however." Makar responded as he showed Link and the crew a small room inside that room, big enough for all of them. "You can stay here, if that's okay."

"Yes, that's excellent Makar." Link said, Makar half freaked out the Link already knew his name.

"So Makar," Medli began, and he again freaked out that she knew his name, "are you a doctor of some sort?"

"Oh, yes I am. I practice under Dr. Hollo, and he knows almost everything about medicine. We both are trying to solve a bunch of the world's major illnesses. We've actually found ways to cure somethings that the world doesn't even know about yet!" Makar said proudly. "I one day want to leave and go around helping everyone!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll get there one day." Medli assured Makar. "That's a really nice goal to want to achieve."

"Thank you! If you excuse me, I gotta go get you guys some dinner!" Makar turned and walked out of the potion room. Medli then turned to Link, who was deep in thought. After a few minutes of silence, Link looked up to Medli and Navi.

"I like him!" Were the only words Link spoke.

"Wait, what? You weren't in some deep thought trance? That's it?" Medli asked.

"Well, yeah, what did you expect?" Link replied.

"I don't know…I can't tell anything from you." Medli said. They ceased the conversation and then prepared their beds, and soon enough Makar returned with a giant platter of fruits. He was followed by two other koroks, carrying a bunch of cooked fish that they gathered from the river inside the tree.

"Hey Makar, eat with us!" Link offered. "I wanna hear about you." Makar was deeply hesitant at first, but after much persuasion by Link, Makar joined them for dinner. Link and Makar talked back and forth about Makar, and Medli and Navi asked all about his medical research and doctor work. Link also shared with Makar all of their adventures so far. Makar was hooked on Link's adventures, amazed at how many of them there were and how bravely Link defeated their enemies.

"You're so brave…I wish I could be brave." Makar said disappointingly.

"Oh, you can! It just takes practice and not caring at all." Link replied.

"Not caring?"

"Yeah, you just have to go with it. If you're so worried and careful about the outcome, then you can't do pay attention to the present, and you're bound to screw up more often. You just have to let loose and let whatever happens happen." Makar's face was shocked at the sudden epiphany of the lesson Link told him.

"You're right!" Makar said admiringly of Link.

"Of course I am!" Link said with pride, and then was smacked by Medli to quit being such a boastful nuisance.

"Well, Link, if you can excuse me I must go practice my guitar and study some more about medicine." Makar got up and began to walk out. "I'll talk to you guys tomorrow!"

**Sorry for the boring chapter and being a day late. Just got occupied with stuff. Better chapters soon to come! R&R! :) **


	17. Ch 17: The Forest Ceremony!

Chapter 17: The Forest Festival!

Link awoke the next day, lying on a large pile of leaves. The leaves provided him an excellent bed, as well as a perfect cover. He rolled over to find on a larger pile of leaves Medli and Navi, still covered with leaves and sleeping. He stood up and began to stretch his body, yawning as he did so. He wandered out of the room and stared at the large stirring pot in the room. Makar was working away, studying a book intently and taking notes.

"Mornin' Makar." Link tiredly said.

"Good morning Link!" Makar replied. "Sleep well?"

"It was as soft as a bed! Those things are wonderful." Link said as he wandered aimlessly around the room.

"Breakfast is ready for you guys outside. Feel free to go to it whenever. Oh, and feel free to do whatever you want until tonight. But I want you guys to be there to watch me perform my song." Makar cheerfully commented.

"Alright, we'll be there." Link promised as he walked out of the room to go get food.

That day, not a very lot happened. Link ate up a ton of food at breakfast, and then walked out to the ships outside. He trained a majority of the day, trying to get back into shape after his two week break on Dragon Roost. He started stretching, and then stripped down to his under clothes. He began with 500 pushups. He began to get winded at 250, breathing heavily at 300. This was out of character, Link thought, because he used to do 300 with ease. He pushed through, and by 400 could barely keep going.

He was reminded of a time back on Outset, when Orca first began to train the young Link. Link took up swordsmanship and his exercises around the age of 8, a traditional time for the knights of ancient Hyrule to begin their own training. When he first started, he could barely do 15 measly pushups. Orca would discipline him greatly, often taking away meals or yelling at Link. It wasn't until the age of 9 that Link could do 100 pushups with ease. However, Orca still didn't let up. He pushed Link on and on, to points of pure exhaustion and to where he had no energy. Link didn't realize until now how great of a help it would be.

Link also reminisced about when he first began his sword training. He used to slack off and goof around with the sword, using it lightly as a toy. Orca would quickly put a stop to it, however, knocking Link with a staff and getting him straight. "The sword is NEVER a toy, Link. Don't you ever treat it that way." Link often learned the hard way how to use the sword and what not to do with it as well. He trained daily, often hours on end, and combined with his other exercises, was led to exhaustion.

Not only did it in there, Link would to planks and sit ups daily to match his pushups and sword training. His core was solid, containing almost an 8 pack of muscles, and his arms were strong. To further his training, Orca would tack on ankle weights, anywhere from a light five pounds to a heavy twenty five pounds per leg, and make Link run or swim. Needless to say, once Link had left Outset, he was ripped and extremely strong.

Once Link had pushed himself as far as he could go, almost blacking out, he finally reached his goal of 500. He finished the pushups and rolled over, breathing heavily and grasping his chest. He had nearly over heated and pushed himself too much. He lay on the ground for about twenty minutes, and then stripped off his under shirt. He jumped into the water, and started doing laps around the two ships.

Inside, Medli and Navi awoke from their sleep and walked freshly out into the room where Makar was still studying out of a medicine book. He welcomed them and told them about their breakfast outside. They thanked him and then walked out of the room, seeing their food on a pallet of leaves. They ate their food and then walked to the other side of the giant tree they were in. They found a nice little pond of water, separated from the small river that went around the Deku Tree. Medli and Navi bathed themselves in the water, cleaning themselves from their long journey since Dragon Roost. It had been nearly a week since their last bath.

When they were finished, they dried off with some leaves and then clothed themselves again. Once they were done, they walked back into the potion room and hung out with Makar for the day. Makar shared with them his ambitions of being a great musician, and even a better doctor. He studies day after day under Dr. Hollo, and then at night he goes out and practices guitar. "You should play for us!" Medli said. "I'm sure you're good!"

"Oh, I don't know…I don't know…do you really want me to play for you? I'm sure I'm not good, I'm just a small little tree thing, do you really want me to play for you?" Makar hesitated greatly. Medli could see how scared he was and how little his self-esteem is.

"Makar, why are you so scared?" Medli asked.

"Well…it's just…I don't know…I'm the smallest out of all the koroks, I get picked on quite a bit by them. It just makes me feel powerless, almost…" Makar said. Medli nodded, and allowed him to not play. Makar was glad and then continued to take notes on his work. Medli and Navi got up and left him alone, walking out of the room and the giant tree. They walked down to their ships and found Link swimming laps.

"Hey Link! What are you doing out here?" Navi asked.

"Training." He replied with a grunt as he stopped swimming. "I gotta get back in shape quickly. I got lazy at Dragon Roost." As he spoke, an octorok emerged from the water and grabbed Link, forcing him down under the water.

"Link!" Medli and Navi shrieked. Navi turned her robe into a swimsuit and grabbed her staff, jumping in to help Link. She discovered that he and the octorok were hand in hand. Link was punching the octorok in the face, making it show signs of pain and struggle. The octorok had its tentacles wrapped around Link, trying to suffocate him. However, Link kept on punching, and finally, he punched through the eyes of the octorok and into its brain. The octorok seized the hold it had on Link, and Link began to swim toward the surface. Navi joined him and they both got to the surface.

"Hahaha, that was fun!" Link said. Navi and Medli stared at him, dumbfounded. He almost died, yet it was fun. They began to think he was crazy, but shrugged it off. They remained outside the rest of the day, talking and having fun relaxing. Near sunset, Makar fell from the sky, floating down with his propeller leaves.

"Hey guys, come on in. The festival is about to start!" Makar announced. He jumped up again and flew upwards, to the top of the giant tree and inside. Link and the crew went up the path and inside the giant tree. All of the koroks were gathered around a long pallet of leaves, with much fruit and even some meat (from fish) gathered by other koroks just for Link and his crew.

"Ah, welcome my guests." The Great Deku Tree began to talk. "Eat to your heart's content; this is the forest festival!" With those words Link dove into the food the koroks had planned out. He ate many fruits that the Deku Tree bore and a lot of fish. Medli and Navi ate a bunch of fruit as well. However, Makar was nowhere to be found. After Link devoured his feast, he laid back and relaxed. Soon, thought, the Deku Tree began to speak to Link.

"Link, it is the custom every year to reward one person at our festival a gift." He began, "I can only say that since you are the guest and the captain of the crew, the gift belongs to you. Linder, climb up to the top and get him a leaf from atop the braches." A korok stood up and flew up to the tree branches. He later flew down with a large leaf, of which he used to float down the tree. Once he landed at the bottom, he handed Link the leaf.

"This leaf is unlike the other leaves. It contains properties that can summon a large gust of wind, as well as let you glide in the air." The Deku Tree told him. "Please, accept this gift from us." Link stood and bowed to the Great Deku Tree.

"Thank you, Great Deku Tree." He said. At that moment, the koroks began to line up, each pulling out their own instruments.

"It is now time for the ceremonial song of the forest. All are accounted for except the lead for this year…where is Makar?" The Deku Tree was perplexed, unknowing of the little koroks whereabouts.

"I'll go find him, Great Deku. I shall return soon." Link put the leaf on his back and walked into the great potion room. He looked around, finding Makar standing nowhere. He finally turned and looked into his room, where he found Makar in the corner, laying there, his back turned to the door. "Makar?"

"Link…I'm sorry you saw me like this." Makar rolled over to meet Link. He sniffled. "I'm just so scared."

"Scared? Of what?" Link asked.

"Scared of doing bad. What if I fail? What if I screw up? The Deku Tree will be upset with me, and the other korok wi-"

"Makar, remember what I told you earlier?" Link intruded. "You got to learn to face your fears, stand up and fight. Don't worry yourself about the outcome! Just do the best you can do, and focus on the now." Makar stood up, and then looked down. He stared at the ground for a minute, deep in thought. Finally, he looked up and stared into Link's eyes.

"You know what? I can and WILL play for the ceremony and I WILL do well." Makar shouted. "Come on Link, let's go!" Makar shouted, almost like a victory cry, and then ran out. "_If Link can be brave, so can I. I'll show them all how brave I'll be."_ He thought. Link followed him out, and finally all the koroks were in line. Link and the crew sat down as they looked at all the koroks, waiting for them to play their instruments. However, at the last moment, they began to fly into the sky, floating around the Great Deku Tree.

Makar pulled out his guitar, and began to strum. A loving and soothing melody floated throughout the giant tree. The other koroks slowly began to join in with their instruments, one by one. The song was like heaven to the ears, something so beautiful and rare to find that it brought tears to Medli and Navi's eyes.

The song was interrupted by the boom of a cannon, echoing throughout the area. Suddenly, part of the giant tree was broken through and a cannonball flew into the scene. It crashed onto the side of the Great Deku Tree, causing him to yell in pain. The koroks stopped playing their instruments, and began to freak out. The Great Deku Tree had been hurt! Who could have done such a thing?

While Link was staring at the giant hole in the tree, which was covered with dust from the tree, and then at the giant burn mark on the Great Deku Tree, he withdrew his sword and shield, livid and eyes wide with anger. He gritted his teeth, and yelled loudly "WHO DID THIS!?"

At the hole in the giant tree, grappling hooks swung in and some men were repelled to the top. There, at the opening of the tree, was too much dust to make out who the men where. But breaking the silence, a sudden and familiar voice boomed, "Eh, looks like I finally found you!" A man jumped from the opening, withdrew his sword, and landed in the shallow river going around the Great Deku Tree. Link gritted his teeth harder, his face written with pain. He gripped his sword hard, and prepared a battle stance.

"It's been a pretty long week, hasn't it, pipsqueak?"


	18. Ch 18: Poker Revenge!

Chapter 18: Remember, Pipsqueak? Poker Revenge!

"I haven't lost a single game until you showed up," the man from the island a week earlier said. He held up two bounty posters, one with Link's bounty, and the other with the man's. Link's bounty was still at 2,500,000 rupees, but the other man's bounty went up. His jumped up from 4,000,000 to 5,500,000 rupees. "Turns out they didn't update my bounty for a while." He said with a grin.

"Bounty's don't mean anything!" Link barked. "Why the heck wouldn't you just wait to attack me? You interrupted their ceremony!"

"Who cares? What the heck are these things anyway?" The man stared at all the koroks. "These things are like little midget tree people!" He roared with a loud laugh, as did the men sitting with him.

"Those 'things' are my friends, you jerk. And you just interrupted them, AND hurt their leader." Link yelled as he pointed to the Deku Tree, with a burnt mark on his side. "What's your deal?"

"My deal? You knew those cards were smudged, yet you didn't say anything, and played it to your advantage. In my book, that is cheating, you pathetic pipsqueak." He raised his sword. "As a pirate, you cheating me out of money and a ship...I just can't let that slide."

"You hurt my friends. I can't let that slide either." Link squeezed his sword tighter, and reached back to get his shield, but he did not find it. "_Crap, I must have left it in the room…"_ Finding no shield, Link grabbed his sword with both hands.

"Oh, man, you don't have a shield? Whatever will you do?" The man mocked Link.

"Ugh, shut up, I'll just have to beat you before I get caught." Link said cockily. Link ran up to attack the man, but when he got close, the man's henchman grabbed Link by the collar of his shirt and spun around. He finally let Link go, and Link slammed into the wall of the giant tree. He fell backward, dazed at what just happened.

"That…was cheating…" Link said as he gasped for air.

"You cheat at cards, I cheat at fighting. Looks like we're both cheaters." The man laughed evilly. It didn't last long, however, because soon Medli smacked him in the back of the head with an iron wing. It threw him twenty feet, and he lay on the ground, unmoving.

"Two can play at this game, jerk." She said as she walked up to Link and the man who had swung him around. The man attempted to grab her, but she made a giant gust of wind and threw him over to the other man. She picked Link up, and slapped him a little bit to get him to pay attention. Before she could say anything, another man that came in with those men had jumped into action.

He pushed Link out of the way, and swung at Medli with his sword. She ducked, but he tackled her and began to attack her. She made iron wings and blocked a punch from the man. As he swung his arm back to attack once more, Link had gotten up to attack, and cut the man's hand off. The man shrieked with agony and pain, grasping his now crippled arm.

"Don't worry, it won't last long." Navi said. While Link and Medli had been fighting that guy, she had been charging up a light beam to shoot at the man. The man turned around, and was then blasted with a beam. He was thrown back into a wall, dead by the force of the beam. They then turned their attention to the captain man and his henchman, who were laying on the ground. As they were walking to them, another cannon went off, and a cannonball flew into the room. Navi was the unlucky one here, and the cannonball blew up right next to her. Before it exploded, she made a shield, but it wasn't strong enough. She was wounded by the blast, and she was thrown backwards onto the ground near the Deku Tree.

"NAVI!" Link shrieked. "Medli, go check on her. I got these guys. Stay with her no matter what." Medli nodded and ran to Navi to attend her. Once Link had reached the men, he held his sword close to them, and thought about what to do. Unexpectedly, the henchman jumped up and grabbed Link's sword. He ripped the sword from Link's grasp and threw it feet away from them. The henchman stood up and picked up Link, and then the captain stood up, and prepared a battle stance.

"Hehe, pipsqueak, you got quite a mean crew here." The captain said. "But I'm meaner." The captain swung back with his fist and punched Link straight into the gut. Link lost his air, and began to gasp for it. "Beg, pipsqueak, beg!" The captain this time swung and kicked Link in the stomach, making him lose air again.

The captain continued to hit Link with fists and kicks, and after a few minutes Link began to sink down. His body was suffering a major beating, and he couldn't fight back. Medli looked at Link, hesitant as to whether to help him or continue to aid Navi. But then his words ringed in her mind again. "_Stay with her no matter what."_ So Medli looked back down to Navi and continued to aid her.

Makar stood and was astonished. This man whom he thought was so brave and courageous is now just standing there, taking a beating. Finally, Makar couldn't take it anymore. "Link! Come on! You say you're so brave and courageous but you aren't even fighting! You're going to get killed! Link, just give up!" At that moment, the captain ceased beating on Link, and Medli was staring at Makar.

"Makar…" Link huffed out to everyone's surprise. "Bravery…and courage…they do nothing with fighting some low life pirate." Makar stared at him, confused. "Courage is standing up against the odds, knowing that you're probably in trouble from the start." Makar suddenly realized what he meant. "And bravery…that's being ignorant enough to ignore those odds!" Link began to laugh loudly, and the captain got angry. He swung back his fist for another hit, but then Link swung back his foot into the crotch of the henchman. The henchman dropped Link, and fell down with a pain-written stare.

Link took the leaf from the Deku Tree from his belt, and suddenly, the leaf grew larger. The leaf originally was the size of a normal leaf, but earlier when Link said thank you, he was being nice and ignored the fact that it was miniature. But now that the leaf was in hand, it grew to an extremely large size, larger than the shield Link had.

With the now enlarged leaf, Link tried out the 'gust of wind' move that the Deku Tree was speaking of. He swung the leaf as hard as he could, and behold! A small burst of wind, about the size of Link, was thrown out of the leaf and hit the captain. The captain tried to withstand the leaf's gust, but that didn't work. He was picked up, and carried with the wind. He flew for almost thirty feet before finally hitting a wall, creating a large amount of dust to spark up.

Once the dust was clear, the captain stood up, and spat out blood. "What in the great sea is that?" The captain grew nervous, beginning to realize that with that leaf he's going to be beat.

"It's a Deku Leaf. Not sure how it works but it does!" Link laughed, but grabbed his side. The beatings had done a number on him, but he had to shrug that off for now. "You ready to go now?" The captain ran to Link. Link stood still. When he cocked his fist back to attack, Link slapped him with the Deku Leaf. The leaf carried the captain, along with a gust of wind, and he went flying. About fifty feet later the captain flew into a tree, and fell down in pain. He stared at Link, who began to walk toward him.

"Al-alright pipsqueak, you're off the hook if you can ju-" the captain was cut short by the sound of a cannon. A cannon ball flew in and landed directly behind Link. The room fell silent, and the captain, Medli, and Makar were all shocked and surprised. However, their surprise, instead of cut short, grew even more. About a hundred feet about the ground was Link, floating in the air. He was using his Deku Leaf as a type of parachute.

"HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THAT?" Everyone yelled at him.

"I just used the leaf to block the shrapnel, and the blast just shot me up here!" Link smiled happily. Medli and the captain's jaws had dropped as he just floated there. Finally, Link let go of one side of the Deku Leaf, and as he fell he began to charge up a nasty wind gust.

"No!" The captain shrieked as he graveled to get away from Link. "Pipsqueak! Please!" As Link fell, he yelled at the captain,

"My name is Link!" As Link hit the ground, his legs giving out from under him due to the fall, he let go of the stored up energy of the leaf. He shot a gigantic wind gust out of the Deku Leaf, and it flew toward the captain.

"Please! LINK!" But it was too late. The gust of wind hit the captain and the tree, cutting down the tree and forcing both of them backwards. The captain hit the wall, snapping his spine, and then the tree fell onto him, crushing his lungs. The captain, the man who bragged about his 5,500,000 rupee bounty, who tried to kill a kid over a game, and who tried to kill a kid over a measly ship, died at the hands of a kid with a 2,500,000 bounty.

Link laid on the ground, his body beaten greatly and his legs damaged from the fall, and yelled at his crew, "See guys? Bounty doesn't mean anything!" He laughed loudly. Makar ran down to Link, and began to observe and check out his body.

"Link, we need to get you into a bed right now!" Makar yelled. "You're body has taken an extreme beating, and your legs are almost broken!" Makar grabbed Link by his shirt collar and used his propeller leaves to fly. "Link, are you going to be okay?" Link had already fallen asleep, and Makar almost laughed. "_Why did he fight for us?" _Makar thought. "_In fact, now that I think about it, why is he a pirate at all? I'll ask him when he wakes up."_

Medli flew over to the henchmen of the captain, and then beat them up with her iron wings. Afterwards, she picked up Navi, followed Makar, and flew into the room they had been staying. Makar laid them on some leaves and began to treat them. He propped Link's legs up, smothered them with some special jam he had created, and then wrapped his legs up. He had Medli attend to Link's bruises on his body, having her rub some of this other jam that he had made up. "With these jams, we should be able to help speed up the process of healing. I've never tried it on humans before, but it works well on the koroks here."

A couple of hours later, Navi and Link awoke to find themselves in their rooms, all tied up and covered with jam. Next to Navi lay a small bucket containing a few pieces of shrapnel. She then looked down to see her chest wrapped with gauze. Medli walked in to notice both of them awake, and then told them all about what happened and Makar's work.

"Navi, Makar performed a surgery on your chest. You had two pieces of shrapnel lodged in there, and they were going to enter your blood stream and kill you if it wasn't for Makar. Oh, and Link, your legs are really close to broken, but Makar gave you some special jam and smeared it on your legs and bruises. These should be able to heal your body quickly." Medli explained.

"Well, I should thank him when he comes back." Link said. "We should bring him with us, too!"


	19. Ch 19: Outside the Great Sea!(update)

Chapter 19: Outside the Great Sea?! To the East!

**_2 days later…_**

**_"_**What?! You want ME to go wi-with YOU?!" Makar was hysterical. "Why me? I'm just a little korok, the smallest one here, and you want me?!"

"Well, sure! You are a great doctor after all, and if I plan to get anywhere being a pirate I'll need a doctor to heal me up after a fight." Link replied. "If I want to be the King of the Pirates, I gotta make it there alive, don't I?" Makar's face was out of this world.

"KING OF THE PIRATES?!" He yelled. "_Is this why he fights so bravely? He has a dream?"_

"Well, yeah." Link simply replied.

"I know it's shocking," Navi began, "but he's bent on it, and we can't do anything except accept it." Makar looked around, rather confused.

"Well, I need an answer soon, we're leaving tomorrow." Link said.

"No no no, Link! You can't leave now! You and Navi aren't fully recovered yet!" Makar said, trying to make him stay. "I still need to treat you!"

"Well," Link laughed, "I guess you'll just have to leave with me to attend to us!" Makar looked around, nonplussed by the imponderable decision. Should he leave? Should he stay? "We're going to sleep down at the ships tonight. Meet us in the morning if you wish to join us." Link and the crew packed up their things and made their way down to the ships, and ate their dinner there.

Later that night, while everyone was asleep, Makar made his way up to the Great Deku Tree. He stood on the lily pad, and was lifted up. The Deku Tree woke up, and found himself staring at Makar. "Ah, yes, Makar. What are you doing up at this time?"

"Oh Great Deku Tree, Link wants me to join his crew." Makar said. The Deku Tree remained still, listening to Makar. "What should I do?"

"Follow your heart, young Makar." The Deku Tree replied.

"Oh…?"

"You wanted to leave here one day and be the best doctor in the world, didn't you?"

"Well, one of the best…" Makar said.

"I have enough faith in you to believe you could become the best." The Deku Tree replied. Makar stared at him, half teary. No one had ever put their faith in him before. "Makar…follow your dreams. Go with him." Here, Makar lost it and began to cry.

"I WILL become the best, Great Deku Tree. I promise!" Makar yelled.

**_The Next Morning…_**

Link sat up from his bed on the floor of the King of Red Lions, and began to stretch. He looked over to see Navi already awake, looking at a map and Medli was in the kitchen on the new ship, cooking up some breakfast. He looked around, finding no Makar. "Any sign from Makar?"

"Nope." Navi said. "He's still inside." She looked up to Link. "What are we going to do if he doesn't come out soon?"

Link looked down and contemplated a little. "We'll leave at noon exactly. If he's not out here before then, that's it. We'll leave then." Navi nodded in agreement and soon Medli walked out with a platter of meat from Dragon Roost and some fruits as well.

"Well, this is the rest of our food supply." Medli began, "Is there a town nearby where we can buy some food, Navi?" Navi stood up, and then pointed in the direction of east.

"In the east over there, if we sail over there for long enough we can surely find an island." Navi stated.

"Do you think we should ask them for some fru-" Link began, but was cut off by Makar, who landed on the floor of the new ship. He held two boxes, one in each hand. One box contained a bunch of doctor and medicine books, and the other a bunch of medical supplies plus a large amount of potion.

"Sorry to cut you off captain." Makar said. "I was just getting my things…as well as them." Makar motioned to the sky as many of the other koroks floated to the ground with many other supplies. Some carried more doctor supplies and potions and, oddly enough, a box of instruments, while others carried fruits and fish down to the ship. Once they all let their supplies go on the ship, they bid Makar a farewell, and they pulled out their instruments from the box. Makar, pulling out his guitar, began to play as well.

The beautiful song rang in the ears of the Deku Tree, and he smiled greatly as he rested his eyes. The crew set sail, and they were carried off to the east. After a few hours, past noon, the Forest Haven was out of sight, and Makar ceased to play his guitar. He then took out some books and began to study. All became well with everyone; Link could walk some, his legs being better and his body not so beaten, Navi had the shrapnel out of her chest, Medli got some more food for cooking, and Makar had joined the crew. However, the fun was short-lived.

"Hey guys, we have an issue." Navi announced. Everyone looked at her, while her face was shocked with anxiousness. "We only have a Great Sea map, and we're about to travel into some sea in the east, and that's only one of the seas in the east."

"So, what's the problem?" Link asked.

"Link, we can't navigate in those seas without a map!" Navi shouted.

"Well, we'll just have to sail for a while until we find an island or something, right?" Medli asked.

"Yes, but if we don't find one within a few days we're going to get lost." Navi said worriedly.

"Well, no matter, it'll all be fine. Just keep sailing!" Link shouted. And they did exactly that.

**Hey guys, sorry for the short/lame chapter, but I just needed to get that in to cover a few announcements. **

**1. Now that Medli and Makar are out of the way for the Wind Waker Characters (besides Tetra) game, I will now start making my own OC (original characters) to join the crew, and I will be accepting other OC's from you guys. If you have an OC that you want to see join my crew, feel free to PM me about it. I already have plans for a Sniper/Sharpshooter, a Swordsman, a Shipwright, Tetra will be thrown in there later, and I have a plan for a special little animal that will join Link's crew. However, if you have any character you think would be useful or really really cool that makes sense, feel free to PM me and I'll see if I can work it in:)**

**2. I am going on a Winter Retreat with my church this weekend, and I will not be able to update the story until late Sunday/Monday, Tuesday at the latest. So this is the last chapter for a few days!**


	20. Ch 20: Town of Dellmeadow!

Chapter 20: First Days in the Eastern Seas! The Town of Dellmeadow!

**_Five days after leaving Forest Haven…_**

****"Land! Land! I see Land! Land ahead!" Makar yelled excitedly. After sailing five days in the seas east of the Great Sea, which was a foreign sea to Link and his crew. The four of them bravely scouted the seas in search of an island, and their hard work finally paid off.

"Finally, we can get a map!" Navi said.

"I can buy more and better ingredients for food!" Medli joyfully said.

"I can actually walk on land! I should go for a run!" Link shouted, rubbing his legs. Being five days since they left, Link's legs were healed by time/Makar's treatment, and Navi's chest was healed up and the cuts from surgery were gone. Makar, standing on the head of the King of Red Lions, holding a telescope, continued to stare at the land.

"There's a town and a dock too! We can actually stop there!" Makar shouted back at all of them. The crew sailed for another twenty minutes before they furled their sails and landed in the docks of the town. As they dropped anchor, they saw a sign that gave the name of the town they were in.

"Dellmeadow? What kind of town name is this?" The crew said amongst themselves. They began to walk down a path toward a small town, looking forward to seeing what lies ahead. They entered the town, seeing a busy market place with many people walking around, carrying boxes and barrels. Men stood on corners pedaling their products, anywhere from necklaces to small musical items like harmonicas and ocarinas and small drums.

As they walked, Link got distracted and wandered off into an alley, talking with peddlers and townspeople. Makar, Medli and Navi didn't take notice and they continued walking on. Makar soon noticed a potion shop, and he stopped walking. Medli and Navi went on, talking with each other and lost in conversation, so he then turned and walked into the shop.

Medli and Navi, after about ten minutes of walking through the market place of town, ceased talking to notice that Link and Makar were gone. They got furious, but soon brushed it off knowing that they would more than likely regroup at the docks. "We should just part ways for now and go run our chores. I'll go get some maps, and then I'll meet up with you and help you with the groceries." Navi proposed. Medli agreed, and they finally parted.

**_Makar…_**

****Makar entered the potion shop to find a tall, slim man standing behind a counter, stirring a pot of potion. The man turned to find only a small little tree person standing in front of him. "Uh, what?" He asked. "What in the gods' name are ya?"

"I'm a korok." Makar replied.

"A korok? OH! You're one of those forest freaks from the Great Sea arentcha?" The slim man replied in a gruff voice. Makar looked down, filled with shame. "I've been lookin for one of ya for a while!" The man said, reassuring Makar that it was good that he was a korok.

"Oh? Well, why?" Makar asked, suspicious of the man's motivations.

"I heard a story that a couple of koroks from there are experts in potion making and medicine. That right?"

"Well, yes."

"Will you teach me how to make blue potion? I have all the ingredients but last night a thief stole my book. I normally memorize them all, and I got the recipe for green and red potion memorized and rewritten, but blue potion escapes me…please help me!"

"Why do you need a blue potion anyway? That's for someone who has drowned and needs water out of their lungs."

"Well, being the only potion maker here, I have no choice but to make them in case I need to. I can give you some if you want it." The man, seeing Makar was hesitant to help, also added, "I'll also give you a thousand rupees." Immediately Makar grabbed some paper and a pen and started to write down the recipe for blue potion and started to teach the man.

**_Navi…_**

"500 RUPEES FOR A FREAKIN MAP!?" Navi shrieked in the map shop. The wandering customers around her stopped their shopping and stared at the odd girl who had been shrieking. "That's outrageous! This isn't even the entire east sea! It's only like…what does this little note say…" she noticed a small note on the map, and then read aloud, "Quadrant 3 of 8 (Current Quadrant, parallel to the Great Sea)."

"Maps aren't cheap, young one." An old man behind the counter, who was running the shop, commented. "Those are one of the cheapest maps we have as well."

"Cheap? Hahaha! Sure." Navi commented. She rolled up the map and walked up to pay for the map.

"Say, young one, can you make your own maps?" The old man asked.

"Nope. That's kind of why I need to buy this map."

"Well, how about this. For 500 rupees, you can have the map plus my special lessons."

"Lessons?" Navi questioned.

"Indeed. I will teach you how to map out your own lands."

"I can map my own lands." Navi said rudely.

"Where are you on this quadrant then?" The old man rolled out the map and motioned for Navi to point to the island they were currently on. "Go on." Navi stared blankly at the map and was lost in thought. "You may map islands but without anyway to know where you are or how far you can travel, what good is that?"

"Okay, so what? What do you want me to do about it?" Navi asked.

"Here, calm yourself young one. Let me teach you how to make your own maps." The old man said as he pulled out a blank sheet of paper and some tools for map making. "Hehe, but you gotta pay first." He said as he chuckled.

**_Medli…_**

Medli wandered around the marketplace aimlessly, searching for certain types of meats and spices. "_First, we need to get some meat_." Medli thought. "_Second, we should buy some more barrels of water…maybe we should buy some cheese and bread as well. Oh! I should buy some shrimp too! I could make a killer grilled shrimp, Link would love that. Oh, and maybe some spices!"_

She wandered around aimlessly for another few minutes until she finally found a stand in the market that held many assorted meats. She walked up and saw a big woman, holding an axe, cutting parts of a pig apart and forming the meat to sell. On the stand laid out pounds of bacon, pounds of sausage, ham, and other parts of the pig. On the opposite side of the stand laid out meat from other animals, such as steak from a cow and chicken from…well, a chicken. There also laid a large sack, filled with many fish.

"Jackpot!" Medli shrieked. She gathered up a ton of bacon, steak, ham, sausage, and chicken. Another lady, much skinnier than the other lady, packaged up all the meat and then worked out the mouth.

"Let's see…4 rupees a pound for…hm…7 pounds of…" The lady was deep in thought, and filled out about half the sheet for paper. "Your total should be about 2,000 rupees."

"Whoa whoa whoa, 2,000?! That's quite a lot for only a little bit of meat."

"Uh, mam…you wiped out nearly half of our stock…of all the meats. You bought enough to feed 10 grown men for five days." The skinnier lady said. "Meat doesn't come cheap. Especially that shrimp. 100 rupees a bag, and you grabbed six of them."

"Why are they so expensive?"

"They usually aren't but when you buy out half the store, it kinda costs a lot." Medli shook her head, and finally pulled out a large sack filled with her share of rupees. She took out 2,000 rupees, paid her dues, and then made her wings like iron. She tied the bags of meat onto her wings, and then made her way back to the ships.

On her way back, walking down the dirty road, she made a strain to carry the meat. Finally she rested. As she sat on the side of the road, two grown men walked down the road. One held a club and the other walked with fists. They made their way up to Medli, who then looked up at the men. "Can I help you?"

"What's in the bags?" The man with the club asked as he pointed to the bags of meat and the one bag with rupees.

"Something that's not yours." Medli replied.

"Don't get smart with us missy." The man with fists said. "We're a dangerous duo, and we're infamous for causing trouble on this street. So what's in the bag?"

"Stuff that isn't yours." Medli replied once more. The man with fists looked at the clubber, and then motioned forward.

"Wanna see what we can do?" He asked.

"Nah. Me first." Medli raised her wing and made it like iron as she smacked him in the face. He flew backward and landed in the middle of the road, knocked out. The man with the club turned and looked at her, and she stared at him with her eyes glowing. "Drop the club and carry my bags down to our ships." Immediately the man dropped his club and grabbed the bags, and followed Medli down to the docks.

After he finished loading their second ship with meats, she made him return to grab his friend and then run away. She laid on the deck of the King of Red Lions and stared into the sky. "_Meh, I'll just go take a nice little nap now…"_ And that was that.

**_Link…_**

Link stood in the graveyard, in front of the large building that Old Man Joon had mentioned, which held a single sign, reading, _"Unknown Hylian Knight's Tomb. DO NOT ENTER." _Link grabbed the handle on the door and began to pull. After a few minutes struggling to pull the door, it finally budged and slowly moved open. A cold and decaying smell arose from inside the tomb, and Link stood at the entrance.

"That treasure is going to be mine, no matter what silly myths they have about this place." Link said cockily. He withdrew his sword and shield and ran into the dark tomb.

**_To be continued (and explained)…_**


	21. Ch 21: Link's Story on Dellmeadow!

Chapter 21: Link's Story on Dellmeadow! The Hylian Knight's Tomb!

Link wandered down a dusty alley filled with merchants and peddlers. As he walked he could overhear their sales pitches, tempting him to buy their merchandise. "Buy my well rounded pork! 6 rupees!"

"By a scented candle! Only 3 rupees for 2!"

"You a traveler looking to carry your treasure? By my extra-large pack! Only 15 rupees!"

"Look at this well-crafted toy sword! Perfect for the young adventurer! 30 rupees!" Link fell to the temptation of the man's well rounded pork. He took out his large sack of money, and took out a blue and a green rupee. He was handed a small bucket of pork, and as soon as he got it he gobbled down on it.

"THIS IS SOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOOOD!" Link shouted. The peddler he bought it from smiled widely and thanked him. Link, being stupid with his money, tipped the peddler a red rupee (worth 20 rupees) and then went on his way.

Link devoured the entire bucket within ten minutes, and then threw it away. He wandered upon a peddler selling cups of some drink that he had formed last night. "Only 7 rupees!" The man announced happily. Link fell into this temptation and bought a drink. It was red and wasn't actually a liquid, but rather a must type thing. Link slurped it down happily.

"It tastes like strawberries! And it's so cold and refreshing for such a hot day. What do you call it?" Link asked.

"Well, I call it a smoothie. It contains about three cups of ice, strawberries, peaches, some milk and about a third a cup of sugar." The man replied. "And then you use a machine I made called a blender." The man took out a small contraption, and demonstrated to Link what it does. "If you crank the handle right here, the knives inside move and grind up the ice, sugar, milk, strawberries and peaches into the delicious drink that you have right here."

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Link shouted giddily.

"I can sell you the machine, if you want. I have some spares in the back." The man replied.

"Well, I should ask Medli first. I will return later, though. I definitely want this!" And with that Link left the man and was determined to return. "The whole crew would love this. Actually, does Makar even eat anything?" Link stopped and began to think about this. "_Crap, I should have been paying attention on the ship the past few days. He did explain this to us…but I was sleeping…"_ Link decided to shrug it off and continued on.

Finally, he reached the end of the alley and it led into a small block of about eight buildings. All were abandoned and shabby, only one story high and breaking down from years of being unattended. However, in one yard there was on old man attending to some flowers outside. Just like the other houses, his was disgusting and unattended to. But his lawn was clean and green, and his flowers were blooming.

Link walked up to the lawn, and stood in front of the man. Link's shadow stretched over the lawn and entered the man's eyesight. He looked up with excitement but slightly with fear. "He-hello?"

"Hi!" Link replied. He looked around, and then asked, "are you the only one here?" The man nodded his head and continued to tend to his plants. "Why? It seems like everyone left a long time ago."

"I'm the graveyard keeper, I'm stuck here to protect it." The old man replied as he slowly rose up, only to be as tall as Link. "My name's Joon, but everyone calls me Old Man Joon. I guess you can too if you want."

"Well old man, what's the point? It's just a bunch of dead people. They aren't going anywhere, right?" Link chuckled, trying to make a joke.

"Nah, every now and then we got a runaway I gotta deal with." Joon grunted as he turned toward his house. Link's face slightly dropped, and he was about to ask what he meant when he was interrupted. "Come on in." Link walked into the house with Joon into a large room. In fact, it was the only room. The room contained a bed, a couple of couches, a kitchen and a table between the couches. The back of the room had a door, leading out into the graveyard.

"So, you protect the graveyard?" Link asked. "By the way, what did you mean by a ru-"

"Yep, I run the graveyard and schedule plots of land for the deceased. It's a pretty unpleasant job but someone's gotta do it." Joon said as he walked over to a couch and laid out over it. "I also gotta keep rascals out of the area. Someone a few years ago made some stupid myth about one of the tombs in there."

"Oh, let me guess, a ghost story?" Link asked as he sat down on a couch across from the old man.

"Nope. Some fools made up some joke saying that they snuck into this ancient Hylian Knight's tomb on top of the hill inside the cemetery. They said that some secret treasure is hidden inside the tomb, but before they could get it the spirit of the knight woke up and entered into a full body of armor. The spirit then attacked them and drove them out of the tomb, nearly killing them." Joon adjusted himself to where he was laying directly on his back. "So many little kids, younger than you, try to sneak into the graveyard and break into the knight's tomb."

"Are the rumors true?" Link asked, his eyes wide with curiosity.

"Not sure. I'm too old to move the stone door that blocks the way." Joon replied. "I just make sure no one else can. There is always the possibility it is there." Joon stared into the ceiling. "I know I just met you. This may be strange…but can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"You look strong. Go out into the cemetery, make sure no one is watching, and go into the knight's tomb." Joon said, his face written with confliction. "I know it's dangerous or stupid or superstitious but I need to put the rumors to rest."

"Oh, yeah. Sure. I got nothing else to do!" Link said merrily as he stood up and stretched.

"Oh, thank you so much young one." Joon raised his hands up and pointed to a lantern sitting on a counter in the kitchen. "Take that with you. It'll be dark in the tomb." Link walked over and picked up the lantern, checked the fuel, and then hung it on his belt on his side.

"Which tomb is it?"

"If you go out, it should look mainly flat. The tomb is on a small hill, separate of the other graves. Just pull the door toward you, and the door should open if you pull hard enough." Joon said. "I'm gonna take a nap, but feel free to wake me up when you are done." Link nodded and walked out of the back door, leading to the graveyard. He wandered around aimlessly for about five minutes before finally finding the small hill with the tomb sitting on it.

Link stood in the graveyard, in front of the large building that Old Man Joon had mentioned, which held a single sign, reading, _"Unknown Hylian Knight's Tomb. DO NOT ENTER." _Link grabbed the handle on the door and began to pull. After a few minutes struggling to pull the door, it finally budged and slowly moved open. A cold and decaying smell arose from inside the tomb, and Link stood at the entrance.

"That treasure is going to be mine, no matter what silly myths they have about this place." Link said cockily. He withdrew his sword and shield and ran into the dark tomb. "If nothing's there, nothing is there. If there is a treasure, no 'spirit' is going to stop me." Link had completely ignored Joon's theory of nothing being there and it being a hoax, and he was hell-bent on gaining the treasure down there.

**_Medli…_**

Medli awoke on the deck of the new ship, and suddenly realized something. "Oh crap, I forgot cheese and spices didn't I? I should probably get some barrels of water too. Thank God I didn't forget that." She then grabbed her bag of money, and wandered down the path once more to get some more food. "We could have been out on the sea and died because of my foolishness!" Medli said to herself as she began to enter the town's market.

"Oh yeah! I need to find Navi and the others. Navi should be at a map shop, and Makar is probably looking at potions or something... now where the heck could Link have run off to?"


	22. Ch 22: The Ancient Hylian Knight!

Chapter 22: The Ancient Hylian Knight! Medli and the Thieves!

Link walked darn into the dark tomb, holding the lantern up high, lighting his path down the stairs. He walked into many cobwebs, and nearly fell over once he reached the bottom of the stairs. A large brick was at the bottom, its only purpose probably to trip up anyone down there. Link arrived into a medium sized room, holding nothing except a couple of rats and two torches on the opposite side of the room.

In between the two torches stood another large door, like the one on the surface. Link wandered over to the torches and lit them with his lantern. Once they were lit, he noticed that the door held a story in-graved on it.

It read, "Here lies the Hylian Knight Firmin, who so bravely fought the evils that dangered the Royal Family of Hyrule. His courage and strength shall be carried on throughout the years in stories and ancient history. This tomb is our final dedication to his courage and sacrifice. If anyone is to disturb his rest, may the gods have pity upon them."

Link stared at the writing, dumbfounded. "What in the living world is this writing? Who could possibly read this?!" He looked around, and then shook his head. "I guess I'll just go in now. I bet that's just talking about all of the awesome treasure inside!" Blinded with ignorance and motivation, Link grabbed the handle of the door and began to pull. It slowly creaked open as Link put the lantern out in front of him to destroy the darkness.

The room only led to a larger room, with five torches on the sidewalls, two at the entrance, and two on the opposite side. Link quickly lit the two at the entrance, and then the five on both walls. When he began to walk to the end of the room, he noticed the outline of a dark figure standing in front of what looked like the small entrance of another room.

He cautiously lit the torch closest to him to find a large suit of armor standing in front of him. The large suit of armor was completely white, with red going down the arms and legs. As Link inspected the armor, he lit the second torch, and then backed up into the center of the room. The armor stood two times taller than Link, and about three times wider. Its hands were laid on a giant sword, about the same height and width as Link.

"Why the heck is this thing here?" Link asked aloud. "A giant thing of armor, but no bearer of the armor?" He began to walk toward it, observing the armor in whole. "If this is the Hylian knight's armor, just think how much it'd be worth if I took it to the surface and sold it. This thing's basically an artifact!" As soon as Link touched the armor, the arm moved and threw Link back about 10 feet, back into the center of the room. "Holy crap!"

The armor began to shake and move around, each limb moving, almost as though trying to stretch. Finally, it lifted the giant sword and raised it into the air. "AHHHH! So refreshing to finally move around again." A muscular voice said, busting through the metal helmet it had. "So sad that my spirit may only return so that I can kill my intruders. Just like that little boy. Isn't that right youngling?" Link began to tremble at the sight of this man.

"M-me?" Link said, his arms shaking as he pointed to himself.

"Do I see any other youngling in here?" The knight chuckled. "Yes, I mean you. Why are you in here?"

"We-well I he-heard of a story, saying there is a lot of…treasure in…here?" Link was downright pale and terrified.

"The only treasure in here is in the back, and even then you'd have to defeat me before you'd get anywhere near it." The knight said, pointing his sword at Link.

"DEFEAT YOU?!" Link shrieked in horror. "Is that even possible? Your armor looks impenetrable!"

"It is. It's a trick statement, there is no way to defeat me. I once contained power given from the gods, a divine right given only to a few. For many years I fought beside the Hero of Ancient Hyrule, and I bravely gave myself for my great kingdom. Only the strongest of the strong could have defeated me. However, I was beaten by the evil Lord of Darkness, and my divine strength left me and was hidden away." The knight began to twirl the sword around some, almost like it was a toy. "Just because I know longer contain a divine strength doesn't mean I lost all of my strength, though."

"Does this mean we're going to have to fight?" Link gasped out as he withdrew his sword and shield.

"I'm afraid so."

**_Medli…_**

Medli wandered through the market, searching for a place to find some water and cheese and spices. Her search ended quickly when she found a super store, containing all three of these items. As she picked up some bottles of spices, a man came in carrying a large pot of potion, and he was followed by Makar. "Makar?" Medli asked.

"Oh hey Medli! There you are!" Makar said as he waved around a bottle of blue potion. "I got lost and wandered into a potion shop, so I decided to help the man make his potions because he lost all of his recipes."

"Well, that's nice."Medli commented.

"Yup! He gave me 500 rupees and a bottle of blue potion!" Makar said happily. He then turned to the man, who was selling off the entire pot to the clerk lady, and bid him farewell. The man bowed to Makar and thanked him greatly for all of the recipes, and then retreated out of the store. Makar then took the spices from Medli, and carried them around as she picked out some cheeses and a couple barrels of water.

"Crap, how are we going to carry these barrels back?" Just as Medli asked that, the two men who attacked her earlier bust into the store.

"Alright lady, open the register." The first man, whom Medli had knocked out, said. The second man waved his club around, threatening the lady. She began to comply and open up the register when Medli walked into their sight.

"Oi, boss, she's here!" The clubber shrieked. The first man turned and his face dropped when he saw the girl who had knocked him out from earlier had shown back up.

"Did you not learn the first time? Stop stealing." Medli said gravely.

"What're you going to do, little girl? Two grown men surely can overpower some little bird freak." The first man taunted.

"Bird freak?" Medli gritted her teeth and raised her wing arms. She made them iron and then stared at them. "You're done now."

**_Link…_**

Link sliced four times on the chest of the knight, but to no avail. It barely left a scratch on his armor. He lifted his sword and swung at Link, who barely ducked in time. The sword glided above Link, barely cutting off a small piece of hair. Link stood back up and then swung at the side, hoping to find a weak point. Once again, it barely sliced.

The knight, instead of slicing at Link, punched him in the face, throwing him seven feet away from the fight scene. Link barely retained consciousness as he rolled over and saw the knight approaching him. "You managed to stay awake after that? My goodness youngling, you're stronger than I thought." The knight picked up Link, and then cocked his fist back. "But I'm stronger."

He let his fist go and punched Link directly in the face, throwing him fifteen feet. Link laid on his back, staring into the sky...er, ceiling. "_How the crap am I going to be able to fight this dude?"_ He stood up, and shook his head to put himself back into the game. Finally, he noticed an opening: the knight had dropped his sword and was walking toward Link, ready to punch again. Link took this to his advantage and ran toward the knight. He rolled under the arm of the knight as he tried to grab him, and then ran to the sword.

"Surely your own sword can pierce your armor!" Link announced as he grabbed the sword. However, when he tried to lift it, he couldn't. He pulled and pulled, and then tried to use both hands. The knight stood there, staring at Link.

"Having some trouble there?" The knight taunted.

"Ugh! Just give me a minute!" Link shouted as he continued to pull the sword. The knight made his way over to the occupied Link and kicked him in the side. Link was thrown into a wall, and he lay on his stomach, graveling the ground, trying to find some relief to his pain.

"Realize your mistake yet?" The knight said. "No one escapes from my clutches."

"What…what about the other people…they spread rumors on the surface." Link gasped out.

"I let them escape for that very reason, so people wouldn't come down here and die."

"I…I see." Link stood up. "But the rumor of the treasure; is this true?" The knight stood in his tracks and stared at Link.

"So, they saw the treasure." The knight said grimly. "That was not meant to happen."

"So, there is a treasure?" Link asked. The knight gave no response as he moved toward Link and picked up his sword.

"Regardless of the rumors, the truth will only be revealed to the victor." The knight swung at Link, who again ducked and ran toward the knight. He managed to get himself behind him, and saw something rather peculiar. It looked as though there was a small little knot tied at the very back of the knight, his armor supported by the tight little knot.

"Well, I can't wait to see the truth." Link moved to the back of the knight, and raised his sword to slice.

**_Medli…_**

The man with the club ran forward as Medli and swung, knocking over a shelf of spices. She dodged in time and moved herself behind him. As she moved in to attack, the clubber said loudly, "what is this, a tree monster?" Medli ceased her attack and noticed the club man staring at Makar. Makar covered his face and stared down, trying his best to ignore the giant man in front of him.

"Just hit it already, it's a friend of the bird girls." The other man yelled. As the clubber turned around to nod his head, Medli threw a large gust of wind at the first man, knocking him into a wall, and then turned back to the clubber and Makar. Makar, strangely enough, had disappeared. The clubber and Medli both looked highly confused.

"I'm not a tree monster!" Makar shouted from above. Medli and the man turned their attention to him as he flew above them, holding a jar of spices. "I'm a korok!" Makar dropped the spice jar onto the man's head, causing a large bruise and spices to go all over the man and into his mouth and nose. He started the sneeze uncontrollably, and began to walk backward. Medli stuck out her foot and tripped him, and he came falling down. He hit his head on the counter, and then blacked out.

Medli walked over his body and then to the first man, who had been sitting next to the wall the whole time. "Well, well, well…what are we going to do with you?"


	23. Ch 23: The Fighting Rages On!

Chapter 23: The Fighting Rages On! Makar vs. the Thief!

**_Link…_**

The knight's sword met Link's, preventing Link's slice. They remained there at a stalemate for a minute. "Youngling, why do you fight?" The knight asked as he turned around and faced Link, still keeping his sword in place.

"I got a dream to fulfill." Link gasped out. He was losing his breath trying to keep his sword up with the knight. "If I give up, I won't be able to follow that dream." The knight remained in his same stance, unwavering. Finally, he gave into Link and hopped back. Link took a deep breath and raised his sword back up, accepting any challenge the knight had.

"I see." The knight said. "I'll be sure to kill you swiftly. That way you won't feel the pain of losing your dream." The knight then moved forward and Link met his sword once again.

**_Medli…_**

"Hey, I know this looks bad." The first man said as he stood up, grabbing the wall for support. "But a man's gotta get his money somehow."

"So thieving and robbing are your best options instead of an actual job?" Medli was livid.

"You think I chose this path? I have debts to pay, people to repay…" The man started to choke up. "I have a daughter I have to feed." Medli dropped her wings and felt sick. She looked down and then started to tear up herself.

"Oh. I see. Well, I can gi-"Medli began, trying to offer up some food from her bags on the ship. She was cut short by the man, who had taken advantage of Medli's soft heart and kicked her in the face. She was thrown feet away from where she once stood, and she lay there unmoving. The man then turned back to find Makar, now on the ground, staring up at him.

"Little tree freak?" He said. Makar stared at him, scared to death. "Which one of you had the money here?" Makar stared at him still. "Don't make me force my hand." The man threatened. Still, Makar stood still. Finally the man went over to Makar and picked him up. He shook him violently and then shouted, "WHERE'S THE FREAKING MONEY?"

Makar grew his propeller leaves out of his head and tried to fly away. The man gripped onto Makar harder. "That ain't gonna work tree kid. Where is the money?" Seeing no other option, Makar leaned forward, his propeller leaves still spinning rapidly. He cut the man's face, leaving several gashes on his face and forehead. Blood flew out onto Makar as the man dropped him and fell backward onto the ground.

"I'm so sorry sir!" Makar shouted. "You just scared me!" The man grabbed his face and then stood back up.

"You're in for it now." He shouted as he ran toward Makar. He kicked Makar in his face…well, body. Makar spun backward and into a couple of shelves, knocking them over. Makar pushed some of the remains of the shelves off of him and then stared at the man.

"Oh what? Too scared to fight back you coward? All you can do is fly can't you? Worthless little freak." The man taunted. Makar started to fly over to the man, and then landed onto his face.

"Nope. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." Makar took his arm, and then formed it into a very sharp stick. He then stabbed at the man, barely missing his actual head and stabbing him through the ear.

"AGH! YOU FREAK! WHAT ARE YOU STABBING ME WITH?!" The man ripped Makar off of him and chucked him across the room. "Great gods above, you puny wooden coward." He felt his ear and his face. "How did such a puny little thing like you manage to do this to such a handsome man like me?" He said cockily.

Makar stood still where he had landed. "I'm not a coward."

"Hahaha, sure you are! You've been stricken with fear ever since I walked through those doors!"

"_How did he know?!" _Makar thought to himself. "Shut up! I can still beat you up!"

"Oh, I can't wait to see this." The man commented.

**_Navi…_**

"So that's how you do it?" Navi asked.

"Indeed. Just use these instruments and you can easily map out an island on a map, or even make your own maps." The old man said. "I try to teach this to everyone, but they usually prefer to buy the maps instead of learn how to do it."

"People are stupid." Navi absent mindedly said as she looked down at the map she had bought and the map she had constructed of this island alone. "So, Dellmeadow is right here?" She motioned to an island about two quadrants away from the edge of the map, and about halfway between the top and bottom.

"Indeed it is."

"So, if we sailed west we'd end up back on the Great Sea?"

"It would seem so."

"That's good." She said. "I haven't been able to really graph islands on a map before." She pulled out her map of the Great Sea, which only contained Outset Island, an island east of it, and the island she had attempted to draw south of Dragon Roost Island. "Oh, silly me, that island doesn't even look right at all. I didn't even draw Dragon Roost on there!"

"Just remember, you must graph each island, otherwise you may get lost. A lost man at sea is a dead man."

"Yes sir. Thank you for teaching me." Navi said with gratitude. The old man chuckled as he moved away from Navi and back over to his counter.

"Let's see." He began to work out on a piece of paper some math. "500 for map and lesson…300 for instruments…she already paid the first 500…" The old man looked up and shouted at Navi who was trying to gather her things and run away quickly, "You owe me 300 rupees!" Navi scowled and proceeded to pay the man his money. When she was done, she gathered up all of her supplies and her staff and was out of the shop quickly.

"Well, I guess now that I'm done with that, I'll make my way back to the ship. I wonder where everyone else wandered off to."

**_Makar…_**

Makar and the man stood at a standoff, waiting for one of them to make the first move. Finally, the man moved over to his buddy with the club and picked it up. He made a sprint toward Makar, who was trying to grow leaves out of his arms. As the man approached with the club, Makar shot out his the leaves, flying right toward the man. He stuck out the club, which absorbed the sharp and pointy leaves.

"Jeez, trying to stab me to death?" The man asked as he swung at Makar. Makar couldn't dodge in time and took the blow, throwing him across the shop again. "Can you even fight?" He tried to taunt Makar again. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you back at home with all the other freaks? At least you would fit in there."

Makar stood back up, and then grew some more leaves from his arms. He shot off one arm at the man, who dodged again with his club, but as soon as he put the club down Makar shot off his second arm. Four sharp leaves flew into the man's chest, penetrating the skin but no major organ. The man shrieked in pain at the feeling of being stabbed, and then ripped the leaves out of his body.

"Come on puny. Fight me like a man! Not with those silly leaves of yours." The man taunted. Makar, tired of fighting, began to fly again. As he floated in the arm, his right arm started to form a giant leaf, almost like the deku leaf that Link had.

"I'm going to end this fight." Makar announced.

"Yeah, right! I'll smash you into pieces!" The man started to run toward Makar, his club raised. Makar formed his left hand into a sharp stick, and then waved the giant leaf he grew. He was thrown forward by the force of the gust of wind he shot with the leaf and met the man quickly. Makar's sharp hand stabbed through the man's neck, and Makar's momentum pushed both of them backward and onto the ground.

Makar retracted the leaf and then took his hand out of the man. He lay dead with a gaping hole in his neck. Makar's hand went back to normal and then he stood on top of the man. "I told you I would win."

**_Link…_**

Link lay on the ground with a giant bloody slash from his upper left chest to his lower right side, near the hip. His body lay in an almost relaxed state, and his hand was freely holding his sword. The knight stood above him, observing his handiwork. His sword was covered with Link's crimson blood, and he was still. "How sad. I was hoping for more of a fight from him."


	24. Ch 24: The Triumph of Dreams!

Chapter 24: The Triumph of Dreams!

**_Makar/Medli…_**

Makar turned his head toward Medli, still on the ground. He looked down at the man, and then it hit him. "Oh no…no no no no no! I just killed a man!" He ran over to Medli, nearly tripping over himself. He began to tear up as he shouted, "Medli! Medli! I just killed a man! Medli! Wake up!" He began to shake and tug on her. "MEDLI! THIS IS SERIOUS! I KILLED SOMEONE!"

A sudden voice interrupted Makar. "I don't know who you are…" The lady behind the counter, who watched the whole thing, said. "But thank you."

"Mam! I just killed a man! What do I do? Am I in trouble?" Makar was next to hysterical.

"Oh no, not at all. You were doing it in self-defense, you're innocent." The lady said. "Plus, that man has been a trouble to the whole town for two years. We couldn't catch him, except once. And even then, he managed to escape before we executed him. He had a 100,000 bounty on his head, and you killed him! You just did this whole town a favor."

"I…I did?"

"Well, yes. You're going to be a hero!" Makar looked down, and remained silent for a moment.

"I don't think I can accept that…" Makar said, giving up shaking Medli.

"Why not?"

"I'm…a pirate." Makar stated. He grew propeller leaves out of his head and then grabbed onto Medli, who remained unconscious. He started to fly, and lifted Medli off the ground. He worked his way over to where he left his potions, picked them up, and then he flew out of the store, leaving behind their groceries.

"Uh…pirate sir! You forgot your water and spices…" The lady shouted, but Makar didn't hear her. He started to fly down the path back to the ships, hoping to wake up Medli there.

"_I sure hope everyone else can find their ways to the boats. I need them." _Makar thought.

**_Navi…_**

Navi exited the shop and continued walking through the market. "800 rupees for some freakin' lessons." She scowled. "Oh well. It'll be useful, hopefully. I can't wait until we return to the Great Sea so I can test this out." After she decided it was alright, she then went on sightseeing. "Maybe I'll buy some new clothes…or, maybe this! Or…" She got lost in her shopping. As she shopped, she heard a loud crowd forming near the side of town where they came in.

She made her way over there to find a large man, massive in size, almost like ten men put together, harassing a peddler. "HEY! You're trying to tell me this thing is 100 rupees?!" The man shouted. His voice was deep and ridged, and it boomed throughout the area. His face was large and covered with a brown beard. He held in his hand a beautiful blue ocarina, shaped almost like a submarine, perfectly crafted and made from metal. "There's no way a stupid little thing like this is worth 100! It's scrap metal!"

"Sir, the metal comes from Goron Island itself, it's the finest metal you can find. If anything this ocarina is worth 1,000 rupees from how well-crafted it is." The peddler tried to retaliate, obviously stricken with fear.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" The man shouted. He picked up the peddler's entire stand as a whole, and chucked it into a nearby building. Following the stand, he through the ocarina to the same spot. "I'm Captain Whitlock, of the Lock Pirates!" He exclaimed proudly. "I hold a 14,000,000 bounty on my head and I'm as strong as fifteen men! I can crush you like a grape!" A couple of the men standing around him, dressed in pirate attire, started to laugh and chuckle.

"It's true!" One of his henchmen shouted.

"I saw the captain once lift a ton!" Another one yelled, trying to add emphasis to his boss' power.

"His hammer packs a mean swing!" This one caught Navi's attention.

"_Hammer?"_ She thought to herself. As soon as she thought that, Captain Whitlock lifted a giant hammer, made completely of metal, and started to laugh violently.

"This hammer weighs 1,000 pounds, but I can swing it like a stick! Hahahahaha!" Whitlock taunted. This started to worry Navi. However, following what Link would do, she moved forward with her staff in her hands and made her stance.

"Whitlock, is it?" She shouted. He turned around, hammer in his hands, and stared at her.

"Indeed it is! You a fan or something?" He replied. He laughed violently, but was cut short by a light beam from Navi. The beam hit him directly in the chest, but barely budged him. He started to cough and patted himself on his now bear chest, because the beam destroyed that part of his shirt, and then looked at Navi. "Is it a fight you want you little girl?"

"Y-Yes!" She yelled back. "_How did the light beam barely hurt him? It can usually kill a normal bokoblin!_" She stopped thinking and then yelled, "You better leave that man alone!"

"Oh boy, you're rather bold, aren't you?" Whitlock replied. "Well, we'll see about this!"

**_*opening treasure box music* Link…_**

The knight walked back to where he once stood, his sword bloody and his head bowed. "I wonder what dream he had. Could it have been power, which is why he came here? For the treasure?" Or could it have been the fame granted unto him with the tre-" He stopped dead in his tracks, silent, and heard a ruffling sound behind him…

Link lay on his back, staring into the ceiling, the same image playing through his mind non-stop. Link and the knight had been fighting for the longest time, swords clashing and meeting at a stalemate. Finally, Link was pushed back, and the knight stood still. Link swung his sword back, and tried to run past the knight. He lost his footing though, nearly tripping, and the knight took advantage. He sliced, hitting Link in his upper right chest, near his shoulder, and slicing all the way down to the right side of his chest, directly above his hip.

Link fell to his knees, and then onto his back. Some dust popped up as he fell, and he coughed violently. He tried to move, but his body locked up. His heart raced, his body tossed in agony, and his mind was in panic. "_I can't die here…I have to live…I have to follow my dream!" _Link thought and yelled in his mind. But then, his body had reached its limit, and he passed out, next to dead.

"How sad. I was hoping for more of a fight from him." He heard the knight say, and then he heard the footsteps of the knight walk away.

"_Get back here and fight me! I will defeat you!"_ Link thought madly. Finally, after a minute, it was time. Link gripped his sword, and attempted to stand up. The knight heard, and he turned around.

"How is this possible? I killed you!" The knight shrieked. Link was halfway done standing up, and he almost fell down again. He pushed through, however, and finally stood up.

"You can't…kill me here…" Link huffed out. "I…will…get the…treasure…" Link, unexpectedly, through his sword on the ground. "I WILL DEFEAT YOU." He shouted.

The knight looked at him, and then raised his sword into the air, putting it behind him so he could get the ultimate effect of slicing down. "Such courage to be wasted by such stupidity. What a shame." The knight grunted. He began to run toward Link who was standing still. "I'll end this now!" The knight shouted at Link.

Link took out the Deku Leaf given to him by the Great Deku Tree, and it grew to its large size. The knight looked funnily at Link, and began to make fun of him. "A leaf, youngling? What are you going to do? Slice me with the wind? Hahahaha! Prepare to meet your end!"

Link held it back, charging up what little energy he had left to slice with the Deku Leaf. "IT IS OVER!" Link shouted as he ran forward. At the middle, Link let go of his Deku Leaf's power, and it shot off one of the largest gusts of wind he had made so far. The knight, not expecting the leaf to do that, was caught off guard and hit by the gust.

The knight was thrown backward, his sword still held back, and he hit a wall. The knight remained still, his body unmoving. His sword was still held backward, and his body hit his sword. "Youngling…what have you…done…" His voice was in shock and in surprise. He moved forward, and immediately his armor fell off, exposing a rather large and buff man in his under clothes. His armor was sliced in the back by his sword, breaking apart and refusing to hold itself back together. The knight was now like Link; exposed and undefended.

"Now…we're even…" Link bended over and picked up his sword, and held his shield up. "I guess you're right, only one of us will see the treasure again." Link ran forward with his sword and sliced at the knight, still in shock. The knight defended though, using arm gauntlets to block Link's slice.

"_How can this be? That armor was forged by the ancient blacksmiths of Hyrule, it should be nearly invincible!" _The knight thought to himself as he and Link sliced at one another. "_Who is this kid? What are his dreams? I killed him, but he is still breathing. Any slice like that would have killed someone by now!" _

The knight and Link sliced and dodged and defended, and carried on for a good while. Finally, when the knight had sliced, Link defended with his shield instead of his sword, and he moved forward to the knight. He sliced, and knight was given a slice across his chest, almost like Link's cut. "Youngling, stop! You don't want the treasure!" The knight shouted as his body was cut open and blood flew out. The knight stumbled backward onto the ground, and his body imitated Link's, locking up and contorting in pain.

Link stood over the knight, and rose up his sword. "I will get the treasure." Link stared into the knight's terrified eyes. "I will be the King of the Pirates!" The knight's eyes grew wider, and he tried to speak to Link.

"Youngling, don't pursue this dream or this treasure! It's too dangerous!" The knight yelled, terrified. "You must flee now! You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"I promised my friend I would be the King, and I'd be a great pirate." Link said. "No matter what happens, I will become the King." Link smiled. His blood fell onto the knight, and he laughed as he grabbed his side. "Sorry, but I have too." Link stabbed the knight in the chest with his sword, and then extracted it. He put his sword on his back, and then fell onto the ground.

"I need to rest…for a minute…" Link gasped for air. "I wonder what the treasure could even be that he fought to defend."


	25. Ch 25: Treasure or Curse?

Chapter 25: Treasure…or Curse?

Link continued to lay on the ground, gasping for air. His gash continued to bleed, even more so because of his fighting. His blood ran over him and onto the ground, creating a puddle of blood. He turned his head over to the door leading to the small room that the knight fought so much to defend for. He strained himself to stand up, and nearly died doing that. "_I…gotta get to Makar soon…he'll fix me up…"_ He thought as he hobbled over to the small room.

Upon entering the room, he found only a wooden treasure chest in the middle of the room. The room had torches lighting it up across the room, and the chest sat on a small pedestal. Link made his way up to the pedestal, and he finally stood in front of the chest. "Finally." He said, almost like a whisper. "I almost died for this treasure. And now, I finally have it." Link chuckled happily. "Now, just what could this treasure be?"

Link bent over to open the chest, only to find that it was locked. "No." Link said. "No!" Link took the Deku Leaf out and shot at the chest, hoping to throw it into a wall and breaking it. The chest didn't even budge. Link stared dumbfounded at the chest, hoping that it would have broken it. "Oh yeah? I'm not done yet." Link withdrew his sword and sliced at the chest. There wasn't even a mark made on the wood.

"What the heck is this?" Link shouted. "WHY WON'T YOU BREAK?" He shouted at the treasure chest. Finally, he gave up. He sat down against the chest and stared out of the room and at the dead knight. "I got so close, almost died, and now this freaking chest won't open." He began to tear up. "WHY WON'T IT OPEN?" He shouted again, his wound quivering at the energy spent yelling. He grabbed his side in pain, grasping it, hoping to cease the bleeding.

He looked up at the knight, and then a shiny speck flared at Link's eyes. He strained his eyes and stared ahead, and noticed at the belt of the knight there laid a small little key that he hadn't seen before. "_The knight!"_ Link thought. "_He has the key!"_ Link forced himself to stand up, and he hobbled back over to the knight. He bent over, and picked up the key. As he hobbled back to the room, his chest bled more, and his body went weak. He fell to his knees, his heart racing and pounding very hard.

He still hobbled on with his knees, forcing himself to keep going. Finally, he reached the chest again, only moments away from death. He put in the key, turned it, and the chest slowly opened. A musky scent arose from the chest, and Link forced himself to dive in and grab the hundreds upon hundreds of rupees. However, no rupee was in the chest at all…

He pulled out the object, and then he lay down against the chest, still unmoving. "This…is it?" Link held in his hands an iron gauntlet. It was too large for Link's arm and looked like it would cover most of his forearm (I gave you a lack of description so that you may make up what you want, so feel free to think of any awesome gauntlet you want :D). "A…a gauntlet?" He whispered, too weak to say anything else. Link was suddenly overcome with a fear, something no man should ever experience. He was going to die.

Link could feel his heart beat slowing, his body numbing, his mind dimming. "I've lost…so much blood." Link coughed, shooting more blood flying out of his mouth. "What…in the gods name…is this crap I fought so hard for?" Finding no other thing to do, Link boldly accepted the fact that his death was imminent. However, something tugged at his soul.

"_Put on the gauntlet." _A voice ran through his mind. "_Link, do it."_ Obeying the mysterious voice, he slipped the gauntlet onto his right hand. Its coldness and lack of use made Link shiver, and he adjusted his hand in it. Nothing happened at first. Link closed his eyes, and breathed his final breath…or so he thought.

The gauntlet retracted itself and formed into the shape of Link's arm. It fit perfectly; not too tight, not too loose. It fit exactly like a second layer of skin. After it had formed, the gauntlet began to light up. The light blinded the room, and then formed a light ball around Link. Link suddenly shot up, breathing heavily. He felt his chest, still holding the cut, but the pain had ceased. It was still bleeding, but suddenly Link's body gained so much more blood. The light ball that had formed around Link transported him to a different world.

Link landed on the clouds. Around him was a serene area, full of beautiful and lush clouds, and the sun bounced off of them perfectly. In the distance he could see a city floating amongst the clouds, carrying on its business as though they weren't in the clouds. "Is…is this heaven?" Link whispered to himself. Breaking his current thoughts, a man spoke behind him.

"Far from it." He said. Link turned around and attempted to grab his sword, but he couldn't find it. He turned to his shield, but it was gone too.

"Where are my weapons? Who are you?" Link asked.

"So, you've taken up the Gauntlet of Fortis, or how we call it the Fort Gauntlet." The man said.

"Fort Gauntlet?" Link questioned. "What is it?"

"In the ancient times of Hyrule, the gods forged weapons for thousands of knights. Some gained supernatural speed, others could command the elements, and some had strange powers that could vary greatly. Thousands of these gauntlets were sold to the knights in exchange for a physical ability. After Hyrule fell and the knights were killed, these gauntlets lived on and were scattered across the globe." The man explained.

"The one who finds these gauntlets will inherit the knight's special abilities, plus the loss of the physical ability." The knight said.

"Well, I don't want this!" Link shouted. He tried to rip the gauntlet off, but it didn't even budge.

"It won't work." He said. "Once the knights put the gauntlet on, they were sealed on by the gods. You are stuck with it forever." The man was grave. Link's face was downcast, and he grew weak. He fell to his knees, and began to tear up.

"Where am I? Why did I come up here?" Link asked as he choked up.

"The sky." The man answered the first question. "You're here because this is how you gain the power of the gauntlet. The gods of the sky grant it upon you." The man ran up to Link, and grabbed his head with his whole hand. "I understand this upsets you." The man said as his hand lit up. "But this is a gift from the gods." The man's lit up hand shot a beam out of it, straight into Link's head.

Suddenly Link awoke in front of the treasure chest, back in the tomb. He stopped bleeding out, but the wound was still there, open and bloody. His body was filled with more energy and blood, and he could move easily. He stood up, and didn't even trip up. "What…what just happened?" He looked around, and then walked forward. "I feel…fine." He whispered to himself. He walked out of the room and into the room with the dead knight. The knight lay in his own puddle of blood, his face was restless. Link walked over to the body and looked at the sword.

"Special powers, they said?" Link said doubtfully. "Oh what, I got some godly abilities or something?" Link grabbed the sword, and pulled slightly. The sword flew up with ease, almost like it weighed nothing. "HOLY SH-" Link flipped out and chucked the sword. The sword flew across the room and dug straight into the wall. "W-what did I j-just do?!"  
Link ran out of the tomb, scared to death. "How is that possible?!" He started to run back to Old Man Joon's house. "OLD MAN JOON! OLD MAN JOON!" Link started to yell. He reached the back door of Joon's house, and grabbed the door handle. The door flung off, leaving a giant empty hole in the wall. Joon awoke from his nap on the couch and looked up at Link, the bloody gash across his chest and a gauntlet on his hand.

"Link, what's that on your hand?" Joon asked.

"It's apparently a Fort Gauntlet. It has god powers or something and it's true!" Link shouted. "I gotta get to Navi and the others soon!" Link began to run across the room, and attempted to open the door but missed the handle and hit the door itself. That part of the wall ripped off and Link fell onto the ground.

"Link! What's wrong? You're bleeding!" Joon yelled.

"THE TREASURE AND THE KNIGHT WAS TRUE!" Link yelled as he ran away. "AND I KILLED HIM!" Those were the last words Link said to Joon on Dellmeadow.

**_Navi…_**

Navi had fired several light beams into Captain Whitlock, barely leaving a mark on his chest. "Hahaha! Puny girl, do you think this will hold up much longer?" Whitlock yelled as he swung his thousand-pound hammer at Navi. She jumped out of the way in time and then shot a fire ball at Whitlock. The ball hit his face, and he shook his head violently, extinguishing the flame. "Oh, you got fire too?" Whitlock commented.

"Shut up! I'll teach you!" Navi shouted. She continued to shoot a multitude of fire and light beams at Whitlock, not hurting him at all but confusing him. _"Dang it." _Navi thought to herself. "_I need to get to a new fairy fountain soon and strengthen my powers. If I had done it sooner I wouldn't be in this mess."_

Whitlock and Navi went at it for about five more minutes. He swung his hammer many times, and Navi counter attacked just as much. Finally, the battle took a turn for the worse. Navi had finished shooting off a barrage of fire balls and light beams, and Whitlock swung his hammer at Navi again. She jumped up in the air, and shot a light beam at the ground. She shot herself farther into the air, and then aimed at Whitlock's head. "_If I can hit him there, I could kill him!"_ She thought. As she charged up her light beam to hit Whitlock, he swung his hammer directly at Navi's side. She noticed in time and changed from a charged light beam to a charged up light shield.

The hammer hit the shield, and threw Navi into a building. She didn't get too hurt, but the shield had given up and she took some recoil from falling onto the ground. She stared up at Whitlock, who was pleased with his work. "You'll teach me?" Whitlock quoted Navi. "Sure ya did." The fight between Whitlock and Navi had cleaned out the whole area of people, but out of the corner of Whitlock's eyes he could see a small figure making his way over to them.

Link walked down the road, toward where Whitlock and Navi were fighting. "Link!" Navi shouted. Link ignored her and kept walking. For some odd reason unknown to Navi, he was overcome with grief. Whitlock turned his attention to Link, who was walking directly toward him.

"HEY! PIPSQUEAK!" He shouted. Link ignored him and kept walking. "We're having a fight here!" Link still kept going. Whitlock raised his hammer, and ran toward Link. "I'll kill you too if you don't stop!" Link kept going. His sword wasn't even drawn out. "That's it!" Whitlock shouted, and swung at Link.

"LINK!" Navi shouted with desperation.

"What's going on?" Whitlock's hammer was stuck, and Whitlock tried to move it. But he couldn't, no matter how much he struggled. Link stood in front of Whitlock, unwavering in stance. In his hands he held the head of the hammer. The head itself made up for 999 pounds of the hammer; the stick was one pound. "How!?" Whitlock yelled, his voice broke.

Link looked up at Whitlock, his eyes red and wide. His eyes flared with anger, and his face writhed in pain. He picked up the hammer and ripped it from Whitlock's hands. "How…how can you be so strong?!"

Link stared directly into Whitlock's terrified eyes. Link shouted at him, "I'm not in the mood for this crap!"


	26. Ch 26: Link vs Whitlock!

Chapter 26: Link vs. Whitlock! Link's New Power!

Whitlock stared at Link, perplexed. "How in the world can such a young boy be so strong?" Link began to pick up the hammer to swing it, but suddenly, he dropped it. It was like Link was waving it around in zero-gravity, and then someone flipped the switch of gravity back on. The hammer lay in front of Link, but he couldn't pick it up anymore. Whitlock, taking this to his advantage, ran up to Link and began to cock back his fist. "You may have taken my hammer but I still have the strength of fifteen men!"

He threw his first fist, but before he hit Link, Link's strength fluttered once more and he became stronger than before. The hammer flew up from the ground with such speed that he hit Whitlock by accident. The hammer smacked directly into Whitlock's head, and then flew from Link's hands and away from the battlefield. "Navi!" Navi, for the first time in the battle, broke from her intense thought about Link and his new strength. She looked at Link, and finally noticed something. "_Holy crap, he's cut! Just look at that gash!" _She observed Link's gash, still open and bloody, and was silent for a minute. "Navi!" This time, his voice was sterner.

"Yes, Link?" She yelled back.

"Follow that hammer and make sure it doesn't hit any of the people in this town!" Link commanded. Without another word, she turned into fairy form and flew toward the direction the hammer went. Finally, it was just Link and Whitlock. After a minute, Whitlock got up after the blow from the hammer and shook his head.

"I guess I know what that feels like now!" Whitlock commented. "You'll pay for that." Whitlock threw a punch at Link, who dodged in time. His fist hit the ground, leaving a small crater-like mark. "I got a 14,000,000 rupee bounty, you know? I won't be beaten so easily!" Whitlock shot off his second punch, and this time hit Link in the face. Link was thrown back fifty feet into a wall, and part of the wall collapsed onto Link creating a large dust. Whitlock busted into an evil laugh.

"That should have killed me, shouldn't it?" Link shouted back. Whitlock ceased laughing and then noticed that Link lived from the punch and from the wall. From the dust a giant part of wall flew and hit Whitlock straight in the chest, knocking him over and making him lose his breath. Link wandered out of the dust and walked toward Whitlock's body. As Link approached, he got on top of Whitlock and raised his fist in the air. "14,000,000 isn't much." He then punched Whitlock in the face.

Link's strength once again had changed, and the punch barely hurt him. Whitlock grabbed Link and spun him around some. He finally let go, and Link flew directly into another wall of a building. Link was thrown into the second story of the building into some apartment. Link lay there for a moment, accepting the blow from Whitlock. "14,000,000 is more than you!" Whitlock taunted.

From the apartment, a table flew out and hit Whitlock. He shrugged it off, like it was nothing, but following the table Link jumped from the building and punched Whitlock. He caught him off guard because Whitlock was expecting a small little punch. Link's strength had come back, and Whitlock was punched straight into the ground. His head followed Link's punch, and hit directly on the ground. A crater was made from the force of his head, and Whitlock had passed out. Link then hit the ground, perfectly unharmed…besides the giant gash and being thrown into two different walls and a mega punch from Whitlock.

By about this time, Navi flew back to Link, reassuring Link that she had done her job. Now, it was question time. "Link, what happened?!

"Oh, I beat up whoever this dude was. He kept bragging about some 14,000,000 bounty too. What was his name?" Link asked.

"His name was Captain Whitlock, but that's not the point." Navi looked down and noticed that Link had a gauntlet on. "Oh…God…no…" Navi fell to her knees. "You got a Gauntlet…"

"You seem to act like you know what this is." Link commented.

"I'm a fairy…the Fairy Queen explained to us these gauntlets." Navi said gravely. "Where did you get it?"

"There was this old man I met, and he led me to a tomb that was rumored to hold an ancient Hylian Knight's treasure. I went down there to find out, and a reincarnation of the knight was defending his treasure," Link pointed at his chest, "that's where I got this from. After I killed him, I found the chest. The gauntlet was in there, and I was actually about to die. Before I died, something tugged at my soul, saying 'Don't leave yet, slip on the gauntlet.' So I did. And then I was transported to some sky world, and a man met me there. He explained to me that I was going to gain power from the gods, and where the gauntlets come from. Before I could decline the power, he ran up to me and told me it was a 'gift'. He put his hand on me and his hands lit up, giving me my power. And now here I am." Link explained.

"So, the gauntlet…saved you…" Navi uttered. At about this time, some of Whitlock's crew appeared from the buildings around them. The saw Whitlock, unconscious, and then stared at Link.

"Hey! You kid, you just beat up our captain!" They shouted. They took out their swords and weapons and ran at Link. "Take him down!" Link didn't even bother to take out his sword. He ran toward two of them and grabbed them by their shirts. Still powerful, Link spun around some and let go of them, sending those two flying into a building, defeating both of them. With those two gone, Whitlock's crew was only four more people.

Navi took her staff and shot a light beam at one of them. The beam did more damage on them than it did Whitlock. That one was knocked out and lost his breath, and he didn't get back up. The other three gathered around Navi, and she was outnumbered and outmatched. Link came from behind and punched on in the back of the head, snapping his neck and killing him. In fact, the punch ripped off his head due to the power of Link's punch. "Holy crap!" Link shouted in fear. "I did that!?"

After he had killed that one man and knocked out the two, plus Navi's one knock out, it was only two men left. "Now we're even." Navi said. She shot a light beam and Link withdrew his sword. The beam knocked out the one she shot at and Link easily overpowered the other man. Whitlock and his crew were finally defeated. Link and Navi looked at each other, and then started to walk back to the ships. However, they were stopped by a shout from behind them.

"GET BACK HERE MIDGIT!" Whitlock shouted. "I'M NOT DONE YET!" He ran toward Link and Navi, and Link ran toward him.

"Link no!" Navi shouted. Link ran forward and ducked between Whitlock's legs. As he went under and Whitlock ran over him, he grabbed his legs and tripped up Whitlock. Whitlock slammed into the ground, and Link stood up quickly. Picking up his left leg, Link lifted Whitlock and began to spin around.

"I weigh 600 pounds! How is this possible?" Whitlock shrieked as he spun around in circles. After going much momentum, Link's strength fluttered once more, and he let go of Whitlock. Whitlock flew into the sky, and flew east, directly out of the town …Link won the battle.

Link turned back to Navi, who stood watching. "Link…we should go tell Medli and Makar." Link stood silently for a moment, and then agreed. Link walked ahead of Navi, and she followed. In one of the buildings stood a store owner, laying out three pieces of paper in front of him.

"Captain John Whitlock… Link…Navi the Fairy…" The man grumbled. On the left he had Whitlock's wanted poster, which contained a picture of Whitlock standing in front of a ship, holding his hammer and laughing violently. Under it, it held his name and "Dead or Alive: 14,000,000 rupees." Next to his poster was Link's poster. It held the picture of Link, beaten up and wounded from the Dragon Roost Island battle. It contained Link's name under it and then "Dead or Alive: 2,500,000 rupees." To the right of Link's poster was Navi's. It was her picture from Dragon Roost as well, and under the picture it read "Navi the Fairy. Dead or Alive: 1,000,000."

Under Whitlock's photo and bounty, there was a description. "Caution: Incredible strength capable of lifting a ton and a half. He carries a giant metal hammer with him at all times. It weighs 1,000 pounds and has the ability to crush and kill the normal human man. Original bounty was 5,000,000 after destroying a single navy ship, and rose to 14,000,000 after assaulting a Navy Sergeant and destroying his ship. Highly dangerous, approach with caution or alert any nearby Navy officers."

Under Link's photo and bounty, there was a short description. "Little known about Link; Semi-Dangerous, bounty of 2,500,000 after defeating the 2nd and 3rd divisions of the Boko Boko pirates."

Under Navi's photo and bounty, it read, "Little known about Navi; has fairy state and human state; uses magic." The man looked at all of these, carefully examining each one.

"These descriptions only match two of the three people I just saw." He grumbled. "But that kid…something's off about him. There's no way he could have taken on Captain Whitlock like that." He put his head down, confused. "I'll alert the Navy soon, and let them deal with this."

Link and Navi finally returned to the ships. Medli had awakened from being unconscious, and Makar was looking at his books. As Link and Navi walked back to the ships, Makar looked up and noticed that Link had a giant gash, as well as good beatings. "LINK! Oh my goodness! Are you okay?! How are you alive?" Makar grabbed his medical bag and ran out to Link. Link kept walking as though nothing had happened, and Makar followed. "Link! Stop! You're going to infect the wound!

"Calm down Makar, there's no need to be worried. It's only a flesh wound." Link chuckled as he walked to the boats. He hopped onto the new boat, and then took off his shirt, now torn and ripped from the knight's sword. "Hey Medli, can you sew this back together?" Medli, who was standing near the door on the boat, stared at Link's arm where the gauntlet was resting. He threw the shirt over to her, and she caught it. Link slowly and carefully lay down on the ship, and called to Makar, "Hey buddy, come fix me up. And Medli, before you fix the shirt, how about some dinner? I'm starving." Medli snapped back into reality and realized that the whole day had been wasted here on Dellmeadow.

Makar finally got onto the ship, and opened his doctor bag. Makar took out some disinfectants and some potions. "Here, drink these potions." He said. Link began to gulp them down as Makar put the disinfectants on Link's gash. As he cleaned Link's wound, he noticed the gauntlet on his right arm. "Link, what's that?"

"Just fix me up right now Makar. I'll explain it all at dinner." Link said.

"Well, I can't fix you completely." Makar said. "You'll more than likely have a huge scar across your chest for the rest of your life."

"Hahaha, that'll make an awesome story to tell everyone then," Link laughed loudly. Navi hopped onto the King of Red Lions, and then lay down on the floor. Makar put stitches into Link's chest, and after about ten minutes Medli walked out with some steak and potatoes. The whole crew gathered on the new ship, and they sat in a circle and ate their food. For Makar, he just threw the potato in his mouth and absorbed the nutrients, and then he spit out the skin of the potato.

Link sat around and explained to everyone his whole battle with the Hylian knight, his gauntlet and his new powers. "So that thing will never come off?" Makar asked.

"Seems that way." Link said. "Guys, we gotta leave this island now." Everyone stared at him, confused. "I'm too dangerous to stay around these innocent people. We need to go find an abandoned island, preferably one with food on it, and then we need to camp out there while I learn to control my new strength and powers. Finish your dinners, and then…" Link stood up and felt the direction of the wind. "Let's travel north."

The crew finished dinner, loaded up their belongings, and then they sailed off to the north.

**_Meanwhile, hours into the night, on the island north of Dellmeadow, Valmount…_**

He landed on the shore of Valmount in the middle of the knight. He looked around, and then hooked his small boat up to the dock. He had his two swords on his side, away in their sheaths, and he slowly stepped across the dock. Once he was actually on the land, he pulled out a piece of paper from a satchel on his side. The paper was actually Link's bounty poster. He stared at it angrily, and then put it threw it onto the ground. His shadow loomed over it, and he took out his swords and sliced them up quickly.

"Green Hat Link…" His gruff voice busted through the silence of night. "Your blood will be mine."


	27. Ch 27: Peaceful days and a New Enemy!

Chapter 27: A "Peaceful" Few Days and a New Enemy!

It was about 1 in the afternoon, the next day, after the events of Dellmeadow. Without his shirt to wear, Link lay sunbathing out in the sun, asleep actually. His chest had already healed up quite nicely, with no more bleeding but still a noticeable flesh opening. Navi sailed the King of Red Lions, with Makar on the head of the boat, and Medli was inside, fixing some lunch.

Link had actually been asleep all day since he fell asleep last night. He was exhausted from his fight, and he couldn't do anything, anyway. He was too strong to control, and he would have destroyed anything he touched. Makar's potions had healed his insides smoothly, and the stiches and disinfectants fixed Link right up. However, Link had major bruises from the fight with Whitlock, and Makar had run low on his special bruise ointment. So while Makar was on top of the head of the King of Red Lions, he was making up some more ointment.

Navi was practicing her newly learned navigational skills by the time Medli came out of the room on the second boat. "I got some shrimp and found some rice in the storage of the ship. Perfect for lunch!" She said. She handed a plate to Navi, and handed some fruit to Makar. She sat down on the new ship and started to eat her lunch. Navi awed at the amazing taste, and Medli thanked her. At about this time, Link awoke from his long sleep. He had fallen asleep 3 hours before midnight and it was one in the afternoon now; 16 hours of sleep.

He yawned loudly and then stared tiredly around. His hair was styled bed-head and his hat was used as a pillow. "Uhm….what's for breakfast?" He asked.

"Hahaha, first thing he asks for is food!" Navi laughed, as did everyone else.

"Wha? Seriously, what's for breakfast?" Link asked.

"It's in the afternoon Link. We're eating lunch." Medli replied.

"Oh. Well…" Link yawned once more. "Can I have some?"

"Sure, just go inside and get as much as you want from the two pots I have on the stove." Medli said as she took a fork full of her shrimp and rice.

"Uh…I'd love too, but…" Link looked down at his gauntlet. "I don't think I'd make it out of there with the boat in one piece."

"Oh yeah…forgot about that thing." Medli admitted. "I'll be right back." She returned inside and soon came out with a bowl full of rice and shrimp. "Here ya go."

"Thanks." Link replied. He started to stuff himself. With his great strength followed a great hunger. "Hey Medli, can I have a mug of water?"

"Sure thing!" Medli returned inside, but her visit was soon followed by a shriek. She ran outside and shouted, "We're out of water!" Makar and Navi both stared at her, scared, and Link was silent. "Oh crap! That's right! I left the barrels of water in the store after I got knocked out." She looked ashamed. "Oh no no no, now I can't cook and we don't have a drinking source and..." She almost began to sob. "I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid." She picked up her food and threw it out into the ocean. "I don't deserve to eat."

"MEDLI!" Link shouted. His voice boomed, and the crew stared at him, rather scared. "Calm down. It'll all be good. Navi, how close are we to an island?"

"About…two days away." She said.

"I can go for two days without food if you guys can. Plus, we got a fruit supply, that'll give us juices and energy." Link calmed her down and then shared the rest of his food with Medli. "Don't sweat it so much Medli." Once they finished, he laid back and fell asleep again.

Five minutes later, however, his sleep was intruded by a sudden bump into the ship. Link stood up and ran to the side of the ship. A huge shark (twice the size of the one Link and Navi met before the Dragon Roost arc, or about 10 feet long and 3 feet wide) jumped from the water and attempted to jump onto the ship, crushing it by his body mass. "The shrimp must have got him and he wants more!" Link shouted. Before the shark landed, though, Link grabbed the shark and threw him into the air. Link went weak again, however, and he was carried into the sky with the shark.

In the air, Link's strength came back, and he grabbed the top and bottom part of the shark's mouth, and then ripped it apart. As he tore the shark apart, he fell into the water as well as the shark. Navi, Makar, and Medli watched as they kept sailing, waiting for Link to resurface, claiming himself as the victor. After about two minutes, Link did resurface…however, he was face down and limp. "Oh goodness Link!" Medli shrieked loudly. She started to fly over to Link and grabbed him by his shoulders, carrying him back over to the ship. She laid him out flat, and his chest was flat.

"Makar! What do we do?" Medli yelled as she pounded on Link's chest, shooting some water out from his mouth. "Do we need to do mouth to mouth?" She asked.

"Possibly! Keep beating his chest!" Makar yelled. Navi jumped over to the new ship and began to pound on his chest as well.

"Dang it Link, don't give up on us!" Navi shouted. She took his staff, charged up the sphere, and then smacked Link with it. However, very little water came up. "Makar! What do we do!?" Navi was nearly hysterical from this. Makar stared at his captain, who now lay drowning in front of him. His brave and courageous captain, the one who chose Makar to join them anyway…was dying.

"_I don't get it…what should I do…Link…_" Makar almost began to cry, his eyes tearing up. Finally, it smacked him across the face. "THAT'S IT!" Makar shouted. He jumped over to the new ship and ran inside. Soon, he ran back out with a jar of the blue potion. "Medli! Pour this into his mouth, it'll take out the water." Without a single thought Medli took the bottle and poured it down Link's throat. "_This has got to work…_"

Link quickly shot up and stared at everyone around him. "Navi! Get back on the King of Red Lions!" She quickly hopped back over, and they all stared at Link.

"Link! What happened down there!?" Makar questioned.

"I'm not sure. When I hit the water, my body locked up, and I couldn't swim. I tried to struggle to stay up for a little bit to yell for help, but the shark kept me busy." Link explained. He coughed up some more water, and then said, "On the next island, let's try to find someone who knows about these gauntlets." And with that, Link laid back down on the boat.

Everyone stood around him, purely amazing. "_He almost died but he's so calm. What's happened to him?"_

**_Next day…_**

"Ah! One day left!" Link said excitedly. Medli had just finished his sewing his shirt back to normal, and Navi and Makar were doing their usual thing. Makar had finished his ointment though, and walked over to Link to rub it on his bruises, but he found something peculiar.

"Uh, Link…a majority of your small bruises are gone and your big ones have healed quite rapidly." Makar examined. He checked Link's chest again, and then his jaw dropped. "Your wound has fixed up so fast!" And it was true; Link's opened wound had closed about 20%, a significant difference. "It should have taken nearly a week for it to close up that fast, and it's been a day and it already began to close up!"

"Huh. Maybe it's just a side effect of the gauntlet." Link said as he looked at his gauntlet, shining in the sunlight. After Link dressed himself, everyone had a fruit lunch and then continued on the day.

**_Arrival day, around 2 in the afternoon…_**

"Oi!" Makar shouted, looking through the telescope. "Island dead ahead!" The crew quit what they were doing and then looked where Makar was observing. "We'll be there soon!" Everyone shouted with joy as they prepared to land.

"Now I can actually eat some food!" Link shouted joyfully.

"He's more concerned about food than he is the water…" Navi said to herself. Within a few minutes, the entire crew landed on the new island. As they furled the sails and dropped anchor, Link divided up the money amongst everyone.

"Let's see…if we had 17,000 when we landed on Dellmeadow, minus the 2,000 Medli spent on food, minus the 800 Navi spent on her lessons in town, plus the 1,000 Makar got for helping the potion dude…" After a moment of calculation, Link decided, "We have 15,200 left!" So, carefully, he divided it amongst the four of them. Each of them got 3,800 exactly.

After the money was divided, Navi and Makar left first. "We're gonna go learn some more about your gauntlet thing, Link. We'll be back at dusk." Navi shouted back. As they walked they saw the sign, giving the name of the town they were in. "Valmount? I guess it's not as weird as Dellmeadow." She said. Navi and Makar then went into town, and decided to go to a bookstore first.

Medli took her share, and then hopped off the boat. "Hey Link, stay here. I'm going into town to get some water and other stuff for cooking. I'll be back in a few hours, more than likely!" And with that, she was gone.

Link sat around for about an hour, dozing in and out of consciousness. Finally, he decided he couldn't contain himself anymore. "That's it, I'm going to town. I'm too bored." Disobeying Medli, he hopped off the boat and walked down the path leading to Valmount.

After a few minutes, he arrived in front of a large wall and a gate. Outside the large wall stood a few other buildings, as well as many trees and plants. He stood in front of the gate, which was open and welcoming, and began to make his way in. "Green hat!" A sudden cry broke through the area. Link turned around to find a blue bokoblin, just like any other bokoblin, with two swords on his side. "I've finally found you."

Link took out his sword and shield, and shouted back, "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm the leader of the 1st division of the Boko Boko Pirates, Dominus S. Gladius." He took his two swords from his sheaths, a determined look across his face. "Most call me by my last name, Gladius."

"Ooooo, a long fancy name you got there." Link said. His anger flared up, "I'm sick of you boko boko pirate people."

"We're sick of you too." Gladius shouted as he and Link ran toward each other.


	28. Ch 28: Gladius-A Different Bokoblin!

Chapter 28: Gladius-A Different Bokoblin!

"We're sick of you too." Gladius shouted as he and Link ran toward each other. Link sliced first, being met by the two swords of Gladius. They carried on for a few minutes, their sword play equally matched. However, something about Gladius was different than any other bokoblin Link had known.

His swordplay was phenomenal; his blades moved with ease, equally as powerful as Link's sword. "Hey, something's different with you." Link gasped out after they both threw each other back with their swords. He looked at his arms, but no gauntlet could be found. "_So, it's no gauntlet…then what?"_

"I've actually had training worth a crap as opposed to the weaklings in this business." Gladius explained. "I can actually use a sword." Link looked around, and then noticed something.

"Wait a second, you're the first division of the Boko Boko pirates, but there's only one of you. Isn't the first division supposed to be the most powerful?" Link questioned.

"Oh, it is." Gladius replied, raising his sword again. "I'm skilled enough to take on all the divisions at once." He ran forward and challenged Link again, and their battle raged on. With his two swords, Gladius had the upper hand of attack; with his gauntlet, Link had the upper hand of strength. They continued on and on, fighting silently for a few minutes. Finally, they stopped fighting and Link took this to his advantage.

"Say, how many divisions are there?" Link asked.

"18. Four have been sent to control islands; three have been defeated by you." Gladius' voice was grave. "So, minus them and me, we still have ten divisions out there, wreaking havoc as we speak." There was no exchange of words. Link ran toward Gladius and sliced at him, while he barely dodged in time and sliced at Link. Link got a nasty gash on his left arm and shouted in pain. Gladius had a pretty nasty laugh, and then ran toward Link again.

Once again, their swords met. This time, they remained this way, both waiting for the other to budge. Link started to grunt; the wound on his chest began to act up, slightly bleeding through his clothes. Gladius looked down to notice his giant gaping wound bleeding. "Goodness green hat, what the heck did you fight?"

"Ancient Hylian knight." Link said. Gladius began to ask for an explanation, but was cut short by a kick from Link. Link's kick wasn't at his normal strength, but his uncontrollable strength was still fluctuating. The kick delivered a force of about five men, feeling like a large hammer to the side more than a kick. Gladius was thrown feet away, giving up his stance with Link, and laid on the ground for a moment.

"What in the gods' was that?" He shouted. "How could you kick that powerful? It doesn't make sense." Link pointed at the gauntlet resting on his hand. "A gauntlet?!" Gladius shouted. He began to sweat and grew nervous. "_How can I beat a dude with a gauntlet? I can't match that sort of strength."_ Gladius then shook his head, frowning at his weakness. "No matter. Even with a gauntlet, I'll manage to beat you."

Gladius charged at Link, who stood ready for him. Link raised his sword, ready to slice, but was met with a different barrage of attacks. Gladius jumped into the air, and raised both of his swords, shouting, "**_Furor Concido_**!"*** He swung his swords swiftly, cutting Link deeply at multiple spots on his body. Major cuts appeared all over his arms and legs, as well as a few on his face and chest.

Gladius landed behind Link, his swords raised in front of him. Link fell to the ground with a thud. He stood up and put his swords back in his sheath. "2,500,000 rupees for a kid like that was overpriced. I'd say 250,000 at most." Gladius began to walk away from the fight, but was hit in the back of the head with a shield. He fell forward onto the ground, nearly being knocked unconscious. He rolled over and saw Link, standing up straight and tall, his sword pointing at him.

"I'm not done with you yet, Gladius!" Link shouted, the spot on his chest bleeding even more, as though it was in unison with his other bleeding wounds. He ran forward, Gladius still surprised.

"_How the crap is he still standing? I've killed tons of people with that move alone."_ Gladius thought, but he quickly shrugged off the thought. Again, Gladius blocked with his swords. "_Wait, he doesn't have his shield anymore. Stupid kid."_ Gladius raised his second sword and sliced at Link's side, creating another deep gash, but Link had moved away in time. "Hey moron, you threw away your shield."

"I just thought I had the unfair advantage with it. I still do." Link huffed with pride. Like before, they ran back to each other and continued to fight. While they were fighting, Link finally got a good hit on him. He sliced at his left side, leaving a large and nasty gash, not to mention deep. Other bokoblin would have died from such a cut, but Gladius stood tall. "How did you survive that?!"

"I'm different than those other weakling bokoblin, as I've already said." Gladius explained. "I've had an intense training, more so than many of the people in this world. I contain not only strength but an ambition I have to carry out. Until that day, I cannot be beaten." Link suddenly understood that Gladius was indeed different. His ambition was strong indeed, nearly matching Link's dream and promise to Orca. Link nodded, almost like he was approving Gladius' actions. Then, they commenced fighting.

Finally, fate turned against Link. Link jumped in the air, attempting to slice at Gladius, who raised his swords in an X-position. They met at a stalemate, but Link's strength changed again, giving Gladius the upper-hand. He overpowered Link and knocked the sword straight from his hand, sending it yards away.

Link was weaponless; no sword, no shield, no strength. When his sword was thrown away, Gladius had then run up and kicked Link. Now, as explained, Gladius was different than other bokoblin. He contained a strength that matched no other bokoblin, making him incredibly superior. The kick hit Link straight in his stomach, throwing him back many feet. Link slowly stood back up, coughing up some blood as well. "You're not the only one with a nasty kick green hat."

Link stood still for a moment, but suddenly ran toward Gladius, his fists raised in the air, screaming loudly, almost like a battle cry. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gladius stared at Link, confused.

"What the heck are you going to do, punch me?" Gladius mocked. He raised his swords in the defensive X-position again, and said, "You're mine, green hat." Link, still shouting, met the swords of Gladius, shattering the iron, breaking through both swords. Gladius' face was wide with fear, nearly terrified, as Link's newfound strength broke through the metal that once killed so many people. Link's strength, right before it hit Gladius, changed once more. It didn't fade though, and left the strength of nearly twenty men in Link.

The punch hit Gladius straight into his chest, causing him to spit up blood and threw him several feet away. He lay on the ground, barely moving, seemingly dead. Link walked up to him, and stared down at him. "My name's Link, not green hat. Remember that." Link started to walk away, toward the ships actually, to patch himself up. However, he heard the sound of coughing, and then a cry broke through the area.

"I can't die here!" Gladius shouted. "I have a dream to fulfill!" Link turned to him, and looked down silently. "I don't think you can understand my dreams gre-"He stopped for a second. "Link." Gladius stared into the air. "I have a dream I must fulfill, even if I become infamous to everyone in the world, I must fulfill it." Link still stood silently. Gladius stared into the air, and then breathed out heavily, blood running from his mouth. "I MUST PROVE HIM WRONG!"

*****When bold and italicized, it's the name of a move that the user has created, as opposed to Italicized, which is just a thought. Bold is usually just author comments for me.**

**Sorry for the probably short chapter, and I hate to break it to you, but next chapter will be relatively boring, as it shall explain Gladius' dream and his past, as well as his characteristics. Again, sorry. **


	29. Ch 29: Gladius' Dark Past (WARNING)

Chapter 29: Gladius' Dark Past

**Author Comments:**

**Please read this. Now, this chapter will be a relatively dark chapter. It will contain language, cruelty, neglect and beating. THIS IS GOING TO BE A DARK CHAPTER. If you can't handle the slightest bit of language/cruelty/ violence, I don't believe this chapter is for you. So, just saying, language/violence! **

**_14 years ago, in the Northern Seas…_**

Gladius was born on the Isle of Bokobli (pronounced bo-ko-blie) in the Northern Seas, in the town of Bobli (pronounced bob-lee). He was born to the family of S, a family initial meaning Somnio, which has lasted for many generations. His dad was a carpenter, and his mom stayed at home to attend to Gladius and the actual house. While his dad wasn't rich, they still had a way to put food on the table in the plague-stricken land of Bokobli. All was well, it would seem.

**_Four years later…_**

Gladius, now four, is standing by his mother's deathbed. For the past seven years, a plague had been swept through their island, claiming many souls and lives. Finally, near the end of the plague, his mom had finally been stricken ill. On her deathbed, she made her goodbyes and final wills, and then was carried away by the illness. Gladius was traumatized, as well as his father.

**_One year later…_**

Gladius' father was drunk, a common occurrence nowadays. He stumbled into the house, tripping over some toys that Gladius had left out from earlier that afternoon. "Hot dammit boy, I swear to the Hells beneath us I'm gonna kill you!" Gladius, who was hiding in another room after hearing his dad trip, remained still, softly sobbing to himself. "You little $h!#, get out here!" Eventually his father stumbled into the room where he was hiding, and threw over the furniture in the room. Finally he flipped over a cabinet, exposing Gladius.

"What the hell are ya hiding for? You know I'm gonna find you!" His dad shouted. He picked up Gladius, who was screaming and beating the back of his dad wildly.

"Put me down! Leave me alone!" Gladius cried, tears rolling down his eyes. "Not again dad! You did this yesterday!"

"I'll do it as many damn times I wanna!" His dad threw him down onto the ground, and walked over to a wall containing a metal rod that they use to fix a fire. His dad turned around to Gladius, who was sobbing and making his way to the door, running wildly. "Nuh uh, I don't think so!" His dad chucked the rod at Gladius, hitting him directly in the back of the head. Gladius fell forward onto the ground, his head bouncing from the impact of the ground.

Gladius sobbed to himself as he lay on the ground, and then his dad wandered over to him and stood over him. He rolled him over, and then kicked him in the face multiple times. "How dare you attempt to run away!" He picked him up, swung him around and let him go, flying into a cabinet in the kitchen. He lay on top of a counter as his father shouted, "You'll never get away from me! I'll always be here, whether I like it or not!" His dad entered the kitchen, took an empty beer battle, and smashed it onto Gladius' face.

Gladius fell off the counter and onto the shards of glass on the ground. With many cuts and several bruises from other beatings, Gladius broke down as he usually did, and then ran away to his room to cry. "Don't bother to clean yourself up!" His dad shouted. "There's more coming tonight!"

Gladius ran into his room and jumped on the bed. He cried loudly as he picked a piece of glass out of his arm. "Mommy…" He sobbed. "Mommy…where are you?!"

**_Three years later…_**

Gladius hadn't eaten in four days, as his dad had spent all the money on drinks again. Gladius wasn't too upset; this usually happens at the beginning of the month. He had a giant gash above his head, and a black eye. His whole body was bruised from multiple beatings, and his stomach growled. It was his eighth birthday; like the last four years, his father forgot it. However, it had been a few months ago that Gladius discovered a secret room under their house, holding two small swords. Every day he tried to practice with the swords, awaiting this day patiently for his escape.

Finally his dad stumbled in, drunk as usual. He shouted, "Get your ass out here boy, I got an empty bottle for **hick** you!" However, instead of finding his punching bag hiding, he found him standing in the main room. "Well, decided to give up hiding?"

"Nope. I'm actually here to tell you I'm leaving." Gladius said with his swords by his side.

"Hahaha, leaving are ya? To where? Nobody's gonna want your sorry ass with them." His dad taunted.

"I don't need anyone then. I'm leaving and there is nothing you can do about it." Gladius took out both of his swords and prepared to attack.

"Oh, you gonna kill me with those swords?" His dad laughed. "I got those when I was your age, I doubt they're sharp anymore."

"How old am I?"

"Huh? What sorta question i-"

"HOW OLD AM I."

"Hell boy, you're uh, what is it, five and a half now or something?"

"I'm eight dad." Suddenly, his dad's eyes grew wide. He started to tear up, but Gladius was still driven with anger. "I'm leaving." Gladius began to make his way to the door.

"Son, don't you dare walk out of that door." The dad said, his eyes teary. That was the first time the dad called him son since Gladius' mom died.

"Don't stop me." Gladius roared. His dad threw the glass bottle at him, smashing into his face. Gladius tried to slice at his dad and kill him, but only cut him on his arm.

"Son! Stop!" His dad yelled.

"Oh what? Gonna beat me again?" Gladius shouted again. He hit his dad with the handle of the sword, smacking him across the face. As he went to the door, his dad shouted again.

"You'll never amount to anything without me!" His dad was enraged with Gladius.

"You're wrong!" Gladius shouted rebellious. "I'll prove you wrong!"

"What are you gonna be then?!" The dad shouted. Gladius stared down at his swords, his anger rushing through his body like a deadly poison.

"I'm going to be the best swordsman who ever lived!" Gladius yelled. His dad nearly laughed, but then noticed his son's seriousness.

"Oh no no no, surely you're not serious."

"Like hell I am! I'll be the best swordsman who ever lived, past, present and future! My name will reach to the gods, and I'll be known across the world! The gods will bow to me I'll be so great!" Gladius yelled. With that being said, he turned to the door and ran outside. It was about eleven at night, and most of the bokoblin on the island were asleep. As he started to run away, his dad bust through the door again.

"Son!" His voice boomed. "You'll never do anything like that! You're too weak!" Gladius turned to his dad, his eyes wide with anger. "You'll be dead before you see next week."

"I'm too weak?!" Gladius yelled back. "I've dealt with your beatings, neglect, anger, confusion, all that $h!# for the past four years of my life!" His dad stared at him, eyes wide. "I'm stronger than you'll ever be! I'll show you how powerful and great I'll become!" Gladius turned and ran down an alley way, his dad yelling back at him, putting him down, slandering him with insults.

"YOU'LL NEVER DO IT!" was the last thing his dad yelled that night. Those were the last words Gladius ever heard from his dad before he ran away. His dad didn't even bother to chase him. He just returned inside and popped open another bottle.

Later that night, Gladius broke into a store and robbed them of a week's worth of food. He also took some food and ate himself sick right then and there, finally getting substance. He took the food and headed out to the docks, where he stole a small sail boat. The wind was blowing south, so that's where he sailed. With no goal in mind except to become the best swordsman and to escape his hell-hole of a life, he sailed joyfully south.

The next two years, Gladius spent his time traveling from island to island, training himself in the ways of the sword. He once stopped on an island for a whole year, receiving intense sword training. In need for money, Gladius resorted to bounty hunting, where he would go out and kill the small bounty criminals, getting anywhere from 10,000 rupees to 100,000 rupees, just enough to keep himself alive with food and maybe a room in a hotel.

Two years after he had left, the ten-year-old Gladius finally stumbled upon a small island in the Great Sea. He had been training for a long while, matching the sword play of grown adults. On the small island he landed on, he attempted to make a great bounty capture: A pirate with a bounty of 1,000,000 rupees. If he could pull it off, he'd be so rich that he could quit bounty hunting for maybe another whole year before he would have to go out again.

Gladius wandered into town on that small island and into a bar, where the pirate was rumored to be. Gladius wandered over to him, and held up his poster. "Is this you?"

"Hahaha, you bet it is!" The pirate laughed. Gladius dropped the poster and attempted to slice at his chest. "Whoa, crap!" The pirate shouted. "You're a bounty hunter!" Gladius and the pirate fought for a good five minutes, until the pirate got the upper hand. He slashed Gladius across the chest, and he fell backward, writhing in agony.

"I don't have a million bounty for nothing, kid!" The pirate laughed. He took his sword and attempted to stab him; however, Gladius was saved by another pirate in the bar. A big blin (for those of you who don't know, a big blin is like a moblin but like 3-5 times larger and more powerful) stood where the pirate once stood, his fist out and cocked. On his left arm he had a gauntlet.

"Good gods kid," His gruff voice boomed. "You can fight." The big blin wandered over to Gladius, and helped pick him up. Once he was up, Gladius looked over at the hole in the wall, shaped in the form of the pirate. "I took care of him, don't worry."

"Thank you…sir." Gladius huffed out, his chest still wounded.

"Say, I like you." The big blin says. "Why don't you join me? I got a pirate crew, and we could sure use you to help us. Not only that, we can patch up your chest." At first he was hesitant, but something in the big blin's eyes implied that if he denied the offer he would be killed. So Gladius, having no place to go and needing first aid, agreed to the big blin.

"What's the name of your crew?" Gladius asked.

"Why, we're the Boko Boko Pirates!" The big blin laughed loudly.


	30. Ch 30: A New Bond is Formed!

Chapter 30: A New Bond is Formed! The Fifth Member is Gladius!

**_Four years later, present Day…_**

"I…CANNOT DIE HERE." Gladius shouted at Link, after he explained his story. "Don't you get it? I had to join him!" Gladius stood up and raised his fists, blood still slightly running out of his mouth. "I would have died if I didn't join him. Sure, he's done some very questionable and evil things…" Gladius began to tear up, "but I had to! I couldn't die!"

"SCREW THAT!" Link shouted. "There were a million other things you could have done, but instead you joined a low life pirate!"

"HE SAVED ME!" Gladius was enraged. "You don't get it!" Gladius ran toward Link, who was also running. They met each other in the middle, both receiving an incredibly powerful punch, but Link's strength already changed, and he grew weaker. Link was thrown backward, but did a backflip in air, landing on his feet. However, the punch nearly broke his jaw. Gladius was thrown backward and landed on the ground, his nose nearly broken. Even though Link grew weaker, he still had strength.

Link started to walk away, thinking that the punch he threw did him in. However, his thoughts were interrupted once more. "Get back here you coward and fight me!" Gladius forced himself to stand up. "My body may be broken, but my soul is in perfect health." Again, Gladius charged, aiming to kill Link at all costs. "_I have to win…I have to prove myself!"_

As Gladius got close to Link, he let go and threw his punch. Link turned and grabbed his clenched fist. "Link!" Gladius shouted, fear rising in his voice. Link lifted him up, still holding onto that one hand, and slammed him directly into the ground, leaving a small crater where Gladius had landed. Gladius lay there, unmoving.

"That shouldn't have been hard enough to kill you." Link said. Gladius still didn't move. "Your dream is too strong for you to die from my little attack." Link stuck his hand out, offering to help him up. "I understand where you're coming from. I grew up without parents. It was rough indeed, but I have a dream to keep me going." Gladius' eyes slowly opened, and he saw Link's hand. "I can see you're pretty determined about reaching this dream. I'm determined to reach mine too. But in order to do that, part of what I will have to do is I will have to defeat all the Boko Boko pirates." Gladius stared upward, pondering why the hand was out.

"With your dream in mind, I know I can't kill you. And I don't want to. In fact, I actually want you to come with me." Gladius' eyes grew wide. "We can achieve our dreams together, and we'll show everyone what we can do." Gladius nearly started to cry. "Plus, if we don't help you soon, you'll probably die." Link said as he half-chuckled.

"_No one has ever been this nice…I should have been killed. I should be dead."_ Gladius thought. "_If I return to the Forsaken Fortress, 'He' will kill me. And Link knows that. If I don't accept his offer to join him, the damage done to my body will kill me. And Link knows that as well. He's trying…to save me…and my dream…"_

Gladius stuck up his hand and grabbed Link's. Link pulled him up, and then they both stared at each other. A bond had been forged between them unlike any bond Link and Gladius would ever have. Link had saved Gladius not only a physical death but an emotional death, one that Gladius faced every day and lost to. With Link, Gladius could now pursue his dream without the constant force put on him from the captain of the Boko Boko pirates. Link had saved Gladius.

"Link…I mean, Captain…" Gladius said, tears running down his face. "Thank you…" Gladius' body then gave in, and Link, after getting his sword and shield, hauled his body back to the docks. There, he gave Gladius some of Makar's potions and ointment to rub on his bruises and within the hour Gladius could walk again. Link also attended his wounds, his many cuts and his giant gash across his chest, as well as his near broken jaw.

By about 4 in the afternoon, Link and Gladius were already talking and joking, as though they were great friends even before the fight. "Say, Link, these boats are nice and all, but I came in a boat of my own." Gladius explained. He and Link got off of the King of Red Lions and wandered over to the boat about 75 feet away. The boat had the name "_The Loyal Avenger"_, and was about four and a half times larger than their new boat.

It had a large room, which contained a table, some chairs, and a great kitchen set, as well as a hammock on the side of the room for the captain of the ship (in which case would be Gladius, but now it belongs to whoever). It had a trap door and a ladder leading to a lower room, and it was incredibly large. In the storage room, it held several boxes of food, cannon balls, and various supplies needed for sailing.

On the deck of the ship, there were three cannon balls. One was aimed going off to the right, another aimed off to the left, and then one was in the center of the ship, aiming out straight ahead. The center canon was actually in the ship, and could be controlled in the storage room. Overall, the boat was amazing for Link and his crew. Maybe not a real pirate ship, but definitely large enough to fit all their needs.

"I say we get rid of that small one person boat over there that we were sitting in and take this boat plus that other one you got there." Gladius suggested. Link shook his head and disagreed.

"Nope, that ship has been with my since the beginning of my adventure. How about we take this ship plus my small ship?" Gladius almost disagreed, but then remembered that he was the captain. He agreed with Link, and they moved everything from the new ship to The Loyal Avenger, and then sailed the Loyal Avenger over right next to the King of Red Lions.

Still, no one was back from the town. So Link and Gladius decided to go shopping, or rather selling…they sold the new ship Link had gotten from that man on the poker island for about 6,000 rupees, and then Link gave them to Gladius. "I understand that I busted your swords up back there…" Link explained. "So take this money, plus," Link pulled out his own share of money, the 3,800 rupees, "this, and go buy yourself some new swords." Gladius smiled and nearly hugged Link, but stopped in time.

"Thank you so much Link." Gladius then went to a blacksmith shop and bought two brand new swords for only 8,500 rupees. They weren't top notch, but that's all they could afford for the moment. Afterwards, around 5, they returned to their ships and finally rested. About an hour later, Medli, Navi and Makar finally came back. Navi was carrying some books, Makar was flying and carrying some groceries, and Medli was holding some groceries and a couple of barrels of water. They stared at Link and the random bokoblin on the deck of a now larger new ship.

"Uh…" Navi began.

"Link…" Medli stated.

"Who's…what's going on?" Makar asked.

"Oh hey guys!" Link said. "This is Dominus S. Gladius, or just Gladius. He's the First Division of the Boko Boko Pirates!" Navi and Medli's jaws dropped, and Makar just stood there, unknowing of the existence of the Boko Boko pirates.

"LINK! WHAT?! WHY?!" The two of them shouted.

"Hey, guys, calm down, I'm on your crew now." Gladius explained. They immediately freaked out and almost attacked him, but Link intruded.

"STOP." Suddenly everyone ceased their bickering, and then Link said, "Medli, we haven't eaten real food in about two days, nor have we had water. Go make us some dinner, if you can please." Medli took all the groceries, plus Makar, and entered the kitchen of The Loyal Avenger. Medli used the materials they had and made their dinner.

As everyone ate, Link explained to them why Gladius had joined, and then Gladius shared his past with them. They all stared at him with accepting eyes. Medli and Navi were crying, and Makar was touched by his painful past. So, after they all accepted him as their fifth member, Link stood up and explained their next plans. Suddenly, Link realized something. "Oh, Navi and Makar, what did you find out about the gauntlet itself?"

Navi took out a book, laid it out, and began to explain the gauntlet, pointing at some points in the book. "Well, Link, the gauntlets were created by the gods for the soldiers and knights of ancient Hyrule. The gauntlets range in a variety of powers, some controlling elements, some controlling superhuman abilities, and some actually rather odd powers." Navi explained. "However, in exchange for gaining these mystical powers, the gods took away one physical ability." Navi looked down gravely. "Back then, since Hyrule was a rather dry place, they each decided to give up the ability to swim."

"What?!" Link grew outraged. "But I'm a pirate! How can I sail the seas without being able to swim in it?!"

"That's the thing Link, I have no idea." Navi said, her voice quiet. She continued, "After the knights gave up their ability to swim, they used their new strength from the gauntlet to defend Hyrule. But, when the gods flooded Hyrule, none of the knights managed to survive due to their lack of ability to swim. Many believed that the gauntlets had flooded with the knights and were destroyed." She looked at Link's arm. "It's evident that they were wrong."

"Not much else is known about the gauntlets besides that." Makar included. "But there are over five hundred known gauntlets in use by people in this world, but over a thousand recorded gauntlets. And even then, there are more that no one knows of."

"So, all that's known is that you can't take them off, you gain an unknown ability and lose your ability to swim." Navi explained. "It looks like you're stuck with yours, Link."

"Well, guys," Link said. Everyone stared at him, wondering what he was going to say. "I say we retire for a couple of months." Everyone looked at him, and they were shocked.

"Retire?!" They all shouted, including Gladius.

"I need to train myself in this gauntlet before I kill someone by accident." Link explained. "So, let's set sail tonight and go find a new island. Understood?"

**Chapter 31 is actually going to be uploaded today, if I can get it in time, along with this chapter. It will be rather short and easy, so don't expect some super kick-butt novel chapter :P**


	31. Ch 31: Link's Temporary Retirement!

Chapter 31: A New Fairy Island and Link's Temporary Retirement!

"Set sail!" Link shouted. He was on the deck of The Loyal Avenger, along with Medli and Gladius. Navi and Makar were on the King of Red Lions, and they were the first to unfurl their sails. They sailed off to the west, in search of an island, with The Loyal Avenger following behind. "As soon as you find an island, alert us!" Link commanded to Makar.

After all things were set in motion, Link fell on the deck and started to sleep. With nothing else he could do without potentially destroying the ships, he rested himself. Gladius was on the deck with Link, and he practiced his swords play with his new swords. Medli stood still and watched as Gladius practiced, observing how swiftly he could move his sword. It was almost like she was entranced.

Navi was working on her maps and Makar was making some more ointment for Link and their new crewmate Gladius. All was well, and a heavy night soon fell upon them. They sailed for about seven hours into the night before Makar finally spotted something. "Hey…hey guys!" He shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him, and Link sat up tiredly and stared at him.

"Wha-what did we do?" Link asked.

"I see an island! There's an island dead ahead!" Makar said. "And…it looks like there is a giant conch…"

"Let me see that!" Navi swiftly snatched the telescope from Makar and saw a fairy island dead ahead of them. It was rather larger than the island Navi was found on, and it had a blue conch on it. "Guys! It's a fairy island!"

"Oh! Stop there!" Link shouted excitedly. So, after about another hour, they landed on the fairy island. Surprisingly, the island wasn't marked on Navi's map, almost like it hadn't been discovered yet. The crew didn't think twice about it, though, and then dropped their anchor for their ships. They entered the large conch shell, and each one of them fell down into the fairy fountain. Like the first fairy island Link had been too, it was a crystal blue on the inside with a giant pond in the middle.

They all five walked up to the fountain, and suddenly, in the middle of the pond, it began to ripple and then exploded. A large fairy queen stood there, and looked down at all five of the pirates. "Ah, travelers of the wind," She said, "Welcome to one of the Eastern Fairy Islands."

"It's an honor to be here." Link said.

"Feel free to refresh yourselves here in the water, and feel free to rest here." The queen offered. Everyone stripped down to their under clothes and walked into the water and refreshed themselves; Link and Gladius especially. They rolled around in the water and healed all of their wounds. However, Link's gash from the Hylian Knight didn't heal. A large scar remained where the slash once was.

"Hey, Link, why aren't you drowning?" Medli asked. Link stopped rolling around and then realized what she meant. He's in water, his body should be locking up or he should be struggling to stay above surface.

"Young traveler in green, do you possess an ancient Gauntlet from the gods?" The fairy asked.

"I do, yes." Link answered.

"Your disability to swim is taken away. The magic in the water enchants the glove, and cancels out the disability. Therefore, you won't drown." The Queen said. Before Link could ask any more questions she disappeared, leaving them all in shock.

**_Later that night…_**

"Hey Link, there's a lot of fruit trees up on the surface, as well as some birds." Navi said. They were all on the surface, lying under the stars. "Do you think we should stay here for your training?"

"Actually, yes, I think we should." Link agreed. He stood up, and then walked to the conch. "Let me go ask." Everyone nodded and then lay back down. He fell to the bottom of the fairy fountain, and approached the water. The Queen hopped up from the waters, and met Link in the room.

"Ah yes traveler, what do you wish?"

"My Queen, I have recently acquired this Gauntlet of the gods. I can't control it yet. I'm afraid I may hurt someone if I go back out and try to do anything." Link explained, the Queen staring at him. "Can we stay here and train until I have learned to control and use the gauntlet safely?" The Queen remained silent, but then spoke.

"On one condition, traveler. If any trouble befalls this island, you are responsible for protecting us. Do you accept this?" The Queen asked.

"I swear on my life I shall protect this island as long as I am here." Link said. He smiled, and then turned around and ran outside back to his crew.

**Alright guys, here are my plans. This will be a time-skipping arc. Each chapter included from here until the end of the arc will skip one month. So, next chapter will be a month from this chapter. Just so we're all clear, those are the plans. **


	32. Ch 32: First Month of Training!

Chapter 32: First Month of Training!

Link stood still, sweat dripping down his rock-hard body. Above him he held a giant boulder he had found on the island, and slowly started lifting it up and down. "_274, 275…"_ Link thought to himself. Finally, at 300, his strength fluctuated and the rock almost fell down onto him. Luckily, right before he was crushed, Link was able to turn his strength back on just in time and he grabbed the rock. "That…was too close." Link huffed to himself.

Navi walked out from behind a small camp they made amongst the small forest on the island, holding a plate of food and carrying a cup of water, and called Link over. Link put the rock down, walked over to Navi, and took his food. "Hey, I made a new record today before my strength gave in." Link said, pride in his voice. "300!"

"That's awesome Link!" Navi congratulated. "Have you managed to turn on the strength permanently yet?"

"Nope, but I'm working on it." Link said as he gulped down his food. Finally, he downed his cup of water, thanked Navi, and walked back to the rock. He tried to pick it up once more, but once again his strength had gone weak. Slowly, after a few minutes, he slowly gained his strength, and picked the rock back up. Navi watched him for a minute, and then returned to their small camp.

Inside their camp, they had a fire pit where Medli was making food, as well as a bucket of water from The Loyal Avenger to clean everyone's clothes. They took water from the sea, cleaned it, boiled it, and when it was all done it was good water for cleaning food or clothes, but NOT for drinking. For drinking, they got water from the fairy spring.

Gladius was chopping up wood, making a small little hut for everyone. In front of him stood a tree, and in front of the tree stood Gladius, two swords in hand. "**_Arbor Concido!_****" **He said to himself. He sliced his swords multiple times, the swords parallel to each other. After he sliced, the tree suddenly broke and fell apart into nearly perfect wood planks. "Crap…I didn't get it perfectly." He scolded himself. "Next time I'll do it."

Makar was growing leaves-like the Deku Leaf-and was dropping them off of himself. He was making these leaves for bedding and blankets. Overall, everyone had something to do…except Navi. After Navi was done attending to Link and after she entered the camp, she left and entered the fairy fountain.

Down in the fountain, Navi wandered around aimlessly, observing similarities and differences between her fountain and this one. Without warning the Fairy Queen popped from the water and greeted Navi. "Hello, traveler."

"Hello, Queen." Navi replied.

"Why did you leave your fairy fountain?"

"Wh-my Queen, how did you know I was a fairy?"

"How would I not be able to tell one of my fellow sisters?" The Queen questioned. "Why did you leave the comfort of your fountain?" Navi looked up at the ceiling, and thought of Link, who was still trying to lift boulders.

"Link, or as you know him the traveler in green, showed up out of nowhere and saved my fountain from an evil wizard named Rogamoth." Navi explained, holding up her staff. "This is actually his staff." She put it back down, and then explained some more. "After Link had nearly died saving us, I decided that I could be a use to him. I took Rogamoth's staff and then left with Link."

"How long has it been?" Navi hadn't even thought about the time that had gone by.

"_Let's see…five days on my island, a week sailing north, two weeks on Dragon Roost, a day sailing to Black Jack island, and about a week sailing south. After that, we stayed on Makar's island for 3 days. We sailed five days east, and then three days north to get to Valmount. Then we got here and it's been about a month…" _Navi thought to herself. "About 2 and a half months. Minus the month we've been here, about a month and a half."

"My, young one, you've gone through a lot." The Queen said. "So brave for such a young age." Navi nodded, and then remained silent for a minute.

"My Queen, I have a request for you, if you may."

"Speak it."

"My own Queen said that on each Fairy Island I come across, I may ask the Queen there to grant me the power of another fairy, making my own powers even more powerful." Navi said. "Is there any way you may be able to do this?" The Queen looked around, and then looked at Navi.

"Fire your strongest attack into this wall." The Queen answered. She held up her hands, and formed a mirror of light. Navi followed her answers and started to charge up her strongest attack. After about ten seconds, she let go a light beam, the strongest she had done, and hit the mirror. Surprisingly, it didn't even budge in the slightest. "I see…you're that strong." The Queen soliloquized.

The Queen took her hands and cuffed them, and then blew into them. Out of her hands, small flower pedals flew out, covering Navi. "I give you my power, Navi, fairy from the gods, to strengthen yours. Before, your beams were strong enough to kill only a normal man when fully charged. Now, your power has been tripled in strength, as well as how far it can go." Navi's jaw nearly dropped.

"Tripled!?" Navi nearly shouted. She took her staff and then aimed at a wall. She held the beam in the staff for five seconds, and then let go. As she expected, the beam was three times as wide and three times as powerful. She fired out a fire ball, the normal size, but it was three times as large…but also three times as hot. She made a light shield around her, and noticed that it was a darker shade of its previous color and looked much stronger.

"Let me teach you in my ways, Navi." The Queen intruded on Navi's practice. "Not only is it my duty to increase your powers, I must teach you a new one. Come here, child."

**_Later, on the surface…_**

Link put down his rock, and finally decided to quit for the day. He looked up into the sky, already half dark, and then at the twilight horizon. "Well, I didn't really make much progress today. There's always tomorrow."

"Yeah, you'll do better." Link quickly turned around, half surprised, but found no one.

"Who said this?!" Link demanded. He raised his fists, almost begging for a fight and a chance to practice again. "I have the Fort Gauntlet and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Hahaha Link, calm down."

"Stop it! Show yourselves!" Out of the blue, Navi appeared. Link nearly fell over from the sudden shock of his friend showing up. "Navi! What the…?!"

"When we first met on my fairy island, the Fairy Queen told me that I can get powers from the other queens we meet on the seas." Navi proceeded to demonstrate her new and advanced powers. And then, she showed her new powers. She made a large light mirror, and then, it disappeared. Or so Link thought. She walked behind the mirror, and disappeared. "You see Link, I can make a Reflective Mirror, hiding myself and becoming nearly invisible."

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Link shouted loudly. "You have got to show the others! I just finished training today, anyway."

**Sorry for the delayed chapter. A lot of stuff came up, and I couldn't write. I'm going to get a Twitter soon though, and I'll be able to update about chapter status, ideas, etc. I'm going to make it this afternoon, if I can. Onto Chapter 33!**


	33. Ch 33: Second Month of Training!

Chapter 33: 2nd Month of Training!

Gladius swam around the island intensely, strengthening his core and training his biceps. Near the beach, his swords lay on the sand. As he swam, Gladius' past rang through his head. "_You'll never be anything...you're nothing without me!"_ Gladius began to have a flashback, back to when he first joined the Boko Boko pirates.

"Men, do you understand what I expect of you?" The infamous big blin asked.

"Yes Captain." Gladius replied in unison with five other bokoblin and one moblin behind him. Gladius had been with the Boko Boko pirates for about a year now, and had managed to weasel his way through the rankings, becoming the 3rd Division Captain.

"Take them out quietly; if you cause a large ruckus, I can't promise you that you'll leave. Go now." And with that, Gladius took his men and left the Forsaken Fortress and sailed south. After a few hours, in the dead of night, Gladius and his men landed on a small island, inhabited by about 150 civilians and a small naval base.

"Men, storm the town and begin attacking. I'll take on the base. The boss and our others will be here to claim the island by daybreak. Hurry." Gladius explained. The five bokoblin took their weapons (swords, spears and torches) and the moblin took his giant spiked club and then proceeded to town. Gladius turned and ran down the shore line, aiming to take out the naval base before they can call in reinforcements or interfere with their plans.

Once at the base, Gladius first snuck into the armory. The base was small, consisting of about five buildings. The first was armory, where Gladius was. The second was the cleaning facility, where everything was sent to be cleaned. The third was the kitchen and mess hall. The forth was the barracks, where a majority of men were already asleep. The fifth building was the medical ward, and last was a large watch tower, in the middle of all the buildings.

"First, I need to take out the watch tower." Gladius looked through a telescope at the watch tower, and noticed that it was also their communications room, filled with about four soldiers. "Perfect. They can't call for help now." Gladius took a large cannon that was in the room, and moved it to aim at the tower. Then, he took out a special cannonball that the captain's technicians had made. He put the ball in, lit the fuse, and ducked. The cannon went off, shooting a cannonball straight into the watch tower. It exploded, killing everyone up in the watch tower. The tower came tumbling down and onto the barracks, smashing into the building.

"Gu-guys! We're under attack! Wake up the Sergeant!"

"The tower killed him! We've got several dead and wounded!"

"Corporal! What should we do!?"

"Get to the armory and retaliate!" Gladius heard all of this, and then set up a small little trap for them. Within the next few minutes, a dozen soldiers broke through the door. As they opened the door, they triggered a cannon, and it shot off another special cannonball straight into them. The force of the explosion was so great that it caused a chain reaction, exploding all the other cannonballs and a few special ones that Gladius had left out, and nearly half the base was blown straight to hell. The armory, the kitchen and half the barracks were now destroyed.

"Wake the field medic! We got wounded!"

"The medic is dead! Get to the Medical Ward!"

"Is this a pirate attack!?" Gladius heard all of these as he made his way over to the medical ward. Inside, there were five doctors, all grabbing sabers in case of an attack, and were preparing beds. Gladius walked in, and then one of the doctors shrieked.

"Ahhhhh! He's Dominus S. Gladius!" She shrieked as she attempted to run away. "He's got a 7,000,000 rupee bounty!" Gladius took out his swords out and sliced the necks of two doctors, and then sliced through the chest of a third doctor. The fourth doctor, however, stood and fought. Gladius sliced at him, and he barely kept up with Gladius' swift movements. Finally, Gladius pushed away his saber and stabbed straight through his chest.

"The last girl isn't important. She won't be able to help." Gladius said. He turned around and found about seven soldiers running in.

"He-hey! He's in the Boko Boko pirates! He's responsible for this!" One of the soldiers yelled. Before any of them could attack, Gladius took them out.

"**_Furor Concido!"_** Gladius shouted. He swiftly cut many of the soldiers, killing about half of them and fatally wounding the rest. After he was done, he left the medical ward and made his way around the base. Anyone he came across, he killed and then left again. By the end of his rampage, only lasting about an hour and a half, he had destroyed half the base and killed 90% of the soldiers. With only fifty soldiers on the island, he killed forty-five. When he was done, he could see the dim light in the horizon rising. "Crap, it's almost morning. Have those idiots taken the town yet?"

Gladius ran down the beach and into the town. There, he found about fifteen citizens on the ground dead, and the rest were locked inside. As he got deeper into town, he found his crew. Two of them were on the ground dead, and the moblin plus the other three bokoblin were in a battle with some of the citizens of the island. "Why do you refuse to submit to your new rulers?!" Gladius shouted with rage.

He jumped up and past his own men, into the rebelling citizens. There were about nine men trying to fight back, and Gladius jumped between them and started to spin around with his swords. "**_Turbo Neo!" _**He spun around quickly, easily decapitating all of the rebels. When he was done, he announced to all of the citizens, "You are under the control of the Boko Boko Pirates!" He laughed wildly. Later, at sunrise, the captain showed up and squashed the rest of the rebels and soldiers there. The island was now their island.

Gladius snapped out of his flashback as he began to tear up from his past and noticed what he was doing. He had subconsciously carried on his own training, and was now on the beach, slashing at his practice dummy that they had made a few weeks back. He had sliced the dummy deeply, and nearly broke it. He looked up and saw Link, carrying the large rock on his back, running around. "Look! Gladius! I think I got it!" Link shouted excitedly.

"Good job captain!" Gladius congratulated. He looked at his dummy, and realized that he had made improvements to his own swordsmanship. His cuts were deeper and his swords moved swiftly. "Weird…I've improved since I've left the Boko Boko Pirates. I wonder why…" Gladius said to himself. After Link had gone away, Gladius began to plan out his own training. "I guess while I'm here, it wouldn't hurt to learn some new moves myself."

Link, after running around the island about five times, dropped the rock. "I think I got my strength now! We can leave soon!" Medli, Makar and Navi came out from the small camp they've made and observed Link.

"Ah! That's awesome!" Medli congratulated.

"Good job!" Makar said.

"Did you learn how to choose how strong you are?" Navi asked.

"…what do you mean?" Link was curious.

"Well, think about it. You're either completely weak now or completely strong. Haven't you learned how to balance it out so you aren't either completely dangerous or completely useless?" Link looked at her grimly, and anger grew up in him.

"Dang it. Looks like we'll be here for a little longer then."

**Hey guys, just to let you know, I've gotten a twitter now so I can keep you updated on how the story is going and when to expect new chapters, maybe story arc ideas or whatever. I'm also going to upload any cool pictures of stuff I find relating to One Piece or Legend of Zelda. Follow me at Dwarfic**


	34. Ch 34: Third Month of Training!(Part 1)

Chapter 34: 3rd Month of Training! (part 1)

"No Link, stop breaking the wood!" Makar shouted. "You just need to crack it, but you're breaking straight through it!"

"Dang it Makar! I know!" Link shouted. "Just grow me some more wood!" Makar shook his head and put his arms in the ground, causing small but sturdy trees to grow out for Link to practice on. Link slowly and carefully approached the first one, his sweat gleaming off of his body. After a minute of breathing and concentration, Link threw a punch. But again, the tree broke and was completely broken. Link shrugged off his failure and attempted to hit the other tree. This time, he couldn't even get his strength up and when he punched it didn't do anything.

Medli and Navi were in the forest, sitting around their fire, talking. Gladius was again cutting down another tree with his swords, attempting to get it cut perfectly this time. After a month and a half of practicing, he perfected his tree slicing and could make perfect planks when he wanted to. Over the past 3 months, they had managed to form their own small huts. Link and Makar had a small little cabin together; Medli and Navi had their own cabin as well but it four times larger than Link and Makar's cabin. Their cabin took the longest to build, taking about two and a half months. Gladius decided to build only a small tent out of a few planks and mainly leaves. Even then, Gladius only slept in it when it rained. He usually slept on the beach, under the stars.

Makar was given the task of coaching Link and helping him train. He would often grow trees for Link to attempt to control his strength and only crack the tree instead of flat out breaking it. When he could do this, Link would be able to not only turn on and off his strength but also control how strong he is, so he doesn't accidently hit something too hard.

It had been three months since they had first found the gauntlet and when they decided to retire for a while. Link was getting anxious; he longed to return to the seas. He missed the adventures he had recently had, and he wanted to go on more adventures. Staying in one place of to long really starting to bug him. That and his dreams drove him to try his hardest in training. But today, he was intruded by a rather unpleasant surprise.

"Hey, Link, what's that?" Makar asked. He pointed off into the distance, about two miles out, where a mysterious figure was floating toward them.

"Hm. Looks like a ship." Link said. Over the past month or so, Link's eyesight had improved tremendously. Everything was clearer, and he could see much farther. "We shouldn't worry about it. Hey, grow me a few more trees." Makar followed orders and grew about three more trees. After a few minutes, however, the ship had gotten closer to land…and it wasn't a pirate ship.

The horrific boom of four cannons screeched through the air as four cannonballs flew toward Link and Makar. Link picked up Makar and chucked him some feet away, and then was bombarded with two of the cannonballs. "Li-LINK!" Makar shouted in horror. After the smoke cleared up, Link stood there in near perfect condition, with only minor bleeding. He took a small piece of shrapnel out of his leg, and threw it on the ground.

Link turned around to find a rather large navy ship, heading directly toward the island. It fired another four shots at Link, but half of them fell into the water and the other half missed Link and Makar. Link turned his back on the ship and started to walk away. On the ship was a Navy Private, looking through a telescope, trying to direct the aim of the cannons. However, as Link turned his back, the private noticed something.

"Hey, captain! I have a confirmed identification from our inside source! The man on the island is Link, as well as a crew member of his!" The captain turned around, three papers in his hand. The first was Link's wanted poster, still with a 2,500,000 bounty. The second was Navi's wanted poster, still at 1,000,000. The third poster was Gladius', and his bounty was a hefty 16,000,000.

"So, it seems our source was right." The captain bellowed. The captain was a large man, missing his left hand and replaced with a sharp bayonet. He stood with his coat open, flowing in the breeze, exposing his rock hard six pack. His biceps were large, and he obviously held a large amount of physical power and strength. He was about six and a half feet tall, and he wore a pair of jeans to match his white Navy jacket.

The source he spoke about was a man from Valmount. He was asleep in his ship, taking a nap, when he heard the sounds of Link and Gladius moving about. He remained in the deck of his boat, and later heard the rest of the crew join up. He heard them talk about a gauntlet, and how Gladius had joined their crew, and then he heard that he was planning to sail west to find an empty island. After waiting about two and a half months, the man's guilt got to him and he called the navy base on Valmount, alerting them of what he had heard. They were already looking for Link, so this was just the lead we need.

Back on the island, after Link had walked back and the boat had gained ground, it was only 300 yards away. "Hey, Makar." Link said. Makar looked at him with a confused look on his face. "Make sure everyone gets down into the fairy fountain. I'll be right back." And with that, Link ran away and jumped off the island.

"Oi! LINK! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" Makar shouted at him. He saw Link fly in the air and into the ship. Following his captain's orders, Makar ran into the camp and explained to everyone the situation.

"Uh, hey captain…" the Private uttered. "He's just walking away…wait a minute…!"

"Speak up Private. What is it?"

"It appears that Link is…flying toward us!" The Private dropped his telescope when he realized this. "He's literally flying toward us as we spe-"

"AHHHHHHHHHH CRAP! HOW DO I STOP!?" Link's shouts interrupted the Private as he smashed into an operator room on the deck. He smashed straight through the wall and through the operator room. Carrying along a few soldiers with him, he smashed into the next room as well. The entire Navy ship was in a frenzy over the random kid who just flew into their ship.

In the room Link landed in, which was actually a small bedroom with about two bunk beds and a few dressers, he stood up and brushed himself off. He had a piece of wood stabbing his thigh, and he swiftly took it out. He also brushed off small bits of wood on his chest and back. "Ugh, crap. I should have put on some clothes before I decided to come over here."

Intruding upon Link's thoughts, a man burst through the door with a machete and stared at Link. "Hahaha, stupid kid. You don't even have a wea-" Link rushed up to the soldier and punched him in the chest, throwing him backwards and through a few walls from other rooms. The soldier flew off of the ship itself and into the waters below.

Link cracked his knuckles, and started stretching. "Well, this won't be too hard if they're all like that. Better stretch just in case." After he was done, he turned and looked out into the hole he made leading from the operator room to that bedroom. About six different men stood there, swords drawn, and were pointing at Link.

"You! Stop right there!" They shouted in unison. Link tried to jump from where he stood to where they were, but his strength was still either absolute or not there at all. He jumped too far, and into all six soldiers. They flew out of the operator room and back down onto the deck of the ship. There, dozens of soldiers took their swords and stood around Link and the six men he had just nearly killed.

"Crap…I still can't control my strength." Link uttered to himself as he stood up. The soldiers all stood around him, waiting for his next moves.

"So, you're Link?" A voice uttered out. Link turned and saw the rather large captain walking out. "Well well well, this is a rather interesting twist of events. We haven't seen you in three months, Link."

"Well, I don't even know your name." Link replied.

"I'm Captain Jackie, a government authorized bounty hunter. I'm assigned to handle anyone with a bounty less than 15,000,000 rupees. My payment is half of their initial bounty." Jackie answered. "So, if I kill you, I'll have a nice 1,250,000 in my pocket."

"It sucks that you won't get any of that." Link said as he raised his fists. "I'm not worried at all about what's going to happen."

"Is that so?" Link ran toward Jackie and jumped toward him. He punched swiftly, but to his unpleasant surprise, Jackie caught the punch. He pushed Jackie back some, but he managed to keep his stance.

"How could you do that?!" Link shouted. "I have a gauntlet!" Jackie looked at his hand, and then back at Link.

"Indeed you do. And that punch you threw took all of my effort to stop. But…" Jackie picked up Link and then slammed him onto the deck with a great force. "You haven't had it for too long, have you?"

"About 3 months. I should be infinitely stronger now."

"But kid, that's where you're wrong." Jackie said. Link looked up at him with a confused look on his face. "You don't know a thing about these gauntlets, do you?" Link grunted as he stood up. "You see…gauntlets are never at their full potential when first used. That's why I can keep up with your strength: your gauntlet isn't at its finest."

"How…how do I unlock the full potential?" Link asked.

"Practice." That one word infuriated Link.

"I've been practicing for months you jerk!" Link ran toward him and jumped at him, tackling straight into his gut. Blood flew out of his mouth as he smashed onto the deck a hundred feet away. Out of nowhere, the soldiers began to attack, attempting to avenge their fallen captain. Dozens poured in onto Link, and he threw punches like no one's business.

Left and right soldiers flew when punched by Link. They could barely touch him, but they could still hurt him. Many of them managed to get good slashes at him, giving him deep gashes. Finally, after Link took down nearly fifteen soldiers, they retreated and reformed a circle around him. More soldiers came to the scene, and Link was finally surrounded by nearly fifty soldiers.

From the ground Jackie rose, and then made his way back over to Link. Link was bleeding from about nine different locations, but he still held his fists up. "Dang…you've survived a lot longer than I thought…but I'll end it here." Jackie kicked Link in the chest, knocking the breath out of him, and nearly knocked him out. As Link lay on the ground, Jackie walked up to him and raised his hand-bayonet.

As he sliced down, he got about halfway and then was stopped. For some reason, his bayonet refused to keep going. He raised his hand once more and sliced again, this time being stopped again. "What the heck is this?" He took back his bayonet, and then stood there, confused.

Out of the blue, a slash came across his chest and he screamed in pain. The soldiers were dumbfounded, but they had no idea what to do. Almost appearing out of nowhere, Gladius and Navi revealed themselves. Gladius had blocked the bayonet and sliced Jackie, and Navi provided the invisible cover.

"Jeez Link, you should have warned us before you ran off and almost got yourself killed!" Navi and Gladius shouted.


	35. Ch 35: Third Month of Training!(Part 2)

Chapter 35: 3rd Month of Training! Part 2!

"I thought Makar told you guys to stay on the ship!" Link yelled angrily. "I had this under control!"

"Yeah right, you were about to die!" Navi yelled back.

"Gosh Link, think before you act!" Gladius intruded. As the three of them broke into an argument, the entire navy deck was listening.

"Uh…is this crew all kids?"

"Is he arguing about being saved?"

"Hey, we should try to sneak attack on them." Navi heard that, and then fired a fire ball at them. Two men were hit, and one man was thrown off the ship by the force of the ball. The two men on fire fell to the ground and began to roll around uncontrollably. The other men tried to put them out, and then were intruded by Gladius. "**_Turbo Neo!"_** He spun swiftly, killing nearly eight men before he jumped back to Link and Navi.

Link stood up and stretched some more. "Well, how did you get here?" Right as he said that, the booming of cannons roared and two cannonballs smacked the ship. Link ran to the side to find Medli and Makar on The Loyal Avenger, commanding cannons and shooting the ship. As he looked over they fired another two shots, and in the lower decks something blew up, making a terribly loud noise.

Link ran back to the middle where Gladius and Navi stood, and then turned to find Captain Jackie along with some other navy soldiers. "Well, all three of the bountied members are all here." He laughed. "2,500,000, 1,000,000 and 16,000,000. Altogether, I'm going to get nearly 10,000,000 rupees here. And maybe if I kill the other two I can probably get some more too."

"It's a shame you aren't going to kill any of them." Link said. He ran up to Jackie and attempted to punch again, and Jackie grabbed the fist and was pushed back once again.

"That's not going to work kid, you aren't strong enough." Jackie ran forward and attempted to stab at Link. Link ducked and jumped into Jackie again, but this time Jackie was able to prevent himself from being thrown away.

"Sure I am!" Link argued. Jackie lunged forward and punched Link, but Link copied him and was only pushed backward. "Guys, start taking out the ship! I'll take care of this dude." Everyone shouted in agreement and started to attack. Navi shot beams of light off, hitting soldiers left and right. Gladius took his swords and began to slice at all of the soldiers, either wounding them greatly or knocking them out, and killing a few. Down in the water Makar carried cannonballs and dropped them into cannons, and Medli lit off the cannons, shooting into the ship.

From the ship, however, cannons would go off and shoot at The Loyal Avenger, nearly hitting them and knocking them back and forth. After a while of close calls, Makar decided to be bold, and flew up onto the deck and went inside. As he went inside, Medli kept shooting off cannons and on the deck Link, Gladius and Navi kept fighting.

Link and Jackie stared at each other, anticipating one another's moves. Their strength was nearly equal, and they were at a stalemate. "_…gauntlets are never at their full potential when first used." _Jackie's words echoed through Link's mind. "_Practice."_ Link clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "So, if I need to practice and overcome you to protect my friends and our dreams…" Link raised his fists, feeling stronger than ever. "I will just practice then."

"Please, kid, spare yourself the humiliation. Gauntlets never react quickly enough to suddenly gain power that fast. They take months, nearly years to actually gain any sort of power."

"How do you know so much about these gauntlets?" Link asked. Jackie pointed at his bayonet hand.

"That's how. I had the Horse Gauntlet, containing the powers to turn into a large horse and run faster than a normal cheetah. I also gained a lot of physical strength, more so than the regular human, and in horse form I could easily take down enemies." Jackie grabbed his hand. "It was about two years ago that I lost my hand in a machine accident. The machine broke, but it had cut off my hand all the way up to where the gauntlet had remained. We tried to find the gauntlet, but instead we found…" Jackie was hesitant. "Well, we find a r-"

Link was tired of listening and had run up to Jackie while he was talking. He jumped up into the air, but was lucky enough to slightly control his jumping strength. He kicked Jackie in the face, interrupting his speech and throwing him feet away. "I don't have time to listen to this."

Jackie stood up and rubbed his jaw. "That's pretty rude, kid."

"I'm a pirate." Link ran up to him and threw both hands back. He jumped toward him, again controlling his jumping strength. As he got close to Jackie's chest, Link threw both hands forward into his chest. Jackie's face turned from curiosity to completely agony. Blood flew out of his mouth, and his eyes turned white and rolled back. Jackie was thrown all the way to the front of the deck, hitting three soldiers and taking them with him. At the front of the deck Jackie lay, nearly dead.

"How…how the heck…did you get so much stronger?" Jackie gasped out, his ribs nearly broken and his lungs nearly collapsed.

"I have to practice and get stronger to protect everyone, don't I? That's what you told me." Link walked forward as Jackie slowly stood up and raised his fists.

"But…that's impossible to unlock so much more power that quick!"

"Practice makes perfect." Link said with a cocky tone and chuckled.

"That's a load of crap, kid." Jackie swung his fist at Link, and Link was hit. The force threw Link back to the middle of the deck, where Navi and Gladius had been fighting. A soldier ran toward Link and attempted to stab him, but Gladius stuck out his sword and blocked the soldier's weapon. Gladius sliced across his chest, and the soldier went down. Link stood back up, and started to run back to Jackie, who was still breathing heavily from the near fatal blow of Link's double punch.

"You're right. That probably was crap." Link yelled as he approached Jackie. "But I'm still gonna defeat you!" Jackie attempted to punch at Link, but Link ducked and threw an upper-cut at him. Jackie flew up high into the sky, and was followed by Link who had jumped up to him.

"Kid, what are you going to do!?" Jackie gasped for air as the slowly began to fall. Link grabbed both sides of Jackie's coat, and began to pull on it, throwing them around and causing them to spin. After about 3 seconds, still falling, they were spinning around quickly .

"I guess this is good enough practice!" Link shouted as they fell. Finally, Link grabbed his jacket and threw him with all of his force down at the ship. Jackie hit the deck and smashed straight through it, and then smashed straight through all the rooms under the deck and finally hit the bottom floor of the ship. He broke through that floor too, and came out of the bottom of the ship and into the water.

"H-he beat Captain Jackie!" One of the soldiers shouted with horror. Gladius and Navi took a break from their fighting and noticed that Link had just thrown the captain through 6 floors of wood. They were happy until they realized Link would soon do the same thing.

"LINK!" Navi shouted as Link crashed into the deck and broke through, falling into the lower levels. "Oh no, there's no way he could have survived that fall." But, sure enough, Link hopped out from the lower decks perfectly unharmed.

"I guess falls don't hurt me as bad anymore." Link simply stated. Gladius had already returned to fighting, and Navi did the same too. Link ran forward and started helping them fight off the soldiers when they were hit with a shriek.

"GUYS! GET OFF THE SHIP!" Medli shrieked from the Loyal Avenger. Navi put an invisible mirror around them, and everyone was in awe. All three of them jumped down to the ship, barely cracking the deck of their ship. Link had caught both of them, and they were safe. Makar suddenly hopped from the side of the ship, where a cannon used to lay.

"MEDLI! SET SAIL NOW!" Makar shouted. He grew propeller leaves and flew toward their fairy island and Medli unfurled the sails. She threw gusts of wind into the sails and they began to sail away. They weren't even 100 yards away by the time they realized why Makar was screaming.

The Navy ship exploded, blowing the ship in half and taking out almost all of the lower decks of the ship. The ship also broke in half, and after about an hour Link and his crew could observe both parts sinking into the water. Link was particularly pleased; he managed to keep his promise to the Fairy Queen and protected the island.

"Alright guys, I think that's enough practice for today!" Link laughed loudly.


	36. Ch 36: Fourth Month of Training!

Chapter 36: 4th Month of Training!

"Hm…" Link stared at the tree in front of him, pondering his next move. He moved forward, cocked back his hand…and punched. He cracked the tree perfectly. "Good, that's the fifth one today. I think I'm getting the hang of all of this."

"Good job Link. Do you think we could get off of this island soon? I feel bad for taking the Fairy Queen's fruits and animals up here." Makar said.

"Not sure. We may need to wait another month just to be sure. It couldn't hurt anything could it? Now, let's go back to the camp. I'm starving for some dinner!" Link laughed cheerfully as he picked up Makar and put him on his head. They walked back to camp together and as they entered, Medli was already slaving away over the fire, cooking some fish that Gladius had caught.

"How'd training go today?" Medli asked.

"Pretty good, I think I'm getting the hold of controlling my strength, how strong I am and to turn it on and off." Link said. "A couple of more weeks and we can finally leave this island. I'm ready to leave!"

"Yeah, me too." Gladius said. "I need something to do; I haven't gotten to do anything since the Navy ship a month ago."

"I'm ready to get back out on the sea! I want to mark some more on my map." Navi said. Link nodded at all of their comments, and then walked into his hut. He walked in, put on his clothes, and fell onto a pile of soft Deku leaves and slowly fell into a slumber. Everything was peaceful.

Link woke up as a large piece of the burning ceiling fell from the sky. It landed on him, and began to burn the leaves he was laying on. He was still half asleep and in a daze, unable to take off the large piece of the burning ceiling. He sat there for a minute, processing the burning flesh of his and the hellish burning hut. Finally, after about two minutes, it hit Link and he threw the large piece of roof off of him.

He stood up, his body still burning, and ran out of the door. The entire forest was burning. He looked around for a minute, and then found Navi and Medli's cabin. He ran over to it and bust through the door. "NAVI?! MEDLI?" He yelled frantically. Finding no one, he turned toward the door but the cabin soon fell upon him.

He pushed off the cabin remains and ran out again. His clothes were cut and burned, nearly beyond repair. He ran around, and then back into his cabin. "MAKAR?!" Again, no response. He ran out before their cabin again crashed down. He ran toward where Gladius usually was—his tent-but only found it burnt to a crisp.

"EVERYONE!" He yelled, tears nearly running down his eyes. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" He looked around, the trees of their small forest burning down. Finally, without an idea of what to do, he ran outside of the forest. There, he saw the entire crew standing there, staring at the forest with a worried look at their faces. Navi was on the ground, sobbing wildly.

"Link!" Gladius shouted. Everyone turned and noticed Link as he stumbled out of the forest, his flesh and body still burning. Surprisingly, his skin hadn't burned off; he only had minor 1st degree burns.

"Thank the gods! You're safe!" Medli gasped aloud.

"Link…" Navi stopped sobbing for a bit. "I caused the fire…" She nearly broke down again. "I was trying to practice a new move with fire and…and…..I just shot fire everywhere." She broke down now. "I'm so sorry Link!"

"I tried to help you, but you wouldn't budge from your sleep…and me, being made of wood, I had to get out." Makar was disappointed with himself.

"Navi, Makar, it's alright." Link reassured. He picked up Navi and then told everyone to follow him. They went down into the fairy fountain, and went into the water. Link's burns were healed, and everyone else just rested in the water. But from the spring, the Fairy Queen shot up.

"Young travelers, why are you all down in the fountain?" The Queen asked. They were hesitant, but finally spoke.

"We started a fire, and it grew out of control." Link answered. Navi nearly gasped.

"_He didn't rat me out and say me…he…he…he said we…"_ Navi thought to herself.

"Well, did you put it out?" The Queen said.

"It was too big. We couldn't do it even if we tried." Link responded. The Queen's face turned grim, and suddenly silence fell upon them.

"You mean to tell me…all the trees on the surface…are burning?" The Queen's voice was shaky.

"My Qu-" Link tried to speak, but he was picked up by her magic and thrown across the room.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL TRAVELERS!" The Queen yelled loudly. Everyone stopped their relaxing, got their gear and started to run toward Link. He stood up, and wiped some blood from his lip. "I LET YOU STAY HERE, AND THEN YOU DECIDE TO BURN DOWN THE FOREST?!"

"It was an acc-" Again, Link was interrupted by a light beam from the Fairy Queen.

"GET OUT!" She shrieked. Gladius ran by Link and grabbed him by the arm.

"Time to go." He said. Link was carried on by him as he stared at the queen, her eyes now a hellish red. Out of the blue another beam was shot, this time hitting Gladius in the back. He was thrown into the wall, near the entrance, and blacked out. Link now lay on the ground, and suddenly the queen appeared before him, right in front of his face.

"Did you think you'd get out this easily?!" She was hysterical, her mind nearly lost. "You promised to protect this island but instead burned it down!"

"Qu-" Link was smacked across the face with a hand made from light. He nearly blacked out, but maintained his conscious mind. "Plea-" The Queen stood up and fired a huge ray of light into Link. She thought he was finally dead, but when the beam was done Link crawled out, his body beaten up badly. The crew stared on in horror, terrified of her powers.

"Guys…" Link huffed out. "Get Gladius and get onto the boats…I'll be out soon." That was the only complete sentence Link made in the fountain. He was then attacked once more. Everyone nodded and carried out the Captain's orders.

Finally, after about five minutes, Link had crawled to the entrance and was almost out. Everyone was already gone, and now he was almost out. As he slowly stood up, after taking several beatings from the Fairy Queen, he managed to stand on the platform, waiting to be lifted up out of the fountain. To his dismay, he wouldn't float up.

"I took that away." The Queen said, "You aren't escaping." Link looked up and saw the entrance of the fountain, and looked down at the queen.

"Yes I am." And with that, Link jumped up and out of the fountain, and into the conch shell. The shell broke at the top and he flew high into the sky. He looked around and noticed that the surrounding area was covered with a deadly storm with high winds, and it was about to rain. He also found everyone at the boats, and he shouted, "Hey guys! Set sail!"

"Link! We can't leave without you!" Navi shouted back.

"Just do it!" Link yelled as he reached down for his belt. He took out the Deku Leaf and held it open, and flew out into the ocean with all the wind going on. Navi and the crew set sail, and the King of Red Lions and The Loyal Avenger followed after Link.

As he floated, intense lightning was happening all around him. He tried his best to dodge the wild weather, but it was to no avail. He was hit with a thunderbolt directly in the chest, and fell down straight into the ocean, unconscious…

**Alright guys, important announcement time. I don't know any of you, but if you're in high school you should know this struggle: Semester Finals/Exams. Mine are next week, and I have a ton to get done. While you guys are a priority in my life and I try not to leave you hanging for long, School comes before you all. So, for the moment, this is the last chapter for A Different Wind (my shortened title name) until probably this time next week. If this angers you, I'm very sorry. Think about it this way: If this was a tv show, think of this as a season finale. Or if this was like a graphic novel think of this as the end of Book 1. Again, sorry for the inconvenience of this:/ **

**Also, I hope you enjoy my tortuous cliff hanger:) Until next week!**


	37. Ch 37: An Unexpected Intrusion!

Chapter 37: Back to the Great Sea! An Unexpected Intrusion!

Link slowly sunk to the bottom of the ocean, nearly dead from the power of the head on lightning bolt. He slowly woke up as the cold depths of the sea hit his body. "_I…survived the bolt?"_ He thought to himself. "_But now I can't move in the water…I'm like a rock."_ Link looked around him, hoping to find a source of life. "_Come on Link, surely you can do something."_

He slowly moved his arm, but it took all of his might. "_Why did the knights have to take this ability away? Why not some useless ability, like…I don't know! Just not swimming!"_ Finally, he gave up trying to move and continued to sink. Out from the depths of the sea, a mysterious figure swam up to Link. It looked like a human, yet it was blue and had gills.

"_What the heck are you?" _Both of them thought. "_What are you doing here?"_ As they thought, the figure grabbed Link and stopped him from sinking. Link, with all of his force, took his hand and pointed up.

"Up?" The figure said. It stared into Link's eyes, which seemed to reply "yes." Without hesitation, the figure grabbed Link and started to swim to the surface. It was swimming so fast that Link's hat actually fell off. But, Link grabbed it by his fingers and they continued to climb to the surface at a tremendous rate.

Finally they bursted through the surface, and Link gasped for the air he so desperately needed. As they went up, Link looked ahead and saw the ships heading toward him. "Whoever you are, please, over to those ships. Than-" Link tried to thank it, but the mysterious helper immediately dove into the water and swam back over to the ships. Within a minute they were at the ships, and Link was thrown onto the deck of The Loyal Avenger.

"Link?!" Medli and Gladius shouted. Navi and Makar looked over and nearly fainted.

"Link!" They shouted. Link lay on the deck, breathing heavily, and then stood up. He nodded at everyone , and then turned out to the seas. The fairy island was about half a mile away now, and his helper was nowhere to be seen. "Link, what happened out there?" Navi asked.

Link tried to explain, but he was still weak. He wandered inside the room on The Loyal Avenger, stripped down, dried himself, and then fell onto the hammock. Quickly, he fell into a deep sleep.

The next day, Link woke up and explained to everyone what had happened. They were all thankful he was okay, but all were confused by the mysterious figure that helped him. Once he finished his story, he immediately asked, "Medli, what's for breakfast?"

"Well, Link…we don't have any food." Medli gravely replied. "We used it all up on the fairy island, and then we lived off of the birds and fish and fruit. We didn't get a chance to restock before she drove us out. We can fish for some food though." Link nodded and had Navi hand him his fishing rod from the King of the Red Lions.

They were fishing peacefully, trying to get some food. After about two hours, Link had caught nearly 12 fish and Medli started to cook it up. They had a delicious lunch, and then once again Link fell asleep in the hammock. The water from yesterday really did a number on him. So again, he fell into a peaceful slumber.

**_A couple of hours later…_**

"Link!" Makar shouted as he bust through the door of the Loyal Avenger. Link awoke quickly and twisted around in the hammock, falling onto the ground after being flipped over.

"Makar? What is it?" Link asked. Makar was speechless, and his eyes were large.

"Oi, Link! The infamous youth from the Great Sea, surely you reside on this boat?" A rather strange voice uttered from outside. Link grabbed sword and shield from a table and ran outside. As he came outside, both the King of Red Lions and The Loyal Avenger were overshadowed by a magnificent and large ship. Medli, Gladius and Navi all stood in awe of the size. "Is that you?"

The man stood tall at six feet, and he had a large black overcoat on. His head was covered with a black pirate hat and contained a hot pink feather stylishly pinned on. He had black boots and brown pants. There was no physical description available for him, for he was only bones. "My name is Kasmir Tealt, leader of the Boney Pirates." He announced pridefully.

His crew consisted of only bokoblin, miniblin and other bone-people. They all held sabers and swords in their hands, except the captain. The captain held a large stick that had metal chains leading out of it. The chains led to a large ball, filled with countless spikes as sharp as a double-edged sword. "Where have you been the past four months? We've been looking all over for you!"

Link stood still, curiously. "Why me?"

"I've heard a lot of commotion about you, Link!" Kasmir laughed greedily. "I've also heard you've managed to obtain a gauntlet, is that correct?"

"What…what about it?" Link grabbed his hand.

"I want the ring that comes with its owner's defeat." He smiled.

"Wh-what? A ring?"

"Oh, tell me you've heard the rumors, correct?" Kasmir asked. "The rumors about the defeat of a gauntlet owner?

"I've only had it for a short time. I don't understand what you are getting at." And just like that, Kasmir's body collapsed on itself. It remained a pile of bones, but suddenly, one by one, the bones flew in front of Link and reformed in the image of Kasmir's body, including his clothing.

"Care for me to explain?" Link put his hand on his sword, but then saw that Kasmir didn't bring down his weapon. He let loose of the handle and then nodded at him. "Well, the tale goes like this. Long ago in the ancient times of old Hyrule, the knights could use the gauntlets and maintain massive control against evil. However, knights were still defeated by powerful forces of evil. In the remains of the battle, the gauntlet would detach from its user and teleport to a different part of the world to be found by another person." Kasmir paused for a moment to see if Link understood. Link nodded.

"Well, after the gauntlet teleported away, there was a rumor that a ring remained where the gauntlet once lay. These rings could be taken up by whoever, and they could wear it on their hand almost like a fashion statement. But, when they wanted, they could activate the power of the ring and gain complete control of the gauntlet the ring came from." Link's eyes grew wide with amazement and horror.

"The power was temporary, of course, and only lasted up to an hour. But, the sheer power of it was phenomenal. A normal gauntlet user may take up to five years learning everything about his gauntlet, depending on the power of it, but with the ring the user would have all of the power of the gauntlet, plus complete knowledge of how to use it. And, Link…" Kasmir silently rode off. "Even the original master couldn't unlock the full potential. Just imagine what I could do with it for only an hour! I could completely take over the world with that much power!"

The entire crew started to laugh wildly, and Link's crew cringed in fear. "You aren't going to get this gauntlet!" Link shouted.

"We'll just see about this then, won't we? Hahahaha!" Kasmir fell apart again and, one by one, floated back up to his own massive ship. Link stood there dumbfounded when the bones of his hands grabbed Link and carried him up there too.

"Link!" Everyone shouted. Navi turned to fairy form, Makar grew propeller leaves and Medli grabbed Gladius. They all flew up and met the Boney Pirates hand to hand. Quickly Gladius sliced at some of the bokoblin, knocking them unconscious or killing them. Navi fired a fire ball at Kasmir, but the fire barely damaged him. In fact, the bones caught on fire and stayed on fire. The clothes didn't even burn, like normal clothes would.

"Now I'm only stronger!" He laughed wildly. Link floated in front of Kasmir, his hands still holding on, but one of the hands let go and went back to its owner. He covered it in fire, and threw the punch at Link. He struggled to get free, but it was to no avail. The speedy punch hit Link directly in the face, throwing him backwards straight into a couple of barrels. He broke them all, and water poured all over him.

"Crap…water!" He shouted. His body locked up for a moment, and he could barely move. Kasmir walked toward him, both fists now raging with fire. He grabbed his giant flail and walked toward Link. He got close enough, and soon his shadow came across Link's entire body. Link's face was frightened, rigid with fear, and he could only manage to scoot backward. "_Dang it…it can't end like this!"_

"That ring will be mine!" Kasmir shouted, proceeding to swing his weapon.

**Alright, beginning of Book/Season 2! I found some free time and was able to write this short chapter for you all, but sadly this will probably be it until Friday. Or, possibly tomorrow if I can get enough time. Either way, next chapter will be a bit late. R&R!** **Thanks!**


	38. Ch 38: Boney Pirates vs Link's Crew!

Chapter 38: Boney Pirates vs…Link's Crew…whatever they're called! (don't worry, I'll give them a name eventually:D )

Gladius jumped in front of Kasmir, blocking the giant mace's ball from smashing Link. "Dominus S. Gladius, I presume?" Kasmir questioned.

"Yep. What's it to you?"

"Your captain choices seemed to have changed quite drastically." Gladius got rather mad at this comment and used his swords to push away the mace. Kasmir stumbled back a little, but not by much. Gladius jumped up and sliced at his head, and to his surprise Kasmir didn't block. He sliced the skull, shattering it into several different pieces.

"This guy is a pirate? That's quite worthless." Link commented. He slowly regained his strength and stood up, wobbling over to Gladius. However, Kasmir's body still stood straight and didn't even fall down. Link stared, confused, but soon realized this horror. The shattered skull of Kasmir slowly floated up to its natural place on the shoulders of the body, and reformed. The skull became one again, almost like it had never been shattered.

"Silly kid." He shot his hand at Gladius, grasping his neck and pinning him to a wall. "Did you think that'd work?"

"LET HIM GO!" Link shouted with rage. He delivered his strongest kick, but being covered in water made it many times weaker. It shattered the spinal cord of the skeleton, but again the cord slowly reformed. Link gritted his teeth with rage. Kasmir laughed, and then soon chucked Gladius across the ship and into a few cannons on the opposite side of the ship, knocking him out.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Link." Kasmir chuckled.

**_Navi, Medli and Makar_**

Navi shot a light beam through about three bone-people, shattering all of their abdomen bones and causing them to collapse. Her light beam had managed to actually destroy fragments of the bone, and when they reformed they were missing parts of their body, making them weaker. Navi took the job upon herself to weaken the bone-people.

Medli and Makar were tag-teaming the bokoblin and miniblin. Medli was iron-winging the bokoblin, smashing their skulls in or making them unconscious. Makar tried his best to either distract the enemies or make them run into Medli, or blow them off the ship with his own Deku Leaf. He also had his hand as sharp as a dagger, stabbing the miniblin who tried to confront him or attack Medli. All three of them thought they were managing to weaken the crew, but one by one they kept pouring out from the lower decks.

Gladius lay amongst the cannons, completely out of it. "Geez…for a guy with no muscle mass he sure can throw far." Gladius whispered to himself as he stood up. Three bokoblin gathered around him, sabers drawn, waiting to attack. "What the crap do you three want?" They only grunted and raised their swords. "Oh, I see!" Gladius laughed. "A death wish."

He lunged forward, as though it was a leopard leaping for its prey, and sliced one bokoblin's head off. The other two nearly shrieked as they then attempted to stab him. He moved out of their way, and using the handle of his sword he hit one in the back of the neck, nearly cracking his neck. The last bokoblin frowned and began to shake wildly.

"Oh, I see. You're afraid of death." Gladius laughed. "I was too. But then I left home." The bokoblin stared confused, but Gladius quickly sliced his chest in a large x formation, and the bokoblin fell unconscious. When he was done, Gladius turned his attention down to the deck, where Navi, Medli and Makar were fighting off the never ending army of the Boney Pirates. He waiting a moment for himself to recover from the rest of the pain from the cannons, and then ran out to the deck.

**_Link…_**

"AHHHH!" Link shouted wildly as he made several quickly slices on Kasmir, cracking and breaking bones like nobody's business. "Die you freak!" Kasmir's body fell to the ground, a pile of cracked and cut up bones, but he slowly reformed and made his body whole again.

"It won't work like this." Kasmir laughed. "My body will just reform after you break it." Link put his sword back up, frowning. Raising his fists, he charged forward like an angry animal seeking vengeance.

"Something's gotta work!" Link shouted as he unleashed a horde of punches into Kasmir's body. Bone after bone cracked and shattered, becoming nothing but pure sparkles of dust. Link stood still, admiring the powdered bone meal that now lay before him. But surely, the dust recollected and reformed into a body.

"Silly, silly little Link. You just never learn do you?" Kasmir punched Link in the gut, sending him flying. As Link flew, before hitting a wall, he ripped off part of the pinky bone attempting to break the fist. Breaking the fist didn't work, and Link slammed into the wall. He slumped to the ground, his stomach in pain and his breath knocked out of him. The hand flew back to Kasmir, missing a pinky. "Hey, kid! Give that back!"

Link, with the pinky in hand, put his hand on the ground in a puddle of water from the broken barrels from earlier. He stood up, and expected the pinky to fly back. He didn't do anything to stop it, and deemed it as worthless. "_Everyone has a weakness. What could his possibly be?"_ Link turned his head to the ground to think for a minute, but soon realized something. The pinky refused to float back.

Kasmir's face was blank and white. Being a skull, there was no real emotion that could be shown. However, the bone structure was strained, and there was obviously something wrong. Link stared longingly at the pinky, confused as to why it refused to return to its owner. Like a strong wave smashing onto a boat, ripping it to shreds, Link was hit with the sudden realization of his weakness.

"WATER!" Link shouted. The rest of the crew ceased their fighting and stared at Link and Kasmir. "Your weakness is water! When the bones are covered with water, they absorb it and grow denser. Due to the density, they cannot fly back to their owner!" Link smiled with pride. All those years of school with Sturgeon were finally paying off. Kasmir took a step back, his jaw fell, and he raised his hands.

"Crap! Men! He's found us out!" Kasmir turned to run, but Link soon jumped ahead and tackled him straight in the back. Link grabbed the bottom of Kasmir's overcoat and then the top. As they flew he took the coat and put the neck of it down near the bottom, getting a majority of the bones stuck inside the overcoat. With one hand Link held the coat shut, and with his other hand he grabbed the eye holes of Kasmir's face. They flew off the ship and slowly made their way down to the water.

"Link!" Navi and the crew shrieked.

"Just come swim for me!" Link shouted in response. Kasmir's jaw was moving up and down, attempting to utter out any sort of language but could find nothing. "I'll hold my breath as long as I can!" And with that, Link and Kasmir slammed into the icy water below, and slowly began to sink to the bottom.

"I got him!" Gladius shouted. He put away his swords and made a dash for the side of the ship, but was soon blocked by a few bokoblin.

"We won't let you pass!" One of them shouted. They raised their assorted weapons and charged after Gladius. With his weapons already put away, he was at a loss of options. But, a cry broke through his thinking.

"Prepare yourself!" Medli shouted, holding her wings back. She let them loose and unleashed a devilish gust of wind. Gladius was hit straight in the back with the gust, and he was thrown forward at a dangerous speed. The bokoblin dropped their weapons and attempted to run away, only to get blasted by the gust too. All of them were thrown out into the water, many of them frantically shouting for help and claiming they can't swim.

Gladius, being the different bokoblin he was, dove head first into the water and started to swim downward after Link. Bokoblin were usually incapable of swimming due to a certain belief that long ago, shortly after the Great Flood, a chief bokoblin had offended one of the gods. In return for this transgression, as opposed to being completely driven to extinction, the bokoblin pleaded for a less severe punishment. So, it is said that the gods scattered the bokoblin across the globe into different tribes and then took away their ability to swim.

However, it is only a myth and an excuse for bokoblin not to swim. In reality, they had just gotten so used to living on land before the Great Flood that once the flood hit, they couldn't swim because they hadn't in forever. Many bokoblin managed to escape and sail across the globe establishing their own countries, but still many of them do not know how to swim. Gladius, however, due to his intense training and his wild dream, went against the odds and learned how to swim. Therefore, he took it upon himself to go after his captain.

Gladius paddled with his arms and legs to go deeper. Link was nowhere to be found in the water. He looked around, hoping to see his signature green hat or suit, or maybe Kasmir's overcoat. He wanted some sign of Link. Finally, something shiny caught the attention of Gladius. He looked over and was hit with a small beam of light in the eye. After he shook it off, he swam toward it and found Link laying on the ocean floor, his cheeks filled up with air. He had his sword out, and in the small sunlight that was hitting the bottom of the sea he was able to reflect it at Gladius.

He quickly swam down to Link and threw his hand around Link's torso. He sprung up from the ground and started kicking his hardest, and slowly but steadily he rose to the surface. Finally they emerged above the water, and Link gasped for air wildly as did Gladius. "I'm glad I didn't kill you." Link huffed out.

"I'm glad you didn't either." Gladius replied. He kicked his way over to the side of the boat, and yelled up for Medli. Medli threw another five bokoblin off the deck and into the water, all of them screaming for mercy, and then flew down to pick up Link. She grabbed him and flew back up to the deck, while Gladius took his swords and started to scale the side of the ship by stabbing into the side and climbing.

Once Medli dropped Link onto the deck, she turned her attention to the remaining crew, now just doing her best to slowly overthrow them all. "If I get them all in the water, they're dead!" Medli shouted. But, the enemies were many, and they were heavily outnumbered. Quickly, she realized what she had to do.

"Be ready everyone!" She warned. She spun around quickly, arms wide open, and suddenly a small little tornado appeared. However, as she kept spinning the tornado grew larger. Link's crew managed to get a hold of something, but the Boney Pirates were all swooped up into the tornado.

"**Tornado Flip-Up!"** She shouted. All of the pirates-miniblin, bokoblin and bone people-were swooped up and scatted across the area, all of them landing in water. Not one of them remained. Link's crew had won the day.

To celebrate, they robbed and looted the Boney Pirates' ship and stole all of their food. Finding no treasure, they decided to burn the ship down. After all of the food was placed upon The Loyal Avenger, Navi shoot multiple fire beams and fire balls into the ship, causing major fires to start. She even shot one into the cannon room, exploding the middle half of the ship completely.

They laughed at the destruction of the Boney Pirates', a weird bunch who attempted to kill Link over a small myth that may not even be real! Link had a real laugh about it, as though it wasn't a big deal. They ate and drank and were merry. "Now, crew, onward! Back to the Great Sea!"

**Sorry for the really late chapter. Just finished exams with all A's, so expect a good flow of chapters from here on out!**


	39. Ch 39:A Different Wind Christmas Spec!

A Different Wind Christmas Special!*

**MONKEY D. LUFFY VS. LINK!****

*This is not cannon nor is affiliated AT ALL with what is going to happen in my actual story. Just a special:)

**In all seriousness, DO NOT TAKE THIS CHAPTER SERIOUSLY. Nothing. At. All.

Link, now deserted from his crew, drifted aimlessly across the sea in a small boat left over from the destruction of their ship. The rest of his crew, the Green Hat pirates, were now somewhere out on the sea. It had been four years since Link had left Outset, and this was the first time his ship had ever been destroyed.

"Freaking bounty hunters! Where do they find such powerful weapons that are capable of destroying such large and powerful ships?" Link shouted in the sky. Following his attempt to assassinate the World President, his bounty had been raised to 750,000,000 rupees, making him the prime target for all bounty hunters. "Luckily Navi was able to shield everyone from that guy's weapon. I'm glad they escaped too. In fact, it's a miracle I even escaped." Link stood up on the boat, rocking it back and forth and nearly losing his balance.

"If I were to fall into the water now, it would definitely be over." Link stared at his gauntlet. "I've had it for four years and I still haven't mastered its full power. Strange, Rob managed to master his gauntlet within a few months." Rob, being the musician of the group, had the gauntlet of music, making him an epic musician on anything that he touched. His music matched that of the singing of the mystical sirens, horrific beasts that nearly killed Link when he first heard it had it not been for Navi's ability to stop him from getting over to them.

"Crap…I need to find land soon." Link looked all around, but saw no sight of land in the horizon. "Maybe if I can drift long enough I'll spot something. Maybe a ship…" But, the only thing he saw was a flock of seagulls nearby. "Maybe they'll fly down close enough for me to kill one and eat it." But sadly, no bird flew down to him as he approached. Instead, a Bigocto arose from a sudden whirlpool, and the clouds grew dark. Thunder and rain poured down from the heavens, and Link's boat was sucked into the tide of the whirlpool.

The Bigocto shrieked something foul as he swung his arm at Link. His arm alone was big enough to cover the entire boat. Finding no other option, Link jumped straight at the Bigocto and landed on one of the eyes. "Gyoo!" It yelled in pain. Link climbed up the side of the Bigocto's face and then jumped into the air. The Bigocto's tentacle crushed the boat, smashing it to bits. Link's stomach turned inside of him as he realized that he would no longer be able to sail anywhere.

In a final attempt for survival, Link cocked his fist back and shouted, "FORT FORT FIST METEOR!" And his hand flew straight into the Bigocto's skull, creating a giant crater in it and also diving through his brain. Link emerged slowly as the Bigocto sunk into the water. Half of the body was still sticking above the water, and Link was on the head. Suddenly, however, the whirlpool picked up speed. It grew great in speed, and Link , being at the middle, started to sink. "Oh crap…no no no no no!" As the Bigocto sank with Link on top, Link slowly sunk into the water with it. "No…." And then his head dipped under the water. His hand with the gauntlet was above the water, reaching for a savior, when suddenly a lightning bolt flashed from the sky and hit the gauntlet. The whirlpool glowed with light, and suddenly the water left.

Link fell into a deep pit filled with colorful lights and an odd display of many people. The first man he saw stood tall with a white shirt and a black cape on, exposing only his right arm. He had red hair with a scar reaching from his forward and across his left eye, all the way down to his cheek. He held on his head a light yellow straw hat, enriched with years of adventures, with a red band stretching around the head of the hat. He had a happy-go-lucky smile. He made eye contact with Link, and laughed happily. Link tried to speak, but he couldn't. He opened his mouth and tried to talk to this mysterious figure, but soon passed out.

Link awoke amongst a vast amount of trees, as though he were in a jungle. He stood up, his gauntlet still intact, and then tried to assess his current situation. "Ugh…Hello? Is anybody there?!" Link shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Oi, I hear you!" Out from the trees came a teenager about Link's age, possibly a few years older. He had on blue jeans with rolled up legs, a red shirt which was unbuttoned and exposing a large x-shaped scar on his body, and around his waist he had on a yellow sash. Upon his head was the same straw hat that Link had seen from earlier. "Who are you?"

"I'm a pirate…I was sailing and then I was attacked by a Bigocto, and now I'm here…."

"A bigocto?" The guy asked.

"It's a…nevermind."

"So, you're a pirate?" The guy asked. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Monkey…or Luffy…meh, I'll call you Luffy." Link began. "I'm Link, and I hate to burst your bubble but it's actually ME who will be the King of the Pirates!"

"I'm sorry Link, I can't allow that. You see," Luffy took his hat off of his head. "This hat was given to me by a pirate named Sha-"

"Hey, Dwarf Midget! Am I going to have to listen to this dude's lift story?" Link intruded. I looked up at Link and Luffy, who were standing in the jungle scene on set. I was sitting with my laptop on my lap, eagerly typing my Christmas special. All was going according to plan, but I guess Link got to impatient with my script.

"Fine, whatever Link. I'll cut out his awesome life story and dream…why did I make you impatient like him?" I motioned toward Luffy.

"Me? I'm not impatient! I can wait forever as long as it isn't too long!" Luffy chuckled out. I shrugged and laughed with him. If it wasn't for him the first place, I wouldn't be up at 11 PM on Christmas Eve writing for my own story of a Pirate King. Following Link's request, I decided to change the script and then they continued with their argument.

"I don't care Luffy! Point is that I will be the King!" Link shouted in retaliation.

"No, I WILL!" Luffy shouted, raising his fists and cracking his knuckles.

"What can I skinny little twig like you do? You're as skinny as a-"Link's sentence was interrupted with a fist. Link flew backwards and into a tree, knocking it down as well. Now, Link was used to being punched hard and flying, but this time it was different. The fist actually followed link, extending past the normal human's arm length. "What the heck are you?" Link grunted as he stood up, staring at Luffy who was now many yards away.

"I'm a rubber man." Luffy said. He grabbed the corner of his mouth and stretched it out. "I ate the Gum-Gum Devil Fruit." Before Link could even say anything, he began to charge up at Luffy. "Wait, do you have a devil fru-"Luffy's sentence was interrupted with a gauntlet. Luffy flew back a considerable distance, knocking over a few trees before finally being able to land on his feet. "Now what the heck are you?"

"I'm a Gauntlet user. I have the Fort Gauntlet." Link lifted his right hand, holding the gauntlet. "See? I have the strength of a great many men."

"Doesn't matter how strong you are, I can beat you!" Luffy, realizing that his opponent was going to be dangerously strong, took a stance like a sumo wrestler. His legs rolled down, almost like layers of fat piling on top of each other, and then quickly snapped back into place. His chest bounced, and suddenly his skin turned red. It began to steam, and bits and pieces of his skin began to glow. "Gear…Second!"

"I see. Being rubber, you use your legs as pumps to raise your blood pressure. The spike is so great that normally it would bust the heart of a normal person. But by being rubber, your heart only expands. Since it expands and your blood pressure rises, your blood flow increases, carrying more oxygen and nutrients to your body parts, thus making you faster and stronger." Link suddenly picked this up off the bat. If it hadn't had been for those countless nights watching One Piece in his room and watching over 300 episodes in a measly 3 months, Link would have been clueless to this.

"But, Luffy, I can match this too." Link pulled out a box filled with about fifty pills, labeled "Blood Pressure Pills" with a Wal-Mart Pharmacy sticker on the side. Link took off the lid and swallowed all fifty pills, and then threw the box away. He smiled, but soon fell on the ground, dead. Or, that's what Luffy thought. Link, after a minute, slowly stood up and then turned his attention to me. "Dang it Dwarf Midget, are you trying to kill me?!"

"Oh don't worry, you'll see why you swallowed the box of pills."

"I hope so. It'd be anticlimactic if you were to kill me here." Link said. He turned his attention back to Luffy, and suddenly my words flew from his mouth. "Since I contain the strength of countless men, so my organs have the strength of countless men. All of my muscles are greatly stronger than that of a normal man. Seeing as how my heart is a muscle, that is also stronger. Because of that, it can handle the dangerous spike in blood pressure as well." Link's body steamed and glowed, but he didn't shine or turn red like Luffy. "My body parts are now getting nutrients just like yours."

"I'm still better!" Luffy shouted. "Gum Gum Jet Pistol!" He cocked back his rubber arm and threw it forward at a lightning speed, nearly catching Link off guard. Link grabbed the first though, and when Luffy tried to pull back Link hopped up and flew with him. He threw his own punch at a quickened speed, but Luffy blocked it with his other fist.

This carried on for some time, blow after blow being blocked by each other. Finally, Luffy was growing impatient…shocker, right? Anyways, he stopped fighting for a second and Link did the same. He threw his first fist forward, followed by his second. Then, he threw his first fist again, but this time creating an illusion of what seemed like three fists. The second fist made the illusion of five. And after a minute, Luffy finally yelled out what he was doing.

"GUM GUM JET GATLING!" Fist after fist was thrown at Link, who was unable to dodge. He was bombarded with a multitude of fists, stronger than anything he had ever been hit with. After about 30 seconds, the fists ceased, and Luffy went back to his normal self. What would we call that, like Gear First or something? Anywho, back to the story.

Link stood still, his body greatly beaten by the fists. Each fist felt like a bullet piercing through his body but not killing him. Such great pain would have killed the normal man. But Link was not normal. Instead of dying he just slumped down onto the ground. "I told you I'd be king." Luffy took of his hat and started strolling away, spinning the hat on his fingers.

"I…already said… I'd be king!" Link gasped out. He got up from the ground and jumped at Luffy, who wasn't expecting him. He tackled Luffy in the back, causing his hat to fall from his fingers and slowly land on the ground. Actually, I don't think it matters what happens to that hat, that thing is freaking INVINCIBLE. It's like God made it and granted it immortality. After Link tackled Luffy, he flipped Luffy over and they landed on the ground. Link raised his fists and threw a multitude of punches, exactly like Luffy. This carried on for about 30 seconds as well. Those were the strongest punches Luffy had ever felt.

When Link was done, he stood up shakily and nearly collapsed on the ground. But he stood tall. He thought that would have killed Luffy, but instead Luffy got up like him. "I will be the King!" Luffy yelled. Link turned around with his fist already cocked back.

"I will!" Link shouted as he swung. Luffy had already prepared to swing as well, and they both punched each other in the face. Both were thrown backwards a great many yards, smashing into trees and causing them all to fall. Both lay on the ground, bleeding profusely and near death.

"I will…" They both recited. "BE THE KING!" With their last breaths, they shouted these words…..and then passed out. They didn't die, stupid, Luffy still has the New World to conquer!

Link awoke on top of the Bigocto , perfectly fine, as though nothing happened to him. He looked around him, trying to find Luffy or the straw hat that fell on the ground. Which, I mean, I guess is pretty stupid. You're in the middle of the ocean, what would compel you to look around for a hat that fell on the ground?

Something about the hat ate at Link's heart. Something just wasn't right with it. It contained such a history from its own experiences that Link desired to know. That and something seemed eerily familiar about it, like he had seen it from somewhere. Regardless, he still needed help.

"Link!" Navi shouted from behind. He turned around to find her on the King of the Red Lions, sailing toward Link. "I finally found you! Me and all the others were on this island we found about ten miles north. I'm glad I found you!" Navi picked up Link with her telekinetic powers and brought him onto the boat.

"I'm glad you found me too!" Link said. And with that, they sailed north to regroup with the crew.

**_Meanwhile, on Outset…_**

"Grandma! Look! I finally finished my present for Link for Christmas!" Aryll said happily. Cuz, they totally celebrate the birth of Christ in a world where they pray and worship countless gods. Seems legit, don't you think?

Being four years since Link left, she had grown up and become quite pretty. No longer was she the annoying 10 year old girl from Wind Waker we all know, she was instead a newly fifteen year old kick-butt awesome girl (wasn't four years exactly, more like four and a half. Enough to push her barely over fifteen) who could do just about anything.

"Oh, Aryll, what could you have made?"

"I know he won't be back for a while, but when he does get back I made him this!" On the island she had started her own business of weaving and creating handmade items, and she had made a great profit from it. Her dream was to raise enough money to send herself up north to the island of Windfall, where she could then open up her own store and make a lot of money to support her grandma on Outset. Using her skills, she weaved a perfectly crafted straw hat from scratch. It was yellow in color, and it held a red ribbon band thingamabobber around the head of the hat. "Isn't it pretty?"

"It's marvelous, Aryll. I'm sure Link will be proud to wear it."

"I just hope he can make it back soon! He promised he would come back when he visited last year!"

FIN

**Alright guys, I threw this chapter together in about an hour and a half on Christmas Eve. It isn't meant to be a work of art or to be taken seriously, just for fun! I hope you enjoyed it though, as well as the stupid draw that Luffy and Link reached. **

**Merry Christmas, everyone, and a Happy New Year! Go and spend time with your family!...seriously, why the heck are you on fanfic? Bro, you're not going to have them forever. Go! Spend time with them! Speaking of which I should probably go hang out with mine…**

**Just you wait guys, 2013 will be a big year!:)**


	40. Ch 40: Windfall!

Chapter 40: Return to the Great Sea! Docking on Windfall Island!

After the events with Kasmir, Link and the crew were well off. They had an ample amount of food, enough to last them all a month. About three days later, they finally crossed into the Great Sea. They all rejoiced…all except Gladius. "Gladius, why aren't you happy? We're finally back in our native sea." Makar asked. He grunted, ignoring Makar's question.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Medli asked. Link had then walked out of the room on the Loyal Avenger, rubbing his stomach, stuffed. Suddenly, Link realized the tension of the situation.

"What's wrong guys?" Link asked. Gladius, still grim, finally spoke.

"The Boko Boko Pirates will probably be after me." Gladius finally said. Everyone was rather shocked at this statement.

"What…what do you mean?" Navi asked.

"I left them to join you guys. They'll want to come for me and get revenge…" Gladius paused. "Their main base is at the Forsaken Fortress, here, in the Great Sea." Everyone's face was shocked, except for Link and Navi, who remembered back from that watch tower where they killed the two bokoblin.

"So…we just entered into a really dangerous sea." Makar stated.

"We've just endangered ourselves." Gladius frowned. "That and…he'll come for me."

"Who's he?"

"He's the captain of the Boko Boko Pirates…" Gladius choked up some. "Cyrus Tyrian."

"Cyrus Tyrian?" The crew asked in unison.

"Yes." Gladius was rather disturbed by this. "He's incredibly powerful…he's been a wanted pirate for about six years now. He's managed to rack together a ton of bokoblin, miniblin and moblin and divide them into divisions. He's taken control of several small, defenseless islands and made them recruiting centers." The whole crew stood shocked.

"How can a man like that gain so much power?" Medli whispered out.

"He's merciless. The only reason I joined him was to be saved so I wouldn't die. But I soon regretted the decision." Gladius replied. "I'm ashamed, and now I've dragged all of you into this mess." By now, his voice was shaky. "Link, I'm so sor-"

"Don't sweat it." Link said. Gladius stopped talking and stared at him. "So, I'll just have to beat him up if I want you to stay with us. Then I'll beat him up."

"It's not that easy Link! He's…he's got a gauntlet too." Link's face grew grim as he realized this.

"What gauntlet does he have?" Navi asked.

"I'm not even sure what to call it. But it's almost like teleportation. One minute he's at one location, the next he's over there. I don't know what it is." Gladius rubbed his head. "I've always been too scared to ask."

"Teleportation, huh? I bet that won't work out well in the long run!" Link laughed. "I can defeat him without a problem."

Medli intruded. "Link, don't get too cocky about this. Just because you got the Fort Gauntlet doesn't mean that you can beat everyone else." Link shrugged off her comment and stared ahead, thinking about his inevitable fight between him and Cyrus.

"Medli, it doesn't matter. We've gotta keep Gladius as our friend." Link responded. He remembered Orca, his wise words ringing through his mind. "_Friends are the most important things for us_…." Link remembered Orca's words. Soon, these words escaped Link's mouth. "And if I want to be the king, I have to stand up against all these evils." Link turned back to everyone. "And we all agree that Cyrus is evil, correct?"

Immediately everyone nodded, except Gladius. He sat there for a minute, and then agreed to Link's statement. Something held him back, but Link didn't pick it up. "Alright then, Navi! Set sail for the Forsaken Fortress!"

"Well, Link, that's directly on the other side of the Great Sea. That's going to take about a week to get too." Navi answered.

"I'd like to visit land first before we go and fight…if that's okay." Makar humbly asked.

"Well, is there an island in between us and the Forsaken Fortress?" Link asked Navi.

"Yeah…a merchant island, known as Windfall Island." Navi said. "We could also buy some more supplies before we go and fight, like food or medical stuff for Makar."

"Then it's settled. Windfall Island, THEN Forsaken Fortress!" Link shouted. The crew shouted in unison, but Gladius was dying inside. His new captain, so nice and brave, is now facing his old and powerful captain who is cruel and merciless. The next three days Gladius pondered over this decision, worried to death of the outcome. Finally, though, they docked on the beautiful island of Windfall.

Gladius stayed and watched the boats, as well as Medli. Makar and Navi set out for supply shopping, and Link followed them as a helper. It wasn't long, however, before Makar got his supplies and Navi got some snacks for everyone. Link decided to sight see in the town, and Navi and Makar agreed. They followed Link all around town, until finally they came across an interesting tent with a post in front.

"Let's see what this says… Carnival in town today! Watch the magical Russel and his master James take on a set of fire type obstacles! Only 10 rupees per person!" Link read aloud.

"This seems fun!" Navi commented.

"Let's go in then! Link shouted as he stormed in, Navi and Makar following behind.

**Alright guys, sorry for the lame chapter (been extremely sick and on break, as well as exhausted), but here is an update. I will be doing a questionnaire chapter soon, and any questions you have at all PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send in over PM. I will answer them the best I can without giving up too much. Hope to see a lot of questions!**


	41. Ch 41: Russell the Kitsune!

Chapter 41: Russell Vulpine, the Outcast Kitsune and the Fire-Breather Alex!

Link wandered into the tent, immediately walking into a payment booth. Link dropped thirty rupees on the table, and they all walked in and onto the stands. Taking their seats, the pleasantly awaited the show that was soon to come on. Navi had picked up a flier on their way in, and found out exactly what this show was.

"They say this is a Fire-Breather named Alex and his pet kitsune. They apparently do a bunch of neat tricks." Navi read off from the flier. "However, his kitsune, Russell, is a deformed kitsune. He reigns from the Kitsune Isles, but he was kicked out from his homelands due to his outrageous deformity."

"So, his pet is a monster?" Makar asked.

"Not quite. Kitsune are nine-tailed foxes, but his kitsune was born with only five tails." Navi responded. "It's then said that Alex took him in as his own and raised him like a son. And now they perform together."

"I don't get it. Why is having less tails such a deformity?" Link was confused. Before Navi could answer, the lights dimmed and a deep voice boomed throughout the tent. It was a full house, every seat was filled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The voice rang. "I am your host for the evening, Alex!" A light centered on a rather large man in the center of the arena, and he held on his back a barrel filled with some mysterious liquid. "Are you prepared to witness some of the most amazing tricks of all time?" The crowd, as well as Makar, went wild and shouted crazily in excitement.

"Alright! Russell, let's wow them!" Out from the side of the arena ran out a boy about Link's age. He had somewhat long white hair with eyes as blue as the sea, and in fact looked like a mix of a fox and a boy. Instead of human ears, Russell had white fox ears. Instead of being like other kitsune, Russell only had five white fox tails, each tip ending with blue. He was a very good looking fox, and the crowd was wowed.

Alex raised his arms and from his hands flames were shot. The crowd gasped as the flames hit a large ring nearly twenty feet above the ground. "Jump, Russell!" Russell fell down onto all four of his feet and started to run. However, a glare hit Link's eye, and Link noticed something on Russell's hand. A gauntlet was reflecting the light of the fire, and soon Russell changed from a kitsune-human to a ravenous wolf, with black hair and deadly eyes, as well as grey chest hair.

"Whoa!" Link gasped, as well as the rest of the crowd. "He has a gauntlet!" Russell swiftly hopped from the ground, easily jumping the twenty feet. With great ease he rolled through the hoop, completely escaping the harm of the flames. He fell to the ground and stuck the landing, perfectly unharmed. The crowd roared with applause at the amazing Russell and his master Alex.

Immediately following the first trick, Alex sprang into action. It was finally his turn to win the crowd's favor, and immediately from his sleeves fell forward two whips, each made from fine leather with spikes on the end. From his hands he shot the liquid on whips, and soon they erupted in flames. He spun in a circle, the whips soon following his movements. For the next five minutes, the crowd was outright mind blown, each trick from Alex continuing to blow their minds.

Finally, Alex had finished his fancy moves. From his hands the flammable liquid shot into the air, covering several more hoops. Each hoop quickly exploded in flames, and the crowd stared at Russell, now back in his kitsune-human form. He walked forward, and then fell to his knees. Link stared in fascination to see what this gauntlet user would do next.

Russell blew Link's mind as he quickly was overcome with a ball of light, and soon came forth as a Kargarok, a dangerous vulture-like bird that often inhabited the mountainous islands in the Great Sea. The crowd was awestruck as Russell soon took flight, flying toward the hanging hoops. He flew through the first few easily, but soon the hoops got smaller and the flames got closer together.

Link gritted his teeth as he watched the amazing animal risk its life and fly through these hoops. Unfortunately, Russell lost his balance and flew into the side of a hoop, ramming straight into the flames. The crowd gasped and grew worried for the now endangered circus actor. "What?" Alex turned and looked up at Russell, stuck on the flaming hoops. "Russell! What are you kidding around for? Get out of that and keep flying!"

Russell struggled, gawking from the pain, and then he finally broke through the hoop. He fell thirty feet to the ground, and then slammed directly onto the ground. "Dang it Russell!" Alex slung out his whip and lit it on fire. "You've ruined the show!" He swiftly slapped Russell, now back in human form, and the fiery whip soon slashed across the back of Russell. He screamed in pain as the whole crowd was hushed in silence.

No one said anything, knowing that in a circus routine animals needed to be disciplined and learn to do the routine correctly. However, no one liked sitting by and doing nothing. Link, now outraged by the abuse of Russell, stood up and shouted down to Alex. "Hey! You Jerk!" Alex stopped whipping to look up and notice Link, sword drawn and raised, shouting down at him. "Stop hurting him!"

"He's my animal kid! I have a right to do whatever I want with him!" Alex yelled back. The crowd now stared at Link, and finally someone realized who he was.

"Guys! That's the pirate kid Link! He's got a 2,500,000 bounty on his head and a gauntlet!" A member of the crowd shrieked, waving his wanted flier around. The crowd broke into a terrified panic and immediately rushed for the exit, leaving the tent empty besides Russell, Alex, Link, Navi and Makar.

"Ah, so you have a bounty?" Alex questioned. From his second arm, another whip lunged out, and it grew on fire as well. "Before I became a circus owner, I did my fair share in bounty hunting." Link ignored his threat and hopped down to the arena. That jump would have killed the normal person, but Link's extra strength kicked in and prevented him from any damage.

"I don't care who you are, you can't treat a person like that." Link raised his sword, and Alex his whips. "I hope you're ready to die."

**_Medli and_** **_Gladius…_**

Gladius was guarding the boats, not really doing much. He was bored, and he was practicing on his swordplay when he heard shrieks coming from nearby. He turned to look and found dozens upon dozens of people running around. "Call the navy!" One of them shouted.

"They can capture Link and his crew and put an end to him!" Another one shouted. Gladius grew grim as he realized the oncoming battle.

"Dang it Link, not even a day on an island with people and we've already been identified." He took his swords and put them in their sheaths, wandered over onto the Loyal Avenger and sat down. "I guess I'll have to guard the boats."

Medli was inside the Loyal Avenger, cleaning and preparing the dinner for the night. She heard the shrieks too, and ran outside. "Gladius, what's with the screaming?"

"Link got identified." Gladius said, sitting down. Medli groaned and shook her head.

"I better not get any bounty on me anytime soon. We won't be able to shop then." She shook her head slowly and started to run inside, but Gladius stopped her.

"Hey. We need a plan. The navy will be here soon, and we'll have to guard the ships." Gladius commented. Medli nodded in agreement. "Alright, so here's the plan."

**Remember to be sending in those questions! (You can send in more than one!)**


	42. Ch 42: Fight for Russell!

Chapter 42: Fight for Russell!

"You cannot win!" Alex shouted, throwing the whips at Link. Link tried to dodge, only to get smacked by the second whip. It wrapped around Link's arm, the fire burning at his flesh. However, it didn't burn through like a regular human; instead it just continued to burn, inflicting pain but not any serious burn.

"AHH!" Link grabbed the whip with his hand and yanked it, carrying Alex with it. Alex shrieked as he was slammed onto the ground on the opposite side of Link, and he breathed heavily as he stood up.

"I see, you've got a tremendous amount of strength in you." Alex threw a whip, slashing at Link's face. Link bent over, grabbing his cheek. "But fire will always defeat man." Alex ran forward, retracting his whips. As Link stood up and noticed Alex, it was too late. From both of Alex's hands shot forward two flamethrowers, completely engulfing Link in flames. Link's hat fell off, and then the flames hit him. "HAHAHA!"

"GAHHHHH!" Link's wild shriek flew through the area. Alex was soaking in the moment when from the flames Link shot forward and punched. The pain took away some of Link's strength (in order to compensate for protecting his body from burning in the flames, his strength is taken away in order provide defense, therefore making his punch weaker than normal due to less gauntlet strength), but the heat made the gauntlet scorching like an oven. The gauntlet threw Alex straight into the stands, the fire catching the wooden stands on fire as well.

Alex muttered some unexplainable cusswords before noticing that Link, most of his clothes except his hat and under pants already burned off, walking out of the fire, his skin only mildly burned. He picked up his hat and promptly put it back on correctly. "How? How is that possible!?" Alex was hysterical.

"See this?" Link raised the gauntlet. "That's how." As Link walked over, Alex graveled for help or something to retaliate with. Finding nothing he shot another flamethrower from his hands…but instead of firing at Link, he fired at Russell, who was standing off to the side.

"_If he's fighting for that wretched rodent, I might as well take him out."_ Alex reasoned with himself. Russell saw the approaching flames, his face suddenly pale and his body paralyzed. Suddenly, Russell flew out of the way, landing on his feet.

"Wha-" Russell began, but soon his words were gone. Link stood where Russell once was, his body completely absorbed in the flames. Next to Russell was Link's hat, and Russell slowly picked it up, tears rolling from his face. "Why…" was the only word that escaped his mouth.

Once the flames left, Link, all his clothes burned off, stood still. His entire body was black and burnt to a crisp. Link had used all of his energy to move fast enough and to push Russell out of the way, protecting him from the flames. With all of his energy expended on that, there was little energy left for his own defense. Link fell forward onto the ground, and he slowly breathed in and out. "No…one…"

"That wimp can still talk!?" Alex gasped.

"deserves…torture like that…" Link spit those words out, his body obviously in a crippled state.

"But you don't even know me!" Russell shouted, tears now rolling like a waterfall down his face. "Why?!"

"I…" Link attempted to explain, but Alex soon stood on top of Link, his hands facing his enemy.

"Say another word and I'll send your body straight to a hell equally as hot." Alex taunted. Seeing himself triumphant, he didn't notice Russell transform and sneak up on him. A wolf tackled Alex, knocking the breath out of him and forcing him onto the ground.

"Dare hurt him and I'll rip your neck to shreds!" Russell growled.

"You dare hurt me? Do you know who I am? What I've done for you?!" Alex barked back. "You were nearly dead when I found you, and now you plan on killing me?! What kind of repayment is that?" Russell stared him in the eyes, rage and hate roaring like…ironically, a fire.

"You didn't save me! That's not how it went!"

"Yes, it is! You were starving, near death, outcasted from society! I saved you!"

"No! Prof. Mexo saved me!" Russell and Alex stared angrily, vivid disgust spewing from their mouths.

"Who…" Link could barely mutter out. Russell and Alex turned their attention onto him, and soon began to explain their reasons for fighting.

"It all started when I was born…"

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND Cliffhanger! :)**


	43. Ch 43: Russell's Story!

Chapter 42: Russell's Story!

"Thirteen years ago I was born. I lived in the north, among the kitsune. I was deformed, however. Kitsune are born as nine-tailed foxes, but I was born with only five, as you can see. Being born with only five tails is considered a curse from the gods. Even my parents were disgusted.

Growing up, I had no friends. Obviously, due to my deformity, no one would dare be seen with me. They would tease me, make fun of me, and once we were old enough for human forms they threw stuff at me….." At this point, it goes from Russell talking to an actual flashback.

"Get inside the cave now! You know you shouldn't be outside!" Russell's mom yelled out to him. Russell, who was outside by a tree acknowledged his mother's voice and ran inside. In their tribe, no one had a name, but knew they were being called by a certain tone of voice. Russell's calling tone was rather angry and raged. Never the less, Russell made his way over to his family cave and inside. There, his brothers and sisters ate the cooked flesh and meat of a giant deer found in the woods, hunted by their dad.

Russell wandered over to the deer and took his place next to his siblings. He attempted to take as much food as he could, but he was already too late. Everyone else had taken the good meat, and Russell was only left with the burnt flesh and uneaten fat. Having no other substitute for food, he began to chow down anyway.

His parents had their own animals-a few squirrels and a raccoon-that they were eating, and they were more entranced with the food than to pay attention to Russell's lack of actual food. But it was no problem; he was used to it.

Later that night Russell made his way outside, wandering up a hill close to their cave. Usually, only the hunter kitsune were allowed outside of the tribe, but seeing no other option Russell would go out of the boundaries at night and walk around in the woods. It gave him time to think and reflect over the day, and think of possible ways to be accepted among his people.

Around midnight Russell returned home, only to be found by the elders of the tribe. His stomach churned and he realized what was going to happen. "Young one…you have disobeyed us." Russell, looking for an excuse or at least a reason of how he got caught, finally noticed behind one of the elders his younger sister. She must have seen him leave and ended up saying something.

"Elders, please forgi-"

"No." Another one spoke up.

"We warned you and you still did it."

"Please, forgi-" Russell pleaded with them.

"Leave this tribe and never come back." The Chief Elder barked. For minutes, Russell and the Chief went at it and argued. Finally, he gave in. Russell left and went into the mountains. For months, he dwelt among the mountains and caves, only catching small animals for food and adapting to eating wild berries.

One night, Russell wandered across a cave. It was getting late and he needed shelter for the night, so he walked in and made his way in there. As he walked in, however, part of the ground gave in and he fell down twelve feet into a pit. Down in the pit, he was stuck. How could he possibly get out, you may ask? Well, reflecting from some of the remaining light from above, a gauntlet lay near Russell.

Russell, turning into his human form, wandered over to the gauntlet. Completely unaware of the circumstances, he picked it up and slipped on the giant gauntlet, curious of it. With nothing happening, he attempted to switch back into kitsune form. Suddenly, halfway between transformations, the gauntlet took its toll. Russell's powers to change merged with the gauntlet he found, and suddenly he was changed.

His human form was now a mix between kitsune and human. He stood tall on both feet like a human, he had kitsune ears and mainly a kitsune form, including his tails, but he was like a human looking like a kitsune.

He passed out from the sudden change in his powers, being too great for him. Hours later he re-awoke, this time in the form of a dark black wolf with gray chest hair and gray feet/arms. His eyes were black as well. He whimpered in a confused manner before he realized he could talk. Again, he wandered aimlessly around in the pit until he attempted to escape.

His jumping abilities had improved tenfold. With one leap he made the jump, and was now back on the surface. Once up there, he decided to rest. After he awoke, he began to train the gauntlet. Being only transformation to master, within a few days he got it. He could now switch between his new human form and his wolf form with ease. He finally decided to return to the tribe, hoping to beg for acceptance.

Upon his return, he was met with disgust and hate. He was in his human form, now changed, and he was now made fun of for his mutated human/kitsune form. Seeing this as a problem, he attempted to switch into kitsune form. This was the biggest mistake of his life. His kitsune form had formed with the immense magical power of the gauntlet, granting it a great power unseen by anyone.

His kitsune form was now an actual 9-tailed kitsune, but it was much larger than the normal kitsune. In his form he was a beast, horrid and built with muscle. The entire community went into a panic because of his monstrous form. He opened his mouth to talk to them, but instead from his mouth he shot out a horrid beam of energy, destroying a few trees easily. He shook his head, releasing a terrifying growl.

The elders came out, meeting him. "What are you doing!?" One shouted. "Stop th-" Ironically, this time he was the one interrupted. Russell had raised his hand to defend himself, but in an uncontrollable movement his slashed at the elder, killing him upon impact. His strength had grown with his body it seemed.

"He killed an elder! That's punishable by death!" One of the kitsune shouted.

"Kill the beast!" Another one shouted. One by one they all ganged up on him, all failing to match his strength. Russell killed half of the ones that came at him, and the other half wished they were dead. He couldn't control himself, and as he attacked them tears rolled down his eyes.

Finally, for a split second Russell gained control of himself. He turned into his human form, and for a minute he was paralyzed. "Here's our chance! Let's kill him!" Russell's own father yelled. In tears, Russell tried to shout. Only one shout would have sufficed. But in the mix of shock and paralysis he couldn't do anything.

As his dad got close to him, Russell's strength flickered back on, and he was able to turn into his wolf form. He stood up and met his dad, both their heads pushed together in a test of strength. "Dad! I'm sorry! I can't help it!" Russell yelled in tears. "Dad! Please!"

"This is unforgivable!" His dad shouted. "You aren't my s-" Russell interrupted with a violently sad growl, raising his arm and slapping his dad hard. He fell over onto the ground, and immediately Russell took off running.

"I'm so sorry everyone!" Russell uttered out, tears strolling down his face nonstop. "I'm sorry!" He kept running, holding his head down, and didn't stop running until his legs gave in. When he left, the hunters of the group followed him, including his dad.

For days he was followed, never giving him a chance to have a break. He longed for a rest, a chance to breathe, but it did not come. Finally, after five days of pure running, he passed out and fell into a river. He luckily fell onto his back, and the river was so shallow he didn't sink and didn't drown. He floated softly downstream, and his pursuers could not find him anymore, for his scent had ceased.

When he awoke, he was inside a small but cozy hut, right next to a blazing fire. He was in his human form, and over by a desk was a strange looking man. He stood about seven feet tall, and he had long hair tied up in a ponytail and he was dressed in a white lab coat, jeans and boots. Russell took a deep breathe trying to understand all of this, but the breathe was loud enough to alert the professor.

"EHrgy!" He uttered hysterically. Russell stared at him, deeply confused. "Ah, so you're awake!" Russell didn't speak. "I'm Prof. Max Mexo, but you can just call me Mexo."

"Mexo?" Russell asked.

"Yes, it's my name. Don't you have one?" Mexo asked.

"No…"

"Ah! Good! I already made a name for you just in case you didn't have one!" Russell was sorta confused. "I'll name you after my father, Russell, and you seem to be a fox-type thing, and your scientific name is vulpine, so altogether your name is Russell Vulpine!" Russell stared perplexed. "Don't you like it?"

"Russell….Vulpine?" Russell said his name for the first time. "It…sounds nice."

"See? Rolls straight off the tongue!" Prof. Mexo laughed wildly. "So what brings you to these kitsune islands?"

"…..I'm a kitsune."

"What?!" Prof. Mexo was astounded. He observed Russell intensely before finally concluding he was. "What's with the five tail thing? Is five the new nine?"

"No…it's actually a deformity."

"I don't see what's so weird about it. I think it looks cool." Russell looked at him, and half smiled.

"Why are you on this island?"

"Oh me? I'm a scientist! I'm studying new plants found only on this island." Mexo replied. "Want to help me?"

"You mean you want me to actually be around you?" Russell stood up, shocked.

"Of course! I'd love to have an assistant!" Prof. Mexo laughed and turned around, picking up some weird test tube. "Now, it appears that you've worn yourself out greatly, and going down that river I found you in you were pretty beat up! Now drink this!" He tossed over the test tube, and Russell quickly caught it.

He drank it, and nearly threw it up. "Oh crap, Professor! This tastes awful!"

"Well, drink it! You'll get better." He said in a stern, serious voice, actually getting Russell's attention. Russell drank the rest of it, and over the next few months Russell and Mexo grew close. Russell gradually healed and practiced with his gauntlet, and soon Mexo finished his studies. "Hey, Russell."

"Yes Professor?" Russell asked, walking over in his human/kitsune form.

"I…I will have to leave this island. I had finished all of my research and must return to my home island." He stared down, frowning greatly. "I understand if you don't want to come with me, but-"

"I'd love to come with you!"

"Well, Russell, the sea is a dangerous thing. And with your gauntlet, if you fell in the water and I couldn't get to you, you'd be damned to sink like a hammer."

"But you can't leave me here! I have no one."

"Hm. We'll talk about it tomorrow." Mexo sat at his desk, packing up all of his stuff. "I don't know."

"But please." Mexo didn't reply. In the morning however, he approached Russell and told him about something.

"Have you heard of a thing called a pirate?"

"Pirate?"

"They sail the seas in search of treasure, money, fame, things like that….there's a possibility we could be attacked, and we could die."

"I'll protect us."

"Rus-"

"No, I am coming with you!" Russell insisted. After minutes of arguing, the Prof. gave in and they soon sailed away from the kitsune islands. "Russell, before we go any further, I have something to give you." Mexo took off a necklace, exposing a round charm on the end of the necklace chain with a carved in picture of a bird."

"What's this?"

"Legend has it that these are charms that can charm the gauntlets. They can give you special powers, depending on the carved picture. Just a theory. But my dad gave it to me, his only son…" The Professor choked up. "I consider you a son to me. So, it's yours." Russell broke down, choking on tears as he remembered back to his father, the kitsune who denied that Russell was his son. He now had someone he could call dad.

The next week, they sailed south, heading toward an island directly on the sea line of the northern seas and the Great Sea. They happily sailed as father and son, and Russell was excited to finally be among people he would like, and those who would like him back. Awaiting this great island, the days flew by. That is, until…

They sailed upon a pirate ship, fifty times the size of their small four person boat. Predicted by Mexo, they immediately swooped down and attacked their ship. They trapped them inside a net, and they were pulled up. "Russell…don't attack. We can negotiate with them."

Once on deck, they were cut out from the net and tied up. Out from a room on the opposite side of the ship came the captain, wearing the stereotypical black hat and pirate uniform. "Aye, who are these people?"

"Well sir, we they were sailing south and they crossed us. We're currently trying to search their ship." A henchmen spoke up.

"It won't work. We don't have any mon-" The captain kicked Mexo in the mouth, knocking out a tooth and causing him to spit up some blood.

"Mexo!" Russell shouted angrily.

"Did I say you could speak?" The captain barked. "Aye scum, anything down there?"

"No cap'n. Just a bunch of papers. And some stuff in a box. Nothing of value." A man yelled from the boat below.

"I see. Catch the boat on fire." The captain pulled out a weird weapon, a long stick like thing that fit in his hands. "There's only one like this in the world. Let's see how it works." Pulling the trigger, a bullet flew from the object, piercing the stomach of Mexo.

"MEXO!" Russell cried, tears now rolling down his face. He ran over to Mexo, grabbing his face. Mexo slowly went pale, his eyes wide with a form of fear. Death was near.

"Surely you're wondering what this device is. I stole it from an old man down in the south seas, he called it a P.I.S.T.O.L, a projectile instant shooter timely over-lodge. Or something. I just now the first three letters. But do you see that power? He's nearly dead now! Hahaha!" The captain laughed cheerfully.

"Russell…my…son…" Mexo gasped out. Russell leaned in close, tears falling from his face onto Mexo's. "Don't fear…" He chuckled. "I love you, don't forget that." With his last breathes, he held Russell close and uttered those words. Russell's eyes grew wide, his heart beating and his emotional state in an unbelievable hell.

"Well you're an interesting fellow. What are ya, a fox?" The captain asked.

"Kitsune." Russell's voice took a sudden dark turn, and he grew into his monster kitsune form.

"Woah! You're a monster! How would you like t-" The captain was slapped with the gargantuan muscled arm of Russell, killing him upon impact and throwing his body all the way out into the sea, nearly a quarter of a mile away.

"Oh s$& !" One of the members yelled. "This thing's a monster!" Russell jumped forward at the man, biting at him and taking off his head. From his mouth he shot out another beam of pure energy, destroying the captain's quarters and a lower deck.

"MEXOOOOOOOOOOO!" Russell roared, his voice booming for miles around. The entire crew cried out in mercy, begging to be spared, but Russell spared not a single one of them. He shot multiple beams of energy, blasting the ship to bits. He killed nearly half the crew with his bare hands and mouth, and the rest sunk in the water with the ship.

Out of the crew of forty men, not a single one saw the sight of land again. Once Russell's rampage had died down, his energy was now all gone. He transformed back into his human/kitsune form, and fell among a large piece of floating drift wood.

He awoke nearly an hour later, still floating on the wood, but he was paralyzed for another two hours. In those two hours he mourned the death of Mexo, as well as the countless others he had slaughtered in his fit of rage. He wanted to die, and for those two hours he wanted to only jump into the sea and drawn, just like Mexo said he would. But he couldn't move.

Once he could move, however, he lost the will to die. He just lay there, thinking about Mexo. "Mexo…would you want me to keep living?" He said aloud. Something tugged at his heart, begging him to live. In his internal conflict, he shouted out in pain. At about this time, his emotional state triggered the necklace. The necklace glowed, and his gauntlet as well.

Within a few moments he became a miniature Kargarok, wings and all. It was as if he had another gauntlet granting him the transformation of a Kargarok. Ignoring it, he decided he wanted to live, live like how Mexo would probably want him too. He spread his wings and flew, only making it about two miles. He saw a small island, inhabited by one house, and as he flew closer to it he accidently transformed into his natural form, and he fell from the sky and plummeted into a small little lake located near the house.

Next to the lake was a large man, holding a fishing pole, obviously fishing. Seeing the falling animal go into the pond, he immediately jumped in to save it, and soon he dragged up Russell, who had slightly drowned in the water. He revived him, got the water out of his lungs, and soon Russell explained who he was and what happened.

The large man introduced himself as Alex, a traveling circus man. He was currently on break now, but he was going to head back out onto the sea to do shows. Seeing Russell's immense powers and transformations, he asked Russell if he wanted to join. Russell, having no other option, agreed. He would soon regret that day. Alex grew harsh and bitter, and trained him intensely. Soon he began to experiment with fire, something Russell was surprisingly highly afraid of. In order to persuade Russell to never run away, he threatened him daily with fire, telling him that if he ever ran away he would be met with a fiery punishment.

It was soon that Russell learned to master his charm, and then the two sailed off together to become circus men. By the first few circus acts, they had grown famous by the tricks performed by the two, and soon Russell had to play around with fiery hoops. They traveled together for two years, and now Russell, thirteen, was standing above the man he hated so much, almost as much as the captain who took Mexo's life and destroyed Russell's.

"Do you understand, Link? This man didn't save me, Mexo did! He saved me from that horrible island!"

"No, gosh darn it Russell! I saved you! I took you up from that water!"

"Link, are you paying attention?" They both looked over at Link, still lying on the ground, burnt to a crisp.

"I…I'm a pirate, Russell." Link uttered out. "In fact, I'm going…to become the king of them…" Link started to cry. "I'm so sorry…Mexo died by people like…like me." Link could only utter out these words, and soon a hushed silence fell upon the three of them.


	44. Ch 44: Setting Off (ForsFortArc)

Chapter 44: The Crew Takes Off: Start of the Forsaken Fortress Arc!

"You…you're a pirate?" Russell was taken by surprise. Pirates only did evil in the world, yet Link is nearly dead because he tried to protect him. "But…you're helping me?"

"I made a promise to a friend to stand up to these evils." Link stood up, nearly falling down again. "If I fail to carry out that promise, what good am I to become the king?" Walking over to Alex, Russell got off of him and Link picked him up. "Any last words?"

"Haha, surely you don't mean to kill me with your fists!" Alex chuckled.

"That's exactly what I meant to do." Link let go of Alex and his gauntlet flew forward, punching him in the face. Alex flew across the stadium, smashing into the stands. The force was so great it was like a bullet hit him in the head, and he was now dead. Link then wandered over to the dead body, picked up Alex's giant clothes and put them on. He looked weird, but at least he had clothes.

"Hey, where are you going now?" Russell asked.

"We're heading west, near the edge of the Great Sea to the Forsaken Fortress." Link started to wander over toward the exit, nearly passing out on the way there. Russell ran over and grabbed him, supporting him and helping him walk. Russell then handed Link his hat, and soon he started speaking.

"Is…is there any way I can join you?" Russell asked. "I don't know what I can do to help, but I don't know where to go and I can't really go anywhere without anyone freaking out about my tails and j-"

"Walk me to my ship and you can join us. We better hurry before the navy gets us." Link said. Russell smiled wildly, and he happily carried his new captain down to his ship. Navi and Makar came down from the stands, helping Link down to the docks…that is, after sneaking by a few navy privates on the look for him. No one noticed him, however, due to his large clothes and scorched skin. It was a perfect disguise.

As they approached the docks, they soon stopped in fear and hid behind a building. Link, looking around the corner, observed the scene. There were five navy men standing around the ship, swords drawn, and behind them was a man whose arm…was a cannon?

"This is Navy Lt. Serk. Come out now or we will destroy the ship." The man with the cannon hand shouted. Nothing came from the ships. "I will shoot!" He shouted, putting his hand down. "Fine then! I'm ready to fire!"

From behind him came a huge gust of wind, throwing them forward. All five of them, including the cannon man, fell forward. The cannon man shouted in fear as he fell into the water. "No! I can't swim!" He shouted as he sunk into the water like a metal anvil. Solving that issue, Link looked to find Medli had shot them with that gust of wind. From the room on the Loyal Avenger shot forward Gladius, swords drawn and prepared for battle. Moving his hands at a ferocious speed, he cut all five of the navy men who were unprepared for the sudden attack. They all fell into the water, huge cuts on their body.

"Alright, I think it's clear." Gladius said. "That was an amazing plan Medli."

"Thanks, I've been preparing for that! I've also got some plans for the fortress whenever Link gets back." She replied. Link motioned at Russell and Navi, and they moved forward toward the boats. "Oh hey Navi!..." Medli stopped talking for a moment to notice her captain, now scorched black and in different clothes. "What happened to you?!"

"I got into a fight. But we have a new crew member." He said, motioning toward Russell, who was smiling widely.

"Must have been one heck of a fight." Gladius commented, walking inside. "I'll go prepare the hammock for you to sleep on." They all got onto the ships, and within a few minutes they were off, sailing west. Forsaken Fortress was now only four days away. In the meantime, Medli went ahead and tailored new clothes for Link from their supplies, and Russell slowly grew to know everyone on the boat and why they were going to the Forsaken Fortress. It wasn't until they were a day away that Medli spoke up.

"Alright guys, I want to say something." Everyone came out and listened, including Link, who (through his super strength and recovery powers plus Makar's remedies) was now back to normal colored skin and unburned. Medli continued once she had everyone's attention. "Does anyone have a plan of what we're going to do once we hit the Forsaken Fortress?" It finally hit everyone: there was no plan. Only Gladius had been there and made it back alive. "So, no one? Well, good. Gladius and I had been talking about it and planning out what we believe will be a pretty good plan. But we need everyone on board with this idea. So, anyone apposed?"

No one spoke up and they eagerly awaited to hear her master plan. As she spoke, they were amazed at the brilliant and well thought out plan. Almost no one would expect this plan to work so flawlessly. With Russell aboard, it definitely made plans easier as to what to do. "So, sound good to everyone? Any questions?"

"Nope! Sounds perfect!" Link commented cheerfully. He turned and stared off into the west as they slowly made their way to the horrid hell-hole known as the Forsaken Fortress. As everyone wandered inside for a meal that Medli had prepared for dinner, Link stayed outside and was in deep thought. "_If I can't save Gladius… and if I fail in this place… then I was destined to die from the start... and destined never become the king..."_

_"I will win."_

**Wooooo! Forsaken Fortress Arc! Finally! I can't wait to write all this and share it with you guys, I'm sure you'll love it. Ahhh so excited:)**


	45. Ch 45: Dawn of the Dark Fortress!

Chapter 45: Dawn of the Dark Fortress!

"Link…..I see it!" Makar, holding the telescope on the Loyal Avenger, said.

"Should we get into position?" Russell, eager to see more of Link fighting, asked.

"Medli, get on the King. Russell, get ready." Gladius commanded.

"Why is it so dark ahead?" Medli noticed.

"I've been feeling it for a while. He has a dark magic covering the area, keeping it in the dark. We'll be able to break it of the darkness when we find the source of the magic." Navi, getting into position, said.

"Guys." Link finally spoke. He was in his new clothes mended by Medli, his sword as strapped to his back and he had all of his gear on his belt: the Deku Leaf, the Grappling Hook, and also a jar of healing potion from Makar. On his back he had his sword and his shield, and on his head he had the same hat he's had since the beginning of the journey. As he spoke, everyone turned to him and paid attention. "We fight no matter who the enemy is. Understand?"

Everyone nodded, and finally the plan was in motion.

**About an hour later, once in the darkness of the Forsaken Fortress**…(**I won't be describing the fortress that much. If you need an image, go look it up.)**

Medli sailed on the King of the Red Lions, alone. She sailed from behind a giant rock with another sunken ship by it into the open. She was hit with the blinding light of a watch tower, and she continued to sail straight. "Attention traveler! You are in the area owned by the Boko Boko Pirates! If you do not turn back now, we WILL fire!" A bokoblin shouted at her from the watch light. Medli shot a gust of wind up to the watch tower, knocking over the bokoblin who was looking at her and talking. He fell over, and as he fell over he shouted, "FIRE!"

Three different cannons went off, and Medli met the cannonballs with gusts of wind, stopping them in their tracks and having them fall into the water. She laughed at them, taunting them and calling them names. The bokoblin snipers grew aggravated at their target's cockiness and show off attitude. "Bring us another box! She's making it hard on us!" As she blocked the cannonballs, she started to make a loop around the fortress itself, alerting the entire watch tower people.

While distracting them and sailing around, no one seemed to notice a small Kargarok fly over the giant stone walls of the fortress. Flying, holding onto the Kargarok's legs, was a small boy dressed in green. No one noticed him and they swiftly flew into the fortress. Once inside, Russell dropped off Link on a small platform near the water, right next to some stairs. Link thumbs upped Russell, who then flew off to carry of the next part of the plan.

Russell flew up to the top of a watch tower, quickly turning into his wolf form and landing right next to the watch tower and a set of cannons. Five bokoblin grabbed their weapons-swords, spears, clubs- and went in to attack, only to be met with great power and death. One bokoblin managed to smack him straight in the side with his club, but as soon as he did that Russell turned around and jumped straight at his throat, knowing and ripping out his veins.

Another bokoblin nearly took Russell's head off with his katana, but Russell was able to dodge and then tackle him, throwing the bokoblin backward and into the watch lights, knocking him unconscious. Two more went in with staffs, but Russell turned into his Kargarok form and grabbed both of them by their chests. He flew out into the ocean and quickly dropped them into the ocean, where they met their watery graves. He went back to his battle zone and took out the other bokoblin in his wolf form.

As he took out the rest of them, he moved the cannons over from aiming out into the ocean to aiming inside the fortress, where Link had moved forward. Link had run out onto a giant empty stone platform, waiting for a battle. As soon as he got in there, a cannon went off. It wasn't Russell, but instead another watch tower had caught Link in their light and moved their cannons over inside too. The cannonball flew toward Link at a great speed, who only raised his fist and punched at the cannonball. It exploded, but as soon as the smoke cleared Link was still standing tall and only covered with soot and ash from the explosion. His body had such a high defensive build up to such things like that, so they no longer hurt him.

On the sidelines an observer noticed who the spotlight was on. He looked down to see a green clothed boy, fist raised and standing where a cannonball just exploded. "Huh. Wait…no, it can't be him. He's been gone for four months." The observer said to himself.

"Oh…oh no…captain! Check this out!" The observer wandered over to a bokoblin, who then looked through a telescope that he had set up. His heart dropped, his voice escaped himself. In the telescope he could see the pirate flag and jolly roger of the Boko Boko Pirates greatest threat: Green Hat's crew.

"Oh f&# ...he's back! He's back! Oh gods!" The observer dropped everything and started to run. He went down a ladder and then ran through some doors, ringing a large bell and speaking into a speaker. "He's here! Everyone! It's the notorious Green Hat! Prepare to fight!" The observer shrieked wildly.

"IT'S LINK YOU BAS#&%^$!" Link shouted, his voice booming throughout the fortress. From atop the fortress, inside of a giant ship up on some rocks, a shady figure stood up from a chair and wandered over to an open door overlooking the entire fortress. He stared down at the kid in green, and laughed silently to himself.

"This…this will be fun." He huffed out. He turned around and walked back into his room, sitting back down on his chair. Down below Link had his fists raised, ready to fight anyone who dared to stop him from beating the crap out of Cyrus. Russell, up in the watch tower, aimed the cannons precisely and equally, ready to fire at some cannons and the watch tower that had their lights on Link. Before he began to light up the cannons, he was stopped by a new enemy that he didn't expect.

From behind him he was picked up and thrown onto the ground with great force. As he opened his eyes, he noticed the new and rather large enemy. Covered in full body armor and standing 12 feet tall and five feet wide was a new and extremely strong enemy. "I am Heavy Technician." He uttered, his voice deep and booming. "I kill you, okay?"

"Hahaha, I'm afraid you're mistaken. I will not die here!" Russell laughed.

"It is my job to take care of rodents." He raised his hand, which held a large blowtorch, and let it go off. The fires jumped out at Russell, who shrieked and dodged in the nick of time. "Stand still, or I will make it worse."

"Big oaf, I'm not going to die here. You are!" Russell and the Heavy Technician commenced to battle, waiting for the other one to make a move.

Down in the seas Medli was still sailing, dodging every cannonball that came her way and distracting the lights and firepower from Link. At about this time The Loyal Avenger sprung from behind the rock too, following the path of the King of the Red Lions. On the ship Navi and Gladius prepared the two surface cannons while Makar made sure the ship stayed on course. As they got near to the cannon sites where Medli was being shot at from, Gladius and Navi shot their own cannons. The cannonballs would fly into the cannon areas, killing the bokoblin up there as well as blowing up their own ammunition. Overall, things were going according to plan perfectly. However, the Russell and Heavy Tech fight was unexpected, but none the less the plan continued.

Link, covered with light from the watch tower, prepared his sword and shield as a multitude of bokoblin and moblin ran out to him, all eager to slay the powerful youngster. "EAHHHHHH!" Link shouted his battle cry as he jumped forward into the crowd and one by one slaughtered them. Some were sliced by the sword, while others were punched with such a great force that it killed them on impact.

Enemy upon enemy piled onto the lone fighter, and one by one they fell and met their doom. Even the moblin, stronger than the regular bokoblin, couldn't keep up with his immense strength and determination. "I WILL WIN! HEAR ME?!"

The plan unfolded perfectly, just as Medli planned.


	46. Ch 46: What Happens to a Failed Plan?

Chapter 46: What Happens When a Plan Goes Wrong?

The plan was unfolding marvelously. Medli continued sailing around the fortress, distracting the watch towers and cannons. Behind her followed the Loyal Avenger, easily taking out the cannons and other sniper bokoblin. At this rate, they would finish taking out the outside defenses in no time and make their way in the fight alongside Link.

Up on the watch tower platform stood Russell and the Heavy Tech. They stared at each other furiously, anticipating the other person's move. Russell, who has had little battle experience outside of his monster kitsune form, shook nervously. "_Crap…this guy looks pretty tough."_ He thought. "_Maybe he isn't that strong."_

"FIGHT ME ALREADY!" The Tech shouted, raising both fists in the air. He jumped forward, fists in the air, and aimed to take out Russell in one hit. However, Russell dodged and the fists slammed on the ground. The force of the fists was so strong it actually cracked the cement. "STOP RUNNING!" He turned around, blowtorch in hand, and shot more fire at him. Russell went into wolf form, preparing for his attack, and he was hit on the side with the flames.

Russell whimpered softly, remembering his extreme fears of fire. As he began to choke up the Tech ran forward and kicked him, throwing him off the side of the fortress and over the sea waters. He was right above Medli, who noticed him and gasped for a moment. "Russell! Are you okay?!" Russell turned into his Kargarok form just in time and was able to avoid the waters.

"Yes, I'm fine, continue with the plan! We gotta get Link up to Cyrus with as much ease as possible." Russell shouted back as he flew back to the battlefield, smashing straight into the Tech. He stumbled backwards, uttering words to himself but managed to keep his balance.

"You're stronger than expected." The Tech noticed.

"Thanks." Russell, being over polite, replied. The Tech raised his hand again, shooting out more fire. Russell switched into his normal form, thinking of a plan, and ran around the large but slow enemy.

"Stop moving!" He shouted, raising his fist and punching down at Russell once again. "This is getting annoying! I'm stronger than you!"

"I'm faster than you!" Russell taunted. The Tech ran around after him, but as soon as the Tech was near the edge overlooking the sea Russell turned into his Kargarok form. He flew up and smacked him in the face, distracting him and making him stumble for a bit. While he stumbled, Russell flew over to a cannon he had facing down inside and turned it backwards, aiming directly at the Tech. "Bet you aren't stronger than this!"

Using his fingers he made a flicker of fire and lit the fuse of the cannon. The Tech finally regained balance, but he soon noticed what Russell had done. The cannon went off, firing a cannonball at a massive speed. With no one holding the cannon, it flew off from the watch area and straight into the water.

"_Finally, I got him now. I can take out the other can-"_ Russell began thinking but soon was shocked by the outcome of the shot. The cannonball hit the Tech just fine, but the Tech barely moved. His armor was only covered with black ash and a few scratches, and in fact he had only lifted his leg and nearly fell over from the impact. Russell frowned, disappointed and back in human form, and then began rethinking his strategy.

"_Brute force seems to be my only option. Should I….no, no! That's way too dangerous, I could possibly kill my new friends. What can I possibly do?"_ Russell argued with himself while the tech began to charge at him, fists raised in the air. Russell dodged and again the Tech punched, leaving crater marks in the ground. "Whoa! You left craters in the concrete?"

"I'LL PUT THEM IN YOU NEXT!" The Tech shouted his battle cry as he ran for Russell again. Russell tried to run, but this time the Tech had a trick up his sleeve. As Russell was running, the Tech raised his other hand and twisted the arm, making a clicking sound like a bike shifting gears. From his arm came a long grappling hook type thing, but it was only a rope and a small piece of metal at the end. The rope wrapped around Russell's body, causing him to stumble.

The Tech pulled on the rope, now completely wrapped around Russell, and brought him back to himself. "Prepare for it!" Russell struggled to move, but for some odd reason his gauntlet refused to allow him to change. The Tech threw his punch. Russell now lay on the ground, his cheek black and blue and his blood pouring from his mouth. He lay unmoving. "Bahahahaha! Silly little rodent."

Link, still on the battle field, continued to slash and punch and kick at the oncoming and seemingly never ending supply of bokoblin. Finally, while at a small stalemate with a strong moblin, his sword had met his club. Link was about to lean back and punch at him, but as he threw his fist back another moblin ran forward with his club and smacked Link directly in the body. It threw Link back about fifteen feet, and he lost his grip on his sword.

The sword flew from his hands and went from the battlefield down into the water, sinking into the watery abyss. It landed on a rock surrounded by sand at the bottom of the Forsaken Fortress surface, roughly 50 feet below. Link was now weaponless, but he still had an abundance of strength. "Oh, you think I'm useless without a sword?!" Link scoffed in their faces. "As long as I got a will and two fists, you're still screwed!" He ran forward, shouting a glorious battle cry and attacking two moblin head on.

Outside on the water Medli still sailed on, dodging and stopping cannonballs left and right. She would leave the ship and go up herself to fight, but when she proposed this plan Link strictly forbid anything happen to that ship. So she was stuck there until they could safely dock the ship without the cannons.

Gladius and Navi sailed behind her, with Makar using the telescope to point out the cannons firing down on them. Now, both of them being untrained with cannons, it took them a while to get the hang of using the cannons, and they often missed the enemy cannons. They still kept going, though, and they all envied for battle. Except Makar, he loved the simple job of pointing out cannons since he wasn't a fighter himself.

As they sailed, Makar took up the telescope and stared up at the giant room on top of the fortress. He saw a giant silhouette standing on what appeared to be a balcony, and it rose up a giant object. He zoomed in to see the object, but soon nearly dropped the telescope in horror as he realized what was happening.

"Navi! Gladius! It's Cyr-"A cannonball blew up the Loyal Avenger, throwing pieces of wood everywhere and sending the boat into flames.

"Oh no, gods no…" Medli grabbed her mouth and fell onto her knees, tears rolling down her eyes. She continued sailing around the fortress, but she no longer attempted to dodge the cannons. "Navi! Makar! Gladius! NO!" She wept bitterly for their deaths, and she no longer wished to do anything. "Why did I make this plan!?" She cried more and more, deeply wailing. "LINK!" Her voice echoed.

Link punched another bokoblin and then turned around to the wall, where he saw smoke and flames rising and the sound of Medli crying (she was weeping incredibly loud). He trembled for a second, hoping that what he was thinking didn't happen. He turned up to the giant room, dodging his enemies, and his eyes locked with something. Up in the room, a giant figure stared down at Link. Their eyes locked; the red eyes of the monstrous beast in the room and the black eyes of Link exchanged a glance. The eyes told both of their stories, filling both with emotions of hatred toward one another.

Link knew from the glance and from the giant metal thing the man was holding that it was Cyrus, and he had shot off a cannon at the Loyal Avenger, completely destroying the boat-no, the plan itself. With Navi, Makar and Gladius gone, all that was left was Russell and Medli. And even then, Link didn't notice that Russell had been beaten up in the watch tower area by the giant tech and that Medli was emotionally traumatized. The way it stands now, Link is the last standing fighter.

"No…no! They can't be dead!" Link shouted up at Cyrus. He merely chuckled, throwing the cannon off the balcony and at Link, who dodged it. Link grew feisty, and he wanted to kill Cyrus more than ever now. He wanted revenge! "YOU BAST# ^!" Link shouted. "I'LL KICK YOUR *$!" Link yelled ferociously as he tackled through a group of several bokoblin and moblin, running into a room inside the fortress. The enemies attempted to follow, but Cyrus barked down a code at them. Instead of attacking they merely grabbed their wounded and retreated, running to the medical room and the armory.

Link entered a dark and empty room, only inhabited by a few bunk beds. But soon all the torches went off and the window broke open, letting Link hear the outside and see the light from the moon. Link began to tear up as he heard Medli's heart breaking cry, but kept himself from breaking down in order to face the new enemy in the room.

In the middle of the room stood another heavy technician, wearing the same armor as the other one and practically the same in every way. "What the heck are you supposed to be?"

"I am a heavy technician. You are?"

"Going to kick your *$." Link and the technician jumped forward, their fists meeting in the middle. Link's strength was weak, for his heart was losing the will to keep going. The loss of the three of them was too much for Link. But he had to keep going. He had to defeat Cyrus.

**By the way guys, if you post as a guest I can't reply, so if you ask a question I can't answer! Sign in and review!**


	47. Ch 47: A Twist of Fate!

Chapter 47: The Twisting of Fate!

Link stood in front of the heavy technician, holding back his tears. Jumping forward he attempted to strike his opponent, only to be met with matched strength. His will was gone to fight, and he wanted to give up. But something pushed him to keep going. The fists of the two fighters were equal in power, and finally Link began to wear down on him.

Shooting out some fire, the tech made his move to take out the weakened warrior. Link dodged the fire, but as he jumped out of the way the tech slashed at him with his fists, slamming Link into the ground and creating a small crater in the concrete. "Hahahaha, you're weak Green Hat."

"IT'S LINK!" The small spur of anger prompted Link to hop out of his crater and take a swing at the tech, pushing him backward and into a wall, leaving cracks and giving a major headache to the tech.

"Well, stronger now! But I'll win." The tech grabbed his arm and turned it, making a clicking noise as he switched gears. It clicked twice, inferring that he was now on a third gear. From his arm shot out three arrows. One arrow was normal, one was on fire and the other was covered with some strange liquid. Link dodged all of them, but when the normal one hit the wall behind him it exploded.

"Those explode?!" Link shouted.

"Of course! That's only my third gear, I've got two more." The tech laughed manically as he shot three more arrows. Link attempted to dodge, but was hit with the arrow covered with the weird liquid. The arrow flew into his shoulder, causing him to scream in pain and fall onto the ground. He stood up and grabbed the arrow, attempting to pull it out but it didn't budge. He looked down at his shoulder and nearly had a heart attack.

The liquid on the arrow was a weird goop, and as it hit Link it froze over his entire shoulder and all the way down to his elbow. "What?! Ice arrows?!"

"Pretty amazing, isn't it? We managed to copy the magical ice arrows but put it in a more secular and scientifical form." The tech shot some more, Link tried to dodge again but got hit with another ice arrow in his thigh. It froze over his entire leg and half of his hip, and Link was now unable to move.

"_Crap, I can't move."_ Link thought as the tech raised his hand to shoot more arrows. He shot out five regular looking arrows, and as they hit Link they exploded. The five arrows engulfed Link with flames and wooden shrapnel type objects, creating a large smoke cloud. Once the smoke cleared, Link lay on the ground exhausted. He wasn't dead, but the arrows took a lot of his energy to defend from. The ice was still there too, leaving him vulnerable to attacks.

"Hehehe, I'll have fun with this." The tech smiled as he walked up to the kid.

**_Up in the watch tower, with the tech and Russell._**

The tech wandered over to the cannons pointing into the fortress, picked them up and moved them back over pointing out to the sea. With Russell out of the competition, the tech thought, it was only necessary to take out the other girl out in the boat. But as he sat down the cannon, it made a weird sound and suddenly smoke rose from the back. "Of course! Of all times it decides to break now!" The tech complained and then proceeded to fix the cannon.

Russell slowly opened his eyes. If he wasn't a gauntlet user the punch would have killed him, but thanks to the gauntlet it provided him with an extra strength a regular man wouldn't have. He would have sung and danced to the gods for thanks for finding the gauntlet, but the major blow to the head gave him a pretty major migraine. But none the less, he was awake and ready to continue the fight. He knew how to win now.

His first step was to cut off the rope he had been entangled in. Using his sharp teeth, he began to chew through the rope. After about four minutes he completed his task and escaped his trap. He stood up but stumbled backwards for a minute, nearly passing out. Looking where he lay, there was a large puddle of blood. He felt the side of his head that hit the concrete and there was a major gash on his head. "_Makar….Makar will fix it."_ He took comfort in that thought. He wouldn't bleed to death here, he'd be okay.

Turning around, he noticed the tech working on fixing the cannon. He was obviously so consumed in his work he didn't notice Russell escape his ropes. Russell, using this to his advantage, changed into his wolf form and got on the opposite side of the watch area. If he timed it just right and hit in the correct spot, he could throw the tech over into the sea and kill him. However, Russell shared the same risk. If he couldn't switch into his Kargarok form in time he would plunge into the sea with him.

Russell thought for a moment, and decided it was worth the risk. He needed to help Link, the one who saved him from Alex. Risking his life he took off on the fastest sprint he could do, and the tech heard him.

The tech turned around, noticing the wolf running toward him. "What? You escaped?" Russell gave no answer as he gave his best to give his strongest jump into the chest of the tech. He jumped, flew through the air and did what he intended. His force was so great it knocked the tech backward and made him trip over the edge of the fortress. They both fell to the water, and the tech screamed wildly. The heavy armor would prevent him from swimming, so he would drown just like a gauntlet user.

Russell's original intention was to switch forms and fly away, but the force of hitting the tech knocked him out. He fell to the water like a comet falling from the sky, and soon the icy waves consumed his body. Even though he had only known them for a few days, he was glad to know he could help them Link in his dream to become the Pirate King.

And for many more days he would help as Medli, who was passing by as this happened, dove into the water. She had just witnessed the deaths' of Navi, Makar and Gladius, she couldn't bear to watch a fourth friend perish. She quickly rose from the water, Russell in her talons under water, and she flapped at a great speed, sending them into the air. Since her wings were wet, she couldn't really fly. So, once she escaped the water she blew air under her at such a great force it skyrocketed her up to the watch tower platform where Russell fought.

Once on the watch tower area, she lay Russell down gently and then flew off to recapture the King of the Red Lions. Russell, slowly waking up, saw her fly away and smiled. If it wasn't for her, he would have died. Full of a brand new energy from being alive once more, he hopped up and ran over to the edge of the area, looking down upon all of Cyrus' minions. He would go down there and slowly take them out, clearing up all of the unwanted mess.

To his surprise, however, a few of them started to fall randomly, consumed by what appeared to be beams of light. From the middle of the arena burst forward a light shield, exposing the once thought dead Navi, Makar and Gladius. "Wha- how'd they get in here?" Russell said loudly. Medli, still flying away, turned around to the arena to see the three of them fighting, still alive.

"_This…this must be divine intervention! They should have died!" _The once heart-broken Medli was now cured, and she was ready to continue with the mission. "_But wait, Link doesn't know they're alright! He's still burdened!" _Medli still flew out toward the ship, but was deeply concerned for her captain's feelings.

Down in the arena stood the magical trio, full of life and fight. Surviving only by Navi's shields, more powerful than her previous shields (due to the Fairy Queen on the island in the East Seas), they had swum to the door of the fortress where Gladius then cut a square in it. They swam in, and using Navi's invisibility snuck their way into the arena. Sadly, her technique of invisibility was only available for a minute, and it wore off.

"Navi, Makar, be ready to fight. There will be a lot of them." Gladius, raising his two swords, took his stance and advised the two.

"You should probably catch up with Link soon, he'll need the help!" Makar, sharpening his hands and releasing some propeller leaves, said. Gladius nodded, and turned around to face the oncoming army of monsters. One by one the three of them took them out, trying to clean up the whole thing so they'll have a better chance of winning.

"He-hey! Guys! Gladius came back!" One bokoblin shouted forward. The fighting died down and a few bokoblin wandered around their lost friend. "Where have you been? Did that Green Hat kid give you trouble?"

"Surely not, he's Gladius! He has a 16,000,000 Rupee bounty on his head! That twerp only has 2 and a half million."

"But what's he doing fighting against us?"

"Yeah Gladius, what's up?"

"Guys, he took out Box!"

"What the heck Gladius?" Gladius walked forward, swords still in hand but his arms down. "Dude, just take those two behind you out! You already know our captain has Green Hat handled." Navi and Makar turned around, noticing the taunts of the bokoblin and the silence of Gladius. "Come on man! We're your friends aren't we?"

"I…" Gladius stopped for a minute. "I'm…Link's friend now." He raised his swords quickly and before anyone could comment he attacked. "**_Furor Concido!"_** In the blink of an eye he easily took out twenty of the surrounding bokoblin, leaving the entire arena in shock. Especially Russell, who was watching from the watch area above. He had never seen Gladius fight before, and this move blew his mind.

"_He…he took out twenty of his friends for Link…?" _Russell thought to himself, deeply confused. It finally hit him though that he needed to do his part. Medli was still outside sailing the King of Red Lions, and the cannons were still firing. "Oh crap! I have to go take out the rest of these towers and open the door for her!" Russell changed into his wolf form, stumbled for a second but managed to keep balance as he ran off to do his duty.

Gladius, swords dripping with blood, walked forward and broke into a mild jog. "I have to catch up with Link, do your best to defend here!" Navi and Makar shouted in agreement as they attacked, and he was off to catch up with his captain.

In the room with Link and the tech, there was now a giant hole in the wall made from multiple explosions and beatings from both Link and the tech. Link was bleeding from multiple areas, and his clothes were torn. He had three arrows lodged in him; one was in his thigh, the other was in his shoulder and the last was in his back. All three were fire arrows, but they had run out of fuel and were now just arrows. The tech was beaten badly, but was still managing to keep firing at Link. His body seemed to have an unlimited supply of these arrows, obviously giving him the upper hand in the fight.

"This fight will go on forever." Link commented, gasping for air.

"It seems that way." The tech panted out. Link was low on energy and will power, and the tech was obviously losing energy too. Brute strength won't win the fight here, so there must be an alternative. Slowly, they both stared at the gaping hole in the wall. It was big enough for both of them to fly through and it seemed to be the only option to take the other person out.

"I'll throw you into the sea!" They both shouted as they ran forward, fists meeting in the middle of the room.


	48. Ch 48: The Plan is Back in Motion!

Chapter 48: The Plan is Back in Motion!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Link and the tech met in the middle again, this time throwing each other backwards and smashing into the walls. Link broke through into the next room, and the tech only cracked the wall behind him. Link jumped forward through the wall, leaving another hole, and smashed directly into the tech. The tech coughed up some blood and grabbed his chest, but he still stood tall.

Link stood up straight, eyes matching his opponent. Link knew he had the strength to beat him, but he couldn't find it. It was overshadowed by Link's pain of being a failure as a captain. He failed to protect his crew, and now they were gone. He couldn't manage to build up enough strength to deliver that last blow. He was too heart-broken to continue. He sat down.

The tech stared at him, confused. "Hahaha, what are you doing?" Link crossed his legs, and slowly exhaled. Then, slowly inhaling, he closed his eyes and began to meditate. The tech laughed wildly at him. "Meditating? Praying? To what? No 'God' can help you now!" The tech walked forward, fists cocked back. "Prepare to die!"

The fist flew toward Link like a speeding bullet, and the force would have definitely killed Link regardless of gauntlet strength. However, time seemed to slow down as Link slowly inhaled and exhaled. Link had a flashback to his days on Outset, one specifically being on top of the mountain on their island. It was him and Orca, and the sun was rising from the east.

"Orca, what's this going to teach me?" Link, roughly 9, asked.

"Meditating will do you wonders, Link." Orca had already taken his position and folded out mats on the ground.

"Sitting and breathing, Orca. How will this help me become the pirate k-" Orca took his staff and striked at Link's legs, knocking him to the ground.

"You will know when that time comes. Meditating is an ancient technique used to calm down the body and unlock a…a new spiritual self, almost. It brings peace to the body, allowing it to make decisions in times of trouble and allowing it to throw off any emotional pain it may be burdened with."

"_Emotional…pain?"_ Link, being young and unknown to any form of emotion pain at this time, thought about this as they meditated. Well, as Orca did and Link sat and thought about everything. Little did Link know that meditating would soon come to save his life. For the next three years Orca brought him up to the top of the mountain, and every morning they meditated. It wasn't until now, with his fight with the tech, that he finally unlocked that inner peace.

As the fist neared, time still slowed, Link opened his eyes and exhaled. He observed his surroundings, catching glimpses of his supposedly dead crew mates standing around. One by one their image faded, and suddenly Link was freed from the burden that he carried. With his new found strength, he raised his hand. Time went back to normal, and Link caught the fist of the tech. "Eh? What's this?"

Link stood up, using his other hand to wipe himself off. He cleared his throat, and as he cleaned himself up a little from all the blood on him and pulled the arrows out of himself, he slowly began to crush the hand of the tech. "DAHHHHH $^%T!" He screamed violently, "STOP IT!" The fist finally cracked, every bone breaking. Tears rolled down his eyes and he turned to run away, but Link's grip was too strong.

"Looks like I win." Link spoke softly, his voice calm and his tone peaceful. It was as though he was overcome with a godly peace, and the heart-broken block that was once before him was now removed. Link began to spin around, carrying the tech with him, and as they spun around they picked up great momentum. Link, timing it just right, let go of the tech and sent him flying out of the hole in the wall, and he soon plummeted into the watery depths of the sea below.

Link smiled lightly, but soon was hit with the sudden realization that there was no peace in reality. His heart broke once more, this time twice as painful. He lost his momentary peace and fell to the ground, tears rolling from his eyes. He couldn't go on any further for the moment.

Busting through the door came Gladius, his swords in his sheaths and running at a great speed. He ran into the room with no intention of stopping, but soon noticed the giant hole in the wall and some blood on the floor. He stopped to observe the scene, wondering what could have possibly happened.

Link opened his eyes slowly after hearing him run into the room. His heart burst with joy as he hopped up and nearly tackled Gladius. "Gladius!" They stumbled over, but soon Gladius jumped up, still in surprise.

"Holy crap Link, watch it! You're going to kill me on day doing that!" Gladius shouted.

"I thought you were already dead!" Gladius gave a strange look, but Link soon explained the entire thing.

"Oh dang, Link. I wish I could have gotten here sooner." Link brushed himself off and checked his belt, still feeling his items and his potion.

"It's fine, knowing you guys are alive is enough for me. Now, we have to hurry, Cyrus is waiting for me." Link started to run forward, his breathing heavy. Gladius willingly followed and together they moved forward, ready to attack their enemy.

Back on the battlefield, Navi and Makar bravely fought against the oncoming mobs of bokoblin. Navi's magic was easily enough to take them out, but Makar was having difficulty. His only known fighting ability was his stabbing, and even then it wasn't that amazing. He slowly took out bokoblin, which he was brave enough to face, but he soon met his real match.

Busting from the crowd a moblin ran forward, attacking the small little Kokiri. He kicked him about fifteen feet and then ran up to him. Wielding dual-sabers, he was prepared to cut Makar into small wood chips. Makar froze, fear overcoming his entire body. "Oh, is the little kid scared?" The moblin taunted.

"Y-y-no!" Makar shouted. "I'm not scared!" But on the inside he was only a hollow piece of wood, and he was terrified.

"Hahaha, I'll take you out!" The moblin lunged forward, both sabers in hand. Slicing furiously, the moblin attempted to take out Makar, but Makar continuously dodged by using a Deku Leaf that he had grown. He was able to dodge the slices, but he was about to jump back into the crowd of the bokoblin. Either way, he was cornered and in trouble.

Russell was up in the watch tower areas, one by one taking out everyone up there was well as all the cannons. He pointed them inside, hopefully going to use it to take out any bokoblin. He didn't really plan it out though, because the cannons would also hurt Navi and Makar. But he wasn't worried about that at the moment; he had to get Medli into the fortress to help fight.

Finally, after taking out the last cannons he finally turned his attention to the large wooden door placed as the entrance. He ran over next to it and found a gear placed at the top. Going into his normal form he started to turn it, and slowly but surely the door slowly parted in the middle; one half went to the right while the other went to the left. The door finally opened, and Medli soon sailed in. She sailed the boat to the middle of the area, so that no one could touch it, and dropped anchor.

Flying into the arena she shot a few air gusts, knocking over some bokoblin. She then used her iron wings and took out nearly fifteen of the bokoblin before she was caught into a major battle. A miniblin, small and annoying, ran forward with a gauntlet on his hand. He made his annoying little chant before shooting from his hand a weird gooey green substance. Medli dodged, but soon the substance hit the ground. It was almost like a gelatin, and Medli wandered over and felt it. It was incredibly sticky, and she soon realized that she was facing a Sticky Goo Gauntlet user. She prepared for battle and then ran at him with iron wings. She was ready to fight.


	49. Ch 49: Stumbling Blocks Again?

Chapter 49: Stumbling Blocks Again?

Medli and the Sticky miniblin held their stances. Medli inhaled deeply, and then used her wings to propel herself forward at the miniblin. He hopped out of the way, but it wasn't enough. She hit him in the jaw with some of her iron wing, twisting him around some before he finally regained balance. She stood back up, dusted herself off, and then prepared for a second attack.

Shooting herself forward, she hoped for better, if not, the same outcome. But as she flew toward him, he shot from his face great amounts of a green substance, engulfing her in the sticky substance. She was disgusted. "_Why….."_ She shivered. "_Is this so…..sticky! It's nasty!"_ She moved frantically trying to wipe off the mucus-type substance.

"Hehehe, the more you wipe the stickier it'll get!" The miniblin chuckled. To Medli's disappointment, he was right. Her wings stuck to her chest, and she could no longer move. She hopped around, trying to attack the little bokoblin. He wasn't strong in the slightest; one direct hit to the head would have done him in. But for some reason his small size made him too difficult of a target for Medli.

It wasn't too long until her feet stuck to the ground, making her unable to even hop around anymore. It appeared that she had been defeated for the moment. Navi took a break from her endless light beam slaughter to notice her friend. "Medli!" The miniblin ran over to Medli and quickly scraped her off the ground using his trident (for those of you who don't know, in Wind Waker the miniblin are often seen with tridents as their weapons). From the trident he shot forward more goop, which quickly solidified at his command, making a long spear from his trident to the now trapped body of Medli.

"Navi, keep fighting! I'll be back eventually!" Medli assured Navi she would return, and Navi reluctantly nodded as Medli was carried away to the dungeon held in the Forsaken Fortress. Meanwhile, Russell was up in the watch tower areas, searching for something. On every watch tower area, there held a watch tower with lights up in the top of the tower and a giant room at the base of the tower. Inside the giant room usually held some supplies, and Russell hoped to use this to his advantage.

Searching room after room, he grew demotivated. He couldn't find the object he wanted. That was, until he came across the watch tower near the entrance door. Inside a chest inside the room he finally found his item. A Red Potion! With this, he could heal so much of his injuries and gain so much energy he would be well enough to actually fight with Navi and Makar in the area below.

He opened up the bottle and happily chugged it down. It tasted sweet, almost like a strawberry smoothie, and for an odd reason it had been refrigerated inside that chest. It occurred to him that this was the cooking station of all the towers up there, which he was amazed about. This place was so big that they had to have multiple kitchens to keep it functioning! After Russell had thought about this and downed the entire potion, his body lightly glowed with a red color. He stopped for a second, and after the glowing effect faded, he quickly hopped up with joy. He felt completely new, and now he was ready to fight.

He ran outside and flew off the watch tower areas down to the battlefield. He turned into his wolf form and smashed down into a large crowd of bokoblin. One by one they all fell, and his power was so great that the bokoblin soon began to coward in fear and nearly began to run away. Russell laughed as he took them down one by one.

While things were going well with Navi and Russell, Makar was freaking horrified. He ran around, screaming wildly and begging for mercy as the dual-sabered Moblin ran after him. "P-p-p-p-please stop!" Makar cried out, finding no way to attack the much larger enemy.

"Bahaha! If Green Hat is so strong, why did he let such a wimpy little kid onto his crew?" The moblin laughed as he continually sliced and slashed at the little Kokiri. Finally, however, Makar grew sick of this. He was reminded back to the time when he first met Link, who didn't even have the gauntlet yet. Link was able to take so many hits and not even falter in step. He was so close to death yet didn't even flinch. Makar finally realized what he was doing. He was running. He was a disgrace to the crew.

While running, Makar got the plan. His left hand turned into the sharpest knife he'd made, and with his right hand he grew a Deku Leaf. He propelled himself forward with the leaf, and then shot himself backward at a tremendous speed. He stabbed straight into the moblin's stomach, causing him to keel over and cough up some blood. His eyes went white with pain, paralyzed by the overwhelming agony.

"I'm not weak!" Makar ran over and kicked the moblin's hand that was propping him up, but it did little damage. The moblin looked forward, his eyes red with rage now. Makar yelped and was soon off running again. But, the moblin slowly stood up, trying to preserve his life. Makar ran off to the King of Red Lions, where he had stashed some important items used for either medicine or, as he had created only hours ago, weapons.

He took a bottle of purple potion, one not even known to the public yet, and ran back to the battle. He popped the lid off, and as the moblin stood up and started to run to attack again, Makar chucked the bottle at him. It smashed all over the moblin, who didn't bother to think much about it at first. "COME AT ME, KOKIRI!" Just like before, the moblin sliced at Makar again and again, and the small little doctor could do nothing but dodge until the potion took its effect.

However, Makar lost his foothold. He fell over, and the moblin got a good slash at him. He cut deeply into the side of Makar, slicing the wood and leaving a few cracks on his side. Makar was sent flying, and he flew across the little area where the ship rested and hit the wall on the other side. He fell into the water, struck with fear and discouraged. But, being a plant, the water was good for him. He took in his body, and soon his cracks and deep cut on his side soon healed. Using the moon's rays and the water, he was able to use photosynthesis in the water and heal himself. He was a natural doctor.

Using his propeller leaves, he flew from the water and back onto the battlefield. The moblin stared him down, weapons raised. "_It should kick in soon…"_ Makar thought to himself as he landed. The moblin ran forward, ready to slice. Makar attempted to move, but he was too slow. The moblin raised his hands, and the sabers came down swiftly, assuring Makar an indefinite defeat.

However, Makar's potion finally kicked in. The moblin stopped. His body slowly began to dissolve and eat itself, causing the moblin to scream in utter pain and agony. He fell over, dropping his sabers, and clenched his body. He grabbed himself, shouting and crying for mercy. Makar didn't show any.

"_Thank gods, the purple potion worked."_ Makar thought. **obvious plot point here is obvious** "_Who would have thought that mixing the water-eating blue potion with the body-healing red potion would have made a body-eating purple potion?"_ Makar's doctor skills had proven to be well enough to save himself. After finishing, he turned around and ran back into the battle with Navi.

Medli lay in her prison cell, covered with the sticky goo from the miniblin. "_Crap. I could escape so easily if I could just get out of this goo."_ She struggled and thought to herself. She looked over at the prison bars, finding that it was only wood. "_This is just taunting me!"_ She forced herself up onto her feet somehow, and hopped over to the prison doors. She tried to get her arms to move forward and tried to blow wind, but she was still stuck.

Finally, a breakthrough occurred. The sticky goop slowly started to solidify, and at first Medli freaked out. She thought it would imprison her like ice, and she would forever be stuck. But as it solidified, it easily cracked. After a few minutes, it officially solidified and Medli was finally able to break out. All of the solidified goo cracked, and Medli burst forward. She used her iron wings and easily cut down the wooden cell bars.

Breaking the bars, however, made a loud noise. The sticky miniblin burst through the door, witnessing that his prisoner had escaped. "Crap, I should have put some on your face and suffocated you!"

"I'm not that easy to kill." She lifted her arms and prepared a fighting stance. Round two between her and the miniblin was underway.

Back on the field, Navi, Russell and Makar held their ground. However, there was overwhelmingly large amount of enemies. If they didn't do anything soon, they would be overrun and killed. That's when Navi finally came up with a quick idea. Instead of beaming down enemies one by one, she had a new plan.

She raised her staff and pointed it straight out. She released some energy in short bursts, but she didn't send out any beams. Little by little the staff grew lighter, until it finally formed into a large ball of light energy inside the sphere of the staff. Finally, she started to spin around quickly. One by one small light sharp light beams shot from the sphere, piercing multiple enemies. She had created "Light Spikes", and they proved their worth right off the bat as a great battle enhancer when fighting multiple enemies. She took out fifteen plus from that first Light Spike attack alone.

While they held their ground, Link and Gladius made valiant efforts to make their way up to Cyrus, who was patiently waiting for their inevitable arrival. However, they reached a new obstacle, one that no one man alone could possibly dream of overcoming. In their way stood a giant metal door. It was incredibly large, and Gladius' face froze with horror. "I…I forgot about this part."

"What do you mean Gladius?"

"In order to reach Cyrus, we had to gather roughly 100 men to push open the door. He thought of it as an excellent form of security more than an inconvenience." Gladius shook his head. "We're going to have to find another way, Link. I don't think we can make it this way." Link stared at the giant metal door. "I don't know of any other way though."

"_What the heck are we going to do now?" _Link thought deeply about this. Finally, the solution hit him.

**So so so so sooooo sorry for the late chapter update. A lot of school work got thrust upon me in the past week so I haven't really had time to write. Again, sorry. **


	50. Ch 50: Sheer Strength of Will!

Chapter 50: Sheer Strength of Will!

Medli and that sticky miniblin stared at each other. Each had their hands ready, prepared to swiftly take out the enemy. Behind the miniblin, though, was a cart that held a ton of cannonballs. "_There we go!"_ She thought. "_If I blow up the cannonballs, I'll be able to kill him and then move out to the battle!" _She ran forward and attempted to slash at him, but he raised his hand. He shot forward a ton of sticky goo, but it quickly solidified and became like a rock hammer.

Medli hit it with her iron wing, but it only cracked the rock hammer. He swung around and smacked Medli straight in the back, throwing her backward and into the cannonballs. He laughed as he ran forward, but Medli slowly stood up and hopped out of the way. The miniblin smacked the cannonballs, blowing them up on impact. "_This is even better! He blew himself up!"_ Medli laughed.

But from the explosion and smoke, the miniblin jumped forward with his hammer. He swung at Medli, who dodged it. "How did you survive!?"

"I created a sticky shield, and the shrapnel didn't pierce through the thick substance." The miniblin chuckled. He threw forward the giant hammer, which hit Medli in the stomach and threw her backward into a wall. The hammer had slowly grown softer, however, so it didn't hurt her as much as it would have been. The hammer broke into a million pieces, and the miniblin formed a new one. "Just stay still!" He threw forward this hammer too, this time at full strength. If it hit Medli, there was no guarantee she would survive such a harsh blow.

As it flew at her, she used all of her force to throw a gust of wind. If this failed, she would definitely be out of the game. She closed her eyes and shot off the gust of wind, hitting the hammer head on. It stopped the hammer some, and it went on to hit the wall where the cannonballs had exploded. The wind cleared away the smoke and debris, and it exposed a giant hole in the wall. Medli noticed the hole, and had the idea to attack. But it was stopped by the hammer, which hit her and threw her into the wall again.

"Alright, no playing around now." Medli stood up, filled with hope to end this fight soon.

"Same here." The miniblin replied, shocking Medli. "I got a plan B." Using all of his sticky goo powers, he formed around himself a giant rock person that grew to the size of two moblin. One hand was a giant rock fist, and the other was a hole, still open for shots of goo. "Prepare to die!" The miniblin ran forward, his rock armor shaking the whole room. He shot his fist out at Medli, who wasn't prepared for his new attack. She ducked, barely missing his fist.

He grew a new fist quickly, and quickly shot off another. And another. And another. He shot like a cannon, and Medli could only dodge so fast. "How can I possibly hurt this man!?" She shouted. Finally, she slipped up. She tripped over and onto the ground, and the miniblin shot from his other hand a giant blob of goo. She couldn't dodge, and she was covered with the nasty liquid.

"Bahahaha, such a silly little girl trying to take me down!" The miniblin taunted. She tried and tried all she could, but she couldn't attack him. Finally, she realized something. One of her wings was uncovered, and they were standing in line with the hole in the wall.

"_If I focus all of my energy in that one wing, I could shoot us both out into the ocean. He can't swim so he'll drown…but I may drown if the water can't wash off such a sticky substance fast enough. But…if I don't take him down, he'll ruin everything."_ She breathed in deeply, knowing what had to be done. She, being a Rito, always grew up in ancient traditions and warrior traditions. They were also deeply religious, and taught her many things. One of which was the control of her energy flow.

Using her energy flow, she moved it all to that one wing. It lightly shined, acknowledging the overflow of energy. The miniblin stopped for a moment, confused at the shining wing. But in a split second she shot herself off, propelling forward with a giant gust of wind. It was so strong that when she hit the miniblin's rock armor, it cracked and shattered some of the rock type substance. Her momentum carried them both out into the ocean, a good 500 yards out from the Forsaken Fortress. The miniblin screamed, terrified, and soon he met his fate. They plummeted into the water, and the miniblin sunk to the bottom with his rock armor. Medli struggled to stay above the water, but she couldn't move, no matter how much she tried. She slowly sunk into the water too.

Back in the arena, Navi, Makar and Russell continued fighting. The bokoblin, moblin and miniblin armor was nearly endless, and they all grew worried. "If they keep coming like this, we'll be defeated!" Russell cried.

"I know! Don't remind me!" Makar shouted back. "I'm fighting as hard as I can!"

"We all are!" Navi, shooting out Light Spikes, retorted. "Just keep going! If we hold off long enough, Link will take out Cyrus and th-" She was cut off as arrows flew by the three of them and exploded, nearly knocking them over and throwing Makar into the water. They turned their attention to where the arrows came from, and their faces dropped. There, right in front of them, stood a technician. Heavily armed. And actually three times larger than the normal tech that Russell had fought.

"Gu-guys! This thing's dangerous!" Russell panicked, going into normal form. "He's got ropes that can tie us up, and he's so strong that his punches can kill us!" But Russell was only half correct. This giant technician was not only bigger, but much stronger. It nearly matched Link's strength!

Makar screamed and ran behind Navi, who raised her staff and prepared to attack. "We told Link we'd hold off this group of Cyrus' crew no matter what. I intend to uphold what I said!" Makar still freaked out, but Russell nodded. They would defend Link against the crew as he goes up to Cyrus, no matter what.

Meanwhile, Link and Gladius stood in front of the door. Link had walked back about fifty feet, as well as Gladius. "Using our momentum and both of our strength, we'll push that door open." Link smiled. "Ready?"

"I don't really have a say do I?" Gladius replied. Immediately, they bolted off. Using their speed, Link's immense gauntlet strength and Gladius' own strength (thanks to his training), they smashed against the rock door, slowly pushing on it. "Link! It's too heavy!" Gladius grunted, his entire body pushing on the door.

"Shut up!" Link shouted back, his own strength being maxed out pushing against the door. "We'll do it!" Link and Gladius continued pushing on the door, and finally…it budged. The doors slowly started opening, but there was not a big enough space for them to pass through yet. "_Cyrus…we're coming for you!"_

Link's anger flared up, and he started pushing much harder. Still, it wasn't enough. He only moved forward a little faster. Gladius was struggling too. Even when pushing on the same door, it was impossible to move with two people alone. Or, that's what everyone else thought.

After nearly five minutes of pushing, the duo pushed open the door and triumphantly ran through. The giant door, only moveable by 100 men, was opened by two teenagers eager to beat up the man behind these doors. It's inevitable that Link and Cyrus will meet, but obstacle after obstacle has slowed them down. "CYYYYYYRRRRRUUUUUUSSSSS!" Link shouted frantically as he and Gladius ran down a corridor. "I'M GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!"

**I owe all of you a major apology. I had a MAJOR, and I mean MAJOR project due today and I had to put all my effort and time into that, so I had literally ZERO time to write this. Next chapter will be uploaded sooner and will hopefully be longer. Again, my apologies. Until next chapter!**


	51. Ch 51: The Inevitable Battle Draws Near

Chapter 51: The Inevitable Battle Draws Closer!

"Come on Gladius! We're close to him!" Link shouted, running down the hall way the giant door led to.

"We've still gotta scale the building once we get outside Link! Assuming that door was our last obstacle, we'll be up to him soon." Gladius replied. Link smiled cheerfully, hoping that their raid on the infamous fortress would soon be over. He was getting anxious and was hoping to return to the sea soon. However, he was soon met with another wall of defense and disappointment.

As the duo broke out from the corridor, they walked up some steps and came forward onto a large, empty platform made from stone (just like the entire fortress). As they ran forward, Gladius armed with his swords and Link armed with only fists, five heavily armed technicians ran forward from the other side of the platform. They ran down some stair case that spiraled upward. Link knew he had to run up those stairs, but the five technicians would heavily stump them. One was already painful enough.

"What the heck are those things?" Gladius yelled, raising his swords.

"Technicians or something! Watch out though, these things are major trouble." Link said as he ran forward with his fists raised. He jumped forward and tried to punch one of them, but all five of them raised their arms and shot out arrows. Link was stabbed by three of them, but two of them missed. Two were ice arrows, and one was a bomb arrow. But, before the bomb arrow exploded, Link ripped it out of his leg (where it originally hit) and threw it at one of the techs. It exploded, but he only took a step back before regaining balance.

Gladius grunted as he saw Link with the arrows slowly freezing his body over. He ran forward and attempted to use his speed cut attack, but as he did it the techs only got scratches all over their metal armor. His swords weren't like his original ones. With his original ones, he could at least leave a heavy cut or nearly cut through thin metal armor. But with these crappy swords Link bought him after their battle, he could only leave scratches.

Link and Gladius slowly grew worried at the outcome of this battle. These five techs were going to be a big problem, even though they were the strongest in the crew.

Meanwhile, Navi, Russell and Makar had their own issues. With the giant technician, nearly equal to Link's strength, it was no easy battle. Not only do they have that beast of an enemy to deal with, but they have the endless amount of bokoblin, moblin and miniblin pouring out from the bunkers. Russel tried his best to attack the head, but every time he flew up there the giant tech would only swipe at him and prevent him from getting anywhere close to his face.

Navi's magic had very little effect. Her beams, light balls, fire and spikes had almost no effect on the monster, and Makar, the weakest of the group, had no power over the giant. He was out of stuff to make his acid potion, and he couldn't get anywhere close to him to stab him. Overall, they were powerless against the beast.

The other enemies also prevented them from trying anything. Navi had ideas to attack, but the constant battle with Cyrus' minions proved to take up too much of their time. However, the beast soon caught all of their attention. He raised his massive hand, aimed it down on the battle field, and shot out a barrage of arrows. All explosive. They smashed straight into the concrete and blew up, killing some of the bokoblin as well and nearly blowing the three of them into pieces.

Luckily, Navi protected them with some light shields. However, it only protected them for about two seconds and it only slowed down shrapnel. Some still flew through the air, and Navi was jabbed in her shoulder with a large piece of metal. She fell down and cringed, holding her shoulder. Blood slowly ran down her side, but she managed to rip the metal out.

This monster proved its mass power from that attack alone. He was obviously out for blood, even from his own crewmates. Makar checked over Navi and grew some leaves from his hand. They wrapped around Navi's wound, and he was able to bandage it up while Russell jumped at and attacked the enemies. The Giant Tech slowly wandered forward, and the three of them looked up at the beast. How could the possibly defeat him?

As if it was divine intervention, a few bomb arrows from Link and Gladius' fight flew from their battle and hit the Giant Tech. It flew directly into the back of his head, hitting his helmet. They stuck into the metal and exploded, knocking the helmet clean off. His bear head was exposes, giving the three of them below an advantage to fight. They knew how to win this battle now.

While the three fought below, Link and Gladius continued their gruesome battle in the floors above. If they could only get past these five techs, Link and Cyrus could finally battle it out. But they were too powerful together. Link delivered multiple punches into them, but he couldn't deliver a truly powerful blow because he'd have to move immediately in order to evade more attacks.

One of the techs even started shooting fire out of his arm, just like Alex had back on Windfall. They were just too much for the two of them. Finally, tragedy struck the two. As Gladius was fighting, he raised his swords to block a punch from a tech. The strength was so great that the weak swords broke and shattered everywhere, leaving Gladius completely defenseless. Even though he was strong, he wasn't as strong as Link, and even then Link was struggling to fight these guys. Suddenly, however, he remembered his main swords back in his barrack.

"Link! My swords broke!" Gladius shouted. Link, after punching a tech in the chest and falling back to the ground, looked back and noticed the weaponless bokoblin.

"Are there any swords lying around you can take or something!?" Link shouted, dodging a flamethrower from another tech.

"I've got my main swords in my barracks, but that's downstairs and maybe a three minute run away!"  
"GO GET THEM!" Link commanded. Gladius nodded and ran off, dodging a few arrows and maneuvering around another tech. He ran down the stairs and back into the hallway, and he quickly ran down to the barracks.

Link stopped fighting for a minute to analyze the situation. He was alone, surrounded by towering technicians. They were all arranged around him in a circle, and he was the center. He was going to say something, but instead just sat down and began meditating. He assumed that if he could calm himself again, he would unlock some sort of power in his gauntlet like he did with his inner peace. But, he was wrong. It didn't work like that with meditation alone.

They all raised their hands and shot out arrows, and soon Link was out of the way. He was so focused on meditating that his body was naturally dodging all the attacks. "_Is this…another form of peace? So in peace that it can dodge the attack?"_ Link thought to himself. But that wasn't it. It was instinct, reactions, reflexes. His nature was to dodge pain, and that's all he was doing.

Finally, being sneaky, he quickly hopped out of his trance and attacked a technician. He delivered such a powerful blow that it knocked him over and onto the ground, cracking the concrete. Link smiled but was soon attacked by another tech, and he was smacked so hard that once he hit the ground he left his own cracks.

Gladius continued frantically running, hoping to return to battle soon. As he approached his room, he was stopped by two moblin, holding their large spears. "Hey, guys!"

"Gladius?" One of them spoke. "Where have you been the past four months?" The moblin walked over to pat him on the back and welcome him back, but the other moblin stuck out his spear.

"Don't. He's betrayed us." The other moblin said. The first moblin stopped and looked at Gladius, who gave a nervous smile. "I saw him take out some of our friends outside." The first moblin frowned and then raised his spear. Gladius frowned as well and jumped forward to attack, punching the moblin in the face. Being the strong bokoblin he was, he actually overpowered moblin by a longshot.

The first moblin fell backward and slammed into the wall, temporarily stopping him in his tracks as he had lost his breath. The second one tried to stab him, but Gladius dodged the spear and kicked the moblin in the side, throwing him against the wall too. But, that didn't take them out completely. The first one stood up and punched Gladius in the back, throwing him forward. The moblin picked up his spear and threw it at Gladius, who wasn't paying attention. He quickly turned to see the spear and it grazed his side, creating a large cut on his side.

The second moblin got up and rammed Gladius straight in his stomach and slammed him against the concrete walls. Gladius grabbed his face and jerked to the left, slamming the moblin's head against the wall and causing him to let him ago. Gladius fell to the ground and punched him in the stomach, making him keel over. The first moblin got his spear back and prepared to attack again. Gladius was in for a long fight…


	52. A Small Update

Hey guys.

So, I know that recently I've been sorta schizophrenic about when I update my stories and how long each chapter tends to be, so I've decided to do something that i didn't really enjoy at first but now may be necessary.

I'm going to start devoting myself to weekly updates for each of my stories (Wind Waker: A Different Wind, a Different Quest! and The Pokemon Tournament). I decided that it would be nice to set a due date for myself so I'll actually get up and write, and it will also add suspense whenever I do cliffhangers. Kind of like the anime One Piece. They have killer cliff hangers, and if it wasn't for the fact that I started watching that show when they were on episode 570, I would have died from the suspense (on 430 now...). So, without further due, here is my planned schedule for releases:

_**Wind Waker: A Different Wind, a Different Quest!**_ will be having regular releases every Friday, starting next Friday.

**_The Pokemon Tournament_** will be having regular releases on Wednesday, starting next Wednesday.

Also, I will attempt to make every chapter **_at least _**over a thousand words a chapter from here on out. So, there you have it. This update will go on both of my stories, and if you only read one but not the other I think you should give the other a try :D

Sincerely,

Dwarf Midget.


	53. Ch 52: When is Link Going to Fight?

Chapter 52: When is Link Going to Fight!? Cyrus Waits in the Tower!

Link. Five heavily armed technicians. How can one man possibly attack such powerful enemies? Link continued to dodge the barrage of arrows, occasionally taking a blow from a punch or possibly some arrows to his body. Overall, he was losing this battle. Finally, he got some wiggle room. He punched one straight into another, and they stumbled around for a second due to loss of balance.

"_Crap…there are too many of these guys."_ Link thought to himself, wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth. "_I can't get a good hit on any of them without leaving myself vulnerable. Where the heck is Gladius!?"_ Link quickly hopped out of the way of another punch and a flamethrower.

As he landed again, he looked to the outside of the fortress. He saw the sea. He had forgotten about the sea since they landed. He instantly yearned to get back out to the waters and continue his journey and make new friends. His new yearning burst forward a new idea. "That's it!" Link shouted happily. The two technicians were still unbalanced, and he took this to his advantage.

He ran over to the other three technicians, and quickly pushed two, knocking them off balance. The third one was grabbed by the foot, and Link used all of his strength to pick him up and threw him at the other two techs, which were already unbalanced. They fell down, and the third one (after knocking them down) rolled and smashed into a wall.

Link ran over to the two fallen techs, and used this lack of defense to finally get rid of these monstrous enemies. He would throw them out to the sea. He grabbed one by his feet, and slowly spun around with him in his hands. Soon, the momentum was so great from spinning that as soon as Link was done spinning and let him go, the tech flew straight out to sea without issue. He smashed into the water, quickly drowning.

Likewise, he took the other one and threw him out to the deep waters. Finally, it was only Link and three of the technicians, but while he spun around they had all regained balance and recovered from being pushed. Link probably couldn't get that lucky, so now he was stuck with a force only battle. Link jumped forward, fists behind him and ready to strike. He jumped to the height of one of the tech's chest, and let both of his fists fly forward with great speed (from his muscle strength). They smashed into the tech's armor, leaving a massive dent and throwing him back a lot. But it wasn't enough.

Gladius, on the other hand, was more than enough for the moblin his was facing. One was knocked out in the corner, and the other one and Gladius were in a full out battle. Punches were thrown, leaving multiple bruises and swelling and blood. Gladius had the upper hand in strength, but the moblin he was facing had the upper hand in speed.

After receiving multiple blows to both his face and body, Gladius finally delivered the last punch. He punched straight into the jaw of the moblin, throwing him to the ground, clawing his face in agony. Gladius decided it would be more humane to kill him then instead of letting him suffer and still having him die. Gladius rolled him over and beat him to death, throwing roughly thirty punches straight into the moblin's weak points on his head. His brain was beaten, and the moblin was finally dead.

Gladius stood up, wiping the moblin's blood on his shirt. He walked over to the door to his bunker, threw open the door and ran in. On the wall hung two swords, given to him by Cyrus himself. He got the swords after a major voyage taken by Gladius and a few other division captains. Using the plunder, he took out fifteen thousand rupees for each sword and took them to the Gor Ga Isles, in the north seas, where he then paid a blacksmith and forged the best swords that the blacksmith could make.

Needless to say, they were top notch swords. Gladius wandered over to the wall and took the swords, examining them. They were a little dusty because Gladius hadn't touched them in a few months due to being with Link's crew, but they were still sharp. Using his time wisely he took a sharpening stone and quickly sharpened the swords, making sure they were as sharp as they could be.

He wandered out of his bunker and found the other moblin standing back up, spear in hand. "Gladius, dude! That wasn't cool! I'm gonn-" The moblin shouted, but Gladius jumped forward and quickly decapitated the moblin.

"I better get back to Link. I hope he's been able to handle himself." Gladius uttered and soon ran off to catch up to Link.

Executing their master plan, Navi, Russell and Makar moved into action. Navi distracted the giant beast as well as the other bokoblin. She ran around, shooting spikes and fire at the bokoblin and unleashing large bursts of light at the giant technician. Meanwhile, Russell flew in the sky, carrying small little Makar on his back. The head of the tech was exposed, and they were going to use it.

Russell flew high into the sky, and Makar slowly formed his hands into sharp spikes. Then, he grew the spikes out. The spikes were large, like tree limbs, and spiked like swords. It was a magnificent plan. "Alright Russell, this is high enough! Go down and protect Navi now!" Makar shouted as he reluctantly jumped from the Kargarok and fell down. Using his momentum, he gained speed and fell down to the technician, still aiming to kill Navi.

Finally, he flew straight into the head of the technician. Using his sword like hands, he impaled the giant's head. He actually went so deep into the body that when he cut off the sword hands and grew back his normal hands, he slowly flew out with propeller leaves. The giant technician slowly swayed back and forth, and the bokoblin below cried in fear.

"He's the second most powerful being in our crew, just barely ahead of Gladius!" A frightened bokoblin shouted.

"Guys, I don't think we stand a chance! Retreat to the shipping dock! We can lock ourselves in!" One of the bokoblin shouted. Many of them agreed, and they all began to retreat. But, Navi refused to let them escape. As Makar and Russell returned to the field, they began to pick off the bokoblin one by one. But still, few managed to escape to their shipping dock.

Link and the three technicians continued to go on and on, constantly taking hits from the enemy. However, Link grew tired and he wanted to get a break. He continued attacking, however, hoping that he would eventually be able to knock on out. But sadly, that never happened. Finally, though, after much waiting, Gladius came onto the platform with his two prized swords. Link was about to yell at him, but Gladius raised his finger, motioning for silence. He had come behind a tech who had not seen him, and from behind he cut the armor straight off the tech.

The tech turned around and found Gladius, as well as his fallen armor. "What? How di-" The tech began to ask, but Gladius quickly summoned up a new move.

"**Demi Bestia Viridi."** He grunted. Raising one sword up in the air and pointing one to the ground, he jumped forward and quickly sliced. On the other side of the tech he stood, and he sheathed his swords. At that point, the tech split -from head to where the legs split- in half. The two parts of the tech fell straight to the ground. The two techs remaining instantly realized they were done for. For someone as strong as Link and someone as skilled as Gladius, they were of no match.

They fought for another five minutes, constantly dodging the deadly duo. Finally, however, Gladius got a vantage point and sliced off the helmet of one of them. As he fell back to the ground, he threw one of his swords in a helicopter-like fashion, and it sliced the tech's head off. Gladius landed, and ran forward to grab his sword again. The final tech cowered and started to run away, but Link jumped forward and past the tech, where he was in front of him. He pushed the tech back, and then Gladius got his second sword.

They ran toward each other, while the tech was off balance, and nodded. Finally, from the same spot, they burst forward and started to attack the tech. As they approached, the tech regained balance. But he couldn't do a thing about the oncoming attackers. Gladius jumped up and aimed straight at his face, while Link ran and hopped to punch him in the stomach.

The deadly blast from the two—with Link's full strength and Gladius' best swords—killed the technician on impact, throwing him across the stone arena and straight into a wall, cracking it and falling down to the ground. Finally, it seemed, all the obstacles were gone. "Hey, Link." Gladius huffed out. "Cyrus is just up these stairs." Gladius motioned to a spiraling stone staircase, leading up to the giant pirate ship on top of the fortress. (just like in wind waker, in case you've forgotten.)

"Yes!" Link shouted. He began to run to the stair case, Gladius following behind. "_Cyrus….! I'm going to kill you!" _Link grit his teeth and he bust forward, much faster than Gladius. Gladius now couldn't keep up with his ambitious captain, who was determined to win the battle. Finally, Link saw the door leading into Cyrus' room. "CYRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Link exclaimed, and he collided with the door, tackling it down to the ground.

**_To be continued…_**


	54. Ch 53: Link and Cyrus Finally Meet!

Chapter 53: "Green Hat" Link and Cyrus—the Strongest Man in the Great Sea!

On the arena, down in the fortress, Navi, Russell and Makar continued fighting. The three, even though they weren't the strongest in the crew, were definitely powerful enough to out power the bokoblin.

***EXPLANATION OF BOKOBLIN STRENGTH—The bokoblin are monsters, often said to be demons who aided the god Demise on his attack on the Surface World, long ago near the beginning of creation. These demons, now damned by the gods for aiding the evil, have been plagued to roam the earth as a species, forcing them to repopulate and live like normal humans. They have the life expectancy of roughly 60 years, but it's been reported that the stronger ones will live up to 150 years. Along with their curse, they are often very ugly and unattractive, which adds to the monstrous effect. Their strength varies. Most bokoblin only have the strength of a man and a half, while some only have about four fifth's a man's strength. These are also the weaker versions of moblin, who were equally cursed. However, their strength ranges from three normal men to six normal men, making them much stronger in battle.***

It seemed as though Cyrus' infinite pirate crew was finally ending. Some, including bokoblin, moblin and miniblin, fled from the scene and hid in the shipping dock, hiding behind a giant wooden door that Navi couldn't beam through. Some were killed by Navi's powerful beams or fire, or Makar's hand knives, or Russell's bites and cuts from his various animal forms. Some were simply overpowered and lay there, knocked out or simply out of energy to pursue a longer fight.

"Link sure put together one heck of a crew." Russell commented. "I wouldn't have expected a bunch of teenagers to overthrow the strongest man in the Great Sea's pirate crew."

"Wait, HE'S the strongest man in the Great Sea!?" Makar shouted.

"Well, I heard a man dubbed the 'White Leopard' lives somewhere on one of these islands, and he has been said to be one of the strongest men in the entire world. But, I doubt a guy that powerful would settle down in a sea like this. It's not something that would fit him." Russell replied. "So as far as I know, Cyrus is the strongest. He even has the highest bounty, but I'm not sure what it is."

"Does Link know what he's up against?" Makar asked.

"Sure he does." Navi commented, knocking out the last of the pirates. "Link knows that a tough fight is coming, but he seems determined to defend Gladius' right to stay with him." The crew questioned their captain's motives to keep Gladius at all costs, unaware of Orca's advice on keeping friends with him at all times. "Regardless, I'm sure he'll be fine. He has the Fort Gauntlet, after all."

"Yeah, you know what? I'm sure he'll be just fine!" Makar said. "_But still…the strongest man in this whole sea? Stronger than anyone we've faced so far?"_ Makar grew nervous as he continued to think about this. "_Is Link really ready? He's still not in full control of his gauntlet… It's only been four months."_

Meanwhile, Link stood upon the giant door he had just kicked down. He looked up, and finally the moment had arrived. Cyrus, a Big Blin, sat on a chair behind a table, pouring some sort of hot drink into a mug. Link grunted, and Cyrus put the mugs down. "Ah, I suppose you're Green Hat."

"It's Link!" Link shouted. "I've been waiting FOREVER to tell you that face to face."

"It actually isn't even the name I gave you." Cyrus replied. "That's what Captain Mobogo referred to you as, and that's how his raven referred to you as after you killed him." Cyrus grew a little tense, but managed to stay calm. "Now, tell me, green hat. What urges you to attack a man such as me and kill my men, even taking one of them with you?" At about this time, Gladius ran into the room, taking his stand next to Link. Cyrus paid no attention to him.

"My motivation is to become the King of the Pirates!" Link shouted with pride. "I'm determined! I made a promise to a friend that I would."

"You shouldn't make a promise that you can't keep, green hat." Cyrus said, motioning for Link to take a seat. "Come, let us drink. I'm not in the mood to kill you yet." Link, carefree, went and took a seat.

"_LINK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_ Gladius shouted in his mind, freaking out.

"Now, tell me Link. You know what it takes to become the Pirate King, yes?"

"Nope. I just know that I have to become it." Link said cheerfully. Cyrus raised an eyebrow as he began to down some of his drink. He motioned for Link to drink some, which he did. Link's face scowled at the bitter drink, but he was thirsty and kept drinking.

"Well, surely you know the previous Pirate King?"

"Nope!" Link replied. Cyrus sat down his drink, his face growing tense.

"Seriously green hat. You can't be that stupid. Surely you must wonder why so many men sacrifice their lives and head out to the sea. Surely you must wonder about why there are so many pirates in the world?"

"I just thought it was fun to be one, so I decided I'd be the king of them!"

"Being a pirate isn't meant to be fun! Surely you know the name of the previous Pirate King!?" Cyrus was slowly growing angry at Link's ignorance.

"Nope, never heard the dude's name. I didn't even know that there was a previous pirate king."

"You've never heard of him?!"

"Nope. Who do you keep talking about?"

"You've never heard of the 'Sea Hawk', Captain Hawthorn T. Yahweh, the Pirate King?!"

"Hahahaha, Yahweh? What kind of name is that?" Link laughed.

"Please, tell me you've heard of the Second Earth! At least his legendary treasure he left behind, containing wealth beyond human imagination! Please, tell me you've heard of the Divine Opulence!" Cyrus' eyes grew large, and he grew very solemn.

"Divine what?" Link innocently asked. "His treasure…?"

"Green hat, surely you can't be this ignorant! Why else would there so many pirates on the sea? What do you think they're trying to gain?" Cyrus stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "Answer me!"

"I thought it was for the fun and adventure!" Link replied. "There's a treasure they're trying to gain?"

"On the island in the middle of the Second Earth!? The island of Tesero! Have you never heard of it?"

"I…I don't recall learning about this…Second Earth? Is this another planet!?" Link suddenly grew excited, thinking about the world outside of Earth.

"No!" Cyrus shouted back. "Must I explain all of this to you? The Second Earth?"

"Yes…" Link said. "You'll need to explain." Cyrus grunted.

"Well, the Second Earth is an ancient part of our world, something so sacred the gods put around the seas and the islands in the Second Earth multiple sectors of awful hurricanes. The Second Earth is about 10 times larger than the Great Sea, and is surrounded by a giant hurricane, like I said. This hurricane is so large, it's width is about the size of the Great Sea alone. It surrounds the entire Second Earth. That's all I know…or for that matter, that's all anyone knows. Barely anyone has been able to make it into the Second Earth and back out alive. The hurricane takes out most of them who try to go there, but even if they make it inside they have gigantic sea monsters. It's a death bed for anyone out for the treasure." Cyrus explained.

"Then why do people go there if they know they will die?"

"Ambitions, Green Hat. Far more dreams exist than you can imagine." Cyrus smiled. "I dream of going there one day. However, I lack the correct materials."

"Materials?"

"In this world, there are several ways to reach this Second Earth and to make it to Tesero. One must first obtain a compass, which will then lead to multiple maps. Each map leads to a different map, and eventually they all lead to the Second Earth."

"So, there are many different ways?"

"Yes, but it's impossible to make it into the Second Earth without a map. You'd die immediately." Cyrus frowned a little bit. "A good friend of mine tried to sail to the Second Earth without finding a compass first. From a lone survivor of his crew, he told me that they were wiped out within mere hours of entering the hurricane…that's why you must have a compass and maps."

"Why is the treasure there? What's so significant about the pirate king? What is the Divine Opulence? Where did these compasses and maps come from?" Link asked. Cyrus, even though he was an enemy, welcomed the curious new pirate to ask questions. When Link said this, he decided to tell him the story.

The story of the Pirate King…Hawthorn T. Yahweh.

**_To be continued…_**


	55. Ch 54: Hawthorn's Surrender&Divine Opul!

Chapter 54: Hawthorn T. Yahweh- His Surrender and the Divine Opulence!

"Captain!" The cabin boy shouted as he ran out from the lower rooms on their ship. The boy, no more than fourteen, ran and met the Hawthorn at the head of the ship. He was gazing out into the horizon, consumed in thought. He was a big man, puffed up with hundreds of ripped muscles. He had a black overcoat on, and under it he had black pants, a yellow sash tied around his waist, and a shirt opened under the overcoat. On his head was a ruffled and aged yellow straw hat with a red band tied around the top part, near the base (hehe, allusions…).

"Sam." Hawthorn replied. A small gust of wind flew by, and the hat ruffled a bit. Using his right hand, Hawthorn pat his head, keeping the hat on his head firmly.

"Captain, sir, Hawthorn! There's a navy battle ship coming after us!" Sam, the young cabin boy, frantically cried.

"It's only natural. We just came out of the Second Earth, they've been waiting for us for a month."

"Sir! It's been two and a half years since we've entered!" Sam shouted. Hawthorn turned around, his face covered by the night.

"Two and a half years? Huh. Must have been so much fun that it only felt like a month." Hawthorn said, laughing happily. "All thirty of us must have had a blast."

"Thirty one, captain sir."

"Oh that's right. I forget that you're a crew member." Hawthorn replied. He laughed cheerfully, but soon grew serious. Something snapped. "Wait." He walked forward, pushing Sam out of the way. "Prepare for me the escape boat, Sam."

"Which one?" Sam replied, eager to hear the captain's orders. Hawthorn pointed near the side of the ship, where one boat remained. All the others had been used. Sam nodded and ran off to prepare the boat.

Hawthorn walked in and went to the lower decks, where all thirty of his crew mates remained. "Oi, captain!" Joon cried out. "Our boat travels so much faster now that we dropped off all that treasure, doesn't it?"

"Indeed!" Romulus commented. "Let's gather up more treasure!"

"What are you talking about? We got it all!" Janice shouted. "There is no more treasure!"

"Give me a week's worth of food. And a map to the island we dropped all the treasure." Hawthorn demanded. The crew suddenly grew quiet; everyone stopped their celebration. Hawthorn looked around, waiting for a reply. "SOMEONE?"

"Y-yes Hawthorn! I'll go prepare the food." Twop, the chef, answered and ran into the kitchen.

"Make it for two." Hawthorn, sending in his last minute statement, turned to return to the top of the stairs. There was an abundance of silence, and it was a bit overwhelming.

"Captain, what are you doing?" Romulus asked. Hawthorn remained silent, his back facing them all.

"I…I have no desire for piracy." Hawthorn answered. Janice stood up, grasping her sword.

"Captain! You can't be serious? We've been together for years now!" Janice's voice was cracking. Tears began to swell up. "This is all I know!"

"As of tonight," Hawthorn spoke, "This crew is disbanded. You can keep the ship. Hell, keep being pirates!" Hawthorn turned around, making eye contact with his entire crew. "I don't care! But, I am no longer your captain." His voice, like Janice, cracked. "Just…just give me the damn food and let me leave!"

Twop ran out with the food and handed him a large box filled with the food and water in bottles. Hawthorn took the box, made eye contact with each member individually, and then turned to leave. He bent his head, his straw hat covering his eyes, and walked out of the room. Something ate away at his soul, begging him to do the actions he was doing.

On the surface, Sam had already prepared a boat. Dressed in a green tunic with a green hat, boots and everything, he sat beside the boat happily and awaited Hawthorn. As he stood waiting, Hawthorn walked out from the lower deck with the box of food and nothing else. "Ready?"

"Yep! The boat's all ready!" Sam smiled. Hawthorn stood on the boat, put the box down, and then grabbed Sam. "Whoa whoa whoa, what are you doing!?" Hawthorn prepared the cut the ropes, but soon a voice echoed through the night.

"So, Yahweh. Leaving?" A man said, leaning against the wall.

"Ah, Orpheus. Came to say your goodbyes?"

"As your best friend and second mate, I think it's only right." Orpheus replied.

"So, going to stop me I presume?" Hawthorn asked. "You won't change anything." He said, holding Sam over his shoulders. Sam had been kicking and punching for a while, but it didn't even hurt Hawthorn.

"Nope. Just came to send you off." However, before anything happened, Hawthorn walked off the boat and whispered into Orpheus' ear. Once he was done, Hawthorn jumped back onto the boat. Orpheus took his spear and swiftly jabbed at all the ropes holding up the boat. Quickly, Hawthorn and Sam fell to the ocean before.

"Don't worry about the navy ship!" Hawthorn shouted back, hoisting up the sail and sailing back to where they came. "I'll take care of it." Hawthorn displayed a smile, filled with mischief. Orpheus saw him off, but soon walked back into the lower decks. Hawthorn dropped Sam onto the floor of the boat and soon they were off. As they sailed back into the Second Earth, they were confronted by the navy battle ship.

No one's fully aware, even to this day, what his powers are. Many claim he was a demon that crawled from the very depths of hell, escaping Satan's grasp. Some claim he was instead a god who came down in human form and decided to live the life of a pirate. Regardless of whomever he is, Hawthorn was the most wanted man in the world.

However, his next action after entering the Second Earth and escaping once more still baffles the Navy. Some say that it was just to show off his power again. He sails in there with a cabin boy and a weeks' worth of food, sails back out perfectly fine. He didn't need a crew to be the strongest. However, this is the part of the story many people fail to understand.

He sailed out without the cabin boy. He didn't even come back out with the same boat. He sailed back out…ON. A. RAFT. The raft was composed of tree branches tied together. It didn't even have a sail. When he made it out of the Second Earth a second time, he was starved and had very little water. When the Navy confronted him with a battle ship, instead of fighting back, he surrendered.

News of his surrender spread all over the world. Not only was his surrender important, but also news that someone had conquered the Second Earth. It was around that time too that the term "Pirate King" was coined and given to Hawthorn. Having gone where the Navy can't even go, he had proved his strength as a pirate.

He was held in a prison for a month while preparations for his execution were being planned. His place of execution? Windfall Island. Why? No one knows.

As he was led to death, the entire town followed his steps out onto the small cliff where he chose to die. There, a giant guillotine was set up. Its blade was as sharp as a diamond, blood stained too. They took him up there and set him up, laying him on the platform and setting his head in place. "Hawthorn T. Yahweh, you are charged with treason against the World Government and the Navy by committing high acts of piracy. You are dubbed as the Pirate King, and are the prime example for pirates. Do you have any last words to tell these dreamers, to prevent them from suffering the same fate?" A large man, most likely a high ranking official, asked.

Hawthorn sat silent for a moment. Listeners gathered all around his execution platform; some even gathered in boats below the small cliff. They were all eager for the words of the greatest man who has possibly ever lived, possibly the strongest. Maybe even stronger than the Hero of Time. As the crowd waited eagerly for his words, he finally opened his mouth.

"The Pirate King?" Hawthorn laughed. "I suppose this title has some honor in it." He looked up, making eye contact with the crowd. "I suppose being the Pirate King, I must have done something significant. You know what I've done?" At this time, the large man began to question what Hawthorn was about to do. The man thought Hawthorn would talk everyone out of it, but he didn't.

"I've spent the past ten years of my life gathering up treasure from all over the world. I have treasures from the South Seas, the West Seas, the East Seas, the North Seas, and even here in the Great Sea I've done my fair share of sucking everything dry. Where is that treasure now, you may ask?" Hawthorn chuckled. "I've left it all on the innermost island of the Second Earth. I call it Tesero." The crowd gasped. "I indeed conquered the Second Earth. I left my divine treasure there too." The large navy man grew worried. Was Hawthorn even trying to talk people out of it anymore? "As I speak, a friend of mine is making magic compasses and scattering them across the globe. Each compass leads to maps. Each map leads to the next island, and eventually will work your way _safely _into the Second Earth." The large navy man grabbed the lever, preparing to kill Hawthorn right then and there. "Do you want my treasure? It's all there! The man who finds it can be the next pirate king if he wants! You can have it all! BE THE NEXT PIRATE KING!" Hawthorn laughed wildly. Not from snapping or the fear of death.

He laughed because of joy.

The giant lever was pulled. The giant guillotine head fell, chopping the neck of Hawthorn in two. The Pirate King, the only man in existence who had conquered the Second Earth, now lay dead in front of civilians. The large man walked in front of the now decapitated body and spoke to the mass of people. "Listen, let this be a warning to all of you! Any act of piracy you commit will result in death! Understand?" The crowd fell silent. However, a man hopped up and ran to the front of the crowd.

"I'm going to be the next Pirate King!" He shouted. The large navy man's jaw dropped.

"But why? You just saw the man die before your eyes!"

"Yes, but he was smiling and laughing! Obviously, he didn't care he was going to die. He was the Pirate King!" The man shouted. "I'm going to become what that man was!"

"Yeah! Me too!" Another man, this time a man on one of the boats, shouted out. One by one, the crowd entered an uproar of people bursting out, crying that they will achieve the title 'Pirate King.' It was on that day, 30 years ago, that the dream was born. Hundreds set out to the sea within a few days, and within that year thousands were out sailing for their goal.

Their goal was dubbed as the "Divine Opulence", playing off of Hawthorn's word of calling his treasure "divine." It's all on the innermost island of the Second Earth. Without a map, it is impossible to find that island. You would die before you even made it into Second Earth. Hawthorn, however, managed to sneak his way into the Second Earth, past all the sea monsters and all the hurricanes. He successfully traveled the lands that the gods sealed off to man. He was…the king.

**_Fast Forward, 30 years; Cyrus just now finishes the story of the Pirate King…_**

"Do you understand, green hat?" Cyrus finished.

"I…I do…" Link grew a little disheartened. "That many people are out there now, trying to make it to the Second Earth?"

"Indeed. But, here's where most lose. They can never find a compass!" Cyrus laughed. "They're done before they start!"

"I see…" Link sat quietly. "_Does Riost know about all of this? Is THAT what he set out for…six years ago?"_

**To be continued…**


	56. Ch 55: The Fight Begins! Link vs Cyrus!

Chapter 55: The Fight Begins! Link vs. Cyrus!

"Hawthorn...the Divine Opulence…" Cyrus slowly rambled on. "Ah, such beautiful dreams. Having that treasure, endless glory…I dream of going to the Second Earth. But I lack one of the Sacred Compasses."

"Cyrus." Link spoke up. Cyrus shook his head, losing his dream and focusing on the small youth in front of him. "Now that I know how to become the king, and that it's nearly impossible for anyone, I need the strongest crew that I can find." Link walked up some, standing in front of the Big Blin. "Therefore, I'm taking Gladius with me." Cyrus laughed wildly at his command.

"Why would I give up my strongest commander to an enemy?!" Cyrus stood up from his chair. "I'd die before I let such a strong underling leave me. I'll be making it to the Second Earth, not you."

"Well, I guess there is no other option." Link uttered. Gladius suddenly grew tense and took a step forward, trying to stop the next words that would escape Link's mouth. But it was too late. "I challenge you, Cyrus, to a duel for Gladius. Winner takes him, the other's crew and the Forsaken Fortress. Loser…" Link stopped for a minute. "Loser dies."

"No Link!" Gladius said, stepping in front of Link. "He's going to win!" Link pushed him backward.

"I will definitely win, Gladius. I won't leave here without you." Link responded. Gladius choked up slightly. Not because of Link's bravery, but because he still believed Cyrus was going to win.

"How cute. Sure, I'll battle with you Green Hat." Cyrus answered. "Let me demonstrate my powers." Immediately he was off. Like a lightning bolt he smashed into Gladius, delivering a powerful punch of momentum. Gladius flew out of the room, smashing through the wooden wall and out over the fortress. He still flew, even outside the walls of the fortress.

Link's jaw dropped as he helplessly watched his friend fly from the room. He turned around and, in anger, threw a furious punch at Cyrus. However, Cyrus quickly maneuvered himself and was now standing directly behind Link. "This is the power of the strongest man in the Great Sea. The Speed Gauntlet." Cyrus smiled evilly.

"You jerk!" Link turned around and jumped forward, trying to body tackle him, but instead missed and fell onto the floor. Cyrus once again appeared behind him and punched straight into his face. Link rolled across the room and into the wall, cracking it slightly. Link slowly rose and brushed off his clothes, and lightly felt his cheek and jaw bone.

"Ah, Green Hat…you are one of the few people to survive my punches." Cyrus slightly frowned. "But then again, I wasn't using my powers there." He laughed as Link slowly realized the horror of his enemy's power. It was about this time, however, that a storm had formed in the area. Storms weren't uncommon to the area, so no one thought about it.

"I'm…I'm still going to kill you, Cyrus!" Link cried, preparing his fists.

"I'd like to see you try, Green Hat Link."

**So sorry for the weak chapter. That's just what was planned and due to lack of time and school work this was the best I could produce. Forgive me of my sins. Next week=better. **


	57. Ch 56: The Battle Begins--Too Much?

Chapter 56: The Fight Begins—Too Much for Link?

"Shall I begin?" Cyrus smirked. Link took his battle stance, but he was rather shaky now. He was fearless his whole voyage all up until this point. Cyrus Tyrian, the strongest man in the Great Sea, possesses a speed that surpasses everyone. With such a great speed, his punches would deliver insane amounts of force no doubt. While Link contained limitless strength, he had not mastered it all. Would he be able to withstand such powerful and speedy attacks?

"_If only I had my sword…I could stab him easily and be done."_ Link thought to himself. "I'm ready for anything, Cyrus."

"Hmph. The cockiness reminds me of my glory days. Years ago…" Cyrus spoke slightly to himself before hopping into his dangerous attack. "**Rapid…**" As quick as a blink he was off. Link looked around, fists raised. The large monster that was once in front of him is now gone. Link turned around, facing the entrance. No sign of the behemoth remained. It was as if he had totally disappeared. Link took a step forward, but was soon knocked backward about ten feet before he managed to gain his ground.

"**Punch!"** Cyrus said as he smashed straight into Link's chest. Link's mouth flew open, blood spewing out, and he barely maintained his footing as he was thrown backward. His feet scraped across the floor, kicking up dust and pieces of rotting wood. Finally, his legs managed to get Link to a complete stop. Cyrus stood where he had punched Link, and he still had his fist out. Needless to say, he felt pretty confident that his fist would have done Link in. However, Link fell forward, his hands following on his knees, and stood there, breathing deeply. "What? You're still alive, Green Hat?!"

"It's…" Link gagged on some blood and took deep breaths. "Going…to take more than that one punch."

"I see then. Shall I hit you some more, Green Hat?" Cyrus bragged. "They say I'm the strongest man in the Great Sea, and my punches are stronger than that of cannons. Should we test out that theory?" He laughed. He took his stance, and was off. "**Rapid…**" Link looked up quickly, still breathing deeply. Link didn't prepare last time for his punch, but managed to sneak in some preparation right before he got hit. If he hadn't, he would have surely died. This time, however, he stood up and fully prepared, with all of his strength he had mastered, a strong defense. As Link looked around, he saw a faint, very faint, nearly undetectable object fly his way. If it wasn't for the gauntlet enhancing every sense he had, he wouldn't have seen Cyrus.

"**Punch!"** The punch Cyrus delivered this time didn't wear down Link as bad, but he definitely felt some pain behind it. Link's face writhed with pain and blood flew from his mouth. He moved back about half a foot.

"Definitely stronger than any cannonball I've felt…" Link uttered as he coughed, remembering his time on the Fairy Island in the Eastern Seas when Captain Jack had attempted to attack them.

"Yet you still stand. You're a very peculiar youth, Green Hat." Link just smirked at the comment, but he didn't speak. "However, I'm not taking it easy on you. **Rapid…**" Again, Cyrus was off. This time, however, he hit Link in his thigh with one of his feet. "**Kick!"** Link's left foot came out from under him as he fell forward, his leg burning with pain. "**And…Punch!"** As Link fell down, Cyrus was off and then immediately above Link, throwing down a speedy punch straight into Link's body, smashing him on the ground. The force of the punch was so great that it cracked all the wood and even left a crater in the concrete.

"Are you even trying to fight back, Green Hat? You haven't even thrown a punch yet!" Cyrus laughed. He went off again, disappearing. Link slowly stood up, wiping blood from his mouth. He looked up and all around, seeing nothing. Suddenly, Link's advanced eyes caught Cyrus as he came forward at a blinding speed. Link swiftly dodged his right hand, which was going to deliver the punch. Cyrus stopped, his fist out, expecting to have hit something. The momentum that he had gathered caused his giant body to fall over and smash into the ground. If he had hit something, he would have been able to stop himself. But since Link had moved, nothing was there for him to support himself.

As he fell, Link took this to his advantage. He cocked his arm back and prepared to punch Cyrus with his hardest punch. He fell forward, his fist flying in front of him. The fist slammed straight into Cyrus's face, slamming his massive body straight into the ground, leaving a crater. Cyrus' face was written in pain, blood spewing from his mouth like Link. "_This brat…..he's __**this **__strong?! I won't be able to take anymore punches like that!"_ Cyrus thought to himself. Link, a kid from the small island of Outset, now contains the power to destroy the strongest man in the Great Sea.

Cyrus rolled over and used his gauntlet to speed away. He came back, fully standing. He breathed heavily. "Brat," was the only word he muttered. Link smiled slightly, knowing that his punch definitely made an impact on Cyrus. "While we're fighting, what's your bounty, Green Hat?"

"2,500,000 rupees." Link proudly announced, unaware that it was a relatively common and low bounty.

"I see…hehehe…" Cyrus softly spoke. "I shouldn't have expected someone that matched that bounty price." He sighed. "They must not have updated yours in a while. That punch alone was well worth at least 15,000,000."

"Oh yeah?" Link asked. "What's _your_ bounty?" Cyrus smiled a wide grin.

"Nothing special."

"I bet it's lower than mine."

"I wouldn't say that…" Cyrus disappeared again but soon reappeared, holding a poster. On the poster, Cyrus stood upon some sort of large boat, wearing a dark cape and a neat pirate hat. In the background his jolly roger, a big blin skull with the word BB written underneath, was flying. Under the picture, however, hung his bounty price. Link's face tensed up, his mouth opening slightly. His stomach sank at the price. "42,000,000. Not bad, is it?"

"That's…That's…nearly forty million more than my own bounty."

"Hehehe…do you see the trouble you're in now?" Cyrus taunted. He walked over to his desk and picked up a large sword. "Let's prepare for this." He was off. Link's face tensed even more. That sword would definitely be the end of him. Just because Link was immune to most blunt attacks, swords had such a sharp point that it would still cut through his defenses. He had not yet mastered a strong enough defense to defend against the swords' sharp slices. As Link slowly thought to himself, the sound of the pouring rain and thunder slowly rolled into his ears.

"_That's it!" _Link thought to himself. He prepared his legs and then jumped forward. He smashed straight into the roof, straight into the sky. Cyrus stopped, looking up at the boy. The pieces of wood fell to the ground, followed by rain.

"What are you doing, Green Hat?" Link gave no response. As he slowed down, and prepared to fall, he held up his gauntlet to the sky. The metal in the gauntlet began to tingle, and the storm noticed a new conductor in the area. As he fell down to the ground, he held his hand up high. The storm reacted to the heavy conductor and shot forth a large amount of lighting. As it struck his gauntlet, it also hit the surrounding area, catching the ceiling and sides of the boat they were fighting in on fire. Using his defense, he guarded himself from the heavy amounts of electricity. He fell to the ground, Cyrus still standing there, shocked.

"**THUNDER…" **As Link was right above him, there was still electricity charged in his gauntlet. "**BASH!"** Link threw the charged fist, barely hitting Cyrus. He managed to dodge, but as Link's fist hit the ground, the electricity left his gauntlet and was attracted to Cyrus' sword. It spiked the sword, traveling up it and smashing into Cyrus. Cyrus fell on the ground, writing in pain. He dropped his sword, and Link quickly picked it up and threw it out of the building. Cyrus rolled around, still pain-stricken from the large amounts of electricity. With his sword gone, the ship they were fighting in on fire, and the lightening strike, it seemed that Link had turned the tides of the battle.

"Freakin'…Green Hat." Cyrus said. The electricity still was in his body, but was beginning to wear off. "You're in for it now, brat."


	58. Ch 57: It All Ends Here! Who Emerges?

Chapter 57, part 1: The Battle Draws On! Who Will Emerge Victoriously?!

Cyrus slowly stood up, leaning on his sword to prop him up. The electricity severely damaged him. "Using your power like that…" Cyrus coughed. "It's a little unfair."

"Blame the ones who made it, not me. I just found it." Link replied, fists raised.

"What do you intend to do when you beat me, Green Hat?" Cyrus replied. "Do you intend to go to the Second Earth?"

"For the last time, it's Link." He replied. "And yes, I intend to gather some more crew mates and then head there. Maybe fifteen at most."

"FIFTEEN MEN?! Bahahahaha, you're more retarded than I thought!" Cyrus scoffed. "I command hundreds of men, and we can't even make it in there. What makes you think you could do it?" Cyrus was obviously making fun of Link, but for some reason Link listened to him. He started to grow disheartened. "Besides…" Cyrus stood up completely now. "If you leave for the Second Earth, guess what I'll do? I'll re-attack Outset, Green Hat." Link suddenly looked up and grew tense. "No one will stop me, especially no twelve-year old kid."

"Shutup!" Link shouted back. "I'll never let you or anyone attack Outset!"

"Why do I care what you say, you brat! When I kill you here, I can do whatever the hell I want! No one will stop me! They can't even hit me!"

"Shutup!" Link yelled again. He jumped forward to deliver another punch. Luckily, it was unexpected and he got another good punch in on Cyrus. The punch was straight in his chest, and Cyrus' face again writhed in agony. He was shot backward a good thirty feet, but managed to stay on his feet. He coughed up blood and nearly fell over.

"_That punch…too much for me._" Cyrus thought to himself. Link again ran forward preparing to punch even more, but Cyrus again shot off and punched him in the side of the face. Link had already prepared for the punch, so it didn't kill him like it should have. As the fight raged on upstairs, from the battlefield below sat Navi, Makar and Russell. Having virtually wiped out most of the army there, Makar was now tending to Russell's wounds as well as some of Navi's bruises and cuts.

As Makar was healing them, the entire place was now so quiet they could faintly hear the battle upstairs. They could hear the punches as well as some of the shouting. What worried them the most was the fact that Gladius had flown out of the upstairs, and they could not find him at all. Navi, after being healed, ran to the King of Red Lions and started to sail off to go find him, but soon returned when she didn't see anything. They grew worried, as had Link.

Upstairs, Link was desperately trying to find a way to punch Cyrus. But he was just too fast for Link to hit. And instead, Link was being hit by a lot of punches too. Finally, Cyrus stopped near his desk, with Link in the middle of the room. "Alright, Green Hat. Let's end this." Cyrus said. He started to throw his things down; he took off his clothes, his necklace, anything that would slow him down. Then, he took a bottle out of his desk. It was a weird color of pink. "This is a speed potion. Mixed with my powers…" Cyrus laughed. "You're damned." He took off the cap and drank it whole, and then threw it down. "**Jet…**" Like a lightning flash, he was gone.

Link was so stunned that he couldn't move. Where had Cyrus gone? Finally, it hit him. Literally. Link's eyes went white and his face churned with pain. Cyrus stood in front of him, his fist deep into Link's stomach. He hit so hard that it dented in Link's body. "**Missile."** Link was throw backward, but before he hit a wall Cyrus was off again, dealing another Jet Missile into Link's chest, throwing him to the ground. But before Link even hit the ground, Cyrus kicked him in the side, sending him flying to the wall.

This went on for a complete two minutes. Link would continually be hit and be sent flying toward objects, only for Cyrus to punch him again. This was no doubt his most powerful attack. Link couldn't hit Cyrus, and he could barely defend himself from these new punches. Link was as helpless as he was from day one.

Navi could hear the wild barrage of punches upstairs, and she grew worried. She started to charge up her staff to run up there and help him, but it was about this time something flew over the walls. "Makar! Help him!" Medli shouted as she flew over the walls, carrying Gladius with her talons. She flew low to the ground and then dropped him off, and then landed on the ground herself, falling over.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?" Russell shouted as Makar finished treating his wounds.

"I was fighting a gauntlet user and he covered me with a goo. I shot myself and him out into the ocean. I managed to drown him, and apparently the goo dissolves with water. But I was far out and it took me a minute to get rid of the goo. Once I got back onto the surface, I saw Gladius flying out of the fortress, so I had to fly over there and get him. But he was hit pretty far out." Medli said. She lay on the ground, exhausted. "That's the most I've ever flown. Even then, I had to use all my willpower to carry someone as heavy as him, as well as those freaking swords of his."

Now the entire crew was reunited, and were being treated of their wounds. However, Link was still suffering. The punches were way too much for him. Finally, Cyrus let his body hit the floor. Link was bleeding badly, and bruises covered almost all of his body. Link fell on his feet, and he stood there silently. Cyrus stood in front of him, examining his work. "I'm surprised you still manage to stand, Green Hat."

Link's mouth was open, blood spewing from his mouth and from a gash on his head. He was bruised and had multiple concussions. He tried to speak, but nothing could come out of his mouth. His body was past a point of no return, and he was bleeding out. His hat had flew out of the building and landed on the ground, covering some dead bokoblin. Meldi noticed and got up and grabbed his hat. But under where his hat covered lay several bruises and bulges, showing the amount of punches he received.

"Well? Any words from the man who is going to be the Pirate King?" Cyrus mocked. Link took a step forward, frightening Cyrus, who stepped away and awed at Link's strength. Link didn't speak, but instead took another few steps. He almost started to run, his arms dangling and his mouth opened. He was staring up at the ceiling, and was doing nothing but slowly jogging. He began to shout wildly, a battle cry that had been heard hundreds of times before. But it was in vain. He fell to the ground, his mouth still open and his body moving up and down, breathing heavily.

"What's this? Defeated already?" Cyrus laughed. "A boy with one of the strongest powers known to humanity…defeated before he even started." Link's breathing slowly stopped; his eyes closed. His body moved no more.

Chapter 57, part 2: Gladius is Link's Friend! Link's Resurrection and the Arc Finale!

"What a shame. A candle capable of burning the world…blown out before it even made it." Cyrus uttered. "Oh well. I suppose I should go ahead and dispose of the rest of his crew." He turned and started to walk to the side of the ship they were in. It was still burning and on fire.

"Don't…you dare…" Link slowly spoke. Cyrus turned around, his mouth opening slowly. "Lay a hand…on my friends…"

"Why do you even move? What purpose is there? You came here to save your 'friend', only to lose your life. And guess what Green Hat?" Cyrus smiled sinisterly. "That Rapid Punch I hit him with?...it should have killed him." Link's eyes grew big. "What have you gained by coming here? Death. That's all you've managed to achieve here, Green Hat!" Cyrus gloated. Link began to tear up and cry.

"_I've…I've lost…and now my friends will suffer the same fate…"_ Link thought, the tears rolling down his eyes. "_I'm…so weak! I shouldn't have left Outset! I shouldn't…I shouldn't have become a pirate!"_ He slowly closed his eyes as he started to accept his fate. "_Gladius is dead…his dream is dead…I'm…dead."_

Cyrus was in view of the group from below, and they could all see him turn his back and talk to Link. "Does…does this mean Link's lost?" Navi asked.

"Impossible! Link can't be beaten!" Russell commented. Medli just sat there. Her eyes began to swell with tears. Makar was treating Gladius' wounds, when finally Gladius slowly woke up. He had been unconscious for a while, but was now awake.

"Is…is Link winning?" Gladius uttered. Makar's face was grim. "Come on Makar. Is he winning?" Gladius looked over at Navi and Medli, noticing their tears forming in their eyes. "Hey, what's going on?" Gladius slowly stood up, but Makar tried to push him down. He forced himself up, with blood rushing to his head, and wandered over to where they were all standing. Gladius could see Cyrus standing there, the ship on fire, and no Link. "Hey, hey, hey…no no no!" Gladius started to yell.

"Gladius, you need to re—" Makar tried to advice, but Gladius pushed him aside and ignored him.

"HEY! LINK! WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL HERE? WEREN'T YOU GOING TO WIN?!" Gladius shouted up at them. "WERE YOU LYING TO ME THIS WHOLE TIME, YOU JERK?" These words flew to the top of the fortress and into the ship. Link heard his voice, and he slowly opened his teary eyes.

"He…he's alive?!" Cyrus and Link both exclaimed at the same time. Link's eyes turned from tears and sadness to utter hate and anger. "Damn you Cyrus…" Link grunted. He stood up, his body unnaturally trying to keep up with his will. "HE'S ALIVE YOU JERK!" Link shouted wildly. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" With sudden heart, Link jumped forward at Cyrus, who was shocked and confused. With an incredibly strong punch, Cyrus flew into the ground. The punch was so hard that his body temporarily flinched, and he was unable to move.

"CCCCYYYYYYRRRUUSSSSSS!" Link shouted, an unmerciful tone echoing in his voice. Soon, Link let off multiple punches into Cyrus. Each second was a punch. Cyrus' face writhed with utter horror and fear. It was total Hell for Cyrus. Finally, after half a minute of pure brute force, Link stepped back, his hands slightly steaming from all of the punching.

Cyrus lay there unmoving. "He's…gotta be dead." Link slowly spoke. "I don't think anyone could have survived that." Link stumbled backward a little bit, but then regained his balance. Link put his hand on his side, near the grappling hook, and wandered over to the edge of the ship. As he walked, however, Cyrus slowly twitched.

"Green….." Cyrus uttered. Link, near the edge of the ship, turned around and faced the body. It quickly disappeared, flying into oblivion. "HAT!" Cyrus slammed into Link, throwing him back into the center of the room. There, Cyrus delivered multiple punches once again. Using his advanced eyesight, Link tracked down Cyrus and prepared for a new strategy…

It was about this time that Cyrus slammed into Link's back with a punch. Link, who wasn't expecting the attack, hadn't prepared his body to defend himself. The punch shattered Link's spine as he flew out of the room. Cyrus stood there, his fist still out. He smiled like a demon as his enemy flew from the ship and out over the fortress. He stood victorious…until he felt a snag on his skin.

He looked down and found, wrapped around his leg, the grappling hook that Link had been holding. It was wrapped around one complete time, and then it was stabbed into the back of Cyrus' leg. Cyrus hadn't noticed due to the adrenaline of battle and his quick movements. As he looked up in horror, he felt the tug of the rope getting stronger. He was suddenly ripped from off his feet and thrown out of the ship, along with Link. Link was now above the fortress, his back twisted in a weird and unnatural way.

His crew from below stared at him in awe. This is the captain they chose to follow. Even with a shattered back and merciless beatings, he carried out the job. This was their captain Link. As Link pulled on the rope and tugged Cyrus from the fortress, he begun to spin the rope around, like a propeller. Cyrus started to be swung around, going in circles. Cyrus couldn't move because he wasn't on any ground anymore. His powers were completely useless now that he wasn't on ground.

"He-hey, Green Hat, we can settle this!" Cyrus shouted. Link paid no attention as he only swung him around faster and faster. "Green Hat! Come on! You can have Gladius, and Outset too!" He only went faster and faster. "Green Hat!" Again, only faster.

"My…" Link shouted. He begun to go dangerously fast.

"Come on Green Hat!"

"Name…" He shouted again. His face was tormented from the pain of his back, but his willpower exceeded even that.

"Green Hat! Have mercy!"

"IS…" Faster and faster. Cyrus was almost in tears at this point.

"GREEN HAT!"

"LINK!" Link roared furiously. Now that Cyrus was spinning at a dangerously fast speed, Link know exactly where to send him. He spun him faster and faster, and then aimed him at the rock entrance. The entrance was only that broken wooden door, but above it was a rock walkway. Link aimed him there and prepared to slam him on the rock there.

"NO! PLEASE!" Cyrus shouted as Link held the rope back and threw him forward, with Cyrus flying straight at the rock. "LINK!" He cried. That was his last word. He slammed into the rock, completely smashing it in. The rock walkway, as well as all of Cyrus' bones, shattered into pieces. After the walkway shattered, the force was still great enough that he threw Cyrus down straight into the water. The hit on the rock wall was enough to stop Link's momentum, and Link now slowly fell down into the fortress. He pulled on the grappling hook again, and this time only Cyrus' leg came up. The rest of the body was sunken into the ocean. However, the rock was enough to do him in. The water didn't kill him.

Link dropped the rope and the grappling hook fell near the entrance, on the rock ground. He fell down to the fortress, fading in and out of consciousness. "_As long as he's dead…and Gladius is alive…I can rest now."_ He thought to himself as he plummeted to the earth. Navi, however, covered Link with a light ball and protected him. As he hit the ground, the ball broke and Link lightly fell onto the ground. The pain of the shattered back was enough to make him pass out and go into shock.

"Guys! Get away! I need to treat him now!" Makar shouted. He ran forward and immediately started to fix Link. A couple of bones were protruding from his back, so he put them all back in place. Then he cut his back open and started to reform the bones with some potion and lotion type medicine.

In the end, Link had effectively rescued his swordsman, Gladius. Now, they may be able to sail the seas together in peace without the fear of Gladius' past. They were now free, as well as Outset since Outset was under their watch. Gladius watched over his captain, ensuring his safety.

_This battle taken here today is now recorded as the Forsaken War. It is believed that the death toll for the Boko Boko Pirates was 182, and the wounded total was 57. About 25 remain who have fled and are hiding in the fortress. Cyrus, a tyrant and ruthless man, was slain by the twelve-year-old youth known by the name of Link. Link was now the strongest man in the Great Sea, and his crew is also one of the strongest crews around. Link and his crew won the Forsaken War in only four hours time. _

_ This now concludes the Forsaken Fortress Arc, and the ending of Act I of the story. _


	59. Chapter 59: The Question Chapter

A Different Wind Question Chapter!

R-Reader A-Author

(old question) R: Are they going to lose to Cyrus? I bet they will. If they do win, who will they fight afterwards?

A: Yes and No. Link and Cyrus will fight, and both will win and lose something. After their fight, I plan on having the main part of the story unfold. (Which is funny, because I'm over 90,000 words, which is a good bit. Usually, 250 words go on a page in a book. So, that roughly equals out to 397 pages. That's more than some books! And this isn't even the main part of the story!)

R: What are the Acts?

A: Well, these are segments of the overall. Act I of the story is now over, meaning the first part of the series is over. There will be multiple Acts, each one having its own deep significance. I will probably make a whole new story for each Act. Act I is over, and Act II will start soon.

R: How many OCs will be accepted?

A: Well, I have the original four already (Link, Navi, Medli and Makar). Plus Gladius and Russell, that concludes to six characters, two of them being OCs. I need a Sniper OC, Tech/Shipwright OC, Zora OC, and then I will accept about four more other OCs from fans. Altogether, that'll equal twelve. And two have already sent them in, maybe three, so if you have any clever OCs AT ALL, send them in now before I stop the whole thing!

R: How long will this series go?

A: I did a small timeline. Covering about thirteen events, that is only a fraction of the overall timeline and plan. So, odds are probably all of 2013 and leaking into 2014 if I stay with the series. Word wise, it is impossible to tell at this point. Over 300,000 for sure. I'll probably at most have like five or six acts.

R: What is a ring?

A: I think I already explained this in one of my chapters fighting Kasmir, but anywho, a ring is the reincarnated remainder of a gauntlet. When a gauntlet is destroyed, rings are left over as either rewards or temporary help, or possible destruction, depending on whoever finds it. However, rings are temporary and will disappear after a set time. They give you the ability of the gauntlet, as well as the ability to keep swimming since it is temporary.

R: How many gauntlets will there be?

A: I have no idea. In fact, I barely have ideas for gauntlets. I need weak ones that make sense, but not silly stupid ones like some in One Piece have. So, send in any ideas if you have them.

R: Will there be Warlords of the Sea?

A: Meh, probably not. Unless I feel like extending the series past a point of extreme…apparently the longest book ever recorded is 1.2 million words. If I added the warlords along with my idea now, Lord knows that I'd probably reach that point :P

R: Why do swords hurt Link if he has such a strong defense?

A: Surface area. The swords are so sharp and have such a direct surface area of where they hit, that they can cut through Link's defense. But don't worry, he'll get it back together soon.

R: Why is the Second Earth so significant?

A: Before the gods of Hyrule flooded the earth, there was a set section of lands that they would preside over. It was a mountainous area. When it was flooded, the gods still presided in those lands for a set amount of time. To protect themselves and keep greedy and evil humans out, they set up the giant hurricanes to keep them out. It soon spiraled into a myth, and people started to claim that anyone who conquered the Second Earth (conquered is a relative term. It was more of anyone who made it in and out alive) would be the strongest man in existence, and almost a heroic figure. This was due to the fact that since gods presided there, if a man went in and made it out alive that the gods wouldn't even want to go after him, making him god-like. However, when Hawthorn conquered it, it switched into a horrific figure of power. Anyone who now conquers it will be the Pirate King.

R: Why did you switch to a weekly schedule?

A: I couldn't find the time to write and update faster than once a week, so I figured I would start making due dates.

R: When will Act II come out?

A: As usual, next Friday. It will be a new story, and I'll also update Act I with another chapter. So keep your eyes open.

**Another news flash: Like I said, next Friday, I WILL MAKE A NEW STORY TO CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY. I feel as though it would turn off people to read if I make it drag on for hundreds of thousands of words. So, next Friday, look for "Wind Waker: A Different Wind, a Different Quest!—Act II". I'll cya all then!**

**P.S: PM me if you have a question that wasn't answered. **


	60. NEW STORY UP

NEW STORY IS UP.

WIND WAKER: A DIFFERENT WIND, A DIFFERENT QUEST!-ACT II

IT'S UP

GO READ IT

GO LOVE IT.


End file.
